Auxilia
by Aurelie Zerah
Summary: Comment réagiriez-vous si vous vous retrouviez du jour au lendemain au coeur de votre univers préféré ? Si vous saviez ce qui se passe dans le futur, le révèleriez-vous aux personnages ? Tenteriez-vous le diable ou choisiriez-vous la sécurité ? Y a-t-il vraiment un bon et un mauvais côté quand la fiction devient réalité ? Et si vous n'aviez pas le choix ? Que feriez-vous ?
1. Introduction

Auxilia

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf, son univers, ses personnages, tout appartient à Jeff Davis. Je me suis toutefois permise d'ajouter, supprimer, modifier quelques éléments pour le déroulement de cette nouvelle fic. Vous pourrez donc y retrouver trois personnages originaux. Par ailleurs, cette histoire vient au départ de l'imagination de GootIsLightning, qui m'a parlé de son idée de base et me l'a confiée afin que je l'écrive. Merci pour sa confiance.

Spoiler : Je vous conseille d'avoir regardé jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3B, puisque j'évoque des événements qui se passent au cours des quarante-huit premiers épisodes de la série.

Rating : T

Genre : Parodie

Résumé :

On a tous une série, un film, un livre, un univers qui nous a marqué à tel point qu'on y pense tous les jours. On ne se lasse pas des personnages et on peut relire ou revoir des dizaines de fois nos scènes préférées. On s'énerve après les personnages quand ils foncent dans un piège, on pleure toujours autant même après revu cent fois quelqu'un mourir, on adore détester le méchant et on déteste aimer autant les héros.

Mais vous, que feriez-vous si vous atterrissiez dans votre univers préféré ? Tenteriez-vous de vous en échapper le plus vite possible ou profiteriez-vous en au maximum, malgré les dangers ? Est-ce que vous essaieriez d'aider les héros ou est-ce que vous finiriez du côté des méchants ?

Juliette, Alex et Nina n'avaient jamais réfléchi à la question. Pourtant, elles vont devoir prendre une décision pour éviter le pire. Et vite.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fiction Teen Wolf. Elle est à l'origine issue de l'imagination de GootIsLighting et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Ce n'est d'ordinaire pas du tout le genre d'histoires que je lis (même s'il m'est arrivé, quand j'étais plus jeune, de tomber sur certaines fics qui utilisaient des personnages originaux, qu'ils soient clichés ou pas) et je ne pensais pas non plus en arriver à en écrire une. Mais l'idée de base m'a plu et je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans toute une histoire dont je n'arrivais plus à me sortir tant j'étais prise dedans.

Je devais à la base me contenter d'une dizaine de chapitres et au final, elle devrait en compter entre 35 et 40 (je n'ai pas tout à fait fini, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 29 mais je sais que j'arrive sur la fin). Certains me connaissent, depuis le temps. Vous savez que quand je suis lancée, il est difficile de m'arrêter … Et le nombre de chapitres augmente rapidement :)

Pour en revenir au genre de cette fic, j'ai hésité longtemps à savoir dans quelle catégorie la ranger, et je me suis décidée pour la parodie. Je justifie mon choix parce que je reprends en très grand partie des événements qui se passent dans la série pour les réécrire à ma sauce. De plus, je ne veux pas qu'on prenne cette histoire trop au sérieux, je l'ai écrite à la base pour faire rire GootIsLightning et KalistaCriss, alors prenez-la vraiment comme telle. Ce n'est qu'une histoire qui a pour but de vous faire sourire et vous moquer des galères des personnages que vous allez suivre. Si vous avez une meilleure idée de classement, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à me le dire )

J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous intéressera. J'ai hâte de retrouver d'anciens lecteurs et d'en rencontrer (peut-être) de nouveau. A très vite :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Alex observait la rue qui défilait sur sa gauche. Il n'était même pas encore huit heures. Ses yeux la piquaient et elle serait bien restée plus longtemps dans son lit si elle n'avait pas dû prendre le train, puis le bus, pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Elle pouvait déjà s'estimer heureuse d'avoir réussi à trouver une place assise libre. Mais évidemment, il était hors de question d'appuyer sa tête contre la vitre du véhicule.

Celle-ci était sale et malgré l'heure matinale, d'autres personnes avaient déjà dû poser leur front contre la paroi transparente, au vu des traces qui la tâchaient. La jeune fille se refusait d'entrer en contact avec ce qu'elle appelait en son for intérieur « le gras des autres » et avait donc posé son coude sur le mince rebord de la vitre pour pouvoir appuyer sa joue contre sa main, ses longs cheveux frisés soigneusement ramenés du côté opposé à la fenêtre.

A côté d'elle, Juliette se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, car malgré le chauffage prodigué par le bus et la présence des autres passagers, elle était gelée, bien qu'on soit déjà à la fin du printemps. La jeune fille sourit à sa voisine et lui lança :

— Fais pas chaud, hein ?

Alex haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne sais pas si tu t'es rendue compte qu'il ne faisait pas beau du tout, mais je pense qu'il y a un lien entre la température extérieure et le temps, ce qui expliquerait que tu aies froid. Mais je peux me tromper, hein ? Je ne suis pas météorologiste.

Juliette retint un rire et secoua la tête, ce qui fit voler sa frange brune sur son front, avant de souffler sur ses mains pour essayer de réchauffer ses doigts. Elle était habituée aux sarcasmes et à l'humour souvent piquant mais toujours juste de sa voisine. La jeune fille avait même pris le parti de rire à ses répliques plutôt que de s'en vexer.

Depuis dix-neuf ans, elle s'y était habituée. Alexandra Duval était sa sœur cadette. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, même si la plus jeune était plus petite que son aînée. De plus, Juliette ne possédait pas la même faculté à répondre une phrase bien sentie pour remettre les gens à leur place, se mélangeant plus souvent les pinceaux en parlant qu'autre chose. C'était un talent propre à Alex.

Si l'adolescente était dans ce bus avec sa sœur pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que le soir même, le nouvel épisode de leur série préférée allait être diffusé sur une chaîne américaine et qu'elles ne rateraient ce lancement pour rien au monde. Nina avait trouvé un lien qui diffuserait l'épisode en direct et le fait qu'il soit en anglais sans sous-titre ne gênait personne, à part peut-être Juliette, qui avait un niveau de compréhension anglaise qui équivalait celui que pouvait avoir un concombre sourd et muet.

Mais la jeune fille était trop excitée à l'idée de découvrir enfin la suite des aventures de ses héros favoris pour refuser l'occasion de pouvoir les voir en même temps que les américains et elle savait qu'avec le contexte et les images, elle arriverait à saisir le sens de l'épisode. Et après le générique, elle pourrait demander à sa sœur et à Nina des explications, pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris.

Voilà ce qui expliquait la présence des deux filles dans le bus qui les menait jusqu'au logement de leur amie. Et si elles avaient été obligées de se lever si tôt, c'était uniquement parce qu'elles habitaient un village isolé en pleine campagne, qu'elle devait se rendre dans une ville voisine pour pouvoir prendre le train qui les mènerait jusqu'à chez Nina et que le train ne passait que trois fois par jour dans cette ville : une fois le matin très tôt, une fois le midi et une fois le soir.

Alex se ragaillardit un peu à l'idée de l'épisode de Teen Wolf qu'elle pourrait voir dans quelques heures. Car oui, il s'agissait bien de la série sur les loups garous qui commençait à faire de plus en plus parler d'elle dans le monde entier dont il était question.

C'était Nina qui avait commencé à regarder en premier. Un jour durant lequel elle s'ennuyait, elle avait cherché une nouvelle série pour passer le temps et elle avait trouvé le synopsis intéressant. La jeune fille avait suivi le lien pour visionner le premier épisode et avait aussitôt accroché à l'intrigue. Elle en avait ensuite parlé à Alex et les deux amies avaient regardé les épisodes ensemble. Puis, Alex en avait elle-même parlé avec sa sœur et l'avait convaincue de visionner une deuxième fois la série avec elle.

Cela faisait donc environ un an pour Juliette et Alex et un an et demie pour Nina qu'elles étaient devenues fans de la série. Les trois filles ne pouvaient donc pas imaginer rater le premier épisode de la saison quatre qui allait être diffusé dans les heures à venir, même s'il fallait pour cela se lever aux aurores à cause du décalage horaire avec les Etats-Unis. Ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice comparé à leur amour pour les loups garous de Beacon Hills.

Le bus freina devant l'arrêt auquel devaient descendre Alex et Juliette et après avoir fait un saut dans une boulangerie pour pouvoir acheter des viennoiseries à déguster devant l'ordinateur, les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers la résidence universitaire de Nina. Elles avançaient en silence, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, priant pour que les nuages ne déversent pas l'eau qu'ils contenaient sur la ville avant qu'elles ne soient au sec.

Juliette enfonça sa main libre dans sa poche, l'autre portant le sac rempli de leurs viennoiseries, et sursauta en entendant une moto qui arrivait derrière elle pétarader brusquement. Alex lui lança un regard en coin :

— Attention à la route.

— T'inquiètes pas, j'ai un système de pilotage automatique intégré ! assura la jeune fille.

Ah ouais, rien que ça ? railla sa sœur.

— Ouaip, continua Juliette. Tu peux être certaine que même si je fermais les yeux, j'arriverai à bon port.

— Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, s'empressa de déclarer Alex. C'est juste parce que tu portes le petit-déjeuner et que je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse écrabouiller parce que tu traverses la route au moment où une voiture arrive.

Sa sœur fit une grimace offusquée. Alex lui renvoya un sourire amusé mais n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre. D'autres vannes se bousculaient sous sa tête – la moitié concernant le pull gris que portait sa sœur et dont elle était folle – mais elle n'avait pas le temps de les formuler. En effet, elles arrivaient près de chez Nina et il fallait qu'elle envoie un texto à sa meilleure amie pour la prévenir de leur arrivée. Il n'y avait pas d'interphone dans le logement de la jeune fille, Alex lui envoyait donc un SMS pour lui annoncer qu'elle était en bas de chez elle afin que l'adolescente descende pour lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

De fait, elle se concentra sur la rédaction de son message tout en continuant de regarder où elle mettait les pieds, afin d'éviter de trébucher sur un objet traitreusement placé sur son chemin. Alex était capable de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, mais elle avait le don pour se cogner dans tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui entraînait irrémédiablement des jurons et des ronchonnements.

Si elle avait pu choisir un pouvoir, la jeune fille aurait plutôt choisi quelque chose comme devenir invisible ou voler, voire même pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres ou contrôler la glace, mais sûrement pas celui de trouver le moyen de se faire mal dans le moindre objet qui passait à moins de dix centimètres d'elle. Mais comme elle n'avait pas pu choisir son don, elle devait faire avec celui qu'elle avait, bon gré, mal gré.

Les deux sœurs arrivèrent en bas de chez Nina. Celle-ci les attendait déjà et leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire ravi qui fit pétiller ses yeux chocolat. Elle se sentait souvent seule et était contente dès que sa meilleure amie la rejoignait. Après leur avoir fait la bise, la jeune fille entraîna les deux sœurs jusque dans son appartement.

— En vous attendant, j'ai commencé à chercher des vidéos Teen Wolf qu'on pourrait regarder pour patienter, lança-t-elle. Parce que vu qu'on a déjà fait notre marathon chez nous, on va pas encore se faire les épisodes, si ?

— Bin pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Alex. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu en as marre de la série ?

— Non, affirma Nina en riant. Si tu veux, on peut quand même se refaire les épisodes.

— Personnellement, je ne sais pas si je suis émotionnellement prête à revivre la mort de Matt, intervint Juliette.

— Mais si on ne regarde que ceux qui nous intéressent ? proposa Alex. Tu ne vas pas dire non au plaisir de voir ton petit Matt apparaître à l'écran !

Le sourire niais qui apparut sur le visage de sa sœur renseigna la jeune fille sur l'avis de son aînée. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

— Je crois qu'elle veut bien qu'on revoit la saison deux.

Nina sourit et entra dans son appartement. C'était une toute petite chambre, avec un frigo, un bureau, un lit, une armoire et une bibliothèque. Il y avait également une salle de bains avec douche – dont les portes ne tenaient plus vraiment debout – et sanitaires. Pour la cuisine, il fallait se rendre dans une pièce de l'étage qui contenait un micro-ondes et des plaques électriques. C'était sommaire mais ça avait le mérite d'être un toit sous lequel dormir pendant la semaine, pour un prix plus que raisonnable.

Les filles s'installèrent dans la pièce. Juliette s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, Alex se laissa tomber sur le lit, en prenant soin de ne pas mettre ses chaussures sur les draps et Nina plaça son ordinateur sur le frigo pour que tout le monde puisse bien voir l'écran.

— Vous avez ramené le petit déjeuner ? demanda cette dernière. Je meurs de faim !

Juliette lui tendit le sac de la boulangerie et après l'avoir remerciée, Nina croqua dans son pain au raisin. Elle positionna ensuite son DVD de la saison deux de Teen Wolf dans le lecteur de son PC et lança le premier épisode.

Au bout de quarante minutes, Nina mit la série sur pause pour s'éclipser aux toilettes. Les deux sœurs commencèrent à parler de la bande annonce de la nouvelle saison pour patienter.

— Franchement, ça s'annonce mal, tout ça … soupira Juliette. La saison 4, elle va faire peur avec Kate qui revient …

— Mais t'as peur de tout, toi, aussi ! rétorqua Alex. Même ton ombre te fait peur.

— Oh, faut pas abuser quand même. J'ai peur de plein de choses, c'est vrai. Mais je te rappelle que je suis toujours là pour te tuer une araignée quand y en a une qui déboule devant toi.

— C'est pas faux, admit Alex. Mais bon, tu trouves quand même que Pacific Rim, ça fait peur.

Nina revint et en attendant que ses deux amies aient fini de parler, elle ouvrit une page internet.

— Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré sur ce coup là … avoua sa sœur. En tout cas, j'ai peur que tout le monde n'en sorte pas vivant, dans la saison 4.

— On a déjà perdu Allison, regretta la cadette Duval. C'était un de mes personnages préférés … Déjà que Harris y était passé, mais alors là …

— C'est marrant, Jeff s'amuse à tuer les persos qu'on préfère, remarqua Juliette.

— C'est vrai, approuva sa sœur. D'abord Matt pour toi dans la saison 2, ensuite Harris et Allison pour moi dans la saison 3 … S'il avait tué Finstock, je ne le lui aurais JA-MAIS pardonné. Manque plus qu'il nous fasse passer l'arme à gauche à Stiles et ce sera la fin des personnages qu'on aime !

— Quoi, Stiles va mourir ? s'écria Nina en se retournant brusquement vers ses amies. Non, c'est pas possible !

Alex secoua la tête.

— J'ai pas dit que Stiles allait mourir, j'ai dit que si on suit la théorie comme quoi Jeff tue nos personnages préférés, le prochain sur la liste serait probablement Stiles, puisque tu l'adores.

— Ah, non ! Je refuse qu'il meurt ! J'ai déjà dû supporter la mort d'Erica et de Boyd, le départ de Cora, d'Isaac et des jumeaux. Je ne veux plus de mort. C'est fini !

— Parce que tu crois qu'il va écouter tes souhaits ? se moqua sa meilleure amie.

— De toute façon, si Jeff faisait mourir Stiles, ce serait parce que Dylan O'Brien voudrait quitter la série pour se concentrer sur d'autres projets, fit la plus âgée des trois filles. Il est trop populaire et trop utile pour être éliminé comme ça. Même le Nogitsune n'a pas pu en venir à bout.

— Bah j'espère qu'il partira pas, soupira Nina en tapotant sur son clavier.

Juliette sauta du coq à l'âne en déclarant :

— Franchement, j'ai beaucoup aimé les intrigues développées dans les vingt-quatre épisodes de la saison trois, mais la saison deux reste quand même ma préférée.

— Parce qu'il y a Matt, peut être ? railla Alex.

— Oui, mais bon, il meurt et c'est un méchant, donc c'est pas très réjouissant … Mais Peter ressuscite et ça, c'est cool ! J'aime bien Peter …

— J'ai comme l'impression que t'as un problème avec les personnages psychopathes de cette série, toi … persifla sa sœur.

Nina lança soudain :

— Les filles, désolée d'intervenir dans votre discussion ultra passionnante mais regardez ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle avait pointé sa souris sur une vidéo et les deux sœurs se penchèrent pour en lire le titre : « Don't watch it ».

— Ne regardez pas, souffla Alex.

— Je sais que je parle mal anglais, mais ça, c'est encore dans mes cordes, pas besoin de le traduire, glissa Juliette.

Sa sœur allait lui répondre quelque chose de bien senti mais sa meilleure amie ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— C'est écrit exactement la même chose dans la description, déclara Nina. C'est étrange. Il n'y a pas de tags, ni de durée d'indiquée. Je ne sais même pas comment ça en est arrivé à cette vidéo, j'ai tapé dans la barre de recherche « fanvid Teen Wolf », pour faire charger une playlist, au cas où on en aurait marre de regarder des épisodes, et voilà ce que ça me trouve !

— C'est bizarre. C'est peut-être un truc de cul ? suggéra Alex.

— On fait quoi ? lança sa meilleure amie. On clique dessus ?

— Bin, non ! s'insurgea Juliette. C'est quand même marqué dans le titre et la description de pas ouvrir cette vidéo.

Son intervention lui valut de récolter les regards moqueurs de sa sœur et de Nina.

— Quelle trouillarde ! Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Dans le pire des cas, on va tomber sur une vidéo porno ou sur un truc gore, expliqua la cadette Duval. On fermera et puis c'est tout.

— Je n'ai pas envie que ma rétine soit brûlée par des images interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans, s'offusqua la plus âgée du groupe tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure. Je vais en avoir pour des mois de cauchemars après !

Alex haussa un sourcil.

— J'avoue que ça ne me tente pas trop non plus, cette histoire de vidéo à ne pas regarder …

— Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, râla Nina.

— Bin, tu m'excuses mais à force d'être sous le même toit qu'une flippée de la vie, j'en arrive à me méfier de tout.

— Mais il ne va rien nous arriver, assura sa meilleure amie. Au pire, on fermera la vidéo dès qu'on verra que ça ne nous plaît pas. Si ça se trouve, ça n'est qu'une fanvid sur Teen Wolf !

— Bin, moi, je regarde pas, assura Juliette.

Evidemment, lorsque Nina cliqua sur le lien de la vidéo, la plus âgée du groupe ne put s'empêcher de regarder malgré elle ce qui allait apparaître sur l'écran. Mais rien ne se passa. Ou plutôt, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, mais la vidéo ne chargea pas, l'endroit sur lequel les images auraient dû défiler restant noir.

Nina haussa les épaules.

— Bon, bah voilà, on est fixées. Le lien doit être mort. Ou alors, c'est un attrape-nigaud …

— Ou peut-être pire, c'est un lien qui envoie des virus dans ton ordinateur une fois que tu as cliqué dessus, supposa Alex.

Sa meilleure amie ferma aussitôt la fenêtre, effrayée à l'idée qu'un virus informatique ne vienne s'installer dans son PC. Au même moment, une sonnerie stridente retentit, faisant sursauter les trois amies.

— Oh, c'est l'alarme incendie, ronchonna Nina. Ca faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas entendu …

Juliette avait aussitôt sauté sur ses pieds et attrapé sa sacoche qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle.

— Tu fais quoi ? lui lança son amie.

— Bah, je vais descendre et sortir de l'immeuble. C'est ce qu'on fait quand y a une alarme incendie, non ?

— Oh, je les connais, la rassura Nina. C'est une fausse alerte. Il suffit que quelqu'un fasse un peu brûler son repas pour que ça déclenche les alarmes.

— Et si c'était une vraie alerte ? rétorqua la plus âgée du groupe. J'ai pas envie de finir grillée comme une merguez sur un barbecue parce que j'aurais eu la flemme de descendre en attendant une alerte !

Alex et Nina se jetèrent un coup d'œil ennuyé, puis la cadette Duval soupira :

— Allons-y. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller me geler les fesses dehors à cause d'une fausse-mais-peut-être-vraie alerte incendie.

Elle se leva du lit après avoir attrapé son sac et sa meilleure amie enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de se saisir de son téléphone portable. Les trois filles quittèrent la chambre et descendirent les escaliers. Alex renifla l'air.

— Ca sent pas le brûlé, à mon avis, c'est du faux.

Elles continuèrent quand même leur chemin et sortirent de l'immeuble.

— Bah, il fait pas si froid que ça ! fit remarquer Nina, qui avait enfilé un manteau avant de sortir.

— Euh … Ouais, il faisait vraiment pas si chaud que ça, y a une … s'étonna Alex avant de s'interrompre et de jeter un regard perplexe autour d'elle.

— Exagérez-pas non plus, c'est pas la canicule non plus, hein ? rouspéta Juliette. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille venait de remarquer l'air étonné et presqu'effrayé qui s'était peint sur les visages de sa sœur et de son amie. Elle suivit leur regard et fronça les sourcils.

— Y a quelque chose que je ne vois pas ? Vous avez trouvé d'où vient l'incendie ?

Juliette chercha des yeux une flamme ou n'importe quel indice qui pourrait la renseigner sur ce qui interpellait les deux autres filles. Aucune voiture n'était accidentée sur la route qui passait devant elle, aucune fumée ne s'élevait des bâtiments qui lui faisaient face et personne ne semblait s'agiter ou appeler à l'aide dans les environs. Alex finit par lui attraper la manche et déclarer :

— Je passe ici tous les jours pour venir chez Nina et pour repartir au train. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus … C'est différent de d'habitude.

Sa sœur secoua la tête, perdue.

— Différent ? Tu veux dire parce qu'il fait plus chaud d'un coup ? demanda-t-elle tout en regardant le paysage qui l'entourait. Le soleil tape fort et il n'y a pas de vent, c'est …

— Non, la coupa Nina d'une voix blanche. Différent parce qu'on n'est plus chez moi.

— Comment ça, on n'est plus chez toi ? s'inquiéta soudain Juliette.

Sa sœur et sa meilleure amie se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

— On n'est plus dans la même ville, expliqua Alex.

Dans un même mouvement, les trois filles se retournèrent pour regarder l'immeuble qu'elles venaient de quitter. Avec horreur, elles constatèrent que le bâtiment avait disparu. A sa place, il y avait un petit pavillon tout ce qu'il y a de plus coquet.

Les amies sentirent leurs cœurs se mettre à battre à tout rompre. Où avaient-elles atterri ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Les trois filles étaient complètement abasourdies. Comment était-il possible qu'elles se retrouvent loin de chez Nina alors qu'elles avaient simplement franchi une porte ? La surprise passait petit à petit pour faire place à l'inquiétude.

Juliette saisit son téléphone et tenta d'appeler le dernier numéro qu'elle avait contacté, soit celui de sa mère.

— J'ai pas de réseau, se plaignit-elle.

— Moi non plus, annonça Nina qui avait également sorti son portable.

— Super, maugréa Alex. Non seulement, on se téléporte mais en plus, on atterrit dans un bled paumé dans lequel on ne peut pas utiliser nos téléphones !

— Ne paniquons pas, déclara sa sœur, la gorge nouée. Ca ne sert à rien de s'affoler, ça n'arrangera pas la situation.

Les deux autres filles échangèrent un coup d'œil légèrement agacé.

— J'ai l'impression que tu es la seule à paniquer, se moqua Alex.

— Déjà, il faut qu'on sache où on est, poursuivit Juliette sans prêter attention à l'intervention de sa sœur. Il y a bien quelqu'un dans le coin qui pourra nous renseigner …

Les trois filles regardèrent autour d'elle mais la rue était déserte.

— Quel plan fantastique … ironisa Alex. Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Sa sœur haussa les épaules et Nina prit la parole :

— Réfléchissons calmement. Comment est-ce possible qu'on soit passé de devant chez moi à … A ici, peu importe l'endroit où nous sommes ?

— On nous fait une blague ? suggéra sa meilleure amie. Genre, une caméra cachée ?

— Ou alors, on a franchi un portail inter-dimensionnel qui nous a transportées sur une nouvelle planète, proposa Juliette.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

— T'en as d'autres, des idées comme ça ?

— Oui. Peut-être que l'une d'entre nous a développé un super pouvoir de téléportation et nous a, par accident, fait changer de place.

Nina pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle trouvait l'idée plutôt intéressante, mais la cadette Duval se mit à râler :

— Et tant qu'on y est, tout ça n'est qu'un coup des extraterrestres ? Franchement, réfléchis un peu. On est dans la vraie vie, pas dans un film !

— Et tu crois que ça arrive souvent dans la vraie vie, de se retrouver soudain à un endroit totalement différent de celui où on était une seconde avant ? s'insurgea Juliette.

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Son aînée marquait un point. Celle-ci prit un air fier. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'avoir le dernier mot avec sa sœur. Nina reprit :

— Je propose qu'on essaie de trouver quelqu'un pour nous donner quelques renseignements sur où on se trouve. Une fois qu'on en saura un peu plus sur là où on est, on pourra aviser de ce qu'on fait. Par exemple, prendre un bus pour rentrer chez nous.

Les filles commencèrent à remonter la rue et Alex demanda :

— Et si jamais on s'est téléportées en Asie ? On fera comment pour rentrer ?

— Ne parle pas de malheur ! s'écria sa sœur. J'essaie de me convaincre qu'on est restée en France alors ne me brise pas mes rêves …

— Bah bien sûr, en fait, on s'est téléportées, mais dans la rue à côté de chez Nina, ironisa Alex.

Juliette haussa les épaules mais la plus petite du trio les interrompit en sursautant et en poussant un petit cri. Ses deux amies se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, inquiètes.

— Je … Je crois que j'ai vu … commença à balbutier l'adolescente.

— Tu as vu quoi ? la pressa Alex.

— Je … Il m'a semblé que … Sur la voiture …

— Quelle voiture ? s'enquit Juliette en regardant autour d'elle.

— Celle qui passait là-bas … expliqua Nina en montrant du doigt une rue perpendiculaire. J'ai regardé sa plaque d'immatriculation par réflexe et j'ai cru voir …

— Bon, tu vas nous le dire, oui ou non ? s'agaça sa meilleure amie.

La plus petite des trois filles inspira calmement et lâcha :

— J'ai cru voir une plaque sur laquelle était écrite « Intelligence is more important than knowledge ».

Un instant de flottement suivi la déclaration de l'adolescente, puis Juliette plissa les yeux :

— Attends, tu veux dire que tu as réussi à voir quelque chose écrit en tout petit d'aussi loin ?

— C'est tout ce qui te choque ? se désola Alex.

— Euh … Non, il y a aussi le fait que je sais d'où vient cette plaque, mais …

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase mais ses deux amies pensaient exactement la même chose qu'elle. La citation d'Albert Einstein était exactement la même que celle qui apparaissait à l'arrière de la voiture du professeur Harris dans la série Teen Wolf. La coïncidence était trop forte pour être ignorée et une théorie naquit dans les esprits des trois filles. Et si elles avaient atterri à Beacon Hills ?

— Non, c'est impossible ! souffla Juliette.

— Alors, explique moi pourquoi je viens de voir cette citation à l'arrière d'une voiture, qui au passage, ressemble à celle de Harris, fit Nina d'une voix nouée.

— Et bien, peut-être que c'est juste un fan qui adore la série et trouve la citation cool et … Il a voulu la mettre à l'arrière de sa voiture …

Devant l'air dubitatif de son amie, la jeune fille insista :

— C'est déjà difficile à croire qu'on puisse avoir été téléportées ailleurs sur Terre, alors avoir été emmenées dans une ville qui n'existe pas …

Nina baissa les yeux, pas très convaincue, et Alex annonça :

— Si on veut en avoir le cœur net, il suffit de suivre cette voiture ! S'il s'agit bien de Harris, à cette heure là, il doit se diriger vers le lycée. Donc si on y trouve là bas toute la bande de Scott, on saura enfin où on est.

— Ca ne nous aidera pas tellement à savoir comment rentrer chez nous … soupira sa sœur.

Les deux autres filles ne l'écoutèrent pas et s'engagèrent sur un passage piéton pour pouvoir rejoindre le trottoir opposé, afin de suivre la direction qu'avait emprunté le mystérieux véhicule. La plus âgée des trois adolescentes s'empressa de les suivre, après avoir vérifié que la route était libre.

Le trio marcha quelques instants dans les rues de la ville, un peu au hasard. Elles remontèrent l'avenue dans laquelle avait disparu la voiture avec la citation d'Albert Einstein et par chance, découvrirent un panneau indicateur qui montrait la direction à suivre pour rejoindre le lycée. Le trio tourna donc à gauche et quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant un établissement qui ne leur était pas inconnu. La grande pierre gravée qui était devant l'établissement ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à l'identité du lieu.

Les trois filles durent se rendre à l'évidence. Soit quelqu'un leur faisait une blague et avait reconstitué le décor de Beacon Hills pour une caméra cachée, soit elles avaient réussi, par elles ne savaient quel moyen, à se transporter dans l'univers de Teen Wolf.

**### - ###**

Les filles s'étaient assises sur un banc devant le lycée, autant parce que la surprise leur avaient coupé les jambes que parce qu'elles n'aimaient pas réfléchir en étant debout. Elles avaient contemplé un instant le bâtiment, sans rien dire, trop choquées pour penser à formuler tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Puis, Nina décida de prendre la parole pour tenter d'éclaircir la situation :

— Donc, nous sommes bel et bien à Beacon Hills ?

— Il semblerait, soupira Alex.

— La théorie des extraterrestres ne semblent même plus plausibles, se lamenta Juliette. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous auraient transportés ici plutôt que de nous déposer dans un laboratoire pour étudier notre race …

— Pourquoi est-ce que les aliens nous auraient forcément enlevé pour nous étudier ? protesta Nina. C'est vraiment cliché, ce que tu dis.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel.

— Excuse-moi, mais je vois mal les extraterrestres nous enlever juste pour nous faire la surprise de nous embarquer pour une croisière intergalactique gratuite.

Alex intervint avant que la conversation ne dérive trop :

— Et bien, que ce soit un coup des aliens ou pas, il nous reste toujours le même problème : comment faire pour rentrer ?

Aucune des deux autres filles ne sut trouver une réponse et l'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

— Bon, il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à comment se sortir de là parce que je ne compte pas rester toute ma vie ici.

— Moi non plus, avoua sa sœur. Surtout qu'il y a quand même des loups garous, des chasseurs et des grands pères psychopathes qui traînent dans le coin. Et encore, je préfèrerai me trouver en face de Derek qu'en face de Gérard.

— Vous croyez qu'on est arrivé à quel moment de la série ? demanda soudainement Nina.

Devant le regard intrigué de ses deux amies, la jeune fille précisa sa pensée :

— Vous pensez qu'on est au tout début ou qu'on est dans la saison quatre ?

— Aucune idée, avoua Alex. Je ne m'étais pas du tout posé cette question.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je préfèrerai, déclara lentement Juliette. Dans la saison un, on a Peter qui court les rues sous sa forme d'alpha et Kate qui se balade avec tout un attirail d'armes dans les poches. Dans la deux, on a le Kanima et surtout, Gérard-qui-fout-la-trouille. Dans la trois, on se retrouve d'abord avec une meute complète d'alphas et un Darach qui se font la guerre puis avec un démon de la mythologie asiatique qui fait des énigmes et qui aime jouer à des jeux sadiques alors … Quant à la saison quatre, on ne sait pas grand-chose dessus, à part que Kate est revenue et qu'elle ne semble pas s'être arrangée avec le temps.

— Et connaissant Jeff, ce qu'il nous a réservé et loin d'être une partie de plaisir, gémit sa sœur.

Les yeux de Nina s'écarquillèrent soudain et elle s'écria :

— La saison quatre !

Ses deux amies se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle.

— Quoi, la saison quatre ? s'inquiéta Juliette.

— Bin … On va rater le premier épisode, si on ne rentre pas avant ce soir …

Les sourcils d'Alex se haussèrent et un air condescendant se peignit sur ses traits.

— C'est vraiment la seule chose qui t'inquiète ?

— Euh non, mais … Ca vient de me traverser l'esprit, bredouilla Nina, réalisant qu'en effet, rater le lancement de la nouvelle saison de Teen Wolf était le dernier de leurs soucis à l'heure actuelle.

Juliette soupira bruyamment avant de se frotter les mains sur les genoux et de se lever. Sa sœur lui lança un regard surpris.

— Tu vas où ?

— Bin, ce n'est pas en restant assises sur ce banc qu'on va trouver des réponses à nos questions, lança l'aînée des trois filles. Alors, je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être aller à la recherche d'indices et qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, avec un peu de chance, on va franchir de nouveau un portail de téléportation et on regagnera notre bonne vieille France !

Nina et Alex échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de se lever à leur tour. Leur amie n'avait pas tort. Rester sur le banc à se torturer l'esprit ne les aiderait pas à avancer. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le lycée et entrèrent dans l'établissement d'un pas lent. Il était étrange d'entrer dans cet endroit qu'elles connaissaient bien pour l'avoir vu à maintes reprises dans la série. Tout était identique à ce que les filles avaient vu à l'écran : le petit hall d'entrée, le couloir avec les casiers, celui avec les grandes baies vitrées …

Elles errèrent un instant sans savoir où aller et Nina finit par briser le silence en chuchotant :

— Hé … Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va croiser Dylan O'Brien ?

— Techniquement, c'est Stiles qu'on peut rencontrer, pas Dylan, souligna Alex. Mais oui, il y a des chances qu'on tombe dessus, surtout qu'on est au lycée.

— Enfin, tout dépend si aujourd'hui, Scott et lui sont en cours ou sont partis sauver le monde, plaisanta Juliette.

Un sourire rêveur s'afficha sur le visage de sa sœur.

— En tout cas, on va aussi voir Derek et le coach …

Avant que l'une de ses amies ait pu répondre, une voix s'éleva soudain derrière elles :

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs ?

Les trois filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à Harris, qui les toisait.

— Vous séchez les cours ?

— N… Non, bégaya Nina, encore sous le choc de voir le professeur vivant alors qu'il était censé être mort et un peu intimidée par son air fermé.

— On a une heure de libre, m'sieur, bégaya Alex qui essayait de faire bonne figure alors qu'elle était aussi bouleversée que sa meilleure amie.

L'enseignant les regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

— Donc, si je vérifie votre emploi du temps, j'y trouverai effectivement que vous n'avez pas cours ?

— Bien sûr ! tenta d'affirmer l'adolescente. Je ne l'ai pas sur moi mais on peut aller à mon casier pour vérifier ensemble, si vous voulez ?

Harris secoua la tête, les lèvres pincées.

— J'aurais adoré faire ça mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de bénéficier d'une heure de loisirs. Nous vérifierons ça plus tard dans la journée, quand nous aurons cours ensemble.

Le professeur de chimie s'éloigna dans les couloirs d'un pas raide et les trois filles attendirent qu'il ait disparu de leur vue pour pousser un soupir de soulagement.

— Il est carrément plus effrayant en vrai que quand on le voit à l'écran, frissonna Alex.

— Est-ce que je suis la seule qui a trouvé bizarre ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Nina.

— Ca dépend à quoi tu penses, fit Juliette.

La plus petite du trio se mordilla la lèvre avant d'expliquer :

— Il a dit qu'il pourrait vérifier notre emploi du temps plus tard. Comme s'il savait qu'on allait bientôt se croiser …

— Et ? s'étonna sa meilleure amie. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. On est dans un lycée, on ressemble à des lycéens donc c'est normal qu'il pense qu'on soit dans sa classe à un moment ou à un autre.

— Oui, mais il a bien précisé qu'il nous verrait dans la journée, comme s'il savait qu'on allait se voir aujourd'hui, insista Nina.

Juliette fit la moue.

— Peut-être qu'il nous a confondues avec d'autres élèves ?

Son amie hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif mais ne trouva rien à redire. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Alex.

— En tout cas, s'il est là, ça veut dire qu'on se situe, dans le pire des cas, au début de la saison trois, annonça-t-elle avant de désigner le couloir d'un signe de menton. On continue de chercher des indices sur la saison dans laquelle on a atterri ?

Les deux autres filles acquiescèrent et elles déambulèrent encore un peu dans le lycée, espérant trouver quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'avoir plus de renseignements sur leur situation.

— Et si on était arrivées avant même le début de la série ? suggéra Alex.

— Tout est possible, lui répondit Nina.

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, faisant sursauter le trio. Une porte s'ouvrit juste devant elles et plusieurs personnes sortirent dans le couloir, qui fut bientôt rempli par le brouhaha des adolescents. Juliette attrapa la manche de sa sœur qui s'agrippa à l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Le trio se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être emporté par la foule des lycéens qui se rendaient à un autre cours.

Alors qu'elles observaient les adolescents qui passaient devant eux, une brune vint se planter devant elles avec un sourire engageant. Les trois filles durent retenir un cri de surprise en reconnaissant Allison.

— Salut ! Ca va ?

La chasseuse fronça les sourcils en réalisant la stupeur peinte sur les traits de ses interlocutrices et le sourire qu'elle s'était efforcée d'afficher sur son visage se fana. Le trio d'amies essayait de faire face à la fois à l'émotion qu'elles ressentaient face à l'adolescente et en même temps, d'oublier cette scène où elle mourrait dans la saison 3B. Juliette fut la première à se reprendre et réussit à couiner :

— Oui, ça va et toi ?

— Ca va … Alex, est-ce que ça tient toujours notre rendez-vous ?

La concernée plissa les yeux.

— Notre … Rendez-vous ?

— Oui, ce soir, après les cours, pour le devoir de chimie, rappela Allison.

Alex glissa un regard vers sa sœur, puis vers sa meilleure amie, leur demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

— Je suppose que oui, finit-elle par dire.

La chasseuse perdit définitivement son sourire.

— Oh … Tu sais, on n'est pas obligées de rester en binôme si tu ne le veux pas. Je comprendrais, avec les récents événements, que tu souhaites changer de partenaire.

Sa voix était devenue froide et alors qu'elle se retournait, Alex lui attrapa le bras.

— Non, il n'y a aucun souci là-dessus. C'est juste que … Bin … J'avais prévu autre chose mais du coup, je vais annuler pour toi, c'est normal qu'on travaille ensemble, on avait décidé ça avant, j'avais juste … Oublié.

Allison jeta un regard soupçonneux à l'adolescente avant de hocher la tête.

— D'accord. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque, alors ?

Alex lui adressa un sourire et regarda quelques instants la chasseuse s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Depuis quand je suis la partenaire de chimie d'Allison ?

— Je ne sais pas … avoua Juliette. Mais en tout cas, elle a l'air de te connaître.

— Comment c'est possible ?

Nina croisa les bras devant elle, sourcils froncés.

— Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je crois que ce que nous a dit Allison nous apporte autant de questions que de réponses …

— Tu trouves ? s'étonna l'aînée du trio.

La plus petite des filles hocha la tête.

— Oui. On en sait un peu plus sur le moment de la série que nous avons intégré, expliqua-t-elle. Déjà, on vient de voir Allison.

— Donc, c'est qu'on se trouve forcément après le pilote de la série, affirma Alex.

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça :

— Exact. Elle est censée avoir Scott comme partenaire de chimie, puisque dans la saison un, elle s'arrange pour être avec lui. Sauf que si aujourd'hui, elle est avec toi, on peut supposer que c'est parce que son père refuse sa relation avec Scott et l'a obligée à changer de partenaire. Donc, on se trouve minimum dans la saison deux.

— Et les récents événements auxquels elle a fait allusion, ce serait la mort de sa tante Kate ? supposa Juliette.

— Peut-être. Ou alors, elle voulait parler de son grand père, suggéra Nina.

— Je ne pense pas, déclara sa meilleure amie. Personne n'est au courant des crimes de Gérard. Enfin, en tout cas, à la fin de la saison deux, on ne voit pas tellement que ça s'ébruite. Alors qu'au contraire, la mort de Kate, ça, ça a fait un foin pas possible à Beacon Hills.

Les deux autres filles hochèrent la tête.

— Il nous faudrait d'autres indices pour être certaines qu'on est dans la saison deux, comme par exemple, croiser Stiles. S'il a les cheveux courts, on sait qu'on n'a pas dépassé la fin de la saison deux.

— Ou alors, un personnage qu'on ne croise que dans la saison deux, lança Alex.

Comme sa sœur ne semblait pas comprendre, la jeune fille lui désigna du menton un élève qui avançait dans le couloir. Juliette se retourna et son cœur tomba au fond de son ventre quand elle découvrit Matt, les yeux rivés sur sa tablette, qui se rapprochait d'elle. En passant à côté du trio, il leva la tête et lança un petit sourire aux filles avant de poursuivre sa route.

Juliette resta bêtement à le regarder, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, jusqu'à ce que le ricanement d'Alex ne la ramène à la réalité :

— Oh l'autre ! Comment elle le mate !

— Même pas ! tenta de protester l'adolescente en rougissant.

— Oh, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi ! Tu l'as bien regardé de haut en bas, se moqua sa cadette.

— Ouais, bon, j'avoue, je l'ai regardé. Mais je te rappelle que même si je trouve Stephen Lunsford hyper mignon, ici, on est dans Teen Wolf, et Matt Daehler, c'est quand même le méchant de la saison deux, si on laisse Gérard de côté, soupira Juliette. Alors, je pense que niveau flirt, j'en resterai à le regarder discrètement quand je le croiserai dans les couloirs.

Alex continua de rire sous cape et Nina lança un regard compatissant à la plus âgée du trio. Elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'avait pu ressentir son amie et n'osait pas se moquer d'elle tant qu'elle n'aurait pas croisé Stiles. Pour changer de sujet, elle attira l'attention sur un autre point qui l'intriguait :

— Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que deux personnages de Teen Wolf trouvent normal qu'on soit là ?

Alex arrêta aussitôt de ricaner pour redevenir sérieuse :

— C'est vrai que pour Harris, on pouvait croire à une coïncidence – on est dans un lycée donc il semble logique qu'on puisse être ses élèves. Mais Allison m'a clairement reconnue et m'a même appelée par mon prénom. Le doute n'est plus possible.

— Quel doute ? demanda Juliette.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard surpris.

— Bin … On fait partie de la série. T'as pas encore fait le lien ?

— Ah, si ! Je voulais juste être sûre que … Qu'on pensait la même chose !

Le trio resta un instant muet, puis, Nina proposa :

— Et si on allait chez le principal, pour récupérer nos emplois du temps ? Je pense que ce serait un bon début, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur nous.

— Et surtout, on pourra tenter de savoir dans quel épisode on est, s'exclama Alex. Si c'est toujours Christian qui incarne le principal, on saura qu'on n'a pas dépassé le deuxième épisode de la saison deux.

Juliette approuva et les filles se mirent en quête du bureau du principal.


	4. Chapitre 3

Après avoir erré quelques instants dans le lycée, le trio réussit à trouver le bureau du principal. Même si elles connaissaient plutôt bien la série pour avoir visionné les épisodes plusieurs fois, il n'était tout de même pas aisé de trouver son chemin dans l'établissement. C'est avec un certain soulagement que les trois filles se rendirent compte que le principal était toujours incarné par Christian Taylor, l'un des producteurs et scénaristes de la série. Celui était occupé à mettre des affaires dans un carton.

— Ca veut dire qu'on est vraiment au tout début de la saison 2, souffla Nina.

Alex hocha la tête et pour signaler sa présence, elle frappa doucement contre la porte sur laquelle était apposée une petite plaque où étaient gravés les mots « Principal Thomas ». L'homme aux cheveux blonds qui s'affairait à l'intérieur releva la tête et l'adolescente entra dans la pièce avec un sourire crispé.

— Bonjour, euh …

— Mademoiselle Duval, bien le bonjour. Ah et mademoiselle Carmin est là aussi ! Ca ne m'étonne pas, on ne voit jamais l'une sans l'autre.

Alex se retourna pour faire une grimace à sa sœur et sa meilleure amie. Il était très perturbant d'entendre un personnage de fiction vous appeler par votre nom de famille, surtout quand vous ne le connaissiez qu'à peine.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Vous n'avez pas déjà été collées, j'espère …

L'adolescente tiqua. Elle n'aimait pas aller en cours et s'ennuyait ferme en classe, mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être insolente avec ses professeurs – du moins, elle se contentait de faire profil bas devant eux et de les critiquer dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné – alors elle n'avait jamais été punie. Ce que ne semblait pas sous entendre le principal. Elle choisit de botter en touche, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre.

— Pas encore, non. Je venais vous voir parce que j'ai égaré mon emploi du temps et que … J'aimerais bien en récupérer un exemplaire, vous savez … Pour pouvoir assister à mes cours.

Le principal Thomas secoua la tête d'un air affligé et Alex se força à faire un sourire innocent. Le blond consulta son ordinateur et bientôt, l'imprimante ronronna tandis que l'impression de l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille débutait.

— Voilà, fit l'homme en lui tendant la feuille. Et veillez à ne pas le perdre, cette fois-ci. Je ne pourrais probablement pas vous le rendre la prochaine fois que vous l'égarerez.

— Tant qu'on y est, glissa timidement Nina, la voix tremblante, est-ce que vous pourriez me donner le mien aussi ?

— Vous l'avez perdu, vous aussi ? s'étonna le principal Thomas.

— Non, mais on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait arriver bientôt, bredouilla l'adolescente.

Le blond soupira et lança une nouvelle impression.

— Et vous, vous voulez aussi votre emploi du temps ? demanda-t-il à Juliette.

— Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, oui, grimaça la jeune fille. Je crains l'avoir égaré …

L'homme fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu.

— Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ?

Juliette resta un instant interdite avant de se forcer à éclater de rire.

— Haha, bien sûr, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une petite farce pour détendre l'atmosphère !

Le principal Thomas sourit.

— De toute façon, je serai bien en mal de vous le donner, puisque je ne m'occupe que du lycée, pas de l'université. D'ailleurs, comment se passent vos études ?

Le visage de Juliette se crispa.

— Hum … Ca va plutôt bien, déclara-t-elle lentement.

— Vous êtes rassurée quant aux choix que vous avez pris ? s'enquit le blond. Je me souviens que vous avez longuement hésité à l'époque.

— Disons que j'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir et ce que j'ai choisi me semble la meilleure solution, inventa la jeune fille. J'ai toujours été plutôt attiré par la littérature et …

— La littérature ? l'interrompit le principal Thomas. Mais, vous faîtes des études de droit, non ? Vous n'avez pas encore changé d'avis au dernier moment ?

Un tic nerveux agita le visage de Juliette avant qu'elle ne ricane soudainement.

— Oui, bien sûr ! C'était pour voir si vous suiviez …

Le principal fronça les sourcils, l'air dérouté, et Alex attrapa sa sœur par la manche, décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter le massacre.

— On va vous laisser travailler, il faut qu'on y aille, lança-t-elle. On n'est pas au lycée pour bavarder, hein ?

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent dehors et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, pour pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Ok, le doute n'est plus possible, on fait bien partie de l'univers, soupira Nina en se frottant les yeux.

— Et pourquoi je suis à l'université et plus au lycée, moi ? bougonna Juliette.

— Peut-être parce que tu n'as plus l'âge d'être au lycée ? suggéra d'un ton railleur Alex.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules, l'air boudeur.

— Ouais, mais si j'avais été au lycée, j'aurais pu croiser Matt …

— C'est la seule chose qui te chagrine ? s'insurgea sa cadette.

— Non. C'est plutôt le fait d'être en fac de droit qui me sidère, se reprit Juliette. Moi, en fac de droit ? Mais on aura tout vu ! Je n'y connais rien !

Alex secoua la tête, peu désireuse de s'arrêter sur un détail de ce genre pour le moment. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie :

— Tu y vois plus clair que nous ?

— Pas vraiment. Mis à part qu'on doit être dans l'épisode un ou deux de la saison deux et que ça semble normal pour tout le monde qu'on soit ici, on n'a pas appris grand-chose avec cette visite au principal.

— Au moins, on sait que j'avais cours jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, fit Alex en jetant un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. Et que j'ai Harris cet après midi, juste après manger. Super ! Il va pas me louper …

— Tu avais cours de quoi ? s'enquit Juliette.

— En quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu penses que si j'avais cours d'éco, Harris sera plus gentil avec moi que si j'ai séché les maths ?

Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'était juste pour discuter un peu …

Sa cadette haussa un sourcil avant de vérifier la matière à laquelle elle était censée assister en ce moment même.

— Cours de littérature anglaise.

— J'ai la même chose, lui apprit Nina.

— Littérature anglaise ! s'écria Juliette en faisant sursauter les deux autres filles.

— Quoi ? Ca te dit quelque chose ? s'empressa de lui demander sa sœur.

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

— Rien en rapport avec la série mais … Moi qui suis nulle en anglais, que ce soit pour le comprendre ou le parler, j'ai réussi à avoir une conversation claire avec le principal Thomas. Et j'ai aussi tout compris à ce qu'ont dit Allison et Harris.

— Et ? fit Nina, qui ne voyait pas très bien où voulait en venir son amie.

— Teen Wolf est en anglais. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que je sois soudain devenue bilingue ?

Alex haussa les épaules.

— Oh, tu sais, depuis qu'on se téléporte dans les univers fictifs qu'on aime, plus rien ne nous étonne !

Alors que Nina éclatait de rire, Juliette s'agaça :

— Je suis sérieuse !

— Mais moi aussi, rétorqua sa sœur. C'est juste que ta soudaine compréhension de l'anglais, ça doit faire partie du package « téléportation dans Teen Wolf », tout comme notre présence dans l'univers semble normal pour tout le monde – nous exceptées.

L'aînée fit la moue et se tourna vers le panneau d'affichage, ne sachant quoi répondre.

— En tout cas, c'est cool, on a le même emploi du temps, annonça Nina en examinant les deux feuilles. On pourra rester ensemble, c'est déjà ça.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir dans quel épisode nous sommes, afin de savoir ce qui nous attend, et puis, de trouver la solution pour rentrer chez nous, lança sa meilleure amie. Non pas que je n'aime pas être à Beacon Hills, mais si je pouvais éviter de me prendre des heures de colle à cause de Harris, ce serait sympa.

— Hé, votre prof de littérature anglaise est absente aujourd'hui, déclara Juliette en montrant une note du doigt.

Alex y jeta un coup d'œil rapide et leva les bras en l'air avant d'exécuter quelques pas de danse.

— Yeah ! Ca, c'est de la bonne nouvelle ! Harris ne pourra pas me coller aujourd'hui !

— En tout cas, il va falloir qu'on fasse attention, la tempéra Nina. On a eu de la chance cette fois-ci mais il vaut mieux qu'on aille en cours le reste du temps. On a autre chose à faire que de rester en colle avec Harris.

— Et moi, je vais faire quoi ? demanda Juliette.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

— Tu pourras chercher comment nous sortir de là ?

— Quel chouette programme … Je m'en réjouis d'avance, grommela la plus âgée du trio.

— Si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi qu'au moins, tu seras un peu plus libre que nous, fit Nina. Nous, on va devoir se coltiner des cours de lycée avec des profs plus ou moins sympathiques, y a mieux comme moyen de passer le temps …

Juliette maugréa quelque chose mais Alex ne l'écouta pas.

— Bon, si on allait chercher la cafétéria ? Il n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure de manger, mais vu notre sens de l'orientation, plus tôt on s'y prendra pour la trouver, plus on aura de chance d'arriver à temps pour le déjeuner.

**### - ###**

Nina, Juliette et Alex s'étaient assises à une table un peu à l'écart mais dans une position stratégique pour pouvoir observer l'ensemble de la cafétéria. Par chance, elles avaient rapidement trouvé le self, grâce à la plus âgée du trio qui se souvenait être passée devant le réfectoire lorsqu'elles erraient dans le lycée, plus tôt dans la matinée. Sa sœur n'avait pas manqué se moquer d'elle, prétendant que c'était son estomac qui l'avait guidé plutôt que sa mémoire, mais Juliette avait préféré en rire plutôt que de s'en offusquer.

Les trois filles étaient désormais en train de manger de la purée et des saucisses tout en observant les autres lycéens. Nina fut la première à repérer Erica, seule avec son plateau, essayant de se faire plus petite qu'elle ne l'était et de disparaître derrières ses longs cheveux blonds.

— J'ai envie d'aller lui faire un câlin pour la consoler, soupira la jeune fille.

— Pas moi, répondit sa meilleure amie en haussant les épaules.

— Hé, regardez ! C'est Jackson … chuchota Juliette.

Les trois filles observèrent l'adolescent qui s'avançait dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant, le menton haut, l'air fier.

— Non mais quel prétentieux, grommela Alex.

— Je l'aime bien, mais il fait encore plus imbu de lui-même en vrai qu'à l'écran, commenta Nina.

— Il ne se sent plus depuis qu'il s'est fait mordre par Derek, glissa Juliette, adossée contre le mur. Si seulement il savait …

— Chut, siffla sa sœur. Scott vient d'entrer.

— Et ? s'étonna Nina en tournant la tête vers les portes de la cafétéria.

Sa meilleure amie fronça les sourcils.

— Bin, il pourrait tendre l'oreille au mauvais moment et nous entendre parler d'un sujet dont on n'est pas censées être au courant, lâcha l'adolescente comme si ça lui paraissait évident.

Mais Nina ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle venait d'apercevoir Stiles qui avançait juste derrière Scott et son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher du garçon. Obnubilé par le visage du lycéen, elle resta la bouche ouverte et il fallut qu'Alex lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'elle s'ébroue et redescende sur terre.

— Je pouvais presque entendre les anges entonner une chanson romantique derrière toi, s'esclaffa la cadette Duval.

— Ha. Ha, marmonna Nina en rougissant. On verra bien ce qu'il se passera quand tu croiseras Derek ou Finstock …

Alex continua d'arborer un sourire moqueur jusqu'à ce que Juliette leur montre discrètement du doigt un garçon noir assis à une table, à l'opposé de la pièce.

— C'est Boyd, non ?

— Ouaip, confirma Nina, ses joues retrouvant peu à peu une couleur normale.

— A votre avis, c'est déjà … Un loup garou ?

La plus âgée du trio avait baissé le ton jusqu'à ne plus être audible, ses lèvres articulant silencieusement les derniers mots de sa phrase.

— Bien sûr que non. Il est mordu après Erica, expliqua Alex. Et de ce que je vois, Erica n'est pas encore transformée.

Juliette fronça le nez.

— Ca ne nous dit toujours pas dans quel épisode on est …

— J'essaierai d'interroger Allison, ce soir, pendant qu'on travaillera sur … Euh … Sur … Je ne sais pas sur quoi on travaille, mais en tout cas, je l'interrogerai pendant ce temps-là. Ce sera probablement plus intéressant que notre sujet de chimie.

— Isaac ! souffla Nina.

Ses deux amies lui lancèrent un regard interloqué.

— Quoi ? l'interrogea Alex. Tu penses qu'on va travailler sur lui ? Beuuh …

— Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. S'il est déjà transformé, on sait qu'on est dans l'épisode deux. S'il ne l'est pas encore, on est forcément dans l'épisode un.

Les trois filles tendirent aussitôt le coup pour scruter la cantine, dans le but de trouver l'adolescent. Mais elles ne trouvèrent aucune trace du jeune Lahey.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est un très bon signe, s'inquiéta Nina.

— Ecoutez, cet après-midi, il y a un entraînement de crosse. On aura qu'à y assister pour voir si on réussit à trouver Isaac, proposa Juliette.

— Comment tu sais qu'il y a entraînement ? s'étonna Alex.

— Il y avait une note sur le tableau d'affichage.

La cadette hocha la tête avant de faire une grimace :

— Ce sera sans moi, l'entraînement de crosse. Même si j'adorerai voir Bobby, j'ai mon rendez-vous avec Allison.

— J'espère que tu pourras apprendre quelque chose qui nous aidera à y voir plus clair, soupira Nina.

Juliette consulta l'heure sur son téléphone portable et déclara :

— Votre cours de chimie va bientôt commencer. Vous devriez y aller, le temps de trouver votre salle …

— Tu vas faire quoi, toi, en attendant ? s'enquit sa sœur.

— Je vais traîner à la bibliothèque … J'y trouverai peut-être un indice sur notre situation. Et dans le pire des cas, j'apprendrai mon code pénal, vu que j'ai judicieusement choisi d'aller faire mes études dans une fac de droit …

Le ton ironique de l'adolescent n'échappa pas aux deux autres, qui échangèrent un sourire amusé. Le trio se leva et débarrassa sa place avant de quitter la cafétéria. Juliette s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque tandis que Nina et Alex prenaient la route de la classe de chimie.

**### - ###**

Les deux amies avaient réussi à trouver leur classe en temps et en heures. Etant parmi les premiers élèves à être arrivés, elles avaient pu s'asseoir au dernier rang, position stratégique pour pouvoir observer le reste de la classe mais aussi se cacher derrière les autres élèves pour échapper aux foudres de Harris. La classe finit par se remplir et en voyant Lydia entrer, Alex et Nina échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu.

— Si Lydia est là, c'est qu'on est forcément dans l'épisode deux, vu que dans l'épisode un, elle se baladait toute nue dans la forêt … murmura la plus petite des deux filles.

Sa meilleure amie hocha la tête avant de lui donner un coup de coude lorsque Danny entra, accompagné de Jackson. Les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la classe, sans adresser le moindre regard aux filles. Nina lui fit les gros yeux en essayant de ne pas rougir ni d'observer avec trop d'insistance l'adolescent à la peau foncée qui s'installait à sa place.

— Il est gay, murmura-t-elle. Et c'est un personnage de fiction. Je ne peux pas espérer sortir avec.

— Oh, ça n'empêche pas de le reluquer, s'amusa Alex. Et puis, maintenant, nous aussi, on fait partie de la fiction !

Nina secoua la tête et se mit à fixer ses ongles, comme s'ils lui semblaient soudain très intéressants. Sa meilleure amie retint un éclat de rire et continua d'observer la classe, d'un air qu'elle voulait nonchalant. C'était à la fois génial et effrayant de se retrouver ici, mais maintenant qu'elle commençait à s'y habituer, elle comptait bien profiter autant que possible d'être dans cet univers. Les réponses à leurs questions finiraient bien par arriver. Et si c'était un rêve, autant en profiter au maximum avant de se réveiller !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain quand elle réalisa que sa paillasse était vide et elle sursauta.

— Mais … Avec quoi on va prendre des notes ? s'angoissa-t-elle.

— Parce que tu comptes écouter le cours ? s'étonna Nina en levant les yeux de ses doigts.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que Harris nous laisse l'admirer pendant deux heures sans rien faire d'autre, même si ça flatterait son ego, grinça Alex.

Sa meilleure amie grimaça et au même moment, Scott et Stiles entrèrent dans la pièce et allèrent s'installer juste devant les deux filles. Nina recommença à observer ses ongles avec attention, aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Alex se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, décidant pour une fois d'être charitable, et se pencha en avant pour appeler le loup garou assis juste devant elle.

— Psst …

Scott se retourna avec un regard intrigué et lui fit un petit sourire un peu gêné.

— Salut, Alex … Ca va ?

La jeune fille tenta de ne pas paraître étonnée ou flattée qu'il la connaisse et se contenant de lui offrir son visage le plus avenant.

— Ca va. Dis, est-ce que tu peux me passer une feuille, s'il te plaît ? J'ai oublié mon sac chez moi.

Scott haussa un sourcil mais eut la gentillesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. Il prit une feuille de son trieur et la tendit à l'adolescente.

— Merci. Tu en aurais une autre pour Nina ?

— Elle a aussi oublié ses affaires ? s'étonna le garçon.

— Ouais … Désolée, s'excusa Alex, en se sentant plus que ridicule.

— Y a pas de soucis. Tu as besoin d'un stylo aussi ? l'interrogea le loup garou en lui tendant un crayon noir.

— Oui, merci.

— Je n'en ai qu'un, par contre, fit Scott.

Le garçon donna un coup de coude à Stiles, assis à côté de lui, et fit un signe de tête pour désigner ses stylos. Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait, et le loup garou fut obligé de lui faire les gros yeux et de désigner d'un mouvement de menton les deux filles pour que l'adolescent comprenne où il voulait en venir. Après avoir soupiré, il se retourna alors pour tendre son stylo bleu à Nina, avec un sourire crispé.

— Tiens.

La jeune fille le prit en bredouillant un merci presque incompréhensible. Le fils du shérif lui lança un regard inquiet.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge … Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ou à tomber dans les pommes ?

— Elle fait juste une petite allergie, intervint Alex. Ca va passer …

— C'est une allergie à quoi ? s'enquit Scott.

Harris entra au même instant dans la classe, ôtant à la jeune fille la douloureuse tâche d'inventer un mensonge plausible. Les deux garçons se retournèrent avant que leur professeur de chimie ait eu le temps de leur faire la moindre réflexion et Nina lança un regard noir vers sa meilleure amie.

— Une allergie ?

— Tu préférais que je dise que …

— Chuuuuuuuuut ! siffla aussitôt la jeune fille en faisant de gros yeux vers Scott, pour faire comprendre à sa voisine de table qu'il pouvait tout entendre, même si elle chuchotait.

Alex tenta tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire moqueur et Nina marmonna :

— On en reparlera plus tard …

— Oh, allez, fais pas la tête !

— Je ne fais pas la tête … grogna sa meilleure amie. Je cherche juste le meilleur moyen de me venger !

Alex ne répondit pas. Elle se doutait que Nina pourrait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce bien avant la fin de cette aventure. Il n'empêchait que pour le moment, c'était sa meilleure amie qui pâtissait et elle qui riait !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Je vous donne rendez-vous demain, pour une petite surprise ;) Bonne soirée !


	5. Chapitre 4

Juliette avait le regard dans le vide, un livre de droit ouvert devant elle. Elle tapotait distraitement sur les pages du manuel, son esprit bien loin des lois civiles et du code pénal. La jeune fille repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis le début de la journée.

Son voyage jusqu'à la chambre universitaire de Nina était sans intérêt – n'en déplaise à sa sœur, c'était très amusant de passer du temps avec elle. Par contre, leur arrivée à Beacon Hills, ça, ça méritait qu'on passe du temps à réfléchir dessus. C'était quand même quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours ! Et même si Juliette avait beaucoup d'imagination, son esprit logique l'empêchait de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui leur était arrivé et ça l'agaçait vraiment.

Il était pour le moment scientifiquement impossible de se téléporter, alors comment était-il possible qu'Alex, Nina et elle se soient retrouvés à Beacon Hills, une ville imaginaire provenant d'une série télévisée ? La jeune fille avait beau prendre le problème par tous les côtés, elle ne trouvait pas de solution qui lui convenait. Toutes les hypothèses qu'elle formulait lui semblaient irréalistes.

Juliette était donc en train de reconsidérer la théorie des extraterrestres pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi lorsqu'une forme se dessina à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta et son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups. L'adolescente réalisa soudain qu'il ne s'agissait que de Nina, qui venait de la rejoindre.

— Ca va ? s'enquit son amie en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

— Ouais, c'est juste que tu m'as surprise, souffla Juliette en refermant son livre de droit. Tu sais, avec toutes ces histoires de loup garou, je ne me sens pas tranquille.

— Tu avais peur que je sois Derek, venu te mordre pour que tu fasses partie de ma meute de loups garous ? ironisa Nina.

L'autre adolescente fronça le nez tout en se levant pour aller ranger le manuel de droit sur l'étagère où elle l'avait pris. Son amie la suivit pour entendre sa réponse :

— Si ça avait été le cas, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. Vu ce qui va arriver à sa meute dans la saison trois, je n'ai pas très envie d'en faire partie …

Un silence suivit sa déclaration tandis que les deux filles repensaient à Erica et Boyd, qui ne survivraient pas à la meute d'alphas apparue dans la première partie de la troisième saison, à Jackson qui allait partir en Angleterre, à Allison qui allait se faire tuer, à Isaac qui allait partir en France ... Nina finit par rompre le silence, une fois qu'elles furent sorties de la bibliothèque pour prendre la direction du terrain de crosse :

— Tu penses qu'on devrait les aider ? Les empêcher de mourir ?

— Faudrait déjà qu'on survive jusque là, soupira Juliette. Je ne sais pas si tu as réalisé, mais en général, les nouveaux personnages ne font pas très long feu dans la série. Soit ils sont méchants, soit ils sont les victimes des méchants.

— Mais quand je pense à tous ceux qui vont mourir, ça me déprime. Boyd, Erica, Harris … Jackson et Isaac qui vont partir, Peter qui va ressusciter … Et Matt ? Tu y as pensé ? On pourrait peut-être les aider ?

Son amie secoua la tête.

— Je ne suis pas sûre … Tu n'as jamais entendu parles des théories sur les voyages dans le temps ? Si tu changes un événement dans le passé, tu peux bousculer tout ton avenir au point d'annuler ta propre naissance.

— Oui, mais là, on n'est pas vraiment dans le passé, puisqu'on est dans une série, insista Nina. Je veux dire, on n'est que des personnages de fiction, ce qui nous arrive ici n'a pas d'influence sur la vraie vie.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Juliette. Mais dans tous les cas, si on sauve la vie de quelqu'un, on peut par exemple précipiter la mort d'un autre. On devrait en reparler avec Alex, mais je suis plutôt pour faire profil bas, laisser la série se dérouler comme c'est prévu et ne pas trop intervenir dans son cours.

Son amie fit la moue, pas très convaincue par son discours.

— Ca veut dire que tu es prête à laisser Gérard tuer Matt ?

La plus âgée du trio fit les gros yeux.

— Ne me dis pas ça, parce que je vais culpabiliser. Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour que Matt vive. Mais c'est un psychopathe et dans tous les cas, il va tuer des gens, donc il devra au moins aller en prison …

— Et si on l'empêchait de tuer des gens ? suggéra Nina.

Juliette fronça les sourcils.

— Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit sur les changements dans le passé ?

— Si, si, assura son amie. Mais bon, si on avait la possibilité, ça vaudrait le coup d'y réfléchir, non ?

L'autre fille soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

— Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je reste convaincue qu'on devrait se contenter de trouver le moyen de rentrer en France sans faire de vagues … Et puis, il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour Matt, non ?

Les filles venaient d'arriver sur le terrain de crosse. Malgré le soleil radieux qui régnait dehors, il n'y avait encore personne dans les gradins. C'est pour ça qu'une fois assises, Nina se permit de continuer de parler librement :

— Non. On se trouve dans le deuxième épisode de la saison deux et …

— Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ? l'interrompit Juliette.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

— On a vu Lydia en classe. Donc comme elle ne revient en cours qu'à partir de l'épisode deux et que le principal Thomas est toujours là, ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas dépassé l'épisode trois. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu as raté Scott et Stiles qui balance une boule de papier sur Harris. C'était encore plus drôle en vrai qu'à la télé. On a vraiment eu du mal à ne pas rire, avec Alex.

La plus âgée du trio hocha la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, et l'autre fille reprit :

— Tout ça pour dire qu'Isaac est déjà transformé et que son père doit probablement être mort à cause du kanima la nuit dernière. Mais Matt n'en est pas encore le maître, puisque si on suit la logique, c'est ce soir qu'il va prêter sa caméra à Jackson et qu'il va découvrir qu'en fait, c'est un lézard géant qui peut servir pour tuer des gens, entre autres.

— Donc, si on veut faire quelque chose, il faut le faire avant ce soir … murmura Juliette.

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on intervienne ? s'amusa Nina, le regard pétillant et un air triomphant sur le visage.

Son amie lissa sa frange du bout des doigts.

— Entre ce que je veux faire et ce que je vais faire, il y a un fossé, soupira-t-elle. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait faire quelque chose, mais que si on le voulait, ce serait ce soir …

Les deux filles se turent en voyant les joueurs de crosse commencer à sortir des vestiaires pour s'approcher du terrain. D'autres lycéens commençaient à s'installer dans les gradins et elles décidèrent d'arrêter cette discussion pour le moment. Elles n'avaient pas trop envie que quelqu'un découvre qu'elles étaient au courant de beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'elles étaient censées savoir.

**### - ###**

Le cours de chimie se finissait à peine qu'Alex se précipitait vers Allison. La jeune fille avait communiqué par mot avec Nina pendant les deux heures, prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire voir par Harris, pour ne pas que l'enseignant leur confisque leurs messages – ou pire encore, ne les lise à voix haute. L'adolescente avait donc prévenu sa meilleure amie de filer à la bibliothèque rejoindre sa sœur pendant qu'elle-même irait travailler avec Allison.

Bien que les deux filles sachent désormais à quel moment de la série elles avaient atterri, Alex prévoyait quand même de récolter quelques informations auprès de la chasseuse, et pourquoi pas, s'en faire une alliée. Après tout, elle savait plus ou moins ce qui les attendait pour le reste de la saison et si elle pouvait aider Allison, qui était un personnage qu'elle appréciait, à ne pas céder aux appels de son grand père, ça arrangerait tout le monde – et par tout le monde, elle voulait dire la chasseuse, Scott, la meute de Derek et elle-même.

C'est pourquoi elle adressa un sourire bienveillant à la jeune Argent quand celle-ci lui demanda si ça la gênait si elles passaient acheter une bouteille d'eau au distributeur automatique avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Alex voulait entrer dans les petits papiers de la jeune fille afin de mettre son plan « Sauver Allison » à exécution.

Quoique, si elles étaient partenaires de labos, c'était sûrement parce qu'elles étaient déjà amies, non ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Alex n'était pas en binôme avec Nina, elles qui étaient toujours l'une avec l'autre d'après le principal Thomas ? N'était-ce pas étrange ?

La grimace d'étonnement qui se peignit sur son visage fut mal interprétée par la chasseuse lorsqu'elle se redressa après avoir récupéré sa bouteille d'eau dans le distributeur.

— Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi, dis-le moi, je ne veux pas te forcer, déclara calmement mais froidement l'adolescente.

Alex fronça les sourcils et s'empressa de protester :

— Hein ? Mais non, je n'ai pas de soucis avec toi !

Devant le regard dubitatif d'Allison, la cadette Duval décida qu'il était temps de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— Tu sais … Les autres te regardent peut-être différemment depuis qu'on a appris pour ta tante, mais pour moi, ça ne change absolument rien ! Toutes les familles ont des secrets et c'est vache de te pointer du doigt alors que tu n'y aies pour rien.

— Le secret de ma famille, c'est quand même autre chose que les tromperies et les mensonges auxquels on a l'habitude, grommela la chasseuse.

Alex secoua la tête.

— Bon, c'est vrai que ta tante, elle a été plutôt loin dans sa folie et qu'elle a tué des gens. Mais c'est elle qui a fait quelque chose de mal, pas toi. On ne devrait pas t'accuser et te mettre sur le dos ses torts. Et tu as le droit d'être triste parce qu'elle est morte.

— Les autres semblent tous penser que je suis autant responsable que ma tante dans cette histoire. Ils ont tous peur que je devienne comme elle et que je commence à les attaquer en plein lycée.

Alex laissa passer quelques instants, réfléchissant à s'il fallait poursuivre la discussion au risque de laisser échapper un détail qui la trahirait, puis finit par décider qu'il était temps de changer de sujet :

— Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ne te juge absolument pas par rapport à ce que ta tante a fait et que tout le monde devrait en faire autant. Et je peux t'assurer que Nina et ma sœur pensent la même chose que moi.

— Merci, sourit tristement Allison. Vous devez bien être les seules du lycée.

— Oh non, je suis sûre que d'autres personnes pensent comme nous, assura Alex. Tes amis par exemple ? Je veux dire Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Jackson …

Le regard de la chasseuse s'assombrit et la cadette Duval plissa le front.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien, c'est juste que Scott et moi, on a … Rompu, murmura Allison.

Surprise par le ton employé par la jeune fille, Alex fut simplement capable de balbutier :

— Hein ? Pour de vrai ?

— Bien sûr. Tu crois que je m'amuserai à inventer ma rupture ? s'étonna la chasseuse.

Sa partenaire de labo resta un instant interdite, ne sachant si l'adolescente était sincère ou répandait simplement la rumeur pour que ses parents ne se doutent de rien. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Allison put avoir un tel talent pour la comédie et elle se demanda brièvement si son arrivée dans l'univers de la série avait pu avoir des conséquences sur son couple avec Scott.

— Bon, et si on allait travailler sur notre devoir ? lança la chasseuse.

Alex se força à lui sourire. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se pencher sur un exercice de chimie mais elle ne voyait pas comment se tirer d'affaire. Et puis, plus tôt leur devoir serait fini, plus tôt elle pourrait se concentrer sur comment rentrer chez elle. Quoique si elle trouvait assez rapidement le moyen de quitter cet univers, elle n'aurait pas à faire ce travail … Etait-il donc utile qu'elle perde son temps à réfléchir sur ce sujet alors qu'elle pourrait chercher le moyen de rentrer chez elle ? Ou, plus exactement, avait-elle la possibilité de ne pas s'ennuyer à travailler sur ce devoir ?

— Tu penses à quoi ? s'enquit Allison pour tenter de briser le silence qui s'était installée entre elles deux.

— Oh, hum … Rien de spécial. J'essayais juste de me souvenir de notre sujet d'étude, inventa Alex.

— C'est l'oxydoréduction, lui rappela la chasseuse en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa binôme bredouilla un remerciement et une excuse sur sa mémoire qui lui faisait souvent défaut. Elles entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et Alex se prépara mentalement à la torture qui allait suivre.

**### - ###**

Nina et Juliette observaient l'entraînement de crosse, perdues dans leurs pensées. Lorsque les joueurs s'étaient installés sur les bancs pour terminer de s'équiper et attendre le coach, la plus petite du trio avait donné un coup de coude à l'aînée Duval et lui avait désigné du menton Matt, à côté duquel Jackson venait de s'asseoir. Un grand sourire niais s'était étalé sur le visage de la brune pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était en public.

Juliette avait tenté de reprendre contenance mais les regards amusés de Nina et ses coups de coude répétés ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé. Surtout qu'elle tendait l'oreille, avec l'espoir d'entendre la conversation entre le photographe et le blond. Mais avec le bruit que faisaient les autres adolescents qui les entouraient, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à capter ce que ce disaient les deux coéquipiers. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile, puisqu'elle savait déjà que Jackson allait demander à Matt de lui prêter une caméra qui puisse filmer une scène nocturne, mais il était toujours agréable d'entendre le personnage qu'on aimait parler. Surtout que pour le moment, il n'était pas encore devenu fou. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Nina émit un petit couinement à côté d'elle et Juliette se tourna pour l'observer. Son amie détourna le regard mais la jeune fille avait deviné ce qui l'avait poussée à émettre ce petit cri strident. Stiles était en train de dire à Scott qu'il jouerait au poste de gardien pour cet entraînement et lui avait ramené la crosse du goal et bien entendu, Nina n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui.

Juliette retint un sourire moqueur et une petite pique. Elle n'avait pas envie de titiller son amie sur son béguin. Après tout, la jeune fille avait sûrement plus de chances avec Stiles qu'elle-même en avait avec Matt. Même si le fils du shérif était obsédé par Lydia, il était à peu près sain d'esprit et dans la saison trois, il avait montré qu'il était capable de s'intéresser à d'autres filles. Alors que le photographe, lui, en plus d'être un psychopathe aveuglé par la vengeance, ne jurait que par Allison. Difficile, donc, de le séduire.

Les deux filles s'arrachèrent à leurs pensées lorsque le coach siffla pour rassembler ses joueurs sur le terrain et les adolescents se mirent en place. Scott alla se placer devant les filets tandis que les autres se mettaient en file indienne devant lui, à part le numéro 32, qui restait pour le défendre.

Nina et Juliette se lancèrent un coup d'œil. Elles savaient parfaitement quelle scène allait se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Et c'était dommage que la cadette Duval la loupe.

**### - ###**

Alex avait coupé court au supplice du devoir de chimie. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi Allison lui parlait et avait fini par glisser qu'il faisait vraiment très beau et qu'il serait dommage de rester enfermé. La chasseuse avait acquiescé et la jeune fille avait suggéré de se répartir les tâches afin de pouvoir aller dehors pour profiter du soleil.

Allison avait paru dubitative mais Alex avait insisté, lui proposant de se charger de résoudre les équations d'oxydoréduction chez elle. La chasseuse n'aurait qu'à rédiger l'introduction du devoir. Sa binôme avait fini par accepter et la cadette Duval s'était empressée de ranger ses affaires pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

Bien entendu, Alex était totalement incapable de faire ce genre d'exercices, étant donné qu'elle avait choisi une filière littéraire au lycée, justement pour éviter de se retrouver face à ce genre de problèmes. Et si elle avait atterri seule dans l'univers de Teen Wolf, elle serait restée avec Allison jusqu'à ce que l'exposé soit fini, quitte à laisser la chasseuse faire tout le boulot, puisque la chimie était pour elle totalement incompréhensible.

Mais elle n'était pas seule. Juliette était avec elle. Et elle était plutôt douée pour les sciences. Ou tout du moins, elle se débrouillait mieux qu'Alex, ce qui n'était au final pas très compliqué. Et il suffirait que la jeune fille sourit à sa soeur, lui lance un compliment pour flatter son ego et la regarde comme si elle était son dernier espoir pour qu'elle accepte de lui faire ses exercices.

Ragaillardie à l'idée que ce serait Juliette qui ferait sa part du travail, Alex hâta le pas pour rejoindre sa sœur et sa meilleure amie qui étaient dehors. Elle arriva au niveau des gradins au moment où la police emmenait Isaac au poste de police. La jeune fille se glissa à côté de Nina.

— J'ai raté le plus intéressant ? grimaça-t-elle.

— Ca dépend ce que tu appelles « intéressant », soupira la plus petite du trio. Ca s'est passé comment avec Allison ?

— Plutôt pas trop mal, annonça Alex en hochant la tête. On a pas mal discuté et je lui ai assuré qu'on n'avait rien contre elle malgré ce que sa tante avait fait. Elle semblait persuadée qu'on la détestait, comme tous les autres. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas précisé qu'on était au courant de toute l'histoire, mais j'ai arrondi les angles … Par contre, elle a dit un truc bizarre.

Le coach rappelait ses joueurs sur le terrain pour finir l'entraînement et le regard de l'adolescente dériva sur lui. Elle appréciait autant ce personnage que son acteur. Elle adorait l'humour piquant dont ils étaient tous les deux dotés et malgré la rudesse dont pouvait faire preuve Finstock, elle le trouvait toujours drôle.

— Elle a dit quoi, comme truc bizarre ? s'enquit Juliette en se penchant vers sa sœur, intriguée.

Nina la fixait elle aussi, les sourcils froncés, et Alex inspira avant d'avouer :

— Elle m'a fait comprendre que c'était fini, Scott et elle.

Sa meilleure amie plissa les yeux.

— C'est normal. Elle est obligée de dire ça pour que tout le monde les croient séparés.

— Je sais, mais elle avait vraiment l'air d'y croire, souffla la jeune fille. Comme si c'était réel. Je me demandais si notre arrivée dans la série pouvait avoir eu des conséquences sur l'intrigue.

Nina se tourna vers Juliette, qui haussa les épaules.

— C'est possible, mais pour l'instant, tout semble se passer comme dans la série. Ce serait le premier détail qui change. La scène de l'entraînement s'est déroulée exactement comme on l'a vu à l'écran …

— Il faudra qu'on enquête là-dessus, déclara Nina. Mais pour l'instant, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

Alex soupira et s'apprêta à changer de sujet lorsque quelque chose la frappa violemment en plein front. Un voile blanc s'abattit devant ses yeux et elle s'effondra dans les gradins.

* * *

C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui :D Je prends vingt-deux ans et il fait super beau en plus :) Donc pour vous faire plaisir, je vais poster deux chapitres (un ce matin, un ce soir ^^). Je vous souhaite à tous de passer une excellente journée (et désolée si je réponds à vos commentaires en retard, mais je viens d'avoir le jeu Lego Le Hobbit sur Wii U donc je vais probablement passer ma journée dessus X)).

N'hésitez pas à aller lire la fic De Passage de GootIsLightning :) C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic et elle a des idées très originales. Vous rateriez quelque chose de ne pas aller la lire ;) Je vous embrasse :D


	6. Chapitre 5

— Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex !

Le cri suraigu qui vrilla les tympans de la jeune fille ne pouvait sortir que d'une seule bouche. Celle de Juliette. L'adolescente souleva péniblement une paupière, son front la lançant douloureusement.

— Alex, ça va ?

La cadette Duval retint un grognement agacé. Elle n'aimait décidément pas la voix stridente que sa sœur prenait lorsqu'elle était inquiète ou stressée. Pour empêcher sa sœur de continuer à lui casser les oreilles, Alex grommela une réponse affirmative. Juliette, qui s'était penchée sur elle, se redressa et lança à la cantonade :

— C'est bon, elle va bien, elle n'a rien !

L'adolescente faillit protester qu'elle s'était quand même pris quelque chose en pleine tête, qu'elle allait sûrement avoir mal au crâne pendant un bon moment, que, connaissant sa chance, elle s'en sortirait certainement avec un énorme bleu en plein milieu du front et que tout cet ensemble de choses n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle qualifiait de « rien ». Mais comme elle ne voulait pas que Juliette recommence à lui percer les tympans, la jeune fille n'insista pas.

Elle se redressa et cligna des yeux, découvrant soudain un rassemblement de lycéens tout autour d'elle. Alex eut un mouvement de recul avant de se figer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Bobby Finstock. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge et le sang quitta son visage.

Elle n'avait pas ce petit faible presque amoureux qu'un fan ressentait parfois pour un acteur ou le personnage qu'il incarnait à l'écran. Mais elle adorait Orny Adams. Alors, le voir à moins d'un mètre d'elle, avec une lueur embêtée, presque inquiète dans les yeux, c'était un nouveau choc, peut-être encore plus douloureux que celui qu'elle venait de recevoir sur le front.

Juliette la tira de ses pensées en l'attrapant par les épaules et en se mettant juste devant elle, rompant le contact visuel avec le coach.

— Alex ? Tu m'entends ? Tu te sens mal ?

— Mais non, tout va bien ! protesta la jeune fille, agacée que sa sœur la considère comme une petite chose fragile mais ravie qu'elle ait arrêté de parler de sa voix de crécelle.

— Bon, si tout est revenu dans l'ordre, tout le monde sur le terrain ! s'écria Finstock. On y retourne !

Il siffla un coup bref et les joueurs s'éloignèrent des gradins pour retourner à leur place. Alex se frotta le front en maugréant quelque chose tandis que les quelques lycéens qui s'étaient rapprochés retournaient s'asseoir dans les gradins. La jeune fille ramassa la petite balle de crosse qui l'avait atteint en pleine tête, lui lançant un regard noir. Elle avait déjà le don agaçant de se cogner partout, si en plus les objets commençaient à se liguer contre elle …

— C'est vraiment pas de chance, rigola Nina, qui, maintenant qu'elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'avait rien, trouvait la situation très risible.

— Ca aurait pu mal finir, cette balle perdue, s'inquiéta Juliette, qui ne semblait toujours pas rassurée.

— Ca a déjà mal fini ! bougonna Alex. Je me suis tapée l'affiche et maintenant, tout le monde va croire que je suis une mauviette … Et en plus, je vais sûrement avoir un gros bleu en plein milieu du front qu'il sera impossible de cacher !

— Mais non … tenta de la rassurer sa sœur.

— Haha ! Tu me laisseras te prendre en photo, que j'ai un souvenir à regarder quand j'aurais pas le moral ? s'esclaffa Nina.

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard noir avant de changer de sujet de conversation.

— Bon, pour Isaac, on fait quoi ?

— Isaac ? répéta Juliette, perdue.

— Bin, oui. Il s'est fait emmener par le shérif, parce qu'il est suspecté du meurtre de son père, rappela Alex. Mais ce soir, c'est la pleine lune et on ne peut pas laisser un loup garou au commissariat.

— On ne va rien faire, déclara Nina en fronçant les sourcils. Scott maîtrise parfaitement la situation. On n'a absolument pas besoin d'intervenir. En plus, on s'est mises d'accord pour ne pas interférer avec le canon de la série alors …

La cadette Duval grimaça.

— Je sais que Scott va réussir à faire sortir Isaac de prison mais … Je repense au chasseur du clan Argent qui va tenter de le tuer et qui se prend une flèche d'Allison en pleine jambe et …

— Et c'est bien fait pour lui ! lança Juliette. Il n'avait qu'à pas s'en prendre à Isaac.

— Il suivait simplement les ordres, souligna sa sœur.

Nina pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air perplexe.

— Depuis quand tu es aussi compatissante ? Quand tu as regardé l'épisode, tu ne t'es jamais montrée aussi attentionnée à son égard …

— Non, c'est sûr. Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il fallait l'arrêter et qu'on ne peut pas le laisser tuer Isaac. Mais depuis que je me suis pris cette balle en pleine tête, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être empêcher Allison de tirer sur le chasseur. Je veux dire … Ca doit faire rudement mal quand même !

Juliette et Nina échangèrent un coup d'œil, puis, la plus âgée du trio secoua la tête.

— Je pense qu'il faut qu'on en reste à notre plan de base : trouver le moyen de rentrer chez nous sans faire de remous.

Alex haussa les épaules et capitula :

— Bon, d'accord. Mais si jamais Isaac meurt parce que l'intrigue a changé à cause de notre arrivée à Beacon Hills, vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre ! De toute façon, moi, je ne l'aime pas trop, je ne vais pas pleurer sa mort …

Sa sœur et sa meilleure amie se jetèrent un nouveau regard. Elles ne voulaient pas l'avouer, mais elles craignaient elles aussi qu'à cause de leur présence dans l'univers de Teen Wolf, les événements ne se passent pas tout à fait comme dans l'histoire originale de la série.

**### - ###**

L'entraînement touchait à sa fin et le coach renvoyait ses joueurs dans les vestiaires pour qu'ils se changent. Les gradins étaient déjà quasiment vides et ils ne restaient plus que le trio. Juliette observait Matt, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, rêvant qu'il soit un personnage un peu moins psychopathe. Quant à Nina, elle avait la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte tout en contemplant Stiles, qui discutait à mi-voix avec Scott, un peu à l'écart du reste de l'équipe.

Alex fut celle qui les tira de leurs rêveries en s'exclamant soudain :

— Mais on va dormir où ce soir ?

Sa sœur lui lança un regard en biais et haussa un sourcil :

— Bin, vu qu'on semble avoir une certaine réalité dans cet univers, je suppose qu'on a une maison dans laquelle on habite et la famille qui va avec …

— Non, mais c'était pas ça ma question, se reprit Alex. Je me doute qu'on doit avoir une maison mais où est-ce qu'on habite ?

Juliette ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. En effet, maintenant que sa cadette soulevait le problème, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas réfléchir à ça plus tôt.

— On peut peut-être aller voir le principal pour lui expliquer notre problème ? proposa Nina. Il a pu nous aider avec notre emploi du temps, il doit bien avoir nos adresses.

— Oh, bien sûr, je suis sûre que si on va le voir en lui disant qu'on a oublié où on habite, il va gentiment nous donner notre adresse au lieu d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique ! grinça Alex.

Sa meilleure amie fit la moue.

— Ouais, vu comme ça, ça me paraît plus être une bonne idée … Mais tu proposes quoi, dans ce cas ?

La cadette Duval secoua la tête, montrant qu'elle ne savait pas comment répondre à la jeune fille.

— Et si on appelait nos parents ? suggéra Juliette. Si ça se trouve, ils viennent nous chercher à la fin des cours.

Les deux autres filles trouvèrent l'idée géniale jusqu'à ce que Nina rappelle un détail qui pouvait mettre le plan en échec :

— Mais ce matin, tu as essayé d'utiliser ton téléphone et ça ne voulait pas fonctionner.

— Peut-être que je n'arrivais pas à appeler parce qu'on venait juste de se téleporter dans la série. Du coup, mon portable n'était pas encore mis sur les ondes de l'univers, ou je sais pas trop quoi. Je n'ai pas réessayé depuis, mais ça marchera peut-être, maintenant ?

Personne ne trouva rien à redire à cette idée puisque de toute façon, ça ne leur coûtait rien d'essayer. Les trois filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le parking pendant que Juliette cherchait le numéro de sa mère dans son répertoire.

— Alors, tu trouves ? s'impatienta Alex au bout de quelques secondes.

— Euh oui, oui … murmura sa sœur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas ?

— C'est que … Il n'y a plus aucun numéro que je connais dans mon téléphone, annonça Juliette.

Alex et Nina lui lancèrent un regard consterné.

— Il n'y a plus que les vôtres qui ne me sont pas inconnus, déclara la jeune fille. Je n'ai plus celui de mes amis … A la place, j'ai toute une liste de noms que je ne connais pas : Andrew, Donia, Jacob, Kathy, Philippa, Ray, Sweetie … Attends, je connais vraiment quelqu'un qui s'appelle Sweetie ?

— C'est peut-être un surnom ? glissa Nina.

— Oui, bah on va pas s'appesantir sur tes nouveaux amis, s'agaça Alex. Est-ce que tu as le numéro de nos parents ?

Juliette fit une recherche dans son répertoire.

— Oui. Je vais tenter d'appeler notre mère.

L'étudiante en droit appuya sur son écran avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. La tonalité d'appel retentit et elle attendit que sa mère décroche.

— Allo ? finit par faire une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

— Maman ? C'est Juliette …

— Oui, je sais, ton nom et ta photo s'affichent quand tu m'appelles, rappela la femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je suis avec Alex, au lycée, et je voulais savoir si tu allais venir nous chercher.

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Juliette, qui croisa les doigts pour obtenir une réponse positive.

— Bien sûr que non, je suis au boulot, tu sais bien, fit sa mère d'un ton surpris.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, ricana la jeune fille, mal à l'aise. Et papa ?

— Ton père aussi est au travail. Mais enfin, pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher ? Tu as ta voiture, pourtant, non ?

Les yeux de Juliette s'écarquillèrent et elle raccrocha brusquement. Sa sœur et Nina l'observèrent, attendant qu'elle leur raconte ce que l'appel avait donné.

— On. Est. Dans. La. Merde, résuma l'étudiante, le teint pâle.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? s'inquiéta Alex.

L'aînée Duval lança un regard paniqué à sa cadette.

— Il paraît que j'ai une voiture et que c'est moi qui dois nous ramener chez nous …

— Et ? demanda sa sœur, attendant une suite dramatique.

— Et quoi ? fit Juliette.

— Tu as ton permis, non ? s'enquit Nina. Il n'y a donc pas de problème, si ?

L'étudiante observa sa sœur et son amie comme si elles venaient de dire une énorme bêtise. En effet, dans la vraie vie, la jeune fille avait passé son permis. Mais elle détestait conduire. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pris des cours de conduite que parce que sa grand-mère avait proposé de les lui payer. Mais une fois son permis obtenu, elle n'avait pas beaucoup conduit, privilégiant les transports en commun lorsqu'elle devait se déplacer.

— Si, il y a un problème, glapit Juliette. Je n'aime pas conduire ! Ca me stresse !

— Oh, tu vas pas faire ta chochotte ! râla Alex. On a besoin de toi, là !

Son aînée se renfrogna, vexée par les propos de sa sœur.

— On reparlera de faire sa chochotte la prochaine fois que tu croiseras la route d'une araignée, attaqua-t-elle. Et de toute façon, même si j'accepte de prendre sur moi et de conduire, on a deux problèmes. En premier, il faut trouver ma voiture. Et en deux, même si on la trouve, on fera comment pour rentrer chez nous ? On ne connaît toujours pas notre adresse !

Nina et Alex échangèrent un regard. La plus âgée du trio avait raison. Même avec une voiture, elles n'étaient toujours pas sorties d'affaire.

— Je peux peut-être appeler mes parents pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher ? proposa Nina.

La jeune fille tenta d'appeler sa mère, mais elle tomba sur son répondeur. Elle essaya ensuite de joindre son père, mais elle n'eut pas plus de succès.

— Bon, on passe au plan C, grimaça-t-elle.

— A ce rythme-là, on sera bientôt au plan Z, marmonna Alex.

Les trois filles étaient arrivées sur le parking et regardaient avec désespoir les places encore occupées par des véhicules. La plupart des voitures étaient déjà parties mais il en restait encore un nombre conséquent. Juliette se laissa tomber sur le bord du trottoir et soupira :

— Bon, on n'a plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde s'en aille pour trouver ma voiture.

— Et on fera comment, sans les clés ? s'inquiéta Alex en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

Tandis que Nina prenait place à côté de sa meilleure amie, l'aînée Duval fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit un porte-clés qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Je suppose que maintenant, on a les clés.

La jeune fille leva le bras et appuya sur la touche qui permettait de déverrouiller les portes du véhicule, espérant le repérer de cette façon. Mais elle n'obtint aucun résultat. Alors qu'elle baissait la main, Alex jeta un œil à la marque inscrite sur le porte-clés.

— Une Volkswagen. Vous savez à quoi ça peut ressembler ?

Juliette secoua la tête et Nina haussa les épaules :

— Non, et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller observer toutes les voitures pour trouver lesquelles sont des Volkswagen. Je préfère encore attendre ici que tout le monde s'en aille.

— De toute façon, ça ne nous aidera pas à trouver où on habite, souffla Alex.

— Peut-être que j'ai mon agenda ou quelque chose dans lequel j'ai noté mon adresse dans ma boîte à gants, lança Juliette avec optimisme. Et que j'ai une carte de la ville qui nous permettra de nous repérer pour savoir où aller.

Sa sœur lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais elle n'insista pas. En voyant la Jeep de Stiles passer devant elle, elle proposa d'un ton plat :

— Et si on lançait Nina sous ses roues ?

— Ca va pas ? protesta sa meilleure amie.

— Bin quoi ? S'il t'écrase, il se sentira coupable et il sera aux petits soins avec toi. En plus, il se sentira obligé de te raccompagner chez toi et du coup, on pourra dire que si tu ne te rappelles pas de ton adresse, c'est à cause du choc.

— Et si je finis en compote sur le bitume parce qu'il m'a complètement écrabouillée avec sa Jeep ?

Alex pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Dans ce cas-là, on t'emmènera à l'hôpital, tes parents seront contactés et on pourra leur demander de nous ramener.

— Non, mais personne ne va jeter quelqu'un sous les roues d'une voiture, intervint Juliette. On va forcément trouver une autre solution.

— Evidemment, ce que je disais, c'était pour rire, marmonna Alex en roulant des yeux.

Les trois filles laissèrent passer quelques secondes de silence et finalement, Juliette exposa la nouvelle idée qu'elle venait d'avoir :

— Et si on mettait ma voiture en panne ? Une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé, bien entendu !

Sa sœur et son amie semblèrent perplexe.

— C'est sûr qu'être en panne sur le parking du lycée, ça va nous aider à trouver où on habite, railla Alex.

La plus âgée du trio secoua la tête.

— Réfléchis deux minutes. Si on ne peut pas utiliser ma voiture pour rentrer, nos parents seront obligés de venir nous chercher. Du coup, on n'aura plus besoin de découvrir où on habite.

Nina sourit.

— Ca me semble un bon plan. Mais moi, je vais faire comment, pour rentrer chez moi ?

— T'as qu'à venir chez nous ? suggéra Alex. Ca nous laissera plus de temps pour trouver où tu habites, comme ça.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de demander :

— Et on fait comment pour mettre en panne la voiture, du coup ?

Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaules tandis que la plus âgée du trio relevait son bras pour tenter de trouver sa voiture en appuyant sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture à distance. Alors qu'elle allait rabaisser la main après avoir appuyé plusieurs fois sur sa clé, les voyants arrières d'un véhicule s'illuminèrent.

Les trois filles échangèrent un regard avant de se lever et de s'approcher de la voiture. Il s'agissait bien d'une Volkswagen golf à la carrosserie bleue et lorsque Juliette posa la main sur la poignée de portière côté conducteur, elle réussit à l'ouvrir.

— Bon, un problème réglé ! se réjouit Nina pendant que son amie cherchait dans sa boîte à gants si elle trouvait des renseignements.

— Y a pas de carte, se plaignit Juliette. Y a mes papiers d'assurance, du produit à vitre, un grattoir, un couteau suisse … Attends, pourquoi j'ai un couteau suisse dans ma boîte à gants ? A quoi ça peut me servir ?

— On s'en fiche, râla Alex.

Nina, elle, se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de l'étudiante et observa le couteau.

— Il y a un truc de gravé dessus, indiqua-t-elle en montrant du doigt le manche.

— « Andrew » … Tiens, c'est un nom que j'ai dans mon répertoire.

— C'est p'tet ton copain, se moqua Alex.

Juliette prit une mine agacée mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se contenta d'observer Nina, qui fixait le couteau avec un air pensif.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit l'étudiante en droit.

La jeune fille se saisit du couteau, dont la lame brilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil se posa dessus. Elle s'accroupit près du pneu avant gauche et posa la main dessus.

— Tu fais quoi ? souffla Alex en se baissant à côté de sa meilleure amie.

— Je vais crever les roues de la voiture, murmura Nina.

— Quoi ? s'écria Juliette. Mais t'es folle !

— Non. Mais tu voulais être en panne pour que tes parents viennent te chercher. Alors sois on trifouille pendant des heures dans le moteur, pour peut-être faire des dégâts si importants que ta voiture sera totalement morte, soit on lui crève les pneus, ce qui sera tout aussi efficace pour l'immobiliser et qui sera simple à réparer.

Juliette ne sembla pas tout à fait convaincue mais elle laissa son amie enfoncer la lame dans le pneu de sa voiture. Un claquement sec retentit et l'air s'échappa en sifflant de la chambre à air.

— Mais fais moins de bruit ! s'exclama Alex à mi-voix. Tout le monde va nous repérer, là.

— Tu crois que je contrôle ce paramètre ? répondit Nina en grimaçant.

Heureusement, le parking était désert et personne ne remarqua le manège des trois filles. Pour faire bonne figure, Nina creva un autre pneu, afin que la roue de secours présente dans le coffre de la voiture soit inutile et que les parents de ses amies soient obligés de venir les chercher.

Une fois l'opération finie, Juliette reprit son téléphone et appela une nouvelle fois sa mère.

— Allô ? Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez tout à l'heure ?

— Ah mais euh je t'ai pas raccroché au nez, euh … bégaya la jeune fille. J'avais plus de réseau, c'est pour ça que ça a coupé. Euh tu finis à quelle heure déjà ?

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda son interlocutrice.

— Bin, ce serait pour que tu viennes nous chercher … Y a quelqu'un qui a crevé les pneus de ma voiture alors … On est bloquées avec Alex …

Le soupir de sa mère dans le combiné produisit un bruit désagréable et Juliette repoussa le téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant.

— Appelle ton assurance, finit par dire la femme. Ils te dépanneront et ils vous ramèneront à la maison.

— Maiiiiiiis … couina l'étudiante, cherchant désespérément une excuse pour convaincre sa mère de se déplacer. J'ai pas le numéro !

Alex, qui s'était installée sur le siège côté passager, repoussa vivement les papiers d'assurance au fond de la boîte à gants.

— Et tu ne peux pas chercher ses coordonnées sur internet avec ton téléphone ?

— Bin …

La femme soupira de nouveau et finit par capituler.

— Bon, d'accord. J'arrive dans une demi-heure.

— Ah, cool ! lâcha Juliette en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop soulagée. Et je voulais te demander, et je ne voudrais pas que tu trouves que je t'en demande trop ce soir, mais c'est Alex qui veut que je pose la question … Ca ne te gêne pas si Nina vient dormir à la maison ?

* * *

Chose promise, chose due :D J'espère que vous avez tous passé une excellente journée ! A très vite :)


	7. Chapitre 6

Juliette frappa doucement contre la porte de sa sœur et n'attendit pas la réponse pour pénétrer dans la chambre, une grande pièce aux teintes beige et marron sur laquelle des posters de films et de célébrités étaient accrochés. Elle reconnut une affiche de X-Men, plusieurs d'Iron Man et d'Avengers ainsi que celle de la première saison de la série Sherlock BBC. Des photos et des dessins étaient scotchés au-dessus du lit sur lequel Nina et Alex étaient assises. L'étudiante les rejoignit après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

La mère des sœurs Duval était venue les chercher sur le parking du lycée quarante minutes après l'appel de Juliette. Elle avait constaté qu'en effet, les pneus de la Volkswagen étaient crevés, avait contacté l'assurance et avait attendu qu'une dépanneuse vienne retirer la voiture.

Juste avant de quitter le parking du lycée dans le véhicule de sa mère, Alex avait aperçu la silhouette d'un homme. Elle avait sursauté, parfaitement sûre de l'avoir reconnue, mais n'en avait pas parlé à Juliette ou Nina, pour éviter que sa mère n'entende la conversation.

Le trajet avait été compliqué pour les filles. Mme Duval avait l'air d'être une femme très gentille, un peu bavarde et enjouée. Elle avait posé pas mal de questions au trio qui avait essayé de répondre sans faire de faux pas. Etant donné que la majorité de la conversation avait tourné autour de la journée de classe, elles s'en étaient plutôt bien sorties. Les adolescentes avaient à leur tour essayer de poser des questions à la conductrice pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur elle et de ce qu'elles avaient compris, la mère de Juliette et Alex travaillait dans les ressources humaines d'une entreprise, la même que celle où leur père travaillait comme cadre.

Le trio avait bien fait attention à observer la route qui leur permettait de rejoindre le domicile des Duval et une fois arrivées à destination, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de se réunir pour se parler. La mère des deux sœurs avait continué de leur parler et elles n'avaient pas osé prendre congé d'elle. Ensuite, leur père était rentré et son épouse avait tenu à lui raconter la mésaventure de ses filles. Il s'était un peu moqué de l'attitude des adolescentes qui n'avaient pas su réagir toutes seules, mais malgré ça, il paraissait lui aussi sympathique et chaleureux. Il demanda à Nina des nouvelles de son père et le trio supposa que les deux hommes se connaissaient.

Puis, ce fut l'heure de dîner et bien que Mme Duval se charge du dîner, les filles durent mettre la table, ce qui fut le moment le plus périlleux de leur soirée. En effet, elles ne savaient pas où était rangée la vaisselle et elles tâtonnèrent en tenant de prendre un air nonchalant, ouvrant les meubles au hasard pour chercher les assiettes, les couverts et les verres. Heureusement, leur père s'était éclipsé dans son bureau pour terminer un dossier, le temps que le repas soit prêt, et leur mère partit le rejoindre quelques instants, ce qui permit à Juliette et Alex de chercher sans se faire repérer.

Le repas se passa sans incident notable et une fois la table débarrassée, Nina et Alex s'éclipsèrent à l'étage. Juliette dut rester avec ses parents au rez-de-chaussée quelques minutes de plus, ceux-ci insistant pour lui expliquer les détails de son assurance. La jeune fille acquiesça à tout, même si elle ne saisissait pas l'intégralité de ce qu'on lui expliquait. Elle voulait que cette conversation se finisse au plus vite pour pouvoir rejoindre sa sœur et son amie. Les Duval étaient des gens très gentils, mais elle ne les connaissait que depuis quelques heures et c'était étrange de devoir les considérer comme ses parents alors qu'elle devait lutter pour ne pas les vouvoyer.

Enfin, elle fut libre et elle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers pour gagner la chambre d'Alex. Elle erra quelques instants avant de suivre les rumeurs de conversation qu'elle entendait et s'en servit pour trouver la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient Alex et Nina.

— Vous parliez de quoi ? s'enquit la plus âgée du trio en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

— J'ai vu Gérard, au lycée, annonça sa sœur sans préambule.

Une lueur paniquée s'alluma dans les yeux de son aînée.

— C'était juste avant qu'on parte, poursuivit Alex. Il se dirigeait vers le parking. Je pense qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Enfin, chez son fils.

— En même temps, c'est logique, enchaîna Nina. Gérard devient proviseur le jour où Isaac se fait arrêter par la police. Donc puisque c'est aujourd'hui qu'il a été arrêté, je ne vois pas pourquoi Gérard n'aurait pas été proviseur !

— Mais on a vu le principal Thomas, ce matin, protesta Juliette.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules.

— Oui, mais je te rappelle qu'il était en train de faire des cartons. On n'a pas tilté sur le moment, mais il était probablement en train de ranger ses affaires pour laisser la place à Gérard.

— On l'a échappé belle, alors, soupira la plus âgée du trio. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu à un entretien avec lui.

— Commence à creuser ta tombe maintenant, alors, ironisa Alex. A mon avis, on va bien finir par le croiser un jour ou l'autre.

Sa sœur poussa un gémissement et Nina demanda :

— Vous pensez qu'Isaac va bien ?

— Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il aille mal, étant donné que normalement, dans quelques heures, il sera libre grâce à Scott, Allison et Stiles, annonça sa meilleure amie. Bon, c'est un fugitif, mais c'est un détail !

— Je sais, murmura Nina. Mais on ne sait jamais … Et si l'intrigue avait changé ?

— On n'a aucun moyen de le savoir ! affirma Alex. Même si j'envoie un texto à Allison, je ne pense pas qu'elle me réponde « Loup garou sauvé ! » …

Les trois filles restèrent un instant silencieuses, puis, Juliette s'étira.

— Bon, bah, puisqu'on n'a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, je vais aller prendre ma douche et dormir. Peut-être que dans notre sommeil, on regagnera la vie réelle ?

Sa sœur hocha la tête et Nina lui adressa un signe de la main. L'aînée Duval s'éclipsa ensuite dans le couloir et ouvrit deux portes avant de trouver sa propre chambre aux murs rose pâle. Après avoir pris des affaires propres dans son armoire en rotin blanc, la jeune fille chercha la salle de bains pour y faire un brin de toilette. Elle alla ensuite se glisser sous ses draps, regrettant tout de même sa vraie chambre, même si celle qu'elle possédait à Beacon Hills semblait plutôt confortable – même si elle avait l'impression d'être dans une barbe à papa géante, avec tout ce rose partout.

Juliette pensait que le sommeil serait dur à trouver, étant donné tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans la journée, mais avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était évadée au pays des songes, pour un repos bien mérité.

Quant à Nina et Alex, elles avaient bavardé quelques instants de la situation, s'en réjouissant et s'en inquiétant. La cadette Duval avait donné le numéro de portable d'Allison à sa meilleure amie par précaution. Peut-être que l'une d'entre elles en aurait besoin un jour ? Elle voulait également le donner à sa sœur, mais quand elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait elle aussi trouvé après deux essais, Alex avait constaté que la pièce était vide. Concluant que sa sœur était probablement sous la douche et n'ayant pas le courage d'attendre qu'elle sorte, l'adolescente avait décidé de ne lui communiquer le numéro le lendemain. Il n'y avait pas urgence ce soir.

Elle avait donc rejoint Nina, qui avait appelé son père, après avoir tenté sans succès de joindre sa mère, pour lui annoncer qu'elle dormait chez sa meilleure amie. Les deux filles avaient continué à discuter pendant un moment mais avait fini par se convaincre que parler ne servirait à rien tant qu'elles n'auraient pas plus d'informations. Après être passée chacune leur tour dans la salle de bains pour se laver, elles se couchèrent dans le lit double d'Alex afin d'engranger le maximum de sommeil pour affronter comme il se devait la journée qui les attendait le lendemain.

**### - ###**

Juliette sursauta en réalisant qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit mais dans la rue. Le ciel noir au dessus d'elle lui semblait menaçant, tout comme les rues qui l'entouraient, car, même si elles étaient éclairées par quelques lampadaires, elles n'avaient pas l'air très accueillant. La jeune fille se demanda brièvement si elle n'était pas dans un rêve – ou plutôt, dans un cauchemar, étant donné l'ambiance lugubre – mais la brise qui souffla doucement autour d'elle, la faisant frissonner, la convainquit que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que ses songes soient aussi réalistes.

L'étudiante serra ses bras contre elle pour tenter de se réchauffer. Elle était en débardeur et en short, les premières affaires qu'elle avait trouvées dans son armoire lorsqu'elle avait voulu se mettre en pyjama. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quel mois de l'année elle se situait, mais elle était sûre d'être en hiver, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle se sentait gelée par le froid de la nuit. Déjà qu'elle était frileuse de nature …

Juliette se mit à trottiner dans la rue pour se réchauffer. L'étudiante ne se sentait pas rassurée. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un la fixait derrière elle mais quand elle se retournait, elle ne voyait rien du tout. Son imagination lui jouait des tours et elle se doutait qu'elle était toute seule, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

La jeune fille jeta autour d'elle des regards à la fois inquiets, s'imaginant que des monstres se cachaient dans les zones d'ombres, et désespérés, espérant reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour l'orientation mais elle essayait de se rappeler si elle n'avait pas vu telle ou telle rue dans Teen Wolf. Ca ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à rentrer chez elle, mais au moins, savoir qu'elle reconnaissait les maisons qui se dressaient de chaque côté de la route la rassurerait.

Alors qu'elle avait presque remonté toute la rue, ses bras serrés contre elle ne l'empêchant pas d'être frigorifiée, un pavillon blanc surgit soudain devant elle. Il semblait luxueux et elle le reconnut aussitôt. C'était là qu'habitait Jackson Whittemore. Un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la route et Juliette reconnut la maison, plus sobre, des Lahey. Le soupir de soulagement qu'elle lâcha créa un nuage de buée devant sa bouche.

Rassurée, la jeune fille posa enfin le regard sur la voiture stationnée devant chez Jackson. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment au niveau automobile, mais elle savait que le véhicule qu'elle apercevait était celui de Matt. La lumière se fit dans son esprit et elle devina que le garçon devait avoir prêté une caméra à son coéquipier pour qu'il se filme pendant la nuit et qu'il l'espionnait à présent grâce à sa tablette tactile.

L'étudiante n'avait pas de montre et elle n'avait pas non plus son téléphone portable sur elle, étant donné qu'elle était censée dormir au fond de son lit. Impossible de savoir l'heure, et donc, de savoir si Matt avait déjà rencontré Jackson en version kanima. La jeune fille se demanda s'il était encore temps de changer le destin du photographe, de lui offrir l'opportunité de ne pas découvrir le moyen de se venger et de lui éviter de mourir.

Elle culpabilisa aussitôt d'avoir une telle pensée. Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de prôner la prudence et la sécurité auprès d'Alex et Nina et répétait qu'il ne fallait pas interférer avec l'intrigue initiale de la série était désormais prête à changer le destin d'un des méchants de la saison. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle trouvait l'acteur super mignon et qu'elle aimait bien le personnage, mis à part le fait qu'il cherchait à tuer tout le monde pour se venger du traumatisme qu'il avait vécu étant enfant.

Juliette se secoua. Non, elle n'allait rien faire pour changer le destin de Matt. La seule chose qu'elle allait faire dans cet univers, c'était de trouver le moyen d'en sortir. Par contre, étant donné qu'il faisait très froid, qu'elle était en short et débardeur dehors et qu'elle était complètement perdue, la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'aller parler au garçon pour qu'il la ramène chez elle.

L'étudiante trottina donc jusqu'à la voiture de l'adolescent. Grâce à la lumière du lampadaire situé derrière son véhicule, elle aperçut Matt, penché sur sa tablette, tapotant dessus. Juliette s'arrêta au niveau de la portière côté passager et frappa doucement avec son index contre le carreau, faisant sursauter le photographe qui leva les yeux vers elle. Il sembla un instant consterné mais se reprit rapidement. Il posa sa tablette sur ses genoux, écran contre ses jambes, et baissa la vitre.

— Salut ! lança Juliette d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre joyeux et naturel, alors que son estomac s'était brusquement serré au moment où les yeux du garçon s'étaient posées sur elle et que ses dents claquaient l'une contre l'autre.

— Salut, répondit l'adolescent. Tu es la sœur d'Alex, non ?

— Tu la connais ? s'étonna l'étudiante. Genre … Elle t'intéresse ?

La jeune fille se sentit subitement un peu jalouse de sa cadette parce que Matt connaissait son existence. Peut-être était-il même amoureux d'elle ? Le photographe réduit néanmoins rapidement ses spéculations en miettes en protestant :

— Pas du tout ! On a juste plusieurs cours en commun. Et on a travaillé ensemble sur un projet, l'année dernière.

— Ha oui. Elle m'en avait parlé, mentit Juliette, en se sentant intensément soulagée.

Elle ne sut pas quoi rajouter et chercha quoi dire. L'étudiante finit par remarquer l'adolescent qui avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux et qui baissait parfois le regard vers son débardeur. Réalisant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, l'aînée Duval croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se racla la gorge en tâchant de ne pas rougir :

— Enfin, bref, c'est marrant que tu me connaisses. Alex t'a déjà parlé de moi ?

— Non, avoua le garçon. Mais je t'ai vu ce matin, au lycée. Tu étais avec Alex et Nina, et vu que tu ressembles à ta sœur, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à faire le rapprochement.

— Ah … fit l'étudiante, légèrement déçue.

Un ange passa et Matt finit par s'éclaircir la voix.

— Tu … Tu fais quoi, dehors, à cette heure-là ?

— Oh euh … Je … Faisais un footing, inventa Juliette, prise au dépourvu.

— Un footing ? répéta le photographe. En pleine nuit ?

— Ouais, j'arrivais pas à dormir, alors, plutôt que de me tourner dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil, je me suis dit que j'allais aller faire un peu de sport pour me … Pour me défouler.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

— Et tu fais ton sport en short et en débardeur en plein hiver ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

— Euh, si un peu, ricana la jeune fille. Mais quand je courrais, j'avais chaud.

— Ok. Bon, je vais te laisser retourner à ton footing alors … déclara Matt en faisant une moue que Juliette interpréta comme le signe qu'elle gonflait l'adolescent.

Consciente qu'elle avait perdu son unique chance d'être ramenée en voiture par le photographe jusqu'à chez elle ce soir là, l'étudiante hocha la tête et fit un mouvement pour se reculer. Alors qu'elle allait saluer le garçon, elle capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil et tourna la tête. Là, tapi dans un buisson, presque indécelable, le kanima l'observait. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas bien à le distinguer, parce qu'il se fondait bien dans le feuillage, mais elle avait aperçu le reflet de la lumière d'un lampadaire dans ses yeux. Et elle connaissait assez bien la série pour imaginer le reste du corps.

Un frisson la parcourut des pieds à la tête et cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid de la nuit. Juliette réagit aussitôt, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, vu qu'elle était plutôt longue à la détente. Il était hors de question de se faire dévorer vivante par un lézard géant. D'accord, il n'était censé obéir qu'à Matt et punir l'équipe de natation de 2006. Mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un petit creux.

De ce qu'elle se rappelait, le kanima ne s'en prendrait à personne, ce soir là. Et vu l'excitation de Jackson à l'idée de se transformer en loup garou lors de la pleine lune, il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait sauté le dîner. Par conséquent, la conclusion fut rapidement tirée dans l'esprit de la jeune fille : le lézard avait certainement le ventre vide et il ne manquerait pas l'occasion de venir lui croquer un bout de jambe ou de bras si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Juliette réprima un petit cri et ouvrit la portière passager du véhicule de Matt d'un mouvement brusque, avant de se jeter sur le siège et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

— Euh … fut la seule chose que le photographe fut capable de dire, surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille.

— J'ai une … Euh une crampe au pied ! inventa l'étudiante pour se justifier. Ca t'est déjà arrivé ?

— Euh … répéta le garçon.

— Faut la tirer, normalement, pour que la douleur passe, grimaça la jeune fille en attrapant son pied. Mais ça fait vachement mal …

Matt la fixa un instant sans rien dire et Juliette se demanda s'il hésitait à la jeter à l'extérieur de son véhicule ou à l'accepter. Finalement, il soupira et proposa :

— Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

Le ton qu'il utilisait était si blasé que l'étudiante se retint de justesse de lui faire la réflexion que si ça l'ennuyait tant que ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il se force. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec un mélange de déception et d'agacement, que le photographe interpréta mal.

— Non, mais … C'est pas pour te draguer ou quoique ce soit ! Je veux dire, t'es beaucoup plus vieille que moi …

Matt grimaça en se rendant compte que ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas vraiment une chose à dire aux filles. L'air vexé qui se peignit sur le visage de son interlocutrice le lui confirma. Il s'empressa de poursuivre :

— C'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air en état de rentrer toute seule, avec ta crampe. Et puis, on ne sait pas ce qui peut t'arriver, toute seule, dans la ville, en pleine nuit …

— Et si le plus grand danger dans Beacon Hills, c'était toi ? lança Juliette d'un ton cassant.

Le photographe fronça les sourcils et la regarda, perplexe. La jeune fille rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire et se mit à grommeler.

— Non, mais c'est vrai, tu veux qu'il m'arrive quoi ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules avant de démarrer sa voiture. Juliette se retourna pour voir la queue du kanima se fondre dans l'obscurité, de l'autre côté de la rue. La jeune fille se réinstalla face à la route, une boule dans la gorge.

Avait-elle changé l'intrigue ? Matt avait-il déjà rencontré le kanima ou l'étudiante avait-elle empêché leur rencontre ? Et dans ce dernier cas, quelles conséquences aurait son intervention sur la suite de la série ? Le photographe finirait-il par devenir le maître de la créature ou serait-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui le dominerait ?

Juliette se maudit intérieurement et se mit à ruminer. Si seulement elle n'était pas sortie dehors … Mais déjà, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle soit partie de chez elle sans s'en rendre compte ? Dans la vraie vie, elle n'était pas sujette au somnambulisme. Etait-ce une caractéristique de son personnage ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour se rendre jusqu'à chez Jackson alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout Beacon Hills ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ? La jeune fille avait du mal à y croire.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se passa dans un quasi silence. L'étudiante était trop occupée à tenter de trouver des réponses à ses questions et Matt ne semblait pas vouloir engager la conversation. Les seules fois où ils échangèrent quelques mots, ce fut lorsque le garçon demanda quelle direction prendre pour ramener Juliette à bon port.

Il finit par se garer devant chez elle et lui tendit son blouson alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la portière.

— Tu vas attraper froid, à sortir si peu couverte … lui fit remarquer le photographe.

La jeune fille attrapa sa veste d'un geste sec et lui adressa un sourire sardonique :

— Oh, pas la peine de me donner des conseils. Tu sais, à mon âge avancé, on sait ce genre de choses.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'étudiante sortit du véhicule et se dirigea à grands pas rageur jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne se retourna pas lorsque la voiture de Matt s'éloigna. Elle était énervée. Un peu contre le garçon. Un peu contre elle. Et beaucoup contre son destin qui s'évertuait à la mettre dans des positions fâcheuses.


	8. Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Juliette avait le nez pris. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et était d'humeur maussade. La jeune fille se força cependant à ne rien laisser paraître devant sa famille, même si elle ne se gêna pas pour traîner des pieds et pester contre Matt tant qu'elle était dans sa chambre.

Elle mourrait d'envie de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé la veille à Alex et Nina mais ne pouvait pas le faire devant ses parents. L'étudiante dut donc attendre la fin du petit déjeuner pour réussir à avoir sa sœur et son amie loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

— Il faut que je vous parle, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'elles montaient à l'étage chercher leurs sacs de cours.

— Bin, c'est ce que t'es en train de faire là, non ? plaisanta Alex.

Alors que Nina éclatait de rire, Juliette fronça les sourcils :

— Arrêtez. C'est important !

Devant son ton sérieux, les deux autres filles se concentrèrent. Cependant, l'étudiante n'eut pas le temps de leur confier son escapade de la nuit. Leur mère les interpella :

— Si vous voulez que je vous dépose au lycée, dépêchez-vous ! Moi, je dois partir dans deux minutes au plus tard.

Le trio se concerta du regard et Juliette fit signe que ce qu'elle avait à leur dire pouvait attendre. Les trois adolescentes allèrent chercher leurs affaires – enfin, plus exactement, les sœurs prirent leurs sacs tandis que Nina les attendait, puisque la jeune fille n'était pas chez elle – avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Mme Duval fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa fille aînée s'approchait d'elle.

— Je t'emmène au lycée aussi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Bin, oui … Tu veux que j'aille où ? répondit Juliette sur le même ton de surprise.

— Je m'étais imaginé que tu profiterais de ta semaine de repos pour réviser ou aller faire du shopping, avoua sa mère. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais envie d'aller traîner dans ton ancien lycée.

— Oh … Mais je ne vais pas « traîner », rétorqua l'étudiante. Je vais à la bibliothèque pour être au calme, afin de pouvoir réviser dans le meilleur environnement possible.

Mme Duval eut l'air interloqué mais n'insista pas.

— Au moins, il y en a une des deux qui travaille …

Le trio se consulta du regard, sans relever la dernière phrase de la mère de famille. Alors qu'elle attrapait son sac à main, elle détailla la veste que portait sa fille.

— Tiens, c'est nouveau, ce blouson.

Alex et Nina se tournèrent vers Juliette et froncèrent les sourcils en reconnaissant le vêtement de Matt.

— Hmm oui, c'est … Andrew qui ne l'aimait plus trop, il me l'a donné, inventa la jeune fille tandis que sa sœur lui faisait de gros yeux.

Un sourire fugace se dessina sur le visage de sa mère et l'étudiante se demanda s'il elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Alex coupa court à cette discussion en s'exclamant :

— Bon, on y va ?

Bien entendu, elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à tirer Juliette d'affaire. Elle était en revanche très impatiente de savoir comment sa sœur avait pu obtenir la veste de Matt. Elles se dirigèrent donc toutes vers le véhicule de Mme Duval et s'installèrent dedans.

**### - ###**

— Et ensuite, je suis rentrée sans faire de bruit, je suis retournée dans ma chambre et je me suis recouchée. Je me suis réveillée ce matin, à temps pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Juliette poussa un long soupir avant de se frotter les yeux et de renifler. Elle venait de raconter à sa sœur et son amie ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la nuit. Les deux filles l'avaient écouté avec attention, riant parfois de ses maladresses, mais tout de même inquiètes et intriguées par ses aventures.

— Tu penses que tu es … commença Alex. Tu sais …

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait et murmura :

— Un loup garou.

Sa sœur écarquilla les yeux et pâlit.

— Quoi ? Noooooon.

— Ce serait une explication plausible, approuva Nina. Après tout, c'était la pleine lune hier. Et dans la saison un, Scott s'est retrouvé en pleine forêt sans savoir comment il y était arrivé, tout comme ça t'est arrivé à toi hier soir.

— Mais c'était différent, il avait été appelé par Peter et … Et … tenta de se rassurer Juliette. Oh, non, je ne peux pas être un loup garou. Ce serait la cata totale !

Alex lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et Nina fit un signe de tête vers le fond du couloir.

— Il faut qu'on y aille. On se retrouve à midi ?

La plus âgée du trio hocha la tête, l'air désespéré. Les deux autres filles s'éloignèrent après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard. Lorsqu'elles furent hors de portée de voix, elles échangèrent un regard.

— Tu crois que c'est vraiment un loup garou ? chuchota Alex.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est une chose de plus à rajouter sur notre liste de mystères à élucider, soupira Nina.

— En attendant d'en savoir plus, on devrait se dépêcher de trouver la salle de sports, déclara sa meilleure amie. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai hâte de voir Bobby, mais parce que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un savon parce qu'on est en retard.

— Si jamais il dit quelque chose, on aura qu'à dire que tu es encore lente à cause de la commotion cérébrale causée par le choc que tu as pris hier, se moqua Nina.

Alex grimaça.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il nous croirait ?

Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être. Sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas le plus futé des personnages de la série.

— C'est toi qui te permet de juger ? répliqua du tac au tac la cadette Duval.

Nina secoua la tête en roulant des yeux. Les deux filles traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans les vestiaires.

**### - ###**

Les deux amies s'étaient changées pour enfiler une tenue de sport – Alex avait prêté un survêtement et un T-shirt à Nina puisque la jeune fille n'était pas encore rentrée chez elle. Elles attendaient maintenant avec les autres élèves leur tour pour pouvoir passer sur le mur d'escalade. Deux élèves qu'elles ne connaissaient pas étaient en train d'évoluer et elles laissaient leurs pensées dériver, prenant soin de ne pas trop se mêler à leurs camarades.

Nina observait Stiles du coin de l'œil. Alex se rendit compte de son manège et lui donna un coup de coude avec un air goguenard.

— Comme quoi, on ne perd pas notre temps à venir en cours !

— Gna, gna, gna, ronchonna sa meilleure amie. T'as qu'à espionner Finstock, toi, et me laisser tranquille.

— Mais moi, j'en suis pas amoureuse, riposta la cadette Duval. Pas comme toi avec Stiles.

L'adolescente qui était devant elles se retourna et les deux amies se rendirent compte que c'était Erica. La blonde rougit en réalisant que son réflexe témoignait qu'elle écoutait la conversation et elle balbutia une excuse avant de regarder de nouveau le mur d'escalade.

— Non, mais t'inquiètes, on parle fort aussi, s'empressa de la rassurer Nina. Et Alex dit plein de bêtises, tu sais, elle se croit drôle et tout mais …

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase. Erica lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Elle échangea un regard avec sa meilleure amie qui haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. La plus petite du trio n'insista pas et recommença à observer Stiles du coin de l'œil. Allison et Scott s'étaient équipés et commençaient à monter sur le mur d'escalade. Alex donna un nouveau coup de coude à Nina, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour se moquer d'elle.

— Tu as vu ? Ils ont l'air aussi complices qu'ils devraient l'être, chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille de son amie après avoir reculé d'un pas, pour être sûre qu'Erica ne les entendrait pas.

— C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'être séparés, répondit Nina sur le même ton.

Allison donna un coup de pied à Scott pour le faire tomber et les deux filles grimacèrent.

— Bon, c'est vrai que vu de là, on pourrait croire qu'ils ne s'entendent plus, admit la cadette Duval.

La chasseuse redescendit tranquillement tandis que le loup garou se relevait sous les moqueries du coach et de ses camarades. Erica inspira profondément et fit mine de s'avancer, mais Nina la retint par le bras. La blonde se retourna et lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, lui lança la jeune fille. On finit dans un quart d'heure et y a encore plein d'élèves qui ne sont pas passés. Tu pourras passer une autre fois.

— Mais j'ai envie de le faire aujourd'hui, protesta Erica en se dégageant.

Nina chercha quoi dire pour la retenir mais la jeune fille traversa le groupe de lycéens pour se présenter devant le mur d'escalade et s'équiper. Alex soupira.

— Bien tenté mais … Je crois qu'elle ne va en faire qu'à sa tête. Les filles et leur fichu caractère …

— Arrête de te moquer, grogna sa meilleure amie. C'est triste, ce qui lui arrive. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

Alex fronça les sourcils.

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas …

— Je ne vais rien faire, la coupa Nina. Erica va devenir un loup garou, elle rejoindra la meute de Derek avant de se rendre compte qu'il craint comme alpha et de s'en aller. Elle se fera attraper par la meute de Deucalion et se fera tuer en tentant de se révolter.

Sa meilleure amie jeta un regard autour d'elle, affolée à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait entendu parler, mais tous les élèves avaient le regard rivé sur Erica, qui était bloquée sur le mur d'escalade.

— De toute façon, elle meurt au début de la saison trois et on sera certainement partie d'ici avant, n'est-ce pas ? lança Nina en tournant un regard brillant vers Alex.

La cadette Duval leva les yeux au ciel et la bouscula gentiment.

— Non mais tu vas pas chialer pour ça, hein ? C'est un personnage dans un univers fictif, l'oublie pas ! Gage Golightly, elle va bien, en vrai. Enfin, sa série n'a pas trop fonctionné, mais elle va bien. Ok ? Donc, on pleure pas pour ça !

La plus petite du trio hocha la tête et les deux filles observèrent Erica, qui avait réussi à redescendre sur le tapis grâce aux encouragements du coach, se déséquiper et retourner dans les vestiaires sous les moqueries des autres élèves. Elle paraissait si fragile dans son pull gris trop grand pour elle et avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille qui tombaient devant son visage, comme si elle aurait voulu disparaître derrière … Ses yeux exprimaient la détresse profonde qu'elle ressentait, la peur qu'elle venait de vivre et la honte qui la brûlait de l'intérieur.

Nina fit un mouvement vers elle, comme pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Erica passa devant elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Alex chercha quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère mais elle ne trouva rien de spirituel. La situation n'était pas drôle et elle comprenait très bien ce que ressentait sa meilleure amie. Il était difficile de mettre de côté ses sentiments dans la situation actuelle et de séparer la réalité de la fiction alors que la détresse d'Erica était si palpable.

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Nina se tourna vers la cadette Duval :

— Si nous on est là, est-ce que tout ça n'est quand même pas un peu réel ?

**### - ###**

Le vestiaire des filles résonnait des piaillements des adolescentes qui se changeaient. L'incident avec Erica était déjà oublié et les potins que les lycéennes échangeaient concernaient plutôt leurs cercles d'amis, leurs amours, leurs parents « relous » et les cours « carrément trop chiants ».

Nina et Alex se changeaient mollement, sans participer à la conversation. Elles étaient un peu abattues par ce qu'elles venaient de vivre et les questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. La bonne résolution de ne pas interagir avec l'intrigue originale de la série commençait à se fissurer et même si elles étaient toujours d'accord pour ne pas faire de remous, elles commençaient à se demander si elles tiendraient leurs paroles jusqu'au bout. Surtout que Juliette avait peut-être déjà commencé à mettre le bazar la veille au soir, avec son étrange rencontre avec Matt.

Alors qu'Alex rangeait en boule son survêtement dans son sac, Nina lui tapota sur l'épaule.

— Quoi ? s'enquit la cadette Duval.

— Où est Erica ? demanda son amie.

La jeune fille se redressa et balaya le vestiaire du regard. La lumière se fit au même moment dans l'esprit des deux amies. Bien sûr que non, Erica n'était pas en train de se rhabiller, puisqu'elle allait tenter de regrimper sur le mur d'escalade seule, sans mettre de matériel pour s'assurer.

Nina et Alex n'hésitèrent pas. Elles se précipitèrent dans la salle de sport, même si elles savaient que Scott était censé intervenir pour réceptionner la blonde avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Mais la même inquiétude les tiraillait. Et si la rencontre entre Matt et Juliette avait déjà provoqué des changements dans l'intrigue ?

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle de sport, Erica était déjà à la moitié du mur d'escalade. Elle tremblait et Alex commença à paniquer.

— Oh nonnonnonnon, ne tombe pas !

La jeune fille s'approcha du mur en tendant les bras vers elle. Nina restait figée par l'horreur, le souffle court, les yeux fixés sur la blonde, semblant la supplier mentalement de s'accrocher. Mais l'adolescente commençait à convulser et bientôt, ses doigts lâchèrent prise et elle chuta en arrière.

Alex ferma les yeux alors que la silhouette d'Erica tombait sur elle. La jeune fille se mit à glapir, les bras toujours tendues devant elle :

— Mais que fait Scooooooooooooott ?

Elle se sentit soudain penser par quelqu'un et elle s'étala par terre avec toute la grâce qu'elle possédait – qui était équivalente à la délicatesse que Finstock mettait dans ses propos quand il s'adressait à Greenberg. La jeune fille poussa un couinement lorsque ses genoux, puis ses coudes et enfin, son front heurtèrent le sol.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, ce fut pour découvrir Scott qui tenait Erica contre lui. Alex comprit donc que c'était le garçon qui l'avait poussé pour jouer le chevalier servant de ses dames et rattraper la blonde. Pourtant, la jeune fille maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi le loup garou se mêlait. Surtout qu'il lui avait fait mal ! La cadette Duval ne protesta cependant pas.

Le corps d'Erica tremblait violemment et une lycéenne – que faisait-elle là, celle-là ? Les élèves n'étaient-ils pas tous censés être dans le vestiaire à échanger des scoops ? – était en train d'appeler les secours. La jeune fille n'osa donc pas reprocher à Scott son manque de délicatesse. Elle préféra se rapprocher de Nina, toujours figée, et grommeler à voix basse :

— Aïe. J'ai les genoux disloqués et les coudes en compote. Et ne parlons pas de mon front, que tout le monde semble adorer malmener, ces derniers temps ! J'avais pas eu de bleu à cause de la balle que je me suis prise hier, mais à tous les coups, j'en aurais un cette-fois

Sa meilleure amie ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur Erica. Alex roula des yeux et donna une tape sur le bras de la jeune fille, qui sursauta et tourna enfin la tête vers elle.

— Viens. On va finir de se changer. La situation est sous contrôle.

Les filles s'éloignèrent un peu à contrecœur et reprirent leurs affaires, qu'elles avaient laissées dans le vestiaire lorsqu'elles s'étaient précipitées pour aller voir Erica, avant de se diriger vers leur prochaine salle de cours.

**### - ###**

Il restait encore une heure et trente-sept minutes de biologie. Alex le savait parfaitement puisqu'elle s'ennuyait ferme depuis qu'elle s'était installée à sa place et qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire, compter le temps de classe qu'il lui restait. Nina semblait absente, profondément plongée dans ses pensées, et ne lui répondait que par des marmonnements incompréhensibles à chaque fois que son amie tentait d'engager la conversation.

La cadette Duval avait donc arrêté de lui parler et avait tenté de s'intéresser au contenu du cours. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de classe, leur enseignant avait proposé de leur passer une vidéo pour illustrer ses propos, ce qui avait été accueilli avec enthousiasme par les lycéens. La jeune fille, quant à elle, avait traité mentalement son prof de feignant. Elle ne voyait pas sa proposition comme une volonté d'intéresser ses élèves, mais comme une façon de leur présenter des savoirs sans se fatiguer à préparer la leçon.

Alex ne prêtait donc pas grande attention à la vidéo qui passait et qui expliquait comment les vaccins étaient préparés. Elle gribouillait dans la marge de sa feuille tout en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation entre Matt et Jackson, assis juste devant elle.

— C'est pas vrai, pesta le photographe. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec ma caméra ?

Le blond, qui avait lui aussi l'air de s'ennuyer terriblement, se tourna mollement vers son voisin et fronça les sourcils :

— Hein ? lâcha-t-il, comme s'il n'avait rien suivi à la conversation et que seul le dernier mot avait réussi à le sortir de ses pensées.

— L'objectif est naze ! s'énerva Matt en brandissant son appareil pour appuyer ses propos.

Jackson n'eut pas plus de réaction que ça. La cadette Duval savait qu'il se fichait pas mal de la caméra du photographe mais elle trouvait qu'il aurait pu au moins faire semblant d'être désolé.

— Tu l'as fait tomber ? insista le brun.

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La vidéo qui passait était en train d'expliquer le principe de vaccination et le garçon était soudain très intéressé par la voix off du documentaire.

— Tu sais combien ça coûte, ce truc-là ?

Si elle avait pu se le permettre, Alex aurait applaudi les efforts de Matt pour tenter d'intéresser son voisin sur sa caméra abîmée. Il ne lâchait vraiment pas le morceau.

— Jackson ! appela le photographe.

— J't'en paierai un nouveau, cracha le blond afin que son voisin se taise et qu'il puisse écouter la suite de la vidéo.

La cadette Duval dut retenir un rire moqueur. Elle savait que le blond était désormais certain que Lydia, en l'embrassant, l'avait rendu immunisé contre la morsure de loup garou. Il était encore loin de se douter qu'il était en réalité le kanima, la créature qui allait terroriser Beacon Hills et donner du fil à retordre à Scott.

— Regarde moi ce gros bêta qui croit tout savoir, railla Alex à l'attention de Nina.

Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaules, comme si elle s'en fichait éperdument, mais le « gros bêta » en question avait entendu la réflexion de la jeune fille. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard noir, que la cadette Duval soutient tout d'abord sans sourciller.

Une expression sombre se peignit sur le visage de Jackson et il serra les poings. L'adolescente déglutit alors, perdant de sa superbe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur du blond, mais si jamais il se décidait à lui cogner dessus, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était le futur kanima. Réflexion faite, elle en avait quand même un peu peur.

Heureusement, le garçon sembla se rendre compte à temps qu'il était en classe et qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à frapper ses camarades, encore moins une fille, et ce, même si elle venait de l'insulter. Il se retourna donc sans rien dire, faisant semblant d'écouter la vidéo alors qu'il ruminait ses nouvelles et fausses déductions. Matt, par contre, pivota sur son siège pour lancer :

— Ca va ? Ta sœur est bien rentrée ?

Alex hocha la tête, consciente de marcher sur des œufs. Il fallait qu'elle rassure le garçon sans pour autant se trahir.

— Ouais, merci de l'avoir ramené. Tu sais, elle fait une sorte de somnambulisme. Elle n'est pas vraiment réveillée mais son cerveau croit qu'elle l'est. C'est une histoire de mauvaise communication entre l'hémisphère gauche et l'hémisphère droit.

La jeune fille était plutôt fière de l'explication qu'elle venait d'inventer et qu'elle jugeait à la fois assez précise pour sembler réaliste tout en étant assez vague pour camoufler son ignorance totale en la matière

— Enfin, bref, du coup, elle fait des trucs comme si elle était debout, compléta l'adolescente. Des fois, elle se contente d'aller prendre sa douche et de faire à manger avant d'aller se recoucher quand son cerveau comprend qu'elle est censée dormir. D'autres fois, elle sort dehors et là, c'est plus dangereux. Heureusement qu'elle est tombée sur toi et pas sur un dangereux psychopathe.

Alex tenta de ne pas écouter les rires ironiques qui s'étaient déclenchés dans son cerveau pour se concentrer sur ce que lui répondait Matt.

— Ah, je vois. C'est pour ça qu'elle semblait un peu bizarre.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

— Un peu bizarre ? Oh non, ça, c'est son attitude de tous les jours. C'est quand elle semble trop normale qu'il faut s'inquiéter, assura l'adolescente.

Le photographe sembla surpris mais ne sut quoi répondre. Il se retourna pour couper court à la conversation et un sourire amusé se peignit sur les traits d'Alex. Elle donna un coup de coude à sa voisine pour attirer son attention.

— Avec ce que j'ai dit, Juliette n'a plus aucune chance avec Matt, murmura-t-elle d'un ton hilare. Non pas qu'elle en ait eu beaucoup avant, mais là, sa réputation est ruinée !

Nina l'observa un instant comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire puis, détourna le regard pour se replonger dans ses réflexions. Sa meilleure amie ne retint pas un soupir découragé.

— Et bah … Je suis pas aidée …


	9. Chapitre 8

Juliette était déjà assise dans la cafétéria. Elle tapotait sur la table, observant d'un air absent le parking du lycée, sur lequel donnaient les fenêtres de la pièce. La jeune fille attendait Alex et Nina pour déjeuner et elle espérait qu'elles arriveraient bientôt car elle avait faim.

Alors que l'étudiante commençait à désespérer, sa sœur se présenta enfin. Elle balaya la cantine du regard et après l'avoir repérée, elle avança un grand pas vers elle. La cadette se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de celle de Juliette.

— Pouf ! Quelle matinée …

— Où est Nina ? s'enquit sa sœur.

Alex fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle.

— Bin … Je sais pas, elle était derrière moi quand on est sorties de cours, pourtant. Elle a eu l'air un peu absent toute la matinée.

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais … C'est depuis qu'elle a vu Erica, ça l'a plutôt perturbée et je crois qu'elle s'est mise en tête de la sauver …

Juliette grimaça et proposa :

— Essaie de l'appeler ? Elle est peut-être juste allée aux toilettes ?

Sa sœur chercha son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

— Ca sonne … Ah, Nina ? T'es où ?

— Va manger sans moi. J'ai un truc à faire. Je te rejoins plus tard.

La jeune fille raccrocha, laissant la cadette Duval bouche-bée.

— Elle … Elle se fout de moi ?

Juliette haussa les épaules et fit un geste de la tête en direction du personnel du self.

— Bon, on va manger ?

Alex la regarda d'un air perplexe.

— Attends, tu vas pas me dire que tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac alors que ma meilleure amie est on ne sait où, peut-être en danger de mort !

— Elle avait l'air d'être en mauvaise posture quand tu l'as appelé ? s'inquiéta sa sœur.

— Euh, non, concéda la cadette Duval.

L'étudiante leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bon, bah si elle n'avait pas l'air en danger et qu'elle t'a dit de ne pas l'attendre, c'est qu'elle a un truc à faire et qu'elle ne veut pas être dérangée. Elle nous racontera quand elle reviendra. Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait se morfondre et s'empêcher de manger alors que si ça se trouve, elle va revenir avec le moyen de nous faire rentrer chez nous. Et je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je compte repartir à la maison avec le ventre plein.

Alex dût s'avouer que son aînée avait raison. Nina semblait comploter dans son coin et de toute façon, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où était passée sa meilleure amie. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, alors que ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Après tout, elles étaient dans un univers où des loups garous et des kanimas rôdaient à tous les coins de rues. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'arriverait rien à Nina et que son amie saurait se rendre utile en revenant avec la solution à tous leurs problèmes.

**### - ###**

Nina était dans un état second. Elle remontait le couloir de l'hôpital comme si elle était dans un rêve. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Erica sur ce mur d'escalade, en proie à une crise de panique, prête à tomber, la jeune fille était comme en transe. Elle n'était plus vraiment maître de ses gestes et de ses pensées. Seule comptait la blonde. Il fallait la sauver. Mais de quoi ? D'elle-même ? De Derek ? De son destin ?

L'esprit embrumé de Nina ne parvenait pas à répondre à ces questions. Les souvenirs de la matinée s'engluaient et se transformaient en un maelstrom de couleurs et de détails fugitifs. Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver ici ? Elle qui se perdait dans sa propre maison avait réussi à trouver l'hôpital dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Et par quel moyen de transport avait-elle rallié l'établissement ? N'était-elle pas supposée être en cours, à cette heure-là ?

La jeune fille balaya ses pensées pour les remplacer par de plus urgentes. Où était Erica ? Derek était-il arrivé avant elle ? Avait-il déjà transformé la blonde ? Nina arriverait-elle à temps pour empêcher l'alpha de mener l'adolescente à sa perte ? Si Erica devenait un loup garou, elle n'en réchapperait pas. La meute d'alphas la tuerait avant le début de la saison trois et c'était hors de question qu'elle finisse comme ça.

Qu'en était-il de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Alex et Juliette de ne pas se mêler de l'intrigue de la série afin d'éviter tout cataclysme ? Oubliée, jetée à la poubelle, piétinée par la force qui la poussait à avancer. Elles s'étaient pourtant mises d'accord pour ne s'occuper que de trouver le moyen pour retourner chez elle, mais à l'heure actuelle, l'adolescente n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Nina tourna dans un couloir, poussa une porte et découvrit que la salle de soins était vide. La jeune fille fit demi-tour et repartit en sens inverse. Si Erica n'était pas ici, cela voulait dire que Derek était déjà arrivé et l'avait emmenée dans la morgue pour la mordre afin qu'elle intègre sa meute. Elle accéléra le pas. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à temps pour sauver l'adolescente. Si l'alpha la transformait en loup garou, il signait son arrêt de mort.

Nina ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier que personne ne la regardait avant de se glisser dans la morgue. La porte se referma derrière elle sans bruit et elle resta interdite à l'entrée de la pièce.

Erica sauta à bas de son lit d'hôpital et après avoir rejeté ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, elle adressa un sourire carnassier à Derek, qui le lui rendit. Nina se sentit glacée. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Il suffisait de voir la confiance qui étincelait comme un halo lumineux autour de la blonde pour comprendre que l'alpha l'avait déjà mordue et que la transformation était achevée.

Dans le même mouvement, les deux loups garous tournèrent la tête vers elle et la sensation d'engourdissement qui l'habitait depuis le matin même s'évapora d'un coup, remplacée par une soudaine terreur. Et s'ils décidaient de se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer, afin de se faire les dents ? Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de l'adolescente. Non, Derek n'était pas un fou furieux. Jamais il ne ferait ce genre de choses. C'était quand même un gentil dans l'histoire, malgré son air morose.

Erica rompit le silence pour lancer d'un ton légèrement agressif :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nina rentra la tête dans les épaules avant de couiner :

— Je … J'étais venue voir si tu allais bien.

La blonde sembla surprise et la plus petite du trio crut bon de préciser :

— Je m'inquiétais parce que tu n'allais vraiment pas bien, ce matin, après le sport et j'avais peur que …

Nina ne put terminer sa phrase, autant parce que sa gorge était serrée par l'appréhension que parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire à la fin. J'avais peur que tu sois blessée ? Que Derek te transforme en loup garou ? Que tu meures avant l'heure parce qu'au final, mon arrivée à Beacon Hills a perturbé le karma de tout le monde ?

— Je vais bien alors il n'y a plus de raison de t'en faire, lança Erica d'un ton un peu prétentieux qui ne plut pas vraiment à la brune. Tu peux retourner au lycée.

La jeune fille en resta sidérée. C'était comme ça qu'elle était remerciée, alors qu'elle tentait de lui sauver la vie ? Personne ne lui avait appris le respect, à cette fille ? Si Alex avait été là, elle aurait sûrement trouvé une phrase bien sentie pour remettre à sa place l'impertinente. Mais sa meilleure amie n'était pas là, et tout ce que l'adolescente trouvait à répondre, c'était qu'elle savait qu'il ne restait que quelques épisodes à vivre à la blonde. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas décemment dire ça, alors elle resta muette tandis qu'Erica se tournait vers Derek.

— Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, annonça l'alpha. Je te ramène chez toi pour que tu t'habilles et ensuite, nous irons chez moi pour discuter.

— Tu pourras me déposer au lycée avant qu'on aille chez toi ? demanda la blonde. J'ai quelque chose à y faire.

Le loup garou sembla hésiter puis accepta en hochant la tête. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux vers la sortie de la morgue, d'une démarche fière. Derek se paya même le luxe d'écarter Nina de son passage d'un brusque mouvement de main. La jeune fille se cogna contre le mur avec l'impression d'être un pauvre moustique écrasé par une tapette à mouches, ce qui, l'espace d'un instant, lui fit regretter d'avoir parfois tué les insectes qu'elle avait rencontrés.

Les lycanthropes ne lui accordèrent pas un seul regard et s'éloignèrent sans se soucier d'elle. L'adolescente sortit à son tour et les regarda disparaître dans un couloir. Elle se sentit subitement seule. Et trahie. Comment Erica pouvait-elle l'ignorer comme ça, alors que Nina avait accouru pour la sauver ? Et pour s'interroger sur des questions plus pragmatiques, comment allait-elle faire pour retourner au lycée ? Si ça se trouvait, elle avait volé une voiture pour venir jusqu'à l'hôpital …

Juste au moment où elle allait se laisser submerger par le désespoir, l'image d'un trajet en bus s'imposa dans son esprit et la jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'avait commis aucun crime pour rejoindre l'établissement médical. Elle avait simplement pris les transports en commun, ce qui était parfaitement autorisé par la loi. Par contre, l'adolescente ne parvenait pas à se rappeler la ligne qu'elle avait empruntée pour retrouver Erica.

Mais il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un dans cet hôpital qui savait comment regagner le lycée. Il ne restait plus à Nina qu'à vaincre sa grande timidité et d'aller interroger quelqu'un. Elle balaya les alentours du regard et le posa finalement sur Melissa McCall, occupée à remplir un dossier derrière l'accueil. La jeune fille inspira profondément et rassembla tout son courage. La mère de Scott était la personne la plus gentille qui existait sur terre. Elle pourrait sûrement la renseigner et en plus, elle ne le ferait pas en la regardant comme si elle la dérangeait.

L'adolescente s'approcha du comptoir de l'accueil, un sourire tremblotant sur les lèvres.

— Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger … Je voudrais savoir quel bus prendre pour retourner au lycée.

Melissa posa un regard embêté sur elle.

— Je suis désolée mais je n'en ai aucune idée.

En voyant l'air paniquée qui se peignait sur le visage de Nina, l'infirmière s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Je vais regarder sur mon ordinateur. Si tu veux bien attendre quelques secondes …

— Oui, merci, ce serait super !

La mère de Scott pianota sur son clavier, à la recherche de l'information que lui demandait la jeune fille.

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Si ce site est fiable, il suffit que tu prennes la ligne B dans la direction de Churchill Street et que tu t'arrêtes à la station Beacon Hills High School. Normalement, il y a un bus toutes les dix minutes.

— D'accord. Merci beaucoup. Vous me sauvez la vie.

Melissa sourit devant l'expression mais Nina était déjà loin. La jeune fille avait hâte de retrouver Alex et Juliette pour leur raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se posta devant l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait face à l'hôpital, après avoir vérifié qu'il allait bien dans la direction qu'elle voulait et patienta le temps qu'un véhicule s'arrête devant elle. Vivement que cette journée se termine. Elle se sentait épuisée alors que l'après-midi n'avait pas encore commencé !

**### - ###**

Alex vérifiait son portable toutes les trente secondes, espérant que Nina allait lui envoyer un message qui la rassurerait. Juliette finit par s'en agacer.

— Je sais que tu es inquiète mais mange au lieu de t'en faire. Nina va bientôt revenir et je suis sûre qu'elle se moquera de toi parce que tu t'es fait des cheveux blancs pour rien.

Sa sœur posa son portable sur la table et pour la faire penser à autre chose, son aînée sortit une feuille de son sac.

— Tiens. C'est le devoir de chimie que tu dois faire avec Allison.

Alex avait réussi à convaincre Juliette de faire ses exercices à sa place. Elle avait argué que sa sœur n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire et que comme elle était plus forte qu'elle, il était plus logique que ce soit elle qui le fasse. De cette façon, une fois le devoir bouclé, elles auraient plus de temps pour enquêter sur le moyen de revenir chez elle. La plus âgée du trio n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose à riposter et avait accepté de travailler à la place de sa cadette.

— J'ai eu un peu de mal à me replonger dedans, avoua Juliette. Mais j'ai regardé dans des bouquins pour m'aider et je pense que tout est correct. Je pense qu'il faudra qu'Allison vérifie, mais ça devrait te permettre de ne pas arriver les mains vides.

— Merci, souffla Alex. Par contre, tu aurais pu t'appliquer un peu plus, y a quand même des ratures.

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils.

— Mais, ça, c'est le brouillon. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te rendre un devoir propre ?

— Bin, pourquoi pas ?

— T'es gonflée ! T'es quand même capable de recopier trois ou quatre lignes sur une feuille, non ?

Alex secoua la tête d'un air déçu.

— Je pensais que tu allais faire le travail jusqu'au bout. Moi qui pensais justement te dire que tu étais une grande sœur géniale, bin, je suis obligée de réviser mon jugement. Au final, t'es une feignasse.

Juliette fixa sa sœur d'un air affligé. Elle savait qu'elle plaisantait mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa cadette puisse faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi. Consciente qu'elle aurait du mal à avoir le dernier mot, elle changea habilement de sujet.

— Dis, tu crois que ça va me reprendre, de faire du somnambulisme, comme cette nuit ?

— Ca dépend, déclara Alex. S'il y a quelque part un vilain alpha qui s'amuse à t'appeler toutes les nuits, tu risques d'aller te promener dehors souvent. Sinon, ce sera à la prochaine pleine lune que tu recroiseras Matt. Mets un pyjama sexy, la prochaine fois, conseil d'ami.

— Ah, mais arrête avec ça, râla Juliette. On n'a aucune preuve que je sois …

La jeune fille baissa la voix.

— … Un loup garou.

— C'est une question de temps, assura sa sœur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu es un très gentil loup garou. En plus, tu vas pouvoir rejoindre la meute de Derek. Ca, c'est cool.

— Je te dis que je n'en suis pas un ! s'agaça la plus âgée du trio.

— Tu as raison. Vu ta tête, je pense que tu tiens plus du kanima que du loup garou, estima Alex.

— On ne peut vraiment pas discuter sérieusement avec toi, grogna Juliette en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Alors que sa sœur éclatait d'un rire moqueur, l'étudiante la coupa dans son élan :

— Au lieu de rire, regarde dehors. Nina arrive.

La phrase eut un effet immédiat. La cadette Duval se plaqua contre la fenêtre pour voir sa meilleure amie traverser le parking et entrer dans le lycée. Quelques instants après, Nina apparaissait dans la cafétéria et ses amies lui firent des signes de bras pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre.

— Vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ! déclara la jeune fille en se laissant tomber à côté d'Alex, les joues rouges.

Elle leur raconta son aller-retour à l'hôpital – le récit concernant plutôt le milieu et la fin de son aventure, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment du début – et les deux sœurs l'écoutèrent avec attention.

— C'était vraiment étrange, conclut Nina. Je voyais ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un contrôlait mon corps, comme si une volonté plus forte que moi voulait à tout prix que je rejoigne Erica.

— Et tu vas lui affirmer que c'est un loup garou, à elle aussi ? railla Juliette à l'attention de sa sœur.

— Chut ! siffla celle-ci. T'as oublié qu'il y a des gens qui peuvent t'entendre ?

Mais heureusement pour Juliette, l'attention de tout le monde était centrée sur Erica qui venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria, paradant avec fierté dans sa mini jupe noire et sa veste en cuir. La blonde se pencha pour attraper la pomme posée sur le plateau d'un garçon et croqua dedans avec effronterie.

— Quelle prétentieuse ! râla Nina. Moi qui la trouvais si touchante ce matin … Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu me pousser à aller la voir à l'hôpital !

Juliette haussa les épaules et se tourna vers sa sœur, pour voir si elle avait un avis sur la question. Mais Alex était de nouveau collée à la vitre, sans accorder le moindre regard à Erica qui repartait à présent, Stiles et Scott sur les talons. L'étudiante fronça les sourcils et jeta à son tour un coup d'œil dehors. Elle comprit alors ce qui avait attiré l'attention de sa cadette.

Sa carrosserie noire luisant sous la lumière du soleil, la Camaro de Derek était garée devant les portes du lycée. L'alpha avait posé un bras sur la fenêtre de sa portière, dont il avait baissé la vitre, et attendait qu'Erica revienne le voir. C'était donc lui qu'Alex observait, le visage si près du carreau que sa bouche formait un petit halo de buée sur le verre. Et elle ne s'en éloigna pas avant que le véhicule de luxe n'ait quitté le parking, laissant Scott et Stiles en plant devant l'établissement scolaire.

— Ah, voilà, on peut repartir chez nous, j'ai pu contempler la beauté faite homme, soupira la jeune fille en se réinstallant face à la table.

— Ouais, bah je tiens à te dire que ton Derek, c'est pas un tendre, marmonna Nina. Il m'a littéralement jeté contre un mur parce que j'étais un peu dans son passage.

— Ma pauvre, fit semblant de compatir Alex. Tu veux que je sorte un mouchoir pour pleurer avec toi ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as exprimé aucune pitié lorsque Scott m'a étalé par terre, ce matin.

— Il cherchait à sauver Erica, aussi, le défendit sa meilleure amie. Il a agi dans l'urgence. Alors que Derek, lui, je le gênais juste. Il aurait pu me demander pardon, non ?

— Parce que tu défens Erica, maintenant ?

Nina grimaça.

— Ouais, t'as raison. Scott aurait mieux fait de la laisser s'écraser au sol. Non, en fait, il a eu raison de la rattraper, même si maintenant, c'est une sale peste prétentieuse. Je crois que je l'aime bien, en plus, même si elle s'en fiche que je me fasse du souci pour elle.

Juliette sentit son portable vibrer contre sa jambe et le sortit de sa poche de pantalon pour y découvrir un message d'une certaine Kathy.

« J'espère que tout va bien, tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis que tu es arrivé chez toi. »

La jeune fille soupira et rangea son mobile sans répondre.

— En tout cas, le mystère s'épaissit. Moi, je déambule en pleine rue la nuit et me prend la tête avec le méchant de l'histoire et toi, tu te fais contrôler par une force qui te pousse à vouloir sauver Erica. A ce rythme, ça va être dur de ne pas interférer avec l'intrigue principale.

Aucune des deux autres filles ne répondit. Elles étaient toutes consternées par la tournure des événements et n'avaient aucune réponse aux questions qu'elles se posaient. Plus vite elles trouveraient le moyen de rentrer chez elle, mieux ce serait. La plus âgée du trio haussa les épaules.

— En point positif, j'ai trouvé ton adresse, Nina. J'ai regardé où c'était, c'est pas très loin du lycée. On en a pour dix minutes à pied, un quart d'heure si on ne se presse pas. Au moins, on pourra te raccompagner après les cours, pour que tu vois où c'est.

— Merci, c'est sympa ! Je ne sais pas si vos faux parents auraient accepté de m'héberger longtemps.

— Je pense que oui, intervint Alex. De toute façon, tu peux encore dormir à la maison ce soir, si tu ne veux pas être seule. Il faudra quand même qu'on passe chez toi chercher des affaires, mais on ne va pas te laisser tomber. Et puis, si ça se trouve, avant ce soir, on aura trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez nous !

Nina sourit à sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans l'univers de Teen Wolf, elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, mais au moins, elle n'était pas toute seule pour affronter ses galères. Et c'était vraiment rassurant de se savoir entourée dans ce genre de conditions.


	10. Chapitre 9

Après le déjeuner, Alex et Nina avait encore deux heures de cours et Juliette les accompagna jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Le seul incident notable pendant le trajet fut lorsqu'en tournant à une intersection, les trois filles se retrouvèrent face à face avec un adolescent brun, qui sursauta en les découvrant devant lui. Juliette et Nina lancèrent une excuse tandis qu'Alex se contentait de le contourner sans y prêter attention.

— Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda la plus petite du trio à l'aînée Duval juste avant d'entrer dans la classe.

— Me réfugier à la bibliothèque et lire un bouquin en attendant que vous ayez fini, répondit son aînée en faisant la moue. Je viendrais vous chercher devant votre salle ?

Sa sœur hocha la tête et après lui avoir fait un signe de tête, elle suivit sa meilleure amie dans la pièce. Il y avait déjà quelques élèves dans la classe, dont Scott, Allison et Stiles, assis au dernier rang. Alex était décidé à les ignorer, toujours vexée d'avoir été poussée par le loup garou, tandis que Nina estimait qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop observer le fils du shérif si elle voulait garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais la chasseuse interpella la cadette Duval :

— Est-ce que je peux te faire lire l'introduction que j'ai rédigée pour notre travail de chimie ? s'enquit-elle.

— Bien sûr, fit semblant de s'enthousiasmer Alex, alors qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'Allison, Scott lui lança :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as crié « Mais qu'est-ce que fait Scott ? », ce matin, juste avant qu'Erica ne tombe ?

La cadette Duval fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai dit ça, moi ?

— Oui, affirma le loup garou.

— Tu es certain que je n'ai pas plutôt dit un mot qui ressemble à « Scott » ? Du genre « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais idiote ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris.

— Euh, non, tu as bien dit mon prénom. J'en suis sûr.

— Oh, je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est sûrement parce que j'ai été violemment poussée et qu'en tombant, je me suis cognée la tête. Le choc m'a certainement fait perdre quelques souvenirs, grinça Alex.

Scott fit une grimace navrée.

— Désolé. Mais je pensais surtout à sauver Erica …

— Ouais, ouais, grommela la jeune fille avant de se pencher sur la feuille qu'Allison avait sortie de son sac, afin de couper court à la discussion.

Elle survola l'introduction rédigée par la chasseuse et la félicita, même si elle n'avait pas tout saisi.

— C'est génial. Je trouve que ça sonne bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai bossé moi aussi, j'ai fait les exercices.

Alex sortit la feuille que sa sœur lui avait donnée et la tendit à la chasseuse.

— Bon, là, c'est le brouillon, évidemment. Et il faudrait peut-être que tu y jettes un coup d'œil, pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs. Je me suis relue, mais on ne sait jamais … Vaut mieux un deuxième regard.

— Pas de problème. Si tu veux, je me charge de recopier ce que tu as fait ? proposa Allison. Comme ça, je vérifierai les résultats.

— Ok, ça me va ! s'exclama Alex qui n'allait pas cracher sur du travail en moins.

Alors que Nina prenait grand soin de ne pas regarder vers Stiles, l'adolescent intervint :

— Ca me fait penser qu'il faudrait qu'on le fasse, notre devoir …

La jeune fille mit un instant à réaliser que le fils du shérif s'adressait à elle. Il la fixait avec un sourire avenant, elle ne pouvait pas donc ignorer que c'était à elle qu'il parlait, mais quelque chose dans son regard indiquait qu'il se méfiait un peu d'elle, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça et que c'était la première fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

Evidemment, ce détail ne sembla pas d'une bien grande importance à la plus petite du trio qui se focalisa seulement sur le fait que le garçon la regardait. Elle rougit immédiatement et ne sut quoi dire.

— Oh, non. Encore tes allergies ? demanda Alex sur un ton où l'ironie était à peine voilée.

Sa meilleure amie hocha vivement la tête mais réussit à croasser :

— On est ensemble pour le … ?

— Ouaip ! confirma Stiles. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui a pris Harris mais vu qu'il a décidé de nous imposer les binômes pour une fois, nous voilà obligés de travailler ensemble. Enfin, ça me dérange pas moi. J'espère juste que tes allergies ne sont pas contagieuses.

Sa plaisanterie fit de nouveau rougir Nina, qui ne sut quoi dire. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Alex vola à son secours :

— Pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas ça cet après-midi, après les cours ? Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt vous en serez débarrassé.

Au lieu de fondre en remerciements, sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard affolé. Scott intervint :

— C'est pas possible aujourd'hui. On va à la patinoire.

— Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous, proposa Allison. On aura la patinoire pour nous tous seuls.

Les deux garçons jetèrent un regard interloqué à la jeune fille. Alex et Nina comprirent qu'ils étaient surpris par sa proposition, étant donné que la chasseuse et le loup garou n'étaient plus en couple et n'étaient pas censés passer du temps ensemble.

— Ce sont des amies, insista l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils. Elles peuvent bien venir à une sortie entre amis.

Allison avait particulièrement insisté sur le dernier mot de sa phrase. La cadette Duval la soupçonnait de les inviter dans le but de ne pas contrarier les dernières personnes qui acceptaient encore de lui adresser la parole.

— On sera ravies de venir, assura Alex. Ca ne vous dérange pas si ma sœur vient aussi ?

— Bien sûr que non, affirma la chasseuse.

— Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, lança Scott après avoir échangé un regard avec Stiles.

Ce dernier ne fit aucune réflexion, mais on voyait à l'expression de son visage qu'il n'était pas ravi de la tournure des éléments. Il se garda cependant de faire le moindre commentaire, ce qui devait lui coûter, et prit sur lui pour retrouver un visage impassible.

Comme la classe était maintenant presque pleine et que leur professeur venait d'entrer, les deux amies s'installèrent au premier rang, là où il y avait encore de la place.

— Je te déteste, siffla Nina.

— Oh, c'est vrai ? fit semblant de s'inquiéter Alex, en posant une main sur son cœur.

— Non, je t'adore, bougonna sa meilleure amie. Mais t'abuses. Tu fais semblant de m'aider alors qu'en fait, tu m'enfonces !

— Et moi qui croyais t'avoir donné été utile … soupira la cadette Duval. Donnez un coup de main à vos amis et voyez comment ils vous remercient ! La prochaine fois, je me tairai !

— Ca vaudra sûrement mieux, grogna Nina.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Alex. Finalement, si on mettait de côté le somnambulisme de sa sœur, le comportement étrange de sa meilleure amie et le fait qu'elle se sentirait tout de même plus en sécurité chez elle, elle s'amusait comme une petite folle à Beacon Hills.

**### - ###**

Nina avait fini par admettre qu'Alex avait plutôt bien manœuvré, étant donné qu'elle avait réussi à les faire inviter à la patinoire avec leurs héros préférés. Elle avait par contre souligné le fait que c'était Allison qui avait lancé l'invitation, ce à quoi sa meilleure amie avait répondu que c'était grâce à sa gentillesse et son investissement dans le devoir de chimie que la chasseuse leur avait proposé de venir. Nina n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire et s'était fait reprendre par l'enseignant. Elle avait cependant échappé à la retenue et était désormais excitée à l'idée de sortir, même si elle allait avoir des difficultés à soutenir le regard de Stiles.

Juliette attendait devant la classe, adossée au mur, les mains dans les poches et sembla surprise de voir Alex et sa meilleure amie sortir en discutant avec Allison, suivie de près par Scott et Stiles.

— On va à la patinoire ! s'enthousiasma la cadette Duval en apercevant sa sœur.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna son aînée. Bin, cool alors.

Alors que la plus âgée du trio s'apprêtait à suivre sa sœur, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et elle se retourna en sursautant. Matt lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné et lui demanda :

— On peut parler ?

— Euh … Ouais, fit Juliette en se concentrant pour ne pas bégayer. Ouais, mais pas là, je suis pressée et …

— C'est important, insista le photographe.

La jeune fille déglutit et se tourna vers sa sœur, qui l'attendait.

— Allez-y, je vous rejoins après, lança-t-elle.

Alex fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Elle rattrapa le reste du groupe et son aînée la regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Matt. Elle se força à lui sourire.

— Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

**### - ###**

Juliette fixait le bout de ses pieds. Matt et elle étaient allés s'asseoir sur un banc devant le lycée. Ils restaient tous les deux silencieux et la jeune fille ne savait pas comment engager la conversation. Le photographe finit par se lancer :

— Je … Je voulais que tu m'expliques ce que tu voulais dire, hier soir ?

L'étudiante battit des cils, ne comprenant pas sa question.

— Hier soir ? répéta-t-elle.

— Oui, sourit froidement Matt.

— Tu sais … commença prudemment Juliette. Je suis un peu somnambule, alors je dis des trucs sans vraiment m'en rendre compte …

— Tu as insinué que j'étais le plus grand danger de Beacon Hills, déclara le photographe.

La jeune fille sentait un piège se refermer sur elle. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement et son estomac se serra. Elle chercha néanmoins à garder un air décontracté et se força à rire :

— Ah bon ? Haha, c'est marrant que j'ai dit ça …

Devant le regard sérieux de Matt, elle arrêta de rigoler et toussota :

— Ecoute, je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé et … Je ne me rappelle absolument pas avoir dit ça. Si ça se trouve, je te prenais pour un méchant que j'avais vu dans un film et … Ou si ça se trouve, je me suis mal exprimée et tu as compris de travers ce que je voulais dire.

Juliette sentit qu'elle n'avait pas convaincu le garçon, au vu de la moue dubitative qu'il affichait.

— Je crois que tu en sais plus que tu ne veux l'avouer, annonça-t-il, dardant un regard perçant sur l'étudiante.

La jeune fille décida de changer de tactique. A trop réfuter ce que disait le photographe, elle allait finir par se trahir. Elle décida donc de rentrer dans son jeu et de lui faire avouer ce qu'il savait déjà.

— Et moi, je crois que c'est toi qui en sais plus que moi, lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. Et j'ai l'impression que tu essaies d'enquêter sur moi pour voir si je peux t'apprendre des trucs !

— Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu divagues … protesta Matt.

Juliette secoua la tête.

— Je ne suis plus aussi souvent à Beacon Hills qu'avant, mais Alex me parle beaucoup de ce qu'il se passe, inventa-t-elle en faisant référence à ce qu'elle avait appris sur son rôle dans l'univers de Teen Wolf. Il y a eu pas mal de morts, ces derniers temps, et pour une petite ville comme la nôtre, les chiffres sont énormes. En plus, les affaires n'ont pas vraiment été résolues, parce que moi, je ne crois pas à la théorie de Kate Argent en super-psychopathe. Alors, peut-être que toi, tu connais des trucs qui n'ont pas été rendu officiels. Et c'est pour ça que tu essaies de me relier à tout ça.

Matt avait perdu son air surpris pour le remplacer par un sourire amusé.

— Tu sais que tu as beaucoup d'imagination ? se moqua-t-il. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce qui a été écrit dans les journaux, je suis juste surpris par ce que tu m'as dit.

— Et moi, je crois que c'est toi qui a de l'imagination, se vexa Juliette. Tu es allé t'inventer que je pensais que tu étais une menace alors que quand on te regarde, on s'aperçoit tout de suite que tu n'as absolument pas la tête de l'emploi !

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Elle avait totalement raison. Le photographe semblait plutôt innocent quand on ne savait pas qu'il complotait avec le kanima pour éliminer tous ceux qui avaient manqué le tuer, lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais dès lors qu'on savait qu'il était consumé par son désir de vengeance, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer son air froid et calculateur. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce que l'étudiante ressentait en le regardant.

Matt émit un petit rire et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

— C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très dangereux … Je ne serai pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche, même si je le voulais.

Juliette pencha la tête sur le côté. Etait-ce une note de regret qu'elle entendait dans la voix du garçon ? Son regard était-il voilé par la tristesse ? Imaginait-elle tout ça parce qu'elle adorait Stephen Lunsford, l'acteur qui incarnait Matt ? Ou cherchait-elle une trace d'humanité chez un personnage qu'elle appréciait ?

Décidée à en savoir plus, elle posa sa main sur celle du photographe et murmura :

— Tu sais, si t'as un truc à me dire, tu peux te confier à moi. Je ne te jugerai pas. Et j'aurais peut-être une solution à te proposer. Après tout, je fais du droit.

Le garçon la fixa un long moment, ce qui mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Elle lui lâcha la main et frotta ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre. Puis, Matt finit par dire :

— Est-ce qu'il y a une loi qui m'interdit de te réclamer ma veste ?

Juliette resta un instant interdite avant de se souvenir qu'elle portait toujours le blouson du photographe. Elle le fit glisser de ses épaules et le tendit d'un air bougon au garçon.

— Tiens ! Merci de ta grande bonté …

L'adolescent se leva du banc et lui lança :

— De rien. Et si tu te balades de nouveau la nuit, fais attention à toi. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te récupérer sur le bord de la route.

Le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur son visage irrita Juliette au plus haut point et elle se retint d'allonger sa jambe pour lui faire un croche-pied quand il la contourna pour s'éloigner. L'étudiante se sentait extrêmement énervée. Elle n'avait rien appris du tout sur Matt et avait l'impression de lui avoir livré plein de choses sur elle-même.

Agacée, elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Comment réagirait-elle si elle devait aller jusqu'à l'épisode dix de la saison ? Supporterait-elle de voir le photographe mourir ? Et si jamais elle avait empêché la rencontre entre Matt et le kanima ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était sauvé ? Et dans ce cas, était-ce une bonne chose ?

La tête bourdonnante de questions, Juliette se leva. Il était un peu tard pour rejoindre Alex et Nina à la patinoire. Elle décida donc de repartir à pied jusqu'à chez elle. Marcher lui permettrait de prendre un peu l'air et peut-être, d'oublier toutes les interrogations qui se bousculaient sous son crâne.

**### - ###**

La fin d'après-midi avait été moins pire que ce que Nina avait imaginé. Elle avait miraculeusement réussi à supporter de rester à moins de cinquante centimètres de Stiles sans s'évanouir et même sans rougir. L'adolescente n'était pas monté dans sa jeep et avait préféré choisir la voiture d'Allison lorsqu'on lui avait demandé avec qui elle voulait aller à la patinoire, mais elle était désormais rassurée : elle serait capable de bosser sur un projet de chimie avec le fils du shérif sans tomber dans les pommes.

Bon, par contre, il faudrait qu'elle tâche de ne pas trop se ridiculiser en balbutiant ou en sortant des blagues de basse qualité. Mais rester calme en sa présence relevait déjà de l'exploit pour elle et elle était plutôt fière.

Alex lui avait lancé plusieurs regards moqueurs mais n'avait pas pipé mot. Les deux filles avaient fait semblant de ne pas remarquer la complicité évidente qui liait toujours Scott et Allison et avaient pu faire connaissance avec Lydia, même si elles connaissaient déjà la jeune rousse. L'adolescente les avait détaillées du regard mais ce qu'elle avait observé devait lui plaire puisqu'elle avait été plutôt cordiale avec les deux amies.

Alex et Nina n'étaient pas très à l'aise sur des patins et restèrent d'abord près du bord, pour se tenir. Puis, une fois que Scott se fut un peu habitué à se déplacer sur la glace et eut arrêté de tomber ou de se cogner contre le bord – ce qui fit rire la cadette Duval et sa meilleure amie – Allison était venue prendre Alex par la main pour l'entraîner sur le milieu de la piste. Lydia, quant à elle, était allée chercher Nina, qui se débrouillait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Stiles, trébuche et s'étale par terre – ce qui entraîna un soupir de la part de la rousse, qui était restée debout par miracle.

Lorsque Scott et Allison s'étaient éclipsés pour se prendre en photos, la cadette Duval et sa meilleure amie avaient elles aussi quitté la patinoire pour aller s'asseoir sur les bancs.

— Ouille, s'était plaint Nina en se frottant le genou. Je me suis fait mal.

— Tu t'es bien étalée, s'était moqué Alex. C'était vraiment magnifique, tu aurais eu un dix dans la catégorie gamelle.

— Tu peux rigoler, mais tu étais tellement collée à Allison qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement, avait rétorqué Nina.

La jeune fille avait ensuite lancé un regard vers Stiles et Lydia, qui patinaient ensemble, et avait soupiré.

— Elle est tellement parfaite … Je n'ai aucune chance contre elle.

— Oh, elle est rousse, ça lui fait déjà un défaut, avait lancé Alex.

En voyant le regard noir que lui décochait sa meilleure amie, l'adolescente avait levé les mains pour se défendre :

— Je blaguais. Moi, je voulais juste te remonter le moral et que tu ne te sentes pas inférieure par rapport à elle …

Nina avait haussé les épaules et sursauté en entendant le cri suraigu que Lydia poussait. Accroupie sur la glace, la jeune fille hurlait, victime d'une des hallucinations que Peter lui envoyait. Stiles était accroupi à côté d'elle et Allison avait accouru, suivie par Scott.

— Ah bah toi, au moins, tu ne cries pas comme une folle, avait soufflé Alex à l'oreille de Nina. Ca te fait un deuxième avantage par rapport à elle.

La sortie à la patinoire avait donc pris fin une fois que Lydia avait repris ses esprits et Allison avait ramené les deux amies chez elles. Juliette avait envoyé par texto un plan à la plus petite du trio pour qu'elle puisse guider la chasseuse et Alex avait assuré à sa meilleure amie que si elle avait le moindre problème, elle accourrait.

Nina était donc maintenant devant sa maison, à l'apparence sympathique, même si la pelouse de la petite cour aurait mérité un coup de tondeuse. Elle inspira un grand coup et entra, prête à découvrir qui étaient ses parents. Juliette et sa sœur étaient bien tombées, pourquoi aurait-elle une mauvaise famille ? De toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire que le père d'Isaac. La jeune fille était donc confiante lorsqu'elle ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

— Y a quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Une ombre se dessina sur sa droite et bientôt, la silhouette d'un homme mal rasé et aux cheveux en bataille apparut devant elle.

— Tu es déjà rentrée ?

— Euh, ouais. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai fini les cours, il est presque dix-huit heures, signala Nina. J'étais à la patinoire avec des amis.

— Ah, d'accord, souffla l'homme qu'elle devinait être son père.

Comme elle ne savait plus quoi dire, la jeune fille demanda :

— Maman est là ?

Le regard de l'homme se mit à briller de tristesse et Nina comprit qu'elle avait gaffé.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu trouves ça amusant ? Tu as envie que je te réponde franchement ?

La jeune fille rentra la tête dans les épaules alors que son père haussait le ton.

— Ta mère est au cimetière ! Elle est morte, il y a deux putains de semaine ! Et maintenant, je suis tout seul pour élever une gamine qui n'a aucun respect pour sa mémoire.

Effrayée et choquée, Nina ne put s'empêcher de se plaquer contre le mur.

— Pardon, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Son père sembla se calmer instantanément et un air las remplaça son rictus de colère.

— Désolé de m'être énervé aussi vite, s'excusa-t-il. Tu voulais sûrement me faire réagir. Je sais que je ne suis pas un super père en ce moment, mais ça va s'arranger, d'accord ?

Nina prit sur elle pour adresser un sourire tremblotant à son père.

— Je … Je dois bosser sur un devoir de chimie, annonça-t-elle en reculant dans le couloir, espérant qu'elle prenait la direction de sa chambre.

— D'accord, acquiesça mollement son père.

Nina s'éclipsa sans plus tarder. Par chance, elle trouva du premier coup la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. La jeune fille chercha son téléphone portable et appela aussitôt Alex.

— Allô ? lança la cadette Duval quand elle eut décroché.

— Pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance ? soupira sa meilleure amie avant de lui raconter en détail ce qu'elle venait de vivre.


	11. Chapitre 10

Nina avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à la gaffe qu'elle avait faite en parlant de sa défunte mère à son père et s'en était énormément voulu. La jeune fille avait réfléchi à comment crever l'abcès, et peut-être réussir à en apprendre un peu plus, mais aucune des solutions qu'elle avait trouvées ne lui avait plu. Elle s'était donc contentée de parler le plus poliment possible lors du dîner, choisissant les sujets les plus neutres possibles, s'échappant dès que possible dans sa chambre pour échanger des textos avec Alex.

L'adolescente s'était roulée sous sa couette et entre deux SMS échangés avec sa meilleure amie, elle réfléchissait à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Entre sa situation familiale délicate, une mère décédée, un père à la ramasse et son comportement étrange pour aller rechercher Erica, elle trouvait qu'elle avait pas mal de fil à retordre.

Pourtant, s'il y avait bien un point qui réchauffait le cœur de Nina, c'était la perspective de pouvoir passer du temps avec Stiles. La jeune fille adorait l'acteur qui incarnait son personnage, Dylan O'Brien, au point de regarder plusieurs fois par mois les films dans lesquels il avait joué. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver craquant et était particulièrement fière de désormais réussir à maîtriser ses émotions en sa présence. Bon, d'accord, elle ne les contrôlait que partiellement, mais elle ne s'évanouissait pas et ne rougissait plus qu'à peine lorsqu'il posait son regard sur elle.

L'adolescente ne se faisait pas non plus d'illusion. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec le fils du shérif. Déjà, le garçon n'avait d'yeux que pour Lydia. Alors, même si Nina avait eu le courage de le draguer – ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver demain la veille ! – elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait eu du mal à lui faire oublier la rousse. Et de toute façon, puisque Lydia était totalement folle amoureuse de Jackson, la seule solution pour que Stiles ne soit pas seul, c'était de le pousser dans les bras de Derek !

La jeune fille avait ricané toute seule avant de se reprendre et de se remettre à réfléchir sur l'étrange force qui l'avait poussée à vouloir à tout prix aller rejoindre Erica à l'hôpital. Plus les questions fleurissaient dans son esprit, moins elle trouvait de réponse et cela commençait sérieusement à l'angoisser. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle n'était pas restée très longtemps chez elle. La maison lui semblait vide et froide et la perspective de croiser son père ne la réjouissait pas vraiment. Nina s'était donc préparée rapidement, avait attrapé un paquet de gâteau et était sortie de chez elle. Elle avait grignoté les sablés au chocolat tout en marchant vers le lycée et avait attendu que Juliette et Alex arrivent devant l'établissement.

Les deux sœurs n'avaient pas tardé à la rejoindre. Apparemment, la nuit de l'aînée Duval avait été plus calme que la précédente puisqu'elle s'était réveillée dans son lit et non pas en pleine rue. Ou tout du moins, si elle était sortie, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Alex avait lancé une blague à ce sujet et Juliette avait secoué la tête d'un air exaspéré. Nina s'était forcée à sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Sa meilleure amie avait grommelé quelque chose sur leur manque d'humour.

La sonnerie avait retenti, les faisant sursauter. Alex et Nina s'étaient rendues en cours tandis que Juliette traînait des pieds vers la bibliothèque. Les deux amies avaient suivi le cours d'une oreille, réfléchissant à d'autres problèmes que ceux concernant la littérature anglo-saxonne. A la fin de l'heure, elles avaient rejoint Allison avant qu'elle ne sorte de classe et elles étaient désormais en train de sortir de la classe.

— Lydia va mieux ? demanda Nina.

La chasseuse grimaça.

— Euh, oui, c'était juste euh une crise de panique due au stress. Vous savez, elle euh travaille un peu trop ses cours et euh …

Même si les deux filles n'avaient pas su la vérité, elles auraient été capables de dire que la jeune Argent leur mentait. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour faire le lien entre le récent séjour à l'hôpital de la rousse et l'hallucination qu'elle avait eu la veille. Cependant, aucune d'entre elles ne fit le moindre commentaire et elles se contentèrent de hocher la tête en ayant l'air d'être rassurée.

— En parlant d'hier … reprit Allison. Au sujet de Scott et moi … On n'est pas vraiment censés se voir donc si vous pouviez être discrètes …

— Oh, bien sûr, on n'en parlera pas, assura Alex.

— Motus et bouche cousue ! lança Nina.

La chasseuse laissa échapper un petit rire soulagé tandis qu'elle descendait les quelques marches d'un petit escalier.

— C'est sympa. En fait, mon père ne l'aime pas trop, confia-t-elle. Du coup, on se voit en cachette.

— C'est pas cool … soupira Nina en feignant de ne pas être déjà au courant de l'histoire.

Allison allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux rivés sur la gauche. Alex et sa meilleure amie suivirent son regard et découvrirent Scott, plaqué contre un casier, Erica très proche de lui. Evidemment, les deux filles savaient que les loups garous se disputaient au sujet de Derek, la blonde voulant que le jeune McCall les rejoigne et le garçon refusant de céder. Mais vu de l'extérieur, la scène pouvait être interprétée autrement.

La chasseuse fixa un instant les deux adolescents avant de se détourner et de faire marche arrière. Alex et Nina la suivirent aussitôt :

— Oh, je suis sûre que Scott avait une poussière dans l'œil ou quelque chose de ce genre, affirma la cadette Duval.

Sa meilleure amie lui fit les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour, mais Allison secoua la tête :

— Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je sais que Scott m'aime. Erica peut bien essayer de profiter de sa nouvelle popularité pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Je sais qu'elle n'y arrivera pas.

Nina lança un regard admiratif à la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'elle avait une force de caractère incroyable mais elle n'en était pas moins impressionnée. Alex fit un mouvement de tête comme si elle ne croyait pas du tout à l'affirmation de la chasseuse mais ne fit pas d'autres commentaires.

**### - ###**

— J'ai eu une super idée !

Juliette s'assit à côté d'Alex, un immense sourire sur le visage. Elle venait de rejoindre sa sœur et Nina dans la cantine avec l'air d'avoir la meilleure nouvelle du monde à annoncer. Sa cadette ne se gêne pas pour se moquer d'elle :

— Ce serait bien la première fois de ta vie que tu as une super idée.

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel, sans s'offusquer. Elle sortit son téléphone portable qui venait de vibrer et découvrit un nouveau texto de la dénommée Kathy.

« Tu as reçu mon précédent message ? »

Pendant ce temps là, Nina donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie :

— Arrête. Laisse la parler. Tu te moqueras après qu'elle ait donné son idée.

La jeune fille roula des yeux mais laissa cependant sa sœur, qui venait de ranger son portable sans répondre au SMS de Kathy, s'exprimer :

— Je m'ennuyais à la bibliothèque et j'avais la flemme de réviser, parce que de toute façon, je n'ai jamais fait de droit, alors tout ce que je lis me semble plutôt compliqué, et en plus, vu que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai étudié, je ne sais pas trop quoi revoir. Du coup, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de glander devant un bouquin de lois, j'allais plutôt lire un livre …

Juliette ne poursuivit pas, le regard dans le vide, et Alex fronça les sourcils :

— C'est ça, ta super idée ? Lire un livre ?

— Hein ? reprit sa sœur en s'ébrouant. Quoi ? Non, pas du tout !

— Bin, c'est ce que tu viens de nous dire, grommela sa cadette.

— Ha. Non, mais c'est parce que je me suis arrêté en plein milieu de mon histoire parce que je regardais Matt …

Le trio glissa un regard vers le photographe, installé à une table avec des amis pour manger.

— Au fait, il voulait te dire quoi, hier ?

— Rien de spécial, avoua Juliette. En fait, il voulait que j'avoue que je savais ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills. Et que je lui rende sa veste. J'ai essayé d'être sympa avec lui, de lui faire parler du traumatisme causé par la noyade … Mais il m'a presque envoyé paître.

Alex eut un sourire narquois, repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit au garçon à propos de sa sœur la veille, mais Nina sembla compatir avec son amie.

— Enfin, on s'en fiche. De toute façon, c'est un psychopathe, ce gars, reprit la plus âgée du trio. Vaut mieux pas que je traîne trop avec lui. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je m'ennuyais à la bibliothèque, alors j'ai voulu prendre un bouquin à lire. Et là, alors que je lisais le résumé d'un livre, je suis tombé sur le mot « vétérinaire ».

Juliette arrêta son explication et les deux autres filles la regardèrent sans réagir.

— C'est fini, là, ou tu regardes encore Matt ? finit par demander sa sœur.

— Vous n'avez pas compris ? s'étonna son aînée.

Alex et Nina échangèrent un regard perplexe. La plus âgée du trio soupira :

— Vous ne voyez pas quelqu'un dans cette ville qui serait capable de nous apporter des réponses ? Un vétérinaire dont le nom rime avec « hormone » ?

La lumière se fit en même temps dans l'esprit des deux amies, mais leur réaction ne fut pas la même.

— Deaton ? lança Nina. C'est à lui que tu penses ?

— « Hormone » ? grinça Alex. C'est la seule rime que tu as trouvée ?

— On pourrait aller le voir, déclara Juliette sans relever la réplique de sa sœur. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut nous éclairer sur la situation, c'est lui !

— Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas dangereux de lui révéler ce qu'on sait ? demanda Nina. On était d'accord pour ne pas intervenir dans l'intrigue …

— On pourra lui expliquer notre situation, sans lui révéler le futur, proposa la plus âgée du trio. Il est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'on ne préfère pas lui révéler des détails qu'il pourrait avoir envie de changer, il ne nous poserait certainement pas plus de question que nécessaire …

— Je ne sais pas … hésita Alex. Ca me semble une bonne idée mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous prendre pour des folles et nous enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Des fans qui débarquent dans un univers fictif ? Ca va être dur à avaler, même pour lui qui est habitué aux loups garous et autres créatures de ce genre …

— On n'est peut-être pas obligées de lui dire que Beacon Hills n'existe pas vraiment ? On peut peut-être inventer une histoire ?

— Ca me semble compliqué de lui mentir sur ce sujet, intervint Nina. Je veux dire, si on veut pouvoir repartir chez nous, je pense qu'il vaut mieux être le plus honnête possible …

Juliette hocha la tête.

— Alors, du coup, on est d'accord pour aller voir Deaton ?

Avant que sa sœur et son amie aient pu acquiescer, une voix retentit derrière elles, les faisant sursauter :

— Pourquoi vous voulez aller voir Deaton ?

Scott posait un regard intrigué sur le trio. Les filles paniquèrent légèrement, inquiètes à l'idée qu'il ait pu entendre le reste de leur conversation. Mais il n'avait pas l'air suspicieux, juste curieux de connaître la raison pour laquelle elles parlaient de son patron.

— Je … Je voulais … Euh, commença Juliette en plissant les yeux.

— Acheter un chien, compléta Alex.

— Ah bon ? s'enquit Scott. C'est cool.

— Oui, c'est pour l'anniversaire de notre père, renchérit la plus âgée du trio.

Sa sœur lui fit un signe de sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de donner trop d'informations mais Nina changea de sujet avant que le loup garou ait pu pousser plus en avant la discussion :

— Dis, quand aura lieu le prochain match de crosse ?

— Dans deux jours, la renseigna le garçon. Ce sera la demi-finale. Vous viendrez nous voir ?

— Bien sûr ! affirma l'adolescente. On soutient notre équipe !

Scott lui sourit et lui adressa un signe de main avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Alex ricana doucement :

— On soutient notre équipe, hein ? Tu veux dire que ça te fait une bonne occasion de mater Stiles …

Nina ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel. Juliette éclata de rire. Maintenant qu'elles avaient trouvé une solution potentielle pour quitter Beacon Hills, elles étaient légèrement soulagées. L'avenir leur semblait moins sombre, car si pour l'instant, tout se passait bien, elles avaient pleinement conscience que les événements allaient bientôt dégénérer. Et il vaudrait mieux pour elles qu'elles soient loin d'ici quand l'orage éclaterait.

**### - ###**

— Harris me dééééééteeeeeeste !

Ce cri du cœur provenait d'Alex, qui semblait totalement dépitée. Nina fixa un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui l'observait jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard avant d'adresser un sourire compatissant à la cadette Duval. Leur professeur de chimie avait en effet été particulièrement acerbe avec sa meilleure amie, l'obligeant à aller au tableau devant le reste de la classe pour résoudre une équation d'oxydoréduction. L'adolescente avait bien entendu perdu tout son sang-froid, étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas faire ce genre d'exercices et qu'en plus, le regard de l'enseignant n'était pas des plus amicaux. Elle s'était pris plusieurs réflexions désagréables de la part de Harris et était retournée à sa place, toute déconfite.

— Pourtant, ce n'était rien de plus compliqué que ce qu'on avait à faire dans le devoir, lui avait glissé Allison, perplexe.

— Mais c'est lui qui me fait perdre mes moyens, avait rétorqué Alex. J'ai tellement peur de faire une erreur que j'oublie tout !

Bien entendu, elle enjolivait la situation. L'excuse parut toutefois convenir à la chasseuse qui sembla lui donner raison. Nina écoutait désormais sa meilleure amie se plaindre tout en se dirigeant vers son casier. Alors qu'elle composait le code de son cadenas, la cadette Duval continua de critiquer Harris :

— Et moi qui l'aimais tellement dans la série ! Je le trouvais drôle, bon, un peu cynique et tout, mais c'est décidément plus marrant quand il s'en prend à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Tu as vu comment il me regardait ? Genre « vous êtes une incapable » ! Non, je ne suis pas incapable, je suis même parfaitement capable de reconnaître un imbécile quand j'en vois un ! J'aurais dû lui répondre ça, mais tu sais, j'avais la tête carrément vide et puis, il m'aurait collé, ce qui n'aurait pas vraiment arrangé mes affaires, puisque je n'ai pas du tout envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec lui, maintenant que je sais qu'il … Attends, comment t'as fait pour ouvrir ton casier ?

Nina sursauta et observa d'un air perplexe son casier, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour trouver le bon et comment elle avait fait pour trouver le code.

— Euh … Je ne sais pas … J'ai fait ça machinalement, sans réfléchir, avoua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais, en plus.

— Et tu te souviens de ton code ?

— Euh … Non.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bin génial ! Et si jamais t'as besoin en urgence d'un truc et que t'as pas le temps d'attendre de faire ton code machinalement ?

— Je …

Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaules puis, jeta un coup d'œil à son cadenas. Par chance, elle n'avait pas bougé les anneaux de son code et voyait encore la bonne combinaison. Elle s'empressa de la noter sur son téléphone portable.

— Voilà !

— Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver mon casier et ma combinaison et à faire la même chose que toi, maintenant, soupira Alex.

Nina lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

— On finira bien par le trouver. Au pire, on ira voir le principal. Je suis sûre qu'il est habitué à ce que tu oublies ton numéro de casier au moins trois fois par an !

— Sauf que le principal, maintenant, c'est Gérard ! rappela sa meilleure amie. Et je n'ai absolument pas envie d'aller lui demander quoique ce soit !

L'autre adolescente grimaça et elles se remirent en route pour rejoindre Juliette, afin d'aller ensuite chez Deaton, espérant obtenir des réponses aux questions qu'elles se posaient.

**### - ###**

Le trio avait pris le bus pour se rendre à la clinique. Il n'y avait cependant pas de ligne directe pour rejoindre l'établissement, ni d'arrêt qui le desservait. Les filles avaient donc dû faire plusieurs changements et marcher une dizaine de minutes avant de rejoindre le bâtiment. La nuit était désormais presque tombée et la pénombre distillait une ambiance un peu effrayante.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec sa sœur et son amie, Juliette inspira profondément et poussa la porte de la clinique. Un bruit de clochette retentit et l'étudiante s'avança dans l'accueil, suivie par les deux autres adolescentes.

Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour voir Deaton surgir derrière son comptoir en sorbier. Avant que l'une d'elles ait pu exposer leur problème, le vétérinaire, dont le visage était soucieux malgré le sourire forcé qu'il tentait d'afficher sur ses lèvres, les congédia :

— Désolée, mesdemoiselles, mais j'allais fermer. J'ai une urgence médicale et je dois m'absenter pour le reste de la soirée.

— Mais … tenta de protester Alex.

Deaton ne la laissa pas finir.

— Je suis vraiment navré, mais une vie est en jeu. Je vous conseille de repasser demain. Bonne soirée.

Le ton employé par le vétérinaire ne laissait pas vraiment d'autres choix au trio que de sortir. Après avoir bredouillé un salut, elles sortirent de la clinique et repartirent en sens inverse.

— Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? finit par grommeler Alex.

— Ne parle pas de mouche ! grinça Juliette, qui détestait ces insectes depuis toujours et en avait encore plus horreur depuis qu'elle avait vu la saison trois de Teen Wolf.

— Il doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison de nous avoir mis à la porte, murmura lentement Nina.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer :

— La première victime du kanima, c'est M. Lahey, dans l'épisode deux. Maintenant, on doit se trouver à peu près au début de l'épisode quatre. Et si je me souviens bien, je crois que Deaton doit s'occuper du corps d'un chasseur, tué par le kanima.

— Ah oui ! confirma Alex. C'est pas celui qui était à moto et qui avait attendu Allison quand son père l'avait traînée chez Derek pour son premier entraînement ?

Sa meilleure amie hocha la tête et Juliette soupira.

— En tout cas, ça n'arrange pas nos affaires. On n'a toujours aucune réponse et maintenant, on se retrouve en pleine nuit dans Beacon Hills …

— Et ça te fait peur ? se moqua sa sœur, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

— Bin, oui, avoua la plus âgée du trio. J'aime pas vraiment me balader en pleine nuit dans la rue. Et ne me dis pas que j'ai peur de tout, parce que, oui, j'admets que je m'effraie d'un rien, mais ici, j'ai quand même de bonnes raisons de me faire des cheveux blancs !

Nina et Alex échangèrent un regard. En effet, s'il y avait bien une ville où il ne faisait pas bon être sans défense, c'était bien Beacon Hills. Les filles se hâtèrent donc de rentrer chez elles, peu rassurée à l'idée d'être une cible potentielle pour des chasseurs, des kanimas ou des loups garous.


	12. Chapitre 11

— Les filles ? lança Mme Duval depuis la cuisine, où elle s'affairait à préparer à manger.

— Qui veut-elle que ce soit d'autre ? grommela Alex.

Juliette haussa les épaules et répondit à leur mère. Sa sœur roula des yeux comme si elle estimait que son aînée jouait les fayottes, mais n'exprima pas son opinion à voix haute. Elle envoya un texto à Nina pour savoir si elle était bien rentrée et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine.

M. Duval héla Juliette au moment où elle examinait discrètement un placard pour y trouver un paquet de gâteaux. Croyant que son père allait la réprimander pour fouiller dans les meubles et grignoter entre les repas, la jeune fille referma rapidement la porte qu'elle avait ouverte. Mais c'était pour un autre sujet que pour sa gourmandise que le chef de famille lui adressait la parole :

— Ta voiture est prête. J'ai eu un appel du garage, ce matin. Tu veux que je te dépose pour aller la récupérer ?

Juliette écarquilla les yeux, soudain prise par l'angoisse. Elle aurait préféré se faire houspiller parce qu'elle mangeait avant le dîner. La jeune fille détestait conduire et tant qu'elle pouvait éviter de le faire, elle s'en portait bien. L'étudiante allait donc répondre qu'il n'y avait pas le feu au lac et qu'elle pouvait attendre avant d'aller récupérer son véhicule, mais sa mère intervint :

— C'est une excellente nouvelle. Il y a encore un peu de temps avant que le repas soit prêt, vous devriez y aller maintenant.

M. Duval se leva et Juliette ne trouva aucun argument à opposer à ses parents. Alex lui adressa un sourire compatissant et l'étudiante n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre son père. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager, la mine déconfite.

— Tu dois être soulagée de la récupérer aussi vite, lui lança son père tout en démarrant son véhicule.

— Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point … soupira la jeune fille en retenant une grimace.

**### - ###**

Nina était vautrée sur son lit, sa tablette tactile sur les genoux. Elle faisait défiler les pages à l'aide de son doigt, s'amusant à découvrir les applications que contenait la machine. L'adolescente ne possédait pas ce genre d'objet dans la vraie vie et l'ordinateur portable qu'elle avait aurait été en meilleur état s'il avait fait la guerre. Alors, avoir une tablette tactile dernier cri était un luxe auquel elle n'était pas habituée.

Alors qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir internet, une fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement et une sonnerie retentit, la faisant sursauter. C'était sa messagerie instantanée qui se manifestait, car quelqu'un essayait de l'appeler. Et quand Nina lut le nom de la personne qui cherchait à la contacter, elle manqua la crise cardiaque. « Stiles ».

La jeune fille se redressa vivement, jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitre à côté d'elle, se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer, grimaça en réalisant que le résultat était encore pire, lissa prestement ses mèches rebelles, remit son T-shirt en place, s'installa en tailleur avant d'étendre de nouveaux les jambes devant elle et décrocha enfin.

Le cœur battant, elle fixa un instant l'écran de sa tablette, cherchant le visage de Stiles. Mais elle ne voyait que sa chaise de bureau, le sol de sa chambre et un bout de son lit. Perplexe, la jeune fille se hasarda quand même à appeler son camarade de classe :

— Euh … Salut ? Y a quelqu'un ? … Houhou ?

La déception remplaçait peu à peu l'excitation et la surprise qui avait envahi Nina. Comment avait-elle pu croire que l'adolescent aurait envie de l'appeler ? Il devait s'agir d'un bogue ou d'une fausse manipulation … Pourquoi le fils du shérif aurait-il besoin de la joindre ? C'était vraiment ridicule d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait la solliciter.

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher, se consolant en se disant qu'au moins, le garçon avait son adresse de messagerie instantanée, lorsque Stiles apparut soudain devant son écran, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés.

— Hé … Y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Nina voulut raccrocher, soudain trop stressée pour parler, mais elle se rendit compte que l'adolescent devait déjà l'avoir vue et qu'il ne servait à rien de se cacher. Surtout que c'était lui qui l'avait appelé en premier, alors bug ou pas, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Prenant sur elle, elle balbutia d'une petite voix :

— Euh … Oui, oui, c'est moi, euh … Nina. Tu … Tu m'as appelé, je crois, et .. Et, bin, j'ai décroché, parce que … C'est ce que font les gens polis dans ces cas-là, héhé. Donc j'ai décroché parce que je me disais que t'avais p'tet un truc à me dire, donc … Voilà, mais … Mais en fait, bin … T'étais pas devant l'écran …

Stiles s'esclaffa :

— Ah ouais, c'est normal, je parlais avec mon père. Il devait m'emmener au garage pour que j'aille récupérer ma Jeep. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon logiciel t'a appelé. J'avais peut-être laissé la souris sur ton nom et ça a cliqué tout seul ?

— Haha, ouais, ça doit être ça ! ricana Nina, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçue.

— Bin, du coup, ça tombe bien, parce qu'on va pouvoir parler de notre travail de chimie ! suggéra le fils du shérif, avec une moue qui disait clairement qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter de ses devoirs.

L'adolescente hocha la tête avant de grimacer :

— Ouais, enfin … Je …

— Oh, t'es occupée ? devina Stiles.

Nina cligna des cils avant de déclarer lentement :

— Pas trop, non … Mais t'allais récupérer ta voiture … Et en fait, mon père va probablement bientôt m'appeler pour que … Que j'aille faire à manger, alors …

— Ah, je comprends, fit le garçon en faisant un grand sourire qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune fille à la chamade. Pas de souci, t'inquiètes ! Mais faudrait qu'on en parle bientôt, parce qu'on doit le rendre dans pas très longtemps.

— Demain ? proposa Nina, la gorge nouée.

— Demain, on a match de crosse, expliqua Stiles. Mais après-demain, ce sera possible pour moi. Et toi ?

— Ok, je suis dispo.

Un air satisfait se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescent – sûrement parce qu'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à se soucier de son devoir ce soir, mais l'adolescente préféra se dire que c'était leur prochain rendez-vous qui le mettait de bonne humeur.

— Ok. Cool. Bon, je te laisse ! On se voit demain au lycée ?

— A demain ! couina Nina.

Le fils du shérif lui fit un signe de la main avant de quitter la messagerie instantanée. La jeune fille reposa sa tablette à côté d'elle. Non seulement elle venait d'avoir une conversation à peu près normale avec Stiles, mais en plus, elle avait rendez vous avec lui dans deux jours. Et, encore plus important, il semblait trouver normal de se croiser le lendemain, comme s'ils se voyaient tous les jours. Bon, c'était plutôt logique, étant donné qu'ils partageaient plusieurs cours, mais cela voulait dire que le garçon savait qu'ils avaient des matières en commun.

Nina attrapa son téléphone portable. Il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte ça à Alex.

**### - ###**

M. Duval se gara devant le garage et sourit à sa fille aînée.

— Voilà. Tu n'as rien à payer, normalement. L'assurance prenait tout à son compte.

— Quelle chance ! marmonna Juliette en posant la main sur la poignée de la portière.

— Je te trouve bien cynique, ce soir, remarqua son père. Que t'arrive-t-il ? D'ordinaire, c'est ta sœur qui fait preuve d'ironie, pas toi. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? A moins que ce ne soit à cause d'Andrew ?

— Hein ? Euh … Non, non, bredouilla la jeune fille. C'est … Je repense juste à ma pauvre voiture, qui s'est fait crever les pneus alors qu'elle n'a rien demandé ! Ah, dans quel monde cruel vivons-nous ? Qui pourrait avoir envie de crever les pneus d'une voiture, hein ? Et surtout, dans quel intérêt ?

M. Duval secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

— Tu me rappelles ta mère … s'amusa-t-il. D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer qu'elle est bien contente qu'Alex et toi, vous vous entendiez bien, ces temps-ci.

L'étudiante plissa les yeux. Comment ça, elle s'entendait bien avec sa sœur « ces temps-ci » ? Elle avait toujours eu de bonnes relations avec sa cadette …

— Bon, allez, file chercher ta voiture, lança le père de famille. On t'attend pour dîner.

Juliette hocha la tête et sortit du véhicule de son père. Elle s'approcha du garage d'un pas lent et poussa la porte d'entrée, aussi motivée que si elle devait monter sur une potence pour se faire pendre. La jeune fille chercha des yeux le garagiste et tressauta en le voyant derrière son comptoir. Elle le reconnut aussitôt, même si elle ne le connaissait pas bien. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu clair, cet air hautain … Ce ne pouvait être que Tucker.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque le client avec lequel le jeune homme était occupé se retourna. Juliette crut que la terre se mettait à tourner à toute vitesse autour d'elle. Matt quittait le garage, les yeux baissés sur sa veste pendant qu'il remettait son portefeuille dans sa poche. Un sac bandoulière rebondissait contre sa jambe pendant qu'il marchait et la jeune fille devina qu'il s'agissait de son appareil photo.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle savait ce que le garçon faisait là. Il était venu au garage en prétextant faire une vidange, mais il était surtout venu voir si Tucker le reconnaissait, car c'était l'un des adolescents qui était présent lors de la fête organisée par M. Lahey pour la victoire de l'équipe de natation, le soir où Matt avait failli se noyer. Il l'avait ensuite pris en photo, pour que le kanima sache qui était sa prochaine victime. Et maintenant, il partait l'air de rien, après avoir payé, comme s'il ne se souciait pas du meurtre qu'il allait commettre.

Le garçon releva la tête et sembla surpris de la voir juste devant lui. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et fronça les sourcils en la voyant figée, le visage pâle :

— Ca va ? s'enquit-il.

— Euh … Ouais … murmura dans un souffle la jeune fille.

Matt haussa les épaules et sortit sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. Juliette déglutit et s'approcha du comptoir en ayant l'impression d'être plongée en plein cauchemar. Le jeune homme qui était face à elle était sur le point de mourir et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui sauver la vie, parce qu'elle avait promis à Alex et Nina de ne pas changer l'intrigue de la série, même pour sauver le photographe.

L'horreur glaçait l'étudiante, qui ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle se tenir à sa promesse et ne pas se soucier de ce personnage, qui, après tout, ne faisait partie que d'un monde de fiction, ou devait-elle trahir sa parole pour tenter de lui sauver la vie ? Le souffle court, la jeune fille ne savait pas quelle décision prendre.

— C'est pour quoi ? aboya Tucker en la faisant sursauter.

Juliette se contenta de le fixer, toujours aussi horrifiée. Même s'il n'était pas très poli, il restait tout de même un être humain.

— Je … bégaya-t-elle.

— J'ai pas toute ma soirée, cracha le garagiste. J'ai encore du boulot sur cette caisse alors ce serait bien que vous me disiez ce que vous voulez rapidement.

Le jeune homme désigna du pouce la Jeep de Stiles, ce qui fit frissonner l'étudiante.

— Je … Ma voiture est ici, bredouilla-t-elle. Je viens la récupérer.

— Votre nom ? marmonna Tucker.

Juliette lui donna d'une petite voix les renseignements qu'il lui demandait. Le garagiste lui rendit ses clés et lui désigna d'un geste du menton la sortie.

— Votre véhicule est dans l'annexe.

Il s'éloigna sans lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et la jeune fille repartit en sens inverse, trébuchant légèrement au moment de sortir. Elle se sentait vide et désespérée. Que faire ? Laisser un homme, même désagréable, mourir ou lui sauver la vie ? C'était trop d'émotions d'un coup pour elle.

L'angoisse allait la submerger quand elle avisa Matt, qui ressortait de sa voiture, sa capuche rabattue sur la tête. Soudain, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire. L'étudiante ne pouvait pas laisser Tucker mourir. Même s'il était peu amical et même si c'était un personnage de fiction. Peu importe que cela ait des conséquences sur l'intrigue future. De toute façon, le trio ne comptait pas s'éterniser à Beacon Hills. Alors, si elles pouvaient sauver des vies, elles ne devraient pas s'en priver.

Juliette inspira profondément et appela le photographe :

— Hé ! Matt !

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle et s'arrêta, surpris.

— Oui ?

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, sans savoir quoi lui dire.

— Je voulais te remercier pour … Pour m'avoir demandé si ça allait tout à l'heure.

C'était probablement la pire excuse du monde, mais ça avait le mérite de lui faire gagner un peu de temps.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, déclara le photographe. Tu étais toute blanche.

— C'est les odeurs d'essence et de cambouis et de … De voiture, mentit Juliette. Je ne les supporte pas bien.

Matt hocha la tête et l'étudiante ne sut quoi dire. Un ange passa et une voiture ralentit avant de se ranger près du trottoir. Une portière claqua et la jeune fille se retourna pour apercevoir Stiles qui entrait dans le garage.

— C'est le genre d'endroit que tu devrais éviter, si tu ne supportes pas ces odeurs, finit par faire remarquer le photographe.

— Ouais, enfin, là, j'avais pas trop le choix, soupira Juliette. Il fallait changer les pneus de ma voiture, quelqu'un les avait crevés.

— Ah, pas de chance.

— Non, pas vraiment.

La jeune fille cherchait quelque chose à dire pour poursuivre la conversation mais son esprit était totalement vide. La seule chose à laquelle elle était capable de penser était « Ne le tue pas ! ». Matt finit par enfoncer les mains dans ses poches et pencher la tête sur le côté.

— Bon, je vais y aller. Faut que je retourne à l'intérieur, j'ai oublié quelque chose. A une prochaine fois.

Le garçon la contourna pour retourner dans le garage et Juliette se retourna vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompre à cause de l'urgence.

— Matt ! N'y va pas. Ca ne sert à rien …

— De quoi ? s'étonna le photographe, surpris.

— Ne fais pas ça … souffla l'étudiante, lâchant les premières pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Tu vas le regretter. La violence est le dernier refuge de l'incompétence. Et … La vengeance ne te permettra pas de te … De te …

L'aînée Duval ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. L'adolescent l'observa les sourcils froncés, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

— C'est une réplique de film ? finit-il par demander au bout d'un moment.

Juliette fut incapable de lui répondre et Matt grommela :

— Ta sœur a raison, t'es un peu bizarre.

Il se détourna et la jeune fille resta sur place, sans savoir quoi ajouter, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Juste avant d'entrer dans l'établissement, le photographe lui lança :

— Si jamais tu sors ce soir pour aller faire un footing, habille-toi chaudement. Il va faire plutôt froid !

La jeune fille n'eut pas la force d'esquisser un sourire ou même de se sentir vexée par le sous-entendu. Elle était complètement anéantie. Malgré son intervention, Matt retournait dans le garage pour vérifier que Tucker était désormais hors d'état de nuire. L'étudiante ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal : qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à sauver le garagiste ou qu'elle ait échoué à raisonner son personnage préféré ?

**### - ###**

Le repas sembla bien long à Juliette. Sa rencontre avec Matt lui avait coupé l'appétit et elle avait du mal à finir son assiette, même si elle s'était servi une toute petite quantité de nourriture. La jeune fille avait mis un long moment avant de réussir à tourner les talons pour rentrer dans l'annexe du garage et récupérer sa voiture. C'était avec des gestes machinaux qu'elle avait démarré son véhicule et était rentrée chez elle. Elle qui détestait conduire ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Quand elle était arrivée dans la cuisine, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à sa sœur de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il était déjà l'heure de manger et sa mère insistait pour qu'elles passent à table tout de suite. Juliette avait donc dû s'asseoir avec le reste de sa famille, se morfondant et déprimant tout en faisant attention à ce que cela ne se remarque pas trop, afin d'éviter les questions de ses parents.

La jeune fille était si perturbée qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Alex était elle-même plutôt impatiente. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur sa chaise et de tapoter la table d'un air impatient. Elle avait avalé en quelques fourchettes le contenu de son assiette, ce qui était plutôt étonnant la connaissant, et fixait celle de sa sœur, claquant de la langue pour l'inciter à aller plus vite.

Lorsqu'enfin, Juliette se leva pour débarrasser sa place, l'adolescente bondit à sa suite. Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'au salon.

— Il faut que tu m'emmènes voir Allison, décréta-t-elle à voix basse.

— Hein ? Maintenant ? demanda la plus âgée du trio, qui ne comptait pas vraiment reprendre sa voiture de si tôt.

— Oui, maintenant. C'est hyper urgent.

Juliette resta un instant interdite avant de hocher la tête. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de sa cadette lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de lui demander ce genre de service.

— D'accord, on y va.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée quand elles furent stoppées par leur mère :

— Où allez-vous ?

— On va juste prendre un peu l'air, faire un petit tour pour … Pour fêter le retour de ma voiture, mentit Juliette.

— Toutes les deux ? s'étonna la femme.

— Euh … Oui, confirma l'aînée Duval.

Mme Duval sembla toujours aussi surprise mais ne leur interdit pas de sortir.

— Ne rentrez pas trop tard. Tu dois aller au lycée demain, Alex.

Les sœurs hochèrent la tête avant de s'éclipser. Elles grimpèrent dans la Volkswagen de Juliette et s'engagèrent sur la route, en direction de chez Allison.

— Prends à droite, lança la cadette Duval.

— Comment tu sais qu'il faut aller par là ? s'enquit Juliette.

L'adolescente ne lui répondit pas et l'étudiante haussa les épaules avant de tourner. Sa conduite était un peu plus maladroite qu'en revenant du garage et elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

— Tu sais … J'ai vu Matt, déclara-t-elle après un instant de silence.

— On en parle après. Prends la deuxième à gauche, ordonna Alex.

Juliette fit la moue, vexée que sa sœur ne veuille pas écouter ce qui la tracassait.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important chez Allison pour que tu veuilles que je t'y emmène maintenant ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Un pli soucieux barrait son front et elle fixait la route d'un air absent. Son aînée leva les yeux au ciel avant de ralentir pour s'arrêter à un stop.

— Super, garde tes secrets pour toi. Moi, je ne suis que ton chauffeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails des intentions qui te motivent …

En voulant redémarrer, Juliette cala. Elle poussa un juron et s'attira un regard impatient de la part de sa sœur. Heureusement, Alex ne lui fit aucune réflexion car cette fois-ci, l'étudiante n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait supporté de recevoir une critique. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme le plus complet.

— Gare toi là, finit par dire la cadette Duval.

— Comme madame voudra, grommela Juliette.

Alex descendit de la voiture sans rien dire et se mit à trottiner sur le trottoir. Sa sœur la suivit des yeux, l'air renfrogné. La jeune fille se rapprocha de deux silhouettes qui discutaient devant une belle maison. Il s'agissait de Gérard et Allison.

— Tu vas être dans une position où tu mettras en doute la confiance que tu as envers les personnes qui te sont proches, même tes amis les plus chers, avertit le vieil homme. Et quand ça arrivera, tu sauras que les seuls qui ne te décevront jamais sont les membres de ta famille. Je peux avoir confiance en toi, Allison ?

La chasseuse allait répondre lorsqu'elle avisa Alex qui arrivait dans sa direction. Elle fronça les sourcils et son grand père se retourna. La cadette Duval se sentit frissonner lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle mais elle se força à afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Salut, salut ! Bonsoir, monsieur le principal. Je passais dans le coin avec ma sœur et je t'ai vu, Ally, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te parle du devoir de chimie sur lequel on travaille.

— Oh, d'accord, fit la jeune Argent avant de glisser un regard vers Gérard.

— On poursuivra cette discussion une autre fois, annonça le vieil homme en lui souriant gentiment. Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Duval.

Alex lui adressa un signe de tête et le regarda s'éloigner vers le domicile de son fils.

— Ca ne te dit pas qu'on parle de ce devoir demain, plutôt ? proposa la chasseuse. J'avoue que ce soir, je n'ai pas trop la tête à parler de chimie.

— D'accord. On en reparle demain. On aura les idées plus claires, approuva son amie.

Juste avant qu'Allison ne remonte dans sa voiture, la cadette Duval lui posa la main sur le bras et chuchota :

— Tu sais … Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on te dit. Il y a des gens en qui tu peux avoir confiance et qui ne te demanderont jamais de preuve de ta loyauté. La famille n'est pas tout ce qu'on a. En cas de doute, écoute ton cœur. Il saura mieux te guider que ta tête.

La chasseuse lui lança un regard perplexe et Alex s'ébroua. Elle cligna des yeux et sembla enfin réaliser où elle était et ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien ! Bon, il se fait tard, alors je vais rentrer chez moi. A demain.

La jeune fille tourna les talons presque sans écouter Allison qui la saluait et retourna vers le véhicule de sa sœur. Juliette l'observa s'installer sur le siège passer avec un air étonné.

— Alors ? finit-elle par demander.

Sa cadette fit la moue.

— Alors, je crois que je suis atteinte de la même maladie que Nina et toi.

— La même maladie ? releva l'étudiante.

Alex soupira.

— Celle qui te pousse à te balader dehors en pleine nuit pour rencontrer Matt, qui amène Nina à se rendre à l'hôpital pour suivre Erica et qui me conduit à dire à Allison de ne pas écouter ce que va lui dire Gérard.

Juliette se passa une main sur le visage. Alex venait elle aussi de faire l'expérience de cette force étrange qui les faisait interagir bizarrement avec certains personnages. Le mystère s'épaississait encore plus. Vivement qu'elles puissent rencontrer Deaton pour obtenir des réponses. En espérant que le vétérinaire soit en mesure de les éclairer un peu …


	13. Chapitre 12

— Wow. Il s'en passe des choses, dans notre vie. Quelqu'un fait un résumé ?

Alex observa sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, qui marchaient à côté d'elle. Elles venaient de faire le point sur les récents événements, profitant d'une heure de permanence des deux lycéennes pour discuter un peu. Nina se lança :

— On a débarqué à Beacon Hills on ne sait comment et on a découvert qu'on avait une existence propre, puisqu'on a une famille et que les personnages nous connaissent. Toi et moi, on est au lycée et Juliette est en fac de droit. Au départ, tout semblait aller pour le mieux et on a décidé de ne pas trop intervenir dans l'intrigue, puisqu'on prévoyait de rentrer rapidement chez nous.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir :

— Sauf que Juliette s'est retrouvée en pleine nuit dehors, face à Matt, et a tenté de l'empêcher de rencontrer le kanima, pour ne pas qu'il s'en serve pour se venger. Malheureusement, comme on a pu le constater dans la rubrique nécrologie du journal de ce matin, Bennet, l'un des chasseurs de Chris, a été retrouvé mort, officiellement attaqué par une bête sauvage – mais on sait toutes les trois qui est le vrai responsable de sa mort. Et on devrait certainement bientôt entendre parler de la mort de Tucker, même si Juliette a encore une fois essayé d'empêcher Matt d'agir.

L'adolescente glissa un regard vers son amie, dont le visage s'était légèrement assombri.

— En plus de ça, je me suis retrouvée je ne sais comment à l'hôpital, juste avant qu'Erica ne se fasse mordre, avec l'envie folle de l'empêcher de devenir un loup garou. J'ai le sentiment d'être obligée de la protéger alors qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de moi. Et je la trouve un peu hautaine, ce qui atténue un peu mon envie de lui porter secours. Mais j'ai l'impression de devoir la protéger malgré tout …

Nina renifla avant de conclure :

— Et hier, Alex a rejoint le club des névrosées puisqu'elle voulait à tout prix aller parler à Allison. Et quand elle s'est retrouvée devant elle, elle s'est sentie obligée de lui faire un discours sur la confiance et sur la prudence à avoir concernant son grand-père. Oh, j'allais oublier, mais quand on a voulu aller voir Deaton hier pour qu'il nous apporte des réponses à nos questions, il nous a mis à la porte parce qu'il avait un cadavre dans sa salle d'examen.

— Et peut-être aussi un Scott blessé, souligna sa meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas s'il était déjà arrivé, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre la clinique.

Juliette haussa les épaules et Nina se gratta la tête :

— En tout cas, je ne suis plus très optimiste. Vous voyez un truc positif, vous ?

Alex fit la grimace mais sa grande sœur lança :

— Bin, t'as une sorte de rencard avec Stiles. Et moi, j'ai pu porter la veste de Matt.

Un sourire ravi s'étala sur le visage de la plus petite du trio alors qu'elle repensait au fait qu'elle travaillerait sur son devoir de chimie le lendemain avec le fils du shérif. Sa meilleure amie, elle, se mit à ironiser :

— Ouais et moi, il ne m'arrive que des ennuis. Je me suis pris une balle de crosse en pleine tête, ce qui fait que je me suis tapée la honte devant tout le lycée ET le coach. Harris me déteste et par conséquent, adore m'humilier devant les autres élèves. On doit rendre une dissertation sur le bouquin qu'on lit en littérature anglaise, mais ce bouquin n'est pas dans ma chambre, donc je suppose qu'il est dans mon casier. Sauf que je ne connais pas le code de mon casier ! Argh, je crois que Jeff Davis me déteste, lui aussi …

— Mais non … tenta de la rassurer Juliette. Tu es super amie avec Allison, c'est plutôt cool ça !

— Ouais, sauf que j'ai ruiné notre amitié hier soir, en allant lui sortir un couplet sur son grand père qui n'est pas digne de confiance ! J'ai perdu toute crédibilité à ce moment précis de ma vie.

Nina éclata de rire mais l'aînée Duval secoua la tête.

— Ne dramatise pas tout. Toi, au moins, tu ne vas pas à l'hôpital en mode zombie ou tu ne te réveilles pas en pleine nuit au milieu de nulle part ! Et puis, Allison, elle est plutôt sympa. Moi, je craque pour un garçon qui est un vrai psychopathe.

— C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ma situation n'est pas si pourrie, approuva Alex. Par contre, ta vie, elle est vraiment merdique. C'est toi que Jeff Davis ne doit pas aimer, pour te coller avec le fou de service !

— En parlant de fou … murmura sa meilleure amie.

Elle désigna du menton Lydia, assise dans un couloir, attendant que Mlle Morrel vienne la chercher pour son rendez-vous. La rousse portait des gants pour cacher ses mains abîmées par le coup de poing qu'elle avait donné dans un des miroirs de sa chambre. Les filles devinèrent qu'elle devait aussi voir le jeune Peter sous forme d'hallucinations. Le trio attendit d'être loin d'elle pour continuer à parler.

— C'est bizarre qu'on n'ait pas envie de l'aider, elle aussi, fit remarquer Alex. Elle doit avoir une belle place dans le club des fous et des âmes perdues.

Juliette hocha la tête et Nina fronça les sourcils :

— C'est vrai que c'est étrange …

— Je pense qu'il faut qu'on trouve le point commun entre Matt, Erica et Allison pour découvrir pourquoi on veut les aider eux et pas d'autres personnages, supposa la plus âgée du trio.

Sa sœur haussa les épaules mais les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

— Ils vont tous les trois mourir.

La nouvelle laissa un froid sur le petit groupe. Nina finit par reprendre la parole :

— Matt meurt noyé par Gérard dans l'épisode dix de cette saison. Erica se fait tuer par Kali au début de la saison trois et Allison se fait empaler par un Oni.

— Oui, merci, je pense qu'on se rappelait plutôt bien ces détails, grinça Alex.

— Est-ce que vous pensez que nous … Nous on serait là pour les empêcher de mourir ? murmura Juliette, les yeux plissés.

Sa sœur et Nina se jetèrent un regard sans pour autant répondre.

— Je veux dire … Comme par hasard, on arrive dans la série et on ressent l'envie irrésistible d'aider les personnages qu'on aime bien ? insista la jeune fille. Et quand je dis « envie irrésistible », je devrais même dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, vu qu'on est parfois traînées contre notre gré en face de ces personnages. Et quand on n'est pas traînées de force, le hasard fait bien les choses, puisqu'on les croise par pure coïncidence.

— J'avoue que ton raisonnement n'est pas bête, approuva Nina. Mais on a encore peu de preuves pour le confirmer.

— Je me suis retrouvée deux fois devant Matt, et comme par hasard, à chaque fois, le kanima n'était pas loin, rappela Juliette.

Alex haussa les épaules.

— Oui, mais Nina n'a suivi Erica qu'une seule fois, et moi, je n'ai été voir Allison qu'hier.

— Mais elles sont moins en danger que Matt, pour l'instant.

Les filles se turent un instant, méditant sur ce qui leur arrivait.

— Je propose qu'on retourne voir Deaton, après les cours, suggéra la cadette Duval. On insistera pour lui expliquer notre situation et lui proposer nos déductions. Il pourra sûrement nous dire si on a tort ou raison.

— Ca me va ! Mais il faudrait qu'on soit de retour pour le match de crosse de ce soir, prévint Nina.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un coup d'œil moqueur.

— Oh, elle veut voir son petit Stiles évoluer sur le terrain … minauda Alex.

— Hein ? Même pas vrai ! rougit Nina. D'abord, Stiles ne joue pas ce match. Et ensuite, je disais ça parce que ce soir, le kanima va s'en prendre à Derek, Erica et Stiles. Rappelez-vous, la scène de la piscine … A mon avis, on ferait mieux de ne pas être trop loin quand ça arrivera …

Juliette acquiesça et la sonnerie du lycée retentit dans les couloirs. Alex et sa meilleure amie se hâtèrent de regagner leur salle de classe tandis que la plus âgée du trio traînait des pieds jusqu'à la bibliothèque, pour y passer son temps en attendant que les deux autres membres du trio la rejoigne.

**### - ###**

Juliette cala en tentant de démarrer sa voiture. Alex lui jeta un regard condescendant :

— Bien joué. Je pensais qu'avec toutes les fois où tu as joué à Mario Kart, tu serais un peu plus douée avec la conduite.

— N'importe quoi ! pesta sa sœur. Et puis, tu pourras te moquer de moi quand tu conduiras. En attendant, c'est moi le chauffeur, alors toi, tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi.

— Ok, Schumacher. Ne te vexe pas, grommela la cadette Duval. Je t'en prie, fais-nous part de tes talents de pilote.

Sur la banquette arrière, Nina éclata de rire. La plus âgée du trio démarra une nouvelle fois sa voiture et quitta la place de parking, non sans difficulté. Soit elle boudait, soit elle se concentrait sur sa conduite car elle ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet. Elles atteignirent rapidement la clinique vétérinaire et se garèrent devant l'établissement.

— Espérons qu'aujourd'hui, Deaton veuille bien nous recevoir, soupira Nina avant de sortir du véhicule.

Le trio entra dans la boutique, la clochette retentissant lorsqu'elles franchirent la porte. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour que le vétérinaire se présente devant elles.

— Mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

Les trois filles se regardèrent et finalement, ce fut Alex qui se lança :

— Voilà. On a besoin de vous. On a quelque chose d'assez incroyable à vous raconter et vous aurez sûrement du mal à nous croire mais … Vous devez nous écouter.

Deaton parut surpris et la jeune fille lui raconta tout : leur arrivée dans Beacon Hills, leur existence propre dans un univers fictif, leurs comportements vis-à-vis de certains personnages, les questions qu'elles se posaient … Nina et Juliette intervenaient parfois pour apporter des détails mais c'est la cadette Duval qui exposa le plus gros de leur problème.

— Alors, on aimerait savoir si vous pouviez nous aider à repartir chez nous, conclut l'adolescente. Parce qu'on trouve ça cool d'être ici mais … Mais ce n'est pas ici qu'est notre vraie vie. Et puis, ça commence à nous inquiéter de nous comporter bizarrement.

A la fin de son récit, Deaton plissa les yeux et posa les mains sur son comptoir.

— J'aimerais vous poser une question …

— D'accord, mais ça dépend de votre question. On ne pourra peut-être pas y répondre, déclara Alex.

Les filles s'étaient mises d'accord pour lui en révéler le moins possible sur le futur. Elles comptaient sur la sagesse du vétérinaire pour qu'il ne leur pose pas trop de questions indiscrètes mais avaient conscience qu'elles devraient certainement lui donner certains détails pour lui prouver leur bonne foi.

— Vous dîtes que vous venez du monde réel et qu'ici, ce n'est en fait que l'univers d'une série.

— C'est sûrement difficile à croire, mais c'est ça, approuva Alex, tandis que Nina hochait la tête.

— Donc, cela veut dire que je ne suis qu'un personnage fictif ? poursuivit Deaton.

Juliette grimaça et Alex fit la moue.

— Ca doit être encore plus compliqué à croire, mais oui.

— Alors, j'aimerais savoir si l'acteur qui m'incarne est très populaire.

Les trois filles restèrent interdites un instant avant de se consulter du regard.

— Bin … Pas trop, non, admit Nina.

— Je n'avais pas entendu parler de vous avant Teen Wolf, avoua Juliette. Mais je ne suis pas une grande référence en matière d'acteurs, alors …

— On vous a vu dans un épisode d'Esprits Criminels, rappela Alex. Vous aviez un petit rôle, mais quand même. Vous êtes probablement apparu dans d'autres séries …

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec ce téléphone ? demanda Nina en remarquant que le vétérinaire s'était saisi du combiné juste derrière lui.

Deaton feignit un air innocent.

— Rien du tout.

— Vous allez appeler l'hôpital, c'est ça ? Ou la police ? devina Alex. Vous pensez qu'on est folles et qu'on a tout inventé ?

— Je pense que vous avez besoin d'aide, les filles, expliqua calmement l'homme.

— Mais c'est pour ça qu'on vient vous voir ! On a besoin de vous, insista la cadette Duval.

— Je ne suis qu'un vétérinaire. Je ne suis pas celui qui est le plus habilité à vous apporter de l'aide …

— Le nom de l'acteur qui vous incarne, c'est Seth Gilliam … murmura Nina, espérant que l'argument ferait mouche.

Mais Deaton secoua la tête et commença à composer un numéro sur le téléphone. Alex et sa meilleure amie se lancèrent un regard paniqué. Comment faire pour convaincre le vétérinaire ? Juliette fit sursauter les deux autres filles en s'écriant soudainement :

— On est au courant pour les loups garous !

Deaton releva brusquement la tête et battit des cils.

— Et ne faîtes pas comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle, vociféra l'étudiante. Vous n'êtes pas un simple vétérinaire, vous êtes un émissaire. Vous en savez bien plus que ce que vous ne voulez le faire croire. On sait que Scott est devenu un loup garou il y a quelques mois. Il s'est fait mordre par Peter Hale, qui était alors un alpha après avoir tué sa nièce, Laura. Personne ne le soupçonnait, parce qu'il était à l'époque censé être totalement paralysé après avoir été brûlé lors de l'incendie qui a ravagé le manoir Hale et tué toutes les personnes présentes dedans. Cet incendie avait été commandité par Kate, la sœur de Chris Argent. Ils viennent tous les deux d'une famille de chasseurs de loups garous.

Juliette était intarissable. Elle ne laissait à personne la possibilité d'intervenir, enchaînant les phrases les unes après les autres.

— Peter a assassiné tous les responsables de l'incendie ces derniers-mois, Kate y compris, avant de se faire égorger par Derek, qui est désormais l'alpha. Et maintenant, il tente de se constituer une meute et c'est pour ça qu'il a mordu Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Il aurait voulu que Scott le rejoigne mais il a refusé. Ils se sont battus hier, c'est pour ça que Scott est venu vous voir, blessé. Et si vous nous avez mis dehors la première fois qu'on est venu vous voir, ce n'était pas pour une urgence. C'était parce qu'on vous avez apporté le corps lacéré de Bennet, un jeune chasseur qui s'était fait sauvagement tué par une créature que vous ne connaissez pas.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration à la fin de sa tirade et toisa le vétérinaire, qui semblait franchement perdu. Sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude.

— On avait dit qu'on ne révélait que le strict nécessaire, chuchota-t-elle.

Juliette prit un air coupable.

— Ouais, je sais, mais j'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour une cinglée …

Deaton se racla la gorge pour faire revenir l'attention sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous dîtes la vérité ? Que ce que vous savez, on ne vous l'a pas raconté ou que vous avez recoupé les informations que vous aviez pour en tirer des conclusions ?

— Et qui aurait pu nous dire de telles choses ? riposta Alex. Votre sœur, Mlle Morrel ?

Le vétérinaire fronça les sourcils, surpris que la jeune fille soit au courant de son lien de parenté.

— On vous jure qu'on dit la vérité, aussi difficile qu'elle puisse être à accepter, déclara Nina.

— Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ? s'enquit Deaton.

Les trois filles échangèrent un coup d'œil.

— On aimerait que vous nous aidiez à retourner chez nous, expliqua Alex.

— J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, alors, soupira le vétérinaire.

— Je me doute que tout ça est nouveau pour vous. Pour nous aussi, c'est vraiment étrange et … intervint Juliette. Mais même si vous ne savez pas encore comment nous aider, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui peut le faire. Enfin, ce ne doit pas être la première fois qu'une telle situation se produit et … Quelqu'un a sûrement déjà dû gérer un événement de ce genre.

— Peut-être que votre sœur en sait plus ? suggéra Nina. Ou un autre émissaire ?

Deaton se frotta le menton, l'air consterné.

— Il faudrait que je me renseigne … Mais une telle information aura certainement un prix.

Les filles se concertèrent du regard et Alex finit par proposer :

— On pourrait peut-être vous révéler le nom de la créature qui a tué M. Lahey, Bennet et Tucker ?

— Oh. Je me suis mal exprimé, s'excusa le vétérinaire. Ma dernière phrase ne voulait pas dire que vous devrez m'offrir quelque chose en échange des renseignements que je trouverais.

— Ah … fit la cadette Duval.

— Mais on peut quand même vous donner une ou deux informations, affirma Nina. Pour vous remercier et pour que vous puissiez aider Scott à lever le voile sur le mystère de cette créature.

— Pourquoi vous n'allez pas tout simplement raconter à Scott tout ce que vous savez ? s'étonna Deaton. Ce serait plus simple.

Les trois filles grimacèrent.

— Bin, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des théories sur les voyages dans le temps ? répondit Juliette. Que c'était dangereux de modifier les événements du passé parce que vous pourriez très bien provoquer d'énormes dégâts dans le présent ou le futur ? Des dégâts du genre supprimer votre propre naissance ou déclencher une guerre …

— On préfère ne pas trop interférer dans l'intrigue, compléta Nina. On a peur de faire plus de mal que de bien …

— Pourtant, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, vous avez déjà commencé à vous mêler de l'histoire, non ? releva le vétérinaire en faisant référence aux interventions du trio avec Matt, Erica et Allison.

Les adolescentes semblèrent plutôt mal à l'aise.

— Oui, enfin … C'était plutôt contre notre gré, finit par marmonner Juliette. J'ai pas vraiment cherché à me retrouver dehors en pleine nuit.

— Et en fait, on ressent comme une sorte de force qui nous pousse à faire certains trucs ou à dire certaines choses, ajouta Nina.

— C'est assez perturbant, d'ailleurs, glissa Alex. Comme si on perdait notre volonté et que quelqu'un nous guidait. C'est pour ça qu'on voudrait rentrer chez nous rapidement.

Deaton hocha la tête.

— Si jamais vous revivez ce genre d'expériences, contactez-moi. Plus j'aurais de renseignements sur votre situation, plus j'aurais de chance de trouver une solution.

— Donc, vous allez nous aider ? demanda Nina avec espoir.

Le vétérinaire nuança ses propos.

— Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous. Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Les trois filles remercièrent Deaton. Celui-ci leva la main pour les interrompre :

— Vous me remercierez quand j'aurais la solution à votre problème. Je voudrais vous poser une dernière question.

— Allez-y, fit Alex.

— Tout à l'heure, vous avez fait référence à la créature en disant qu'elle avait tué trois personnes : M. Lahey, Bennet et …

— Et Tucker, rappela Juliette. C'est le garagiste qui est mort hier soir.

Le vétérinaire fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Comment ça ?

— Bin … J'étais au garage hier et … commença l'étudiante en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Enfin, je sais que dans la chronologie de la série, hier soir, Tucker devait mourir, tué par la créature. Stiles était au garage pour faire réparer sa voiture, d'ailleurs. Il a dû se faire paralyser et voir le k … La créature.

Deaton secoua la tête.

— Oui, il y a bien eu un indicent au garage, hier. Et Stiles s'est bien retrouvé paralysé quelques minutes. Mais personne n'est mort.

— Comment ça ? souffla Juliette.

— Le garagiste et Stiles ont tous les deux étaient paralysés. Le premier a déclaré avoir ressenti une vive douleur dans sa nuque et être tombé, les muscles raides. Le second a affirmé n'avoir rien vu. Il venait de se renseigner pour savoir quand les réparations sur sa voiture seraient finies. Il venait de retourner dans l'accueil et jouait sur son téléphone quand il s'est senti lui aussi se faire paralyser. D'après lui, c'est arrivé après avoir touché une substance gluante présente sur une poignée de porte. Il a cependant réussi à appeler les secours …

— Donc, vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas mort ? bredouilla l'étudiante.

— Non. Je trouvais que c'était plutôt une bonne chose mais vu vos têtes, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas si bien que ça …

Les trois filles se lancèrent des regards paniqués. En effet, si Tucker n'avait pas été tué, cela voulait dire que désormais, il y avait une différence entre l'univers dans lequel elles étaient arrivées et celui de la série. Et cela ne leur semblait pas être une excellente nouvelle …


	14. Chapitre 13

La foule acclama les joueurs qui faisaient leur entrée sur le terrain de crosse du lycée de Beacon Hills. Il faisait assez froid mais les supporters des deux équipes étaient présents pour les soutenir. L'enjeu du match était l'accès à la finale, ce qui expliquait les gradins pleins à craquer.

Alex, Juliette et Nina étaient elles aussi là pour assister à la partie. Mais leur enthousiasme était loin d'égaler celui des autres lycéens venus pour soutenir les Cyclones de Beacon Hills. Ce que leur avait révélé Deaton les avait plutôt troublées. Après avoir fait quelques recherches – non pas parce qu'elle ne croyait pas le vétérinaire mais parce qu'elles étaient interloquées par la nouvelle qu'il leur avait annoncée – le trio avait pu constater qu'en effet, Tucker n'était pas mort la veille au soir.

Il y avait un article dans la presse locale qui relatait l'étrange incident survenu au garage et dans lequel deux garçons se seraient retrouvés mystérieusement paralysés. Evidemment, pour les trois filles, il n'y avait aucun mystère pour ce qui était d'expliquer la façon dont ils s'étaient retrouvés incapables de remuer le petit doigt. En revanche, elles ne comprenaient pas comment Tucker avait pu survivre.

— C'est incompréhensible, avait lancé Juliette alors que le trio avait quitté la clinique et était retourné dans sa Volkswagen. J'ai bien vu Matt retourner dans le garage. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas tué Tucker ?

— Peut-être à cause de Stiles ? avait suggéré Nina. Tu as dit l'avoir vu rentrer dans le garage avant que Matt y retourne. Il n'a peut-être pas osé se dévoiler devant lui ?

— C'est vrai que le kanima ne pouvait pas appuyer lui-même sur le bouton qui fait descendre l'élévateur sur lequel était la Jeep, avait fait remarquer Alex. Si c'est bien lui qui a paralysé Tucker, c'est forcément Matt qui devait activer l'élévateur. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais sous sa forme de lézard, Jackson n'a pas bien l'air intelligent.

— D'accord. Mais si Matt ne pouvait pas se montrer à cause de Stiles, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas simplement demandé au kanima d'achever Tucker à sa place ? s'était étonné sa sœur.

La cadette Duval avait haussé les épaules et Nina avait suggéré :

— Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas encore comment communiquer avec lui ? Il vient juste de découvrir leur lien et qu'il peut lui demander de tuer certaines personnes en les prenant en photo … C'est peut-être pour ça que Tucker est toujours en vie.

— Ou alors, Matt a été convaincu par ton discours sur la vengeance qui ne sert à rien, avait lancé Alex.

Juliette avait calé juste après que sa sœur ait fini de parler, ce qui avait aussitôt déclenché les ricanements de la lycéenne.

— Hinhin, même ta voiture se rend compte que ce que je viens de dire est totalement impossible.

— Vraiment très drôle, avait marmonné l'étudiante en redémarrant son véhicule.

Elles avaient rapidement regagné le lycée et après s'être garées sur le parking, elles s'étaient rendues sur le terrain de crosse pour pouvoir trouver de bonnes places dans les gradins. Les trois filles étaient désormais plongées dans leurs pensées, toujours aussi troublées par Tucker qui avait survécu. Sa survie entraînerait-elle de graves conséquences sur le futur de Beacon Hills ? Cela allait-il changer certains événements ? Et surtout, cela allait-il mettre en danger le trio ?

Alex, Nina et Juliette furent tirées de leurs questionnements intérieurs par le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, qui annonçait le début du match. Bien qu'elles soient perturbées par les révélations de Deaton, les jeunes filles décidèrent de laisser de côté leurs interrogations pour profiter du match. Après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière soirée tranquille qu'elles passaient avant d'être plongées dans les ennuis.

**### - ###**

Le match avait débuté depuis plusieurs minutes et déjà, Eddie Adramovitz, le joueur numéro 42 de l'équipe adverse, faisait des ravages dans les rangs des Cyclones. Alex avait totalement oublié les questions qu'elles se posaient avant que la partie ne commence et était maintenant entièrement concentrée sur les joueurs qui évoluaient devant elle, s'égosillant pour les soutenir.

— Allez, on s'active les fesses ! Vous êtes des mecs, oui ou non ? On se motive, on bouge sa graisse et on court ! Allez, allez, allez ! En avant, les Cyclones ! Exterminez-moi ce gros balourd !

Le gros balourd en question était bien sûr Abramovitz, un grand colosse presque plus large que haut, une montagne composé de muscles et infranchissable, un mur contre lequel les joueurs de Beacon Hills venaient se fracasser.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! s'écria la lycéenne au moment où le numéro 9 des Cyclones se faisait éjecter dans les airs par le numéro 42 de l'équipe adversaire. Mais c'est pas un adolescent, cette chose ! Montrez-moi son acte de naissance !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Alex venait de ressortir la réplique que le coach devait dire à ce moment précis de l'épisode. Et il l'avait entendu la dire. Surpris, il se retourna et la fixa un instant avant de finalement s'égosiller :

— Ouais, la petite a tout à fait raison ! Il est pas normal, ce joueur ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est même plus au lycée !

Finstock se rapprocha ensuite de Stiles pour qu'il lui dise qui était le numéro 42 et Alex se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Nina.

— Hihihi, tu as vu ? Finstock m'a remarqué et a trouvé que j'avais raison !

— Tu as vraiment fait « hihihi » au début de ta phrase ? se moqua sa meilleure amie.

La cadette Duval plissa les yeux et riposta aussitôt :

— Bin, c'est mieux que toi qui perds ta voix dès que Stiles est dans les parages ! De toute façon, je suis sûre que tu dis ça parce que t'es jalouse. Mais si tu passais moins de temps à observer le dos de ton Stilinou, tu pourrais peut-être te faire remarquer par Orny, toi aussi !

— C'est pas Orny, c'est Finstock, souligna Nina avec un sourire goguenard.

Alex fronça les sourcils en réalisant l'erreur qu'elle avait faite, c'est-à-dire confondre le nom du personnage et celui de l'acteur qui l'incarnait.

— Ouh, dis donc, j'ai l'impression que t'as envie d'être contrariante, toi aujourd'hui ! Retourne donc observer le dos de Stiles, moi, je vais continuer d'encourager notre équipe et de m'attirer les bonnes grâces du coach !

— C'est sûr qu'il faut que tu sois dans ses petits papiers si tu veux avoir une bonne note en économie. C'est pas avec ton cerveau que tu réussiras tes examens, rétorqua sa meilleure amie.

La cadette Duval feignit d'être choquée tandis que sa meilleure amie se mettait à ricaner. Elle voulut prendre sa sœur à parti et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que sa place était vide.

— Nina ? Elle est où, Juliette ?

La plus petite du trio regarda le banc vide à côté d'elle, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter la réponse à la question.

— Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par avouer.

— Elle est à côté de toi et tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle s'en va ? s'exclama Alex. Mais t'as besoin de lunettes, ma pauvre !

— Hé, elle est majeure et plus vieille que nous, j'crois pas qu'elle ait besoin d'une nounou ! protesta Nina.

— Pas besoin d'une nounou ? Mais on parle de ma sœur qui est tout le temps dans la lune, qui est innocente et naïve et qui a peur de tout ? s'égosilla sa meilleure amie. Un inconnu lui proposerait des bonbons qu'elle les accepterait en pensant que c'est un gentil garçon alors que ce serait en réalité un dangereux psychopathe !

Nina sembla un instant réfléchir avant de rappeler :

— Elle aime pas trop les bonbons, Juliette.

— Ouais … Ca marcherait sûrement mieux avec des Twix, approuva Alex.

— Ou alors, avec un verre de jus de pomme.

— Ou peut-être … Non, mais attend, on va quand même pas perdre notre temps à trouver ce que Juliette accepterait si un inconnu le lui proposait ?

La plus petite du trio secoua la tête.

— De toute façon, je crois qu'elle n'accepterait rien de la part d'un inconnu. Elle n'aime pas trop quand les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas viennent lui parler. Elle fuirait à toutes jambes.

— Essaye de l'appeler sur son téléphone, ordonna sa meilleure amie.

Nina pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Bah, pourquoi tu l'appelles pas toi ?

Alex lui fit les gros yeux.

— Tu veux qu'on perde notre temps à savoir qui va appeler Juliette ou tu l'appelles tout de suite ?

Sa meilleure amie secoua la tête mais céda. Elle se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'aînée des Duval. Après plusieurs sonneries, elle tomba sur son répondeur.

— Elle ne décroche pas, annonça Nina.

— Recommence !

La jeune fille roula des yeux mais essaya de nouveau de joindre Juliette.

— Elle ne répond toujours pas …

— Si elle est partie sans nous prévenir, c'est qu'elle doit être avec Matt, soupira Alex.

Les deux amies échangèrent un coup d'œil et ricanèrent quelques secondes en pensant au sous-entendu que pouvait contenir la phrase. Puis, en se souvenant que le photographe était en fait un garçon assez perturbé et qu'il pourrait faire du mal à Juliette, elles reprirent leur sérieux.

— J'espère qu'elle va bien … s'inquiéta Nina.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Elle est plus forte qu'on ne le croit, tenta de la rassurer Alex.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait il y a pas cinq minutes qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la surveiller ? releva sa meilleure amie.

La cadette Duval grimaça. A vrai dire, avec sa sœur, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Mais elle préférait ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Elles avaient déjà bien assez de préoccupations comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine de s'en inventer de nouvelles. Peut-être que Juliette était simplement partie aux toilettes quelques instants ? Sans les prévenir avant. Parce qu'elle avait une envie pressante. Très pressante.

Il était cependant clairement plus probable qu'elle ait été reprise d'une crise de déplacement involontaire et qu'elle était en ce moment même face à Matt. Seule contre lui et le kanima. Loin de la foule. Donc loin de toute personne susceptible de lui porter secours si la situation dégénérait.

Alex se prit la tête dans les mains. Elles étaient déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Sa sœur ne pouvait quand même pas trouver le moyen d'empirer la situation. Si ?

**### - ###**

Juliette sursauta si fort qu'elle sentit tous ses muscles se contracter. Son cœur lui sembla devenir très lourd dans sa poitrine et elle eut l'impression un court instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Sa vision était floue et elle eut soudain très froid. Une voix lui parvenait et elle tenta de se focaliser dessus, même si elle lui semblait venir de très loin.

— Hé … Tu m'entends ? … As l'air pas … Ca va ? …. Répondre, non ?

Les mots lui parvenaient étouffés et elle ferma les yeux, prise d'un étourdissement et d'une envie irrépressible de vomir. La jeune fille se sentit vaciller et partir en arrière. Avant d'avoir pu vraiment tomber, deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras pour la maintenir droite. Ce simple contact agi sur elle comme un électrochoc et elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Matt était juste devant elle, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés.

— Ca va ? Tu m'entends ? répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Juliette hocha faiblement la tête. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas au meilleur de sa forme mais son malaise commençait doucement à s'atténuer. Il faisait si froid que lorsqu'elle respirait, de la buée se formait devant son visage. Ses joues la picotaient et elle frissonna. Matt la lâcha et recula d'un pas avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son blouson.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas au match ?

L'étudiante cligna des cils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans les gradins du terrain, mais dans une rue de Beacon Hills. Elle s'était encore déplacée sans s'en rendre compte. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, elle était vêtue d'autre chose que de son simple pyjama.

— Tu me suis ou quoi ? demanda le photographe d'un ton accusateur.

— N … Non, bredouilla la jeune fille qui avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

— Alors, explique-moi comment ça se fait que tu m'aies suivi quand je suis parti du terrain, que tu ne m'aies pas quitté d'une semelle pendant que je roulais jusqu'ici et que tu te sois garée juste derrière moi avant de sortir de ta voiture pour te planter devant moi ? ironisa le garçon.

Juliette jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. En effet, sa Volkswagen était bien là. Elle ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir quitté le terrain et s'être installée derrière le volant pour suivre Matt.

— Je, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. J'étais en train de regarder le match avec Alex et Nina et … Et je me suis retrouvée là, sans savoir comment. Je te jure que …

L'étudiante s'interrompit en réalisant soudain où elle était. Elle venait de reconnaître le garage de Tucker et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille comprit ce que le photographe était venu faire et pourquoi elle l'avait suivi contre son gré. Il voulait achever ce qu'il était venu faire la veille.

Le sang de Juliette se glaça dans ses veines et cette fois-ci, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le froid de l'hiver. L'horreur la prit à la gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer et l'envie de vomir revint encore plus forte, lui contractant l'estomac.

— Ecoute, lança Matt. Je n'aime pas vraiment faire ça et … En fait, je n'ai jamais eu à le faire donc c'est la première fois que je dois dire ce genre de choses. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas intéressé par toi. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête et je … Je n'ai rien contre toi, bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas sortir avec toi. Alors j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me suivre, parce que ça ressemble presque à du harcèlement, là. Si tu continues, je vais être obligé de porter plainte contre toi …

— Ne fais pas ça … souffla l'étudiante.

— Porter plainte contre toi ? Je ne le ferai que si tu insistes. Je suis prêt à oublier tout ça si tu arrêtes. C'est un peu … Flippant, ce que tu fais, là.

Mais Juliette ne parlait pas de la même chose que le photographe. Elle n'avait écouté qu'une d'une oreille ce qu'il lui disait, l'esprit trop occupé à chercher un moyen de le convaincre de ne pas aller tuer Tucker. La jeune fille se sentait désespérée. Avant d'avoir pu se retenir, elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

— Ne va pas dans ce garage. Oublie tout. Ca ne te servira à rien d'y aller. Ca va juste te pourrir l'existence. Je t'en supplie, je suis prête à ne plus te parler après si tu me promets d'abandonner tes idées de vengeance. Tu vaux plus que ça, Matt … Tu peux t'en sortir, tu es fort, tu n'as pas besoin de tous les tuer …

— Je … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, déclara le photographe.

Cependant, son visage s'était assombri et ses traits s'étaient durcis alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu raison de soupçonner que Juliette en savait plus que ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. L'étudiante se passa la langue sur les lèvres et déglutit :

— Je suis au courant pour le kanima, avoua-t-elle, mettant de côté sa promesse de ne pas intervenir dans l'intrigue de la série.

— Le kaniquoi ? s'étonna Matt.

— Le kanima, répéta la jeune fille. Jackson sous sa forme de lézard. Tu ne peux pas t'en servir pour assassiner les gens comme ça. Ce n'est pas correct. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça. Va les dénoncer plutôt. Ce sera beaucoup plus efficace que de les tuer.

Le photographe sembla un instant perplexe, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que son interlocutrice sache autant de chose. Puis, il se reprit et s'énerva :

— Je ne sais pas d'où tu crois me connaître et pourquoi tu te permets de me juger. Mais je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires. Si tu t'occupes trop des miennes, il se pourrait que je me fâche et ça ne va pas te plaire.

— Et tu vas faire quoi ? lança Juliette d'une voix larmoyante. Tu vas lancer le kanima sur moi pour qu'il me fasse taire ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, le nez froncé.

— Je n'ai absolument pas envie de te faire du mal. Mais si tu commences à me menacer, alors oui, il se pourrait que je sois obligé de trouver un moyen de te faire taire.

Juliette serra les poings. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante … Comment faire pour ramener l'adolescent à la raison ? Pourquoi semblait-il penser qu'il était plus facile de tuer tous ceux qui avaient manqué le noyer des années plus tôt au lieu de les dénoncer à la police ? Avait-il déjà franchi une limite qui n'autorisait pas de retour en arrière ? Avait-il atteint un stade de folie où il serait incapable de le récupérer ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un mouvement sur sa droite et elle détourna le regard pour observer une forme se faufiler hors du garage. La lumière d'un réverbère fit briller les écailles du kanima et le cliquètement de ses griffes sur le sol parvint aux oreilles de l'étudiante. La créature tourna ses yeux jaunes vers elle et découvrit ses dents, comme pour la menacer. Les reflets rouges qu'elle aperçut lui donnèrent la nausée et sa gorge s'assécha brusquement.

Son cœur se gonfla de tristesse et de déception. Mais surtout, Juliette se sentit glacée par la terreur. Soudain, tout lui semblait terriblement réel et elle découvrait le vrai visage de Matt. Ce n'était pas un innocent lycéen. C'était un tueur. Il venait de la menacer de s'arranger pour qu'elle arrête de mettre le nez dans ses affaires et malheureusement pour l'étudiante, il avait parfaitement les moyens de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

La jeune fille frissonna, les yeux pleins de larmes à cause de la peur. Dans quel pétrin était-elle en train de se fourrer ?

**### - ###**

— Dis-moi combien tu vois de doigts ?

Le coach brandissait sa main avec l'index et le majeur levé devant le visage de Danny, qui se tenait une compresse sur la tête. L'air sonné, le garçon eut du mal à fixer son regard sur les doigts qui étaient devant lui.

— Quatre ? hasarda-t-il.

— Dis deux, s'empressa de dire Finstock.

— Deux, répéta Danny.

— Parfait, tu peux retourner jouer. Allez, vas y.

Le coach poussa le garçon sur le terrain.

— Et prends ta crosse ! cria-t-il en lui lançant l'objet.

L'arbitre intervint :

— Il vous manque encore un joueur !

Finstock cracha un juron entre ses dents.

— Où est Stilinski ? Où est Stilinski ?!

L'enseignant crut qu'il allait perdre patience. Il n'avait plus un seul joueur de potable à cause de cette abomination de numéro 42 qui dévastait toute son équipe. Il se retourna pour scruter les gradins, à la recherche d'un adolescent capable de stopper la carrure impressionnante de leur adversaire. Alex sut aussitôt ce qu'il cherchait et se leva pour désigner Boyd du doigt.

— Regardez, coach !

La jeune fille estimait qu'elle ne changeait pas vraiment le cours de l'histoire, puisque de toute façon, Finstock allait choisir le bêta de Derek. L'enseignant observa le lycéen qu'elle désignait et lui fit un demi-sourire :

— T'as l'œil, toi.

Alex en rosit de plaisir et jeta un regard fier à Nina pendant que le coach hélait Boyd :

— Toi, là-haut ! Oui, toi ! Tu sais jouer à la crosse ?

L'adolescent se leva malgré l'avertissement d'Erica, assise à côté de lui. Le coach se mit à ricaner :

— Hahaha. C'est bon, nous avons un joueur !

Avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son banc, il s'approcha d'Alex.

— Si tu continues à me donner d'excellents conseils dans ce genre, je t'embaucherai comme assistante.

— C'est le coup que je me suis pris sur la tête l'autre jour ! claironna l'adolescente. Ca m'a donné la bosse du sport !

— Et bien s'il faut que je te frappe pour que tu sois au maximum de tes capacités, je le ferai, clama le coach avant de s'éloigner.

La cadette Duval reste un instant perplexe, sans trop savoir si elle devait se réjouir de cette dernière phrase. Puis, elle décida que ce devait être une boutade et préféra se concentrer sur le fait que Finstock l'avait remarquée pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et – ô miracle – était même venu lui parler.

Alex se tourna pour partager sa joie avec Nina mais elle eut la désagréable surprise de constater que sa meilleure amie n'était plus à côté d'elle.

— Ma parole, je vais croire qu'elles ont un problème avec moi, murmura-t-elle, utilisant l'humour pour éviter de paniquer. Est-ce que je sentirai mauvais ?

Afin de se sentir discrètement, l'adolescente fit semblant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle tandis qu'elle reniflait son épaule. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant un trou dans le public trois bancs plus haut. C'était à cet endroit que Boyd et Erica étaient assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il n'y avait plus aucun des deux lycéens, désormais. L'un d'eux était sur le terrain. Et l'autre était sûrement partie chercher Stiles dans le bureau de Gérard, avec Nina sur les talons.

Alex hésita un instant à la rejoindre. Après tout, elle savait ce qui attendait Erica et elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie se fasse blesser. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Allison dans les gradins. La jeune fille observa son amie, assise un peu plus loin, près de son grand père. La chasseuse ne risquait rien pour le moment. Mais la cadette Duval avait le sentiment qu'elle devait rester avec elle pour la surveiller, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier que Gérard ne l'influençait pas trop.

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de reporter son attention sur le match. Pourvu que Juliette et Nina aillent bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle les retrouve …


	15. Chapitre 14

Juliette avait appuyée sa tête contre la vitre et avait remonté ses genoux contre elle. Elle avait réussi à contenir les larmes qui se pressaient contre ses paupières, mais elle tremblait à cause du contrecoup émotionnel. Matt était reparti quelques instants plus tôt.

— Tu te mêles d'une histoire qui ne te concerne pas, l'avait-il prévenu sur un ton menaçant. Si tu essaies de me dénoncer, je ferai en sorte que ce soit toi qui sois accusée ou alors …

— Ou alors, tu me tueras ? Comme c'est original ! aurait voulu ironiser Juliette, des trémolos dans la voix. Tu veux que j'aille raconter ça à qui ? Personne ne me croira, de toute façon …

Mais elle avait été incapable de formuler la moindre phrase, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Le photographe l'avait observée un instant avant de reculer et de retourner à son véhicule, laissant la jeune fille seule dans la rue. Le kanima avait disparu dans la nuit, sans un bruit. L'étudiante était restée quelques instants debout sous la lumière d'un lampadaire, regardant la voiture de Matt s'éloigner avant de regagner la sienne.

Un mélange de sentiments différents lui serrait le cœur. Juliette était déçue de ne pas avoir raisonné le photographe, choquée par sa détermination froide à mener sa vengeance à terme, énervée par son entêtement, écœurée par le cadavre qui reposait dans le garage, effrayée par les menaces qu'il avait proférées à son égard … Et malgré tout ça, elle était toujours habitée par le désir intarissable de l'aider à s'en sortir vivant.

Elle n'avait pas osé appeler une ambulance ou la police. De toute façon, Tucker n'avait aucune chance d'avoir survécu au kanima. Et la jeune fille craignait d'être mêlée à l'affaire si elle prévenait le shérif. Matt saurait qu'elle avait appelé les forces de l'ordre et penserait qu'elle voudrait le dénoncer. Et l'étudiante n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir le kanima lancé à ses trousses.

De toute façon, le photographe finirait par être découvert par Scott et Stiles. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Un temps pendant lequel il tuerait d'autres personnes. Juliette repensa à tous ceux qui subiraient son courroux. Le couple dans sa caravane. La fille de la rave. Les hommes au poste de police.

Un haut de cœur la secoua et elle se mit à trembler en tentant de réprimer la nausée qui la submergeait. Elle n'aimait déjà pas particulièrement quand elle voyait un cadavre à la télé, alors imaginer des personnes réelles déchiquetées par les griffes du kanima … Juliette se força à penser que tout ce qui l'entourait était fictif et que c'étaient des acteurs qui incarnaient les personnages, que tout cela n'était pas vraiment réel. Mais elle eut du mal à se convaincre.

Avant de se sentir trop mal, elle décida de réagir. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Alex et Nina pour leur expliquer la situation et décider avec elles de la suite des événements. L'étudiante s'installa correctement sur le siège de sa Volkswagen et démarra sa voiture. Le moteur ronfla et le véhicule ne tarda pas à quitter son emplacement, s'éloignant du garage pour se diriger vers le lycée.

**### - ###**

Nina se sentait toute engourdie. Elle se voyait avancer sur le parking du lycée d'un pas déterminé alors qu'elle n'avait absolument pas décidé de se lever du banc. La jeune fille connaissait déjà l'issue du match, mais elle aurait quand même voulu le voir en entier. Et avec Juliette qui avait déjà disparu sans les prévenir, ce n'était pas le moment de se diviser.

Sauf que son corps semblait n'en avoir rien à faire et l'entraînait sans qu'elle puisse résister sur les traces d'Erica. La blonde avançait plusieurs mètres devant la plus petite du trio. Nina savait où elle allait. Elle suivait Stiles, qui était lui-même parti dans le bureau de Gérard pour le fouiller, dans le but de trouver le bestiaire. La jeune louve l'emmènerait ensuite retrouver Derek à la piscine pour qu'ils parlent du kanima, jusqu'à ce que la créature ne paralyse les deux loups garous et que Stiles ne tombe dans l'eau avec l'alpha.

L'adolescente réprima un frisson. Elle espérait retrouver le contrôle de son corps avant d'arriver à la piscine car elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de devoir affronter le kanima. Mais la jeune fille ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Si son rôle était bien de veiller sur Erica, alors il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle se retrouve prise dans la bagarre. Ce qui n'était pas du tout pour la rassurer. Mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre de retrouver le contrôle de son corps.

**### - ###**

La fin du match venait d'être sifflée par l'arbitre et les supporters des Cyclones exultaient de joie. Grâce à Boyd et Scott, l'équipe de Beacon Hills avait remporté la victoire. Pendant que les joueurs faisaient un tour d'honneur pour recevoir les acclamations du public avant d'aller se changer, Alex fendit la foule pour rejoindre Allison. Nina et Juliette n'étaient toujours pas réapparues et Gérard était beaucoup trop proche de la chasseuse à son goût.

— Ally ? Ally ! appela la cadette Duval en agitant la main.

Son amie finit par la repérer et lui fit un signe pour la saluer.

— Ca va ? demanda-t-elle alors que la jeune fille parvenait enfin à la rejoindre.

— Ouaip ! T'as vu, on a gagné ! lança Alex, tout en cherchant un moyen de prendre Allison à part pour lui rappeler de ne pas trop faire confiance à son grand père.

— Oui, mais j'ai bien cru qu'on allait perdre, à un moment, avoua la chasseuse.

La cadette Duval grimaça.

— Ouais, le numéro 42 était plutôt costaud.

— Il n'y avait pas que lui. Celui qui a foncé dans Scott et lui a presque cassé la jambe était pas mal agressif aussi, rappela la jeune fille.

— Heureusement que notre co-capitaine est solide, intervint Gérard en se rapprochant des deux adolescentes. Tout le monde ne se serait pas aussi bien tiré après un tel choc.

Alex tenta de sourire au chasseur mais ses lèvres étaient crispées. Elle n'arrivait pas à le voir comme le gentil grand père et le proviseur bienveillant qu'il essayait de faire croire qu'il était. La cadette Duval savait qu'il était en fait un chasseur rusé et redoutable, un homme borné et dévoré par son besoin de venger sa fille Kate, un mourant près à tout pour survivre afin d'éradiquer le plus de loup garou possible.

— Oui, il a eu de la chance, bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de ne pas se démonter.

— Votre devoir de chimie avance bien ? s'enquit Gérard.

Allison haussa les épaules.

— Plutôt bien, oui. On n'a plus qu'à le recopier au propre et il sera fini.

Le proviseur du lycée hocha la tête et dévisagea Alex, qui se sentit très mal à l'aise.

— Où sont Juliette et Nina ? s'enquit la chasseuse.

— Elles sont … Parties aux toilettes, inventa la cadette Duval. Elles y sont allées ensemble, parce que tu sais, on sait tous ce qui est arrivé à Hermione lorsqu'elle y est allée seule !

Allison éclata de rire en comprenant la référence mais son grand père plissa les yeux.

— J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, déclara-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

Sa petite fille lui expliqua rapidement la blague et Alex attendit en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Scott les rejoint au moment où la chasseuse terminait son explication. Il s'était changé et avait pris une douche, au vu de ses cheveux encore légèrement humides.

— Je suis prêt, lança-t-il.

La cadette Duval se rappela qu'il allait dîner avec les Argent. Résignée à laisser Allison partir sans elle, elle se consola en se disant qu'au moins, elle était avec Scott. La jeune fille était sur le point de dire au revoir et de partir à la recherche de Nina lorsque Gérard la héla, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais te joindre à nous pour le dîner ?

Alex eut l'impression d'être jetée dans un bassin remplie d'eau froide. Dîner avec les Argent ? Même s'il y avait Allison et Scott, il en était hors de question. Gérard à lui seul était assez effrayant ! Alors pas question de rajouter en plus Victoria, qui faisait pas mal froid dans le dos aussi. Quant à Chris, l'adulte qui faisait le moins peur dans cette famille, il serait tellement furieux de voir Scott qu'il aurait un visage fermé et peu avenant. Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de refuser.

— Oh, mais, euh, je ne voudrais pas vous embêter et m'imposer … commença-t-elle à balbutier avant d'être interrompue par le chasseur.

— Tu ne t'imposes pas, je t'invite. La femme de mon fils prépare toujours à manger pour vingt convives. Ca ne les dérangera pas d'avoir un couvert de plus à rajouter.

Alex ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer de cette situation alors, elle couina :

— Alors, si ça ne dérange personne, allons-y …

Gérard eut un sourire satisfait et le groupe commença à se diriger vers le parking. La cadette Duval jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Pourvu que ni Juliette, ni Nina n'ait besoin d'elle. Elle allait être coincée avec les Argent un bon moment.

**### - ###**

Matt avançait lentement dans les couloirs du lycée. Il essayait de retrouver la créature qui lui servait à se venger de ceux qui avaient manqué le noyer quand il était petit. Juliette l'avait appelé « kanima ». Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de son appellation alors qu'il n'avait rien trouvé lorsqu'il avait fait des recherches ? Cette fille en savait beaucoup plus que lui. Cela en faisait donc potentiellement une alliée. Ou une ennemie.

Le photographe était plutôt embêté. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un le démasquerait aussi rapidement. Juliette ne semblait pas vouloir le dénoncer mais elle était un peu trop collante à son goût et surtout, elle paraissait déterminée à l'empêcher de se venger, ce qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Pour le moment, il lui laissait la possibilité d'arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Si elle avait une once d'intelligence, elle arrêterait de s'occuper des affaires des autres. Sinon, il devrait sévir.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner et il découvrit, non sans une once d'agacement, que c'était Juliette qui marchait. Elle avait le regard dans le vide mais marchait pourtant d'un pas déterminé. C'était plutôt étrange et Matt ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un zombie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

L'étudiante sursauta et jeta un regard autour d'elle, comme si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte d'où elle allait et qu'elle découvrait l'endroit où elle était. Elle avisa ensuite le photographe et soupira.

— Et merde …

— Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure … commença le garçon avant de se faire interrompre sèchement par Juliette.

— Ouais, bah calme toi, parce que j'y suis pour rien, moi !

Elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de s'énerver car elle s'arrêta et rougit. La jeune fille reprit en balbutiant :

— Je … Je voulais juste rejoindre Alex et Nina. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que j'étais ici. Moi, je voulais juste revenir sur le terrain pour retrouver ma sœur et mon amie …

Elle semblait vraiment perdue et Matt se souvenait encore de son regard vide alors qu'elle approchait de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il, légèrement radouci.

Juliette haussa les épaules.

— Je veux que tu arrêtes ce que tu es en train de faire. Ca ne te servira à rien.

Matt plissa les yeux.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ce que je compte faire ?

L'étudiante se mordit la langue.

— Je … Je … Je ne peux pas te le dire.

— Ce n'est pas juste, protesta le photographe. Tu sais des choses sur moi et moi, je ne peux rien savoir sur toi ?

— Disons que je suis un peu comme un ange gardien, déclara prudemment la jeune fille.

— Un ange gardien ? répéta Matt, dubitatif.

— Oui, euh … Je veille sur toi et je fais en sorte de te guider sur le droit chemin. En quelque sorte. Même si pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas tellement.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Donc, tu as des ailes dans le dos et une auréole ?

Juliette grimaça.

— Euh … Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas, c'est assez nouveau pour moi. C'est la première fois que je joue à l'ange gardien pour quelqu'un et … Enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je t'empêche de commettre des erreurs trop graves, du genre, tuer des gens pour te venger, ce qui te mènerait en enfer.

Matt sourit tristement et secoua la tête.

— Je suis déjà en enfer.

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. Elle préféra changer de sujet pour parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire là ? Tu viens tuer quelqu'un ?

Bon, d'accord, il y avait certainement plus gai comme sujet. Matt baissa les yeux sur le sol.

— Non. En fait, j'essaie de savoir ce qu'est parti faire Jackson. Ou plutôt, le kanima, comme tu l'appelles.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Juliette.

— Je me sens lié à lui et … J'ai l'impression que si je suis mon instinct, je peux le rejoindre. En fait, normalement, c'est lui qui vient me trouver et qui me suit, mais ce soir … Ce soir, il est parti de sa propre initiative, comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire et j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

— Oh. Je sais où il est.

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna Matt.

— Oui. Il est à la piscine, affirma l'étudiante.

Le photographe se gratta la joue, l'air mal à l'aise.

— Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire là-bas ?

Juliette haussa les épaules. Elle savait que le kanima allait s'en prendre à Derek, Erica et Stiles, mais elle ne se rappelait pas la raison pour laquelle la créature les attaquait.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est toi son maître.

**### - ###**

— Deuxième chance.

Nina attendait à l'angle de deux murs. Elle restait cachée ici parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où se dissimuler dans la piscine. La jeune fille avait suivi Erica jusqu'au bureau du proviseur, l'avait vu attraper Stiles et le conduire jusqu'à Derek. Elle était restée soigneusement hors de vue mais n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation, même si elle en connaissait déjà le contenu.

— Si tu me disais ce que tu as vu au garage ? avait ordonné l'alpha.

— Euh … Plusieurs infractions qui portent atteinte à l'environnement et que j'ai bien l'intention de signaler, avait répondu l'adolescent sur un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre léger.

Les deux loups garous avaient ricané avant qu'un sifflement se fasse entendre. Nina avait deviné que Derek venait de crever le ballon de basket qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

— Ah, d'accord … avait soufflé Stiles.

Le sifflement s'était stoppé et un bruit sourd avait retenti lorsque l'alpha avait laissé la balle tomber sur le sol.

— Deuxième chance, venait de grincer le loup garou.

La plus petite du trio ne voyait pas le fils du shérif, mais elle devinait qu'il venait de déglutir. Il avait décidé de laisser de côté l'ironie pour répondre à la question de Derek puisqu'il déclara :

— D'accord, cette créature était très souple et très rapide. Sa peau était foncée avec plein de tâches dessus… Des motifs. Je crois que j'ai vu des écailles.

Stiles laissa filer quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton agacé :

— Ça vous suffit ? Parce que quelqu'un m'attend et je dois lui parler.

Apparemment, cela ne convenait pas à l'alpha, puisque l'adolescent poursuivit, après avoir poussé un long soupir :

— D'accord, j'ai compris. Alors ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient plutôt jaunes et reptiliens. Cette chose a plein de dents… Ah, et elle a une queue aussi ! Ca vous va, maintenant ?

Un silence s'en suivit et Nina devina ce qu'il se passait. Erica et Derek venaient de remarquer le kanima, juste au dessus de Stiles. La jeune fille savait ce qui allait se passer. La créature allait sauter à terre, envoyer la blonde valser contre le mur avant de paralyser l'alpha, que Stiles traînerait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous deux dans la piscine, où ils seraient au final hors de danger.

L'adolescente était très bien où elle était. Elle n'avait pas envie que Derek découvre qu'elle avait tout entendu, ni de se retrouver face au kanima. Ses connaissances en combat rapproché – ou en combat tout court, d'ailleurs – équivalait son niveau de dextérité pour jouer du violon, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était totalement nulle pour les deux activités. Mais il était hors de question que la créature reptilienne ne fasse du mal à Erica.

Alors, quand Stiles lança « Quoi? Vous l'avez vu? Vous êtes bizarre, j'ai l'impression que vous voyez exactement de quoi je parle! », Nina se jeta en avant et se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers la blonde. Elle qui se serait crue tétanisée par la peur se ruait vers l'adolescente, avec l'intention de la protéger.

Sa conscience lui hurlait de rester cachée, de ne pas se mêler de ce combat car elle se mettrait en danger, qu'elle avait juré de ne pas intervenir dans l'intrigue et qu'elle serait totalement inutile – et bizarrement, sa conscience avait l'apparence d'Alex – mais son corps se précipitait à toute vitesse, sans écouter les recommandations de son esprit.

Le kanima poussa un cri perçant au moment où Nina apparaissait dans le champ de vision des loups garous. Stiles sursauta en entendant la créature et, courageux mais pas téméraire, il se plaça derrière Derek. En apercevant la jeune fille qui courrait vers eux, il fronça les sourcils, mais son attention se reporta bien vite sur le kanima, qui venait de sauter au sol, juste devant lui.

Juste avant qu'il ne déploie sa queue pour faucher Erica, l'adolescente sauta par-dessus son dos, dans un bond, somme toute simple, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire. L'atterrissage fut quelque peu hasardeux, étant donné qu'elle tomba presque sur la blonde, la forçant à reculer, mais au moins, son intervention ne fut pas veine. Le kanima ne l'atteignit pas.

Derek se retourna pour pousser Stiles en appuyant sur sa poitrine, afin qu'il se mette hors de portée du reptile.

— Cours ! lui cria-t-il.

Le kanima en profita cependant pour lui griffer le cou. L'alpha se retourna vivement, espérant pouvoir frapper la créature, mais celle-ci s'était mise hors de portée.

— Derek ! appela Stiles. Ta nuque !

Le loup garou porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête et vacilla. Erica se précipita aussitôt pour se mettre devant lui mais le reptile cracha avant de lui infliger un coup de queue qui la renversa en arrière. Il leva ensuite la patte pour la griffer mais Nina poussa un cri de rage. Elle fit un pas en avant, prête à se battre contre le kanima. Cependant, la créature ne se laissa pas impressionner et releva la tête vers elle, sifflant dangereusement.

La jeune fille frissonna, semblant enfin se rendre compte qui était l'ennemi qu'elle combattait. Malgré la peur qui l'envahissait face aux yeux jaunes qui la fixait, elle se maudit. Pourquoi le courage étrange qui l'avait forcée à se précipiter devant Erica s'était-il envolé ? La force qui la guidait avait-elle l'impression qu'elle avait fait sa part du marché ? La blonde était pourtant toujours au sol, à la merci du reptile.

Le reptile détourna le regard pour observer Stiles, qui s'éloignait avec Derek, le bras de l'alpha passé autour du cou pour pouvoir le traîner. L'adolescent était en train de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Le kanima siffla et se lança à leur poursuite. Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, Nina s'approcha d'Erica et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

— Ca va ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sonnée, la blonde se releva en s'appuyant sur le sol. La brune jeta un coup d'œil vers Stiles et Derek juste au moment où le fils du shérif lâchait l'alpha, qui tombait dans la piscine. Le juron que lâcha la louve ramena l'attention de Nina sur elle. Ses paumes étaient brillantes à cause d'une substance transparente. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait : le poison du kanima qui suintait de ses griffes et donc, maculait le sol de la piscine. Lorsqu'Erica s'était appuyée sur le sol pour se relever, elle avait trempée ses mains dans le liquide sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'essuya les paumes sur son T-shirt mais il était trop tard. Le poison commençait à agir et la paralysait.

Nina eut juste le temps de tendre les bras pour empêcher la blonde de retomber au sol. Elle passa un de ses bras par-dessus son cou, en prenant garde de ne pas se faire toucher par du poison et la traîna vers la piscine. Derek la vit arriver vers eux et s'écria :

— Pars de l'autre côté !

Le kanima, qui rôdait de l'autre côté de la piscine, releva la tête vers les deux filles. Prise de panique, Nina accéléra le pas, traînant Erica avec elle. Elle couina en réalisant que le kanima se déplaçait vers elle. La jeune fille fonça jusqu'à la piscine et se jeta dedans avec la blonde. L'alpha poussa un cri de rage.

Nina eut du mal à refaire surface, mais réussit à se maintenir hors de l'eau, Erica toujours accrochée à son cou. Elle pataugea pour se rapprocher de Stiles et Derek. Le loup garou l'apostropha aussitôt :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ? Maintenant, on est tous pris au piège !

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre. De toute façon, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle garde la bouche fermée, étant donné que l'eau lui arrivait presque au nez. Le kanima les toisa un instant avant de s'écarter de quelques pas. Ils étaient dorénavant seuls, plongés dans deux mètres quarante d'eau, avec une créature à l'allure de reptile qui leur tournait autour.

Nina se surprit à penser que comme premier rendez-vous avec Stiles, il y avait sûrement beaucoup mieux.


	16. Chapitre 15

Alex poussait ses légumes du bout de sa fourchette, tâchant d'être la plus discrète possible. L'ambiance était lourde dans la salle à manger des Argent. Personne ne parlait et la tension était palpable. Seul Gérard semblait plutôt à l'aise. Mais Chris semblait vouloir assassiner chaque aliment présent dans son assiette tandis que Victoria avait un regard courroucé. Quant à Scott et Allison, ils étaient gênés et ne savaient pas trop où se mettre.

Finalement, le plus âgé de la famille finit par prendre la parole, après s'être essuyé la bouche :

— Bon, alors, pourquoi tout le monde reste silencieux ?

Personne ne prit la parole. Alex n'avait aucune idée de blague à sortir, et même si elle en avait eu une, elle n'aurait probablement pas osé la dire.

— Est-ce que ça vous gêne à ce point qu'ils soient sortis ensemble ? reprit Gérard.

— Tu leur as demandé à eux, si ça les gênait ? s'agaça Chris.

— D'accord, je sais que ça fait plusieurs siècles que mon adolescence est passée, mais déjà, à l'époque, les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient tout le temps, protesta son père.

Allison s'empressa d'intervenir avant que la conversation ne dégénère, au grand soulagement d'Alex.

— Tout va bien. Pas vrai, Scott ?

Le garçon afficha un sourire niais sur son visage avant d'affirmer :

— Tout va très bien.

La chasseuse hocha la tête. Son père sembla passablement exaspéré et Victoria lança un regard agacé à sa fille. Gérard sembla étonné par la sérénité des adolescents et les interrogea :

— Alors … Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ?

Scott sembla chercher une excuse avant de lâcher :

— C'est elle, elle m'a larguée.

Allison en resta bouche-bée et ses parents parurent aussi surpris. Le plus vieux de la famille, lui, parut au contraire très amusé. Alex, quant à elle, recommença à respirer. Le plus gros du malaise était passé. Elle allait pouvoir finir son assiette de façon plus sereine, même s'il y avait des haricots verts dedans.

Mais la jeune fille croisa le regard de Scott et comprit qu'il n'avait pas fini. Et elle devina que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

L'adolescente avait raison de se méfier. Ce que le loup garou lâcha la glaça d'effroi et ramena immédiatement le malaise qui s'était pourtant dissipé au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

— En fait, elle a rompu parce qu'elle sort avec Alex, maintenant.

**### - ###**

Matt et Juliette étaient accroupis dans les gradins, observant la piscine en contre-haut. Stiles, Derek, Nina et Erica avaient plongé dans un bassin et le kanima leur tournait autour, veillant à ce qu'ils ne puissent sortir de l'eau sans toutefois oser s'approcher trop près d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? souffla l'étudiante.

Le photographe haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, ni ce que tu fais là.

Le regard noir que lui lança le garçon glaça l'aînée Duval. Elle se força cependant à déclarer :

— Je sais des choses. Je peux t'aider. Tu as besoin de moi. C'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, hein ?

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas et étrangement, cela la soulagea un peu.

— Tu as envie de tuer l'une des personnes qui est dans la piscine ? hasarda la jeune fille, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'aucun des loups garous n'était sur la liste de l'adolescent.

Matt secoua la tête avant de plisser les yeux.

— Peut-être Stiles … commença-t-il.

— Quoi, Stiles ? s'inquiéta Juliette. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ?

Le photographe ne sembla pas vraiment vouloir poursuivre mais devant le regard insistant de l'étudiante, il consentit à expliquer :

— Stiles était au garage hier, quand Jackson a attaqué Tucker. Je le sais, parce que lorsque je suis rentré pour vérifier que Tucker était mort, Stiles était au sol. Lui ne m'a pas aperçu, car il était déjà paralysé et me tournait le dos. Mais je crois qu'il a eu le temps de voir Jackson sous sa forme de kanima et Jackson l'a vu aussi. Alors, peut-être qu'il croit que Stiles représente une menace pour lui ?

— Et il voudrait l'éliminer ? devina Juliette avec horreur.

Matt fit la moue.

— Peut-être. Je ne sais pas, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment communiquer avec lui …

— Pourtant, tu lui dis bien qui aller assassiner, donc vous devez bien réussir à vous comprendre, nota la jeune fille.

Le photographe haussa les épaules sans donner plus de détails.

— Essaie de lui faire comprendre que Stiles n'est pas une menace pour toi, ordonna l'aînée Duval.

Matt sembla déstabilisé.

— Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui le contrôle, répliqua Juliette, un peu agacée. Essaie de penser des choses gentilles sur Stiles, de ressentir de l'amitié pour lui … Un truc du genre !

— Et pourquoi je t'écouterai ?

— Parce que tu n'as pas trente-six autres solutions !

Le photographe hocha la tête et se concentra. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et il finit par grimacer.

— J'y arrive pas.

— Essaie encore ! ordonna la jeune fille. C'est toi, le maître. Tu dois le contrôler, pas l'inverse.

— Tu en sais beaucoup, remarqua le garçon.

L'étudiante roula des yeux.

— Oui, et bah ça ne me sert à rien de savoir des trucs si tu ne les appliques pas quand je te les apprends. Allez, recommence.

Un air agacé apparut sur le visage de Matt mais il se tourna de nouveau vers le kanima. Juliette appuya son front contre la barre de la rambarde des gradins. Pourvu que Scott arrive bientôt. Parce que s'il fallait compter sur le photographe pour éloigner le kanima des quatre personnes qui pataugeaient dans la piscine, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

**### - ###**

Quelques mètres plus bas, Derek rageait :

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour nous sortir de là ? Qu'on se noie ?

— C'est ça qui t'inquiètes, te noyer ? répliqua Stiles sur le même ton. T'as remarqué que cette créature avait plusieurs rangées de dents super aiguisées ?

— Et toi, t'as remarqué que j'étais paralysé et plongé dans deux mètres quarante d'eau ? hurla l'alpha.

Nina ne répondit rien, prenant grand soin de ne pas ouvrir la bouche afin de ne pas avaler d'eau. Ce n'était clairement pas le temps de boire la tasse. Erica, elle, se permit tout de même de faire un commentaire :

— Pas la peine de crier. J'ai beau être paralysée, je n'en suis pas sourde pour autant.

Le regard noir que darda le loup garou sur la blonde fit frémir la plus petite du trio. La louve baissa les yeux, consciente qu'elle avait manqué de respect à son alpha.

— Ok. Je le vois pas, annonça Stiles.

Il commença à nager en direction du bord mais Nina ne fit pas mine de le suivre. Elle avait déjà du mal à rester sur place et à les maintenir, elle et Erica, au dessus de l'eau. La jeune fille ne voulait pas gaspiller ses forces à se diriger la terre ferme alors qu'elle savait que le kanima allait surgir pour les rabattre vers le milieu de la piscine.

En effet, le fils du shérif avait à peine fait quelques mouvements que la créature réapparaissait en sifflant, les jaugeant du regard. Stiles recula légèrement et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

Personne ne lui répondit mais tous avaient le regard rivé sur le kanima qui tournait autour du bassin, attendant que ses proies sortent. Ou se noient.

**### - ###**

Alex n'avait plus de voix. Elle était tout simplement trop choquée pour penser à protester. Alors comme ça, elle servait d'excuse à Scott ? C'était vraiment le pire mensonge qu'il ait pu jamais inventer. Une multitude d'insultes sur le manque d'intelligence du garçon lui traversa l'esprit mais aucune ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. La jeune fille tourna un regard choqué vers Allison, espérant qu'elle démentirait tout. Mais la chasseuse baissa les yeux sur son assiette avant de murmurer :

— Ce n'est pas la façon dont je voulais vous l'annoncer mais je suppose que maintenant, vous êtes au courant, grâce à Scott.

Alex crut que sa mâchoire allait lui tomber. Elle qui avait toujours quelque chose à répondre était pour une fois incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit, ni même de se révolter face à la situation. La jeune fille restait bouche-bée, observant à tour de rôle Scott et Allison, espérant que l'un d'entre eux finirait par s'écrier « poisson d'avril » ou une quelconque autre expression pour signifier que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste farce.

— Ho, ho, j'ai l'impression qu'on a mis les pieds dans le plat, s'amusa Gérard.

C'était le seul qui semblait trouver la situation drôle car Victoria était devenue blême tandis que le visage de Chris s'était encore plus durci. Etaient-ils fâchés parce qu'ils savaient que les adolescents leur mentaient ou parce qu'ils pensaient avoir découvert qu'Allison sortait avec une fille ?

Alex regretta d'avoir accepté l'invitation à dîner de Gérard. Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait eu moins d'ennuis si elle avait préféré retrouver Nina et affronter le kanima plutôt que de venir chez les Argent. Le silence s'éternisa et la jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Chris finit par lancer d'un ton neutre :

— Scott. Tu viens avec moi chercher le dessert dans la cuisine ?

Le chasseur jeta sa serviette sur la table et se leva. Le loup garou l'imita tandis qu'Alex lui adressait un regard furieux. Dans quelle situation compromettante l'avait-il entraînée ?

**### - ###**

— J'y arrive pas, râla Matt.

Juliette l'observa l'air exaspéré.

— J'ai l'impression que tu n'y mets pas vraiment du tien, lui reprocha-t-elle.

— Peut-être, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise, ici, grommela le photographe.

La jeune fille se radoucit. En effet, pour quelqu'un qui s'était presque noyé quand il était petit, être à la piscine ne devait pas être une expérience des plus plaisantes, même si les bassins étaient loin de lui. Elle lui posa une main sur le genou et lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Le garçon lui lança un regard perçant.

— Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

— Oh, pardon, j'essayais juste d'être gentille … balbutia l'étudiante en retirant prestement sa main, se rappelant soudain qu'il n'était pas un petit garçon perdu mais un adolescent dévoré par le besoin de se venger.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de faire dans le sentimentalisme, la morigéna Matt.

Juliette se renfrogna et commença à se relever, observant la hauteur qui séparait les gradins du sol. Le photographe l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire s'accroupir de nouveau.

— Ouille ! protesta la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? la réprimanda le garçon.

— Bin, je voulais sauter pour aller les aider, annonça l'étudiante.

Matt la regarda comme si elle était demeurée.

— Parce que tu penses faire quoi face au kanima ?

— Je ne sais pas … admit Juliette, en essayant de ne pas se démonter, ce qui était assez compliqué au vu du regard que dardait l'adolescent sur elle. Mais j'aurais peut-être pu détourner son attention.

Le photographe secoua la tête avant de siffler d'un ton menaçant :

— Tu restes là. Ni toi, ni moi ne devons nous montrer. C'est clair ?

— D'accord, d'accord, concéda la jeune fille. Mais, je t'en prie, montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles pour arrêter le kanima, alors !

**### - ###**

Nina n'en pouvait plus. Ses vêtements trempés pesaient une tonne sur son dos et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir Erica. La jeune fille n'était pas très lourde mais pour la brune, c'était déjà un poids trop important pour elle. Ses jambes battaient de plus en plus faiblement et la seule chose sur laquelle elle se concentrait, c'était de se maintenir à la surface avec la blonde.

Stiles et Derek étaient juste devant elles. Ils observaient le kanima, qui s'approchait de l'eau et tendit une patte au-dessus de la piscine. Sa paume avait à peine touchée l'eau qu'il la retira, comme s'il avait été brûlé.

— Derek, t'as vu ça ? Je crois qu'il sait pas nager … souffla Stiles.

L'alpha ne répondit rien, consterné. L'adolescent reprit :

— Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

Le fils du shérif lorgna sur son téléphone portable, qui était toujours sur le sol après qu'il l'ait fait tomber au moment de prendre la fuite, mais le loup garou intercepta son regard.

— Non, non, non, non, non ! N'y pense même pas !

— Tu peux me faire confiance, au moins cette fois ? s'énerva Stiles.

— Non ! s'insurgea Derek, qui ne semblait plus avoir que ce mot à la bouche.

L'adolescent roula des yeux.

— Pour l'instant, c'est moi qui te maintient en vie, t'as remarqué ?

— Ouais, et quand la paralysie aura disparu, qui pourra combattre cette bête ? Toi ou moi ? cracha l'alpha.

Le fils du shérif était choqué.

— C'est pour ça que tu crois que je te tiens depuis deux heures ?

— Ouais … admit Derek. Si tu me fais pas confiance, je te fais pas confiance. Mais t'as besoin de moi pour survivre et c'est pour ça que tu vas pas me laisser !

Stiles secoua la tête.

— Je ne vais pas te laisser ! Nina va te maintenir au-dessus de la surface pendant que j'irais récupérer mon téléphone.

— Quoi ? intervint Erica. Mais elle arrive à peine à nous maintenir nous deux au-dessus de l'eau ! Je ne sais même pas comment on fait pour ne pas avoir encore coulé.

— Ca va aller, bredouilla Nina, qui ne voulait pas qu'on la considère comme une petite nature.

L'adolescent la jaugea du regard et finit par faire la moue.

— Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais je ne crois pas que tu seras capable de supporter le poids de Derek. Il est aussi lourd qu'il en a l'air.

— Hé ! protesta l'alpha.

Nina ne fit pas attention à l'air furieux du loup garou et proposa :

— Et si vous faisiez la planche ?

Les trois autres lui jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris et elle balbutia :

— Si vous êtes sur le dos, vous allez flotter et ce sera plus facile de vous maintenir à la surface. On vous portera moins donc on se fatiguera moins.

— Bien sûr, quelle merveilleuse idée ! cracha Derek. Et tant qu'on y est, on va faire un spectacle de natation synchronisée.

Nina se recroquevilla sur elle-même mais Stiles hocha la tête, comme s'il trouvait la proposition plutôt intelligente.

— Je suis d'accord avec elle, fit-il.

— Et bien pas moi ! lança l'alpha.

— Mais tu n'es jamais d'accord avec personne ! lui reprocha l'adolescent. On donne des solutions et tout ce que tu fais, c'est critiquer. Mais je t'en prie, propose-nous une idée, on t'écoute !

Le loup garou expira bruyamment mais resta muet. Le fils du shérif lui lança un sourire narquois avant d'expliquer :

— On va vous aider à vous mettre en position allongée. Nina vous tiendra par le dos, même si vous devriez flotter. Moi, je nagerai jusqu'au bord pour aller récupérer mon téléphone et appeler Scott, pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

— Tu veux dire appeler la police, le reprit Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et l'alpha lui désigna discrètement la brune de la tête. L'adolescent comprit ce qu'il voulait dire : la jeune fille n'était pas censée être au courant de l'existence des loups garous. Il lui semblerait donc incongru qu'en cas de danger, le fils du shérif appelle son meilleur ami à la rescousse plutôt que les forces de l'ordre.

— Ouais, c'est ça que je voulais dire, marmonna-t-il.

Il aida Derek à se mettre sur le dos, lui passant une main sur le cou, l'autre appuyant sur son ventre. Lorsqu'il fut certain que l'alpha était bien stabilisé, il le rapprocha de Nina, qui avait du mal à positionner Erica dans la position de la planche. Stiles lui donna un cou de main et lui jeta un dernier regard :

— Ca va aller ? s'enquit-il, en faisant référence aux deux corps qu'elle devait soutenir.

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête et sourit faiblement. L'adolescent se recula lentement. Il adressa un sourire encourageant à Nina avant de se retourner pour jauger où se trouvait le kanima. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et s'élança vers le bord de la piscine.

**### - ###**

Alex était furieuse. Non, furieuse n'était pas un adjectif assez fort pour décrire son état d'esprit actuel.

Elle était hors d'elle. Oui, ça, c'était plus juste.

Allison s'était excusée auprès de sa famille quelques instants plus tôt et avait prétexté vouloir réviser une leçon avec Scott. Les deux adolescents s'étaient levés et la cadette Duval avait bien cru qu'ils allaient l'abandonner face au reste des Argent. Heureusement pour elle, Gérard lui avait suggéré d'aller avec eux, expliquant que les jeunes devaient rester ensemble.

Pour une fois qu'il servait à quelque chose, celui-là … Alex s'était même surprise à lui faire un sourire pour le remercier de son intervention – attention, c'était bien la première et dernière fois qu'elle s'autorisait un tel débordement. Il restait tout de même l'ennemi numéro un, juste devant Matt. La jeune fille s'était donc levée de table pour suivre Allison et Scott à l'étage, ce qui ne sembla pas arranger ses deux amis.

Arrivés à l'étage, ils l'avaient planté dans la chambre de la chasseuse, arguant qu'ils avaient un truc à faire mais qu'ils reviendraient bientôt.

— Oh mais bien sûr, allez-y, avait raillé Alex. Je vais attendre bien sagement sur le lit de ma copine qu'elle revienne me voir, après avoir fait des messes basses avec son ex-petit copain qui, en réalité, est toujours son vrai copain !

— Désolée pour ça … avait grimacé Allison avant que Scott ne la tire par le bras en lui chuchotant qu'ils étaient pressés.

Les deux adolescents avaient disparu et Alex ruminait depuis ce moment-là. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'ils osent la laisser de côté ainsi après l'avoir utilisée. La jeune fille devinait qu'ils étaient partis chercher le bestiaire mais zut à la fin ! Elle leur avait servi d'alibi et ils la tenaient désormais loin de l'action ? Fallait voir à ne pas trop abuser …

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de défaire le lit d'Allison pour évacuer sa colère, une sonnerie retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle crut d'abord que c'était son téléphone puis, se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas une tonalité aussi ringarde. La jeune fille reconnut alors la musique que faisait le portable de Scott lorsque quelqu'un l'appelait.

Elle s'approcha de la veste que l'adolescent avait laissée sur une chaise et fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver le mobile. La cadette Duval décrocha ensuite, sans se formaliser de l'intrusion dans la vie privée du loup garou. Après tout, ça allait peut-être lui apprendre à crier sur tous les toits qu'elle sortait avec Allison.

— Allô ? fit-elle.

— Euh … Scott ? s'étonna Stiles à l'autre bout du fil.

— Oui ? ironisa Alex.

— Euh … T'as une drôle de voix … remarqua le garçon.

— C'est normal, puisque ce n'est pas Scott, mais Alex, s'impatienta la jeune fille.

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps que le fils du shérif assimile l'information.

— Alex qui ? finit par demander le garçon.

— Alex Duval, l'amie d'Allison qui est venue à la patinoire avec toi il y a moins d'une semaine, s'agaça l'adolescente.

— Ah oui. Je me souviens, maintenant. Mais … Pourquoi c'est toi qui décroche ? finit-il par demander.

— Parce que j'ai tué Scott afin de lui voler son téléphone. Je trouvais son portable trop cool et il voulait pas me le donner.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Stiles.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

— Je plaisante ! Je suis chez Allison. Son grand père m'a embarqué pour dîner avec eux à la fin du match. Scott et elle sont partis faire je ne sais pas quoi et je les attends.

Comme l'adolescent ne disait plus rien, la jeune fille crut bon de préciser :

— Non, ils ne sont pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Je crois qu'ils cherchent un truc … En tout cas, Scott a laissé son téléphone ici et comme ça sonnait, j'ai décroché.

La cadette Duval entendit vaguement la voix de Derek ordonner au fils du shérif de se dépêcher.

— Tu peux aller leur dire qu'on a besoin d'eux. On est euh … Au lycée, dans la piscine et … Euh … J'ai besoin de lui. Très vite.

— Ok, je fais passer le message.

Stiles raccrocha et Alex sortit de la chambre. Elle remonta le couloir à la recherche de Scott et Allison et les trouva dans la chambre d'amis dans laquelle dormait Gérard. Elle se racla la gorge en entrant, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents accroupis devant le coffre de fort ouvert du chasseur, son livre de recettes dans les mains.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, cherchant probablement une excuse à fournir, mais la cadette Duval se fichait pas mal de leur mensonge. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Et bien qu'elle meure d'envie de leur rabattre le caquet en leur parlant du bestiaire, elle se retint.

— Stiles vient de t'appeler, Scott, lança-t-elle. Il a besoin de toi. Il est à la piscine du lycée. Enfin, je dis ça, peut-être que tu préfères fouiller dans les affaires d'un papy plutôt que d'aller aider ton meilleur ami.

— Oh … Euh, merci pour l'info. Je vais … Je vais y aller, alors.

— Je viens avec toi, affirma Alex.

Le loup garou ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais la jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

— Ah non, ne proteste pas ! Tu m'as utilisé pour protéger ta relation avec Allison alors j'estime que tu peux bien me déposer au lycée !

— Mais … Je n'ai pas de voiture, expliqua le garçon.

Alex grimaça. C'est sûr que sans véhicule, il allait avoir du mal à la ramener. Elle se tourna alors vers la chasseuse.

— Bin, du coup, je suppose que tu vas être obligée de nous déposer tous les deux.

La jeune fille soupira avant de refermer le coffre fort de son grand père.

— Je préviens mes parents et on est partis.


	17. Chapitre 16

Nina était à bout de forces. Depuis combien de temps pataugeaient-ils dans la piscine ? Etait-ce depuis une heure ? Deux ? Plus ? Moins ? Peut-être que cela ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient là, au final ?

Elle commençait à avoir vraiment froid et le poids de ses vêtements l'entraînait vers le fond. Stiles l'avait déjà rattrapé deux fois par le col de son pull pour la remonter. Il aurait bien passé un bras sous le sien pour être sûre qu'elle ne coulerait pas. Mais de sa main droite, il tenait son téléphone en l'air, afin que Scott puisse le joindre si besoin, et de la gauche, il s'aidait à faire du surplace. Il s'en servait également pour ramener Derek ou Erica vers lui, afin que les deux loups garous ne s'éloignent pas trop à cause des remous que Nina et lui faisaient en nageant.

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait vraiment plus tenir. Il fallait que Scott arrive au plus vite. Elle était arrivée au bout de ses capacités et si elle ne s'était pas encore évanouie, elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire. La plus petite du trio ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour tenter de puiser dans ses dernières forces et de trouver le courage de nager encore un peu.

Ce n'était pourtant pas une très bonne idée. Alors que le fils du shérif se retournait pour observer le kanima et vérifier qu'il restait à bonne distance d'eux, la tête de Nina partit en avant et toucha la surface de la piscine.

Cela eut pour effet de la réveiller lorsque l'eau lui entra dans le nez et elle recula vivement en crachotant. Ce faisant, elle heurta Erica, juste derrière elle, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à la blonde qui coula, toujours paralysée et donc, incapable de se maintenir à la surface. Stiles se remit face à elles en entendant les remous et plongea pour remonter la louve à l'air libre. Mais ce faisant, il donna un coup de pied à Derek, qui, déstabilisé à son tour, s'enfonça sous l'eau.

Le fils du shérif proféra un juron et lâcha son téléphone afin de pouvoir tendre le bras pour essayer de rattraper l'alpha, sans pour autant remettre la tête d'Erica, qu'il venait de récupérer, sous la surface. Ses doigts effleurèrent le T-shirt du loup garou sans réussir à s'en saisir. L'adolescent cracha un nouveau juron et attrapa l'épaule de Nina.

— Tiens Erica. Juste deux secondes !

La brune n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit ou même de hocher la tête qu'elle recevait déjà la blonde dans ses bras, ce qui manqua la faire couler. Heureusement, elle se reprit in extremis et réussit à se maintenir au-dessus de l'eau avec la blonde. La jeune fille observa Stiles qui plongea pour récupérer Derek et le tirer à l'air libre.

Lorsqu'il perça la surface, l'alpha inspira une grande goulée d'air avant de s'énerver :

— Elle était vraiment super, cette idée de faire la planche !

Stiles roula des yeux derrière lui mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Je n'en peux plus, avoua Nina.

— On s'en serait douté, marmonna le loup garou.

— Moi non plus, révéla l'adolescent sans se soucier de l'intervention de Derek. J'espère que Scott va bientôt arriver. Sinon, il va falloir trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

— Et comment ? l'apostropha Erica. Je te rappelle qu'il y a une bête aux dents et aux griffes aiguisées qui n'attend que de nous manger en guise de dîner ! Et si jamais ça ne t'arrête pas, cette bestiole est capable de nous paralyser des pieds à la tête en l'espace d'une seconde.

— Je n'ai pas oublié, riposta le fils du shérif. Et je peux très bien te laisser dans la piscine si ça te plaît ! Après tout, ça dépend si tu préfères mourir dévorée vivante ou noyée. Je suis dans un jour de grande bonté, je te laisse le choix.

La blonde le foudroya du regard mais ne trouva rien à redire. Derek, quant à lui, ferma les yeux. Il commençait à sentir ses doigts le picoter, signe que la paralysie s'estompait. Mais la question qui le tracassait était la suivante : le poison du kanima serait-il évacué de son organisme avant que Stiles et Nina ne soit à bout de forces ?

**### - ###**

Postée en haut des gradins, Juliette avait assisté à l'instant de panique qui avait secoué les quatre personnes plongées dans la piscine. Elle s'était agrippée à la rambarde en face d'elle, le regard rivé sur la scène en contrebas, ne pouvant retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque Stiles avait réussi à stabiliser tout le monde.

Maintenant que le calme semblait être revenu, elle se tourna vers Matt, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

— Il faut faire quelque chose, souffla-t-elle. Ils ne vont plus tenir longtemps.

Le photographe ne répondit rien, fixant le rez-de-chaussée les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'étoffe d'une héroïne et avait peur de tout et de rien. Mais Nina était en danger et il fallait intervenir.

— Je vais le distraire pour qu'ils puissent sortir de l'eau, annonça-t-elle.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Matt, un air sombre se peignant sur son visage.

— Bin, quoi ? Il ne peut rien m'arriver, fit l'étudiante en essayant de ne pas se sentir effrayée par son regard noir. Je n'ai pas tenté de te tuer, il n'y a aucune raison que le kanima veuille me faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le photographe n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de la rattraper. Avant d'être dévorée par la peur et de changer d'avis, Juliette s'était redressée et avait enjambé la rambarde. Elle sauta au sol, prête à attirer l'attention de la créature sur elle afin que Nina et les autres aient le temps de sortir du bassin.

Mais le cri de rage qu'elle voulait pousser afin d'alerter le kanima se transforma en hurlement de douleur lorsque sa cheville se tordit sous son poids, au moment où elle se réceptionna au sol. Les yeux brouillés par des larmes de douleur, elle resta étalée par terre, attendant que la souffrance qui irradiait dans sa jambe diminue pour pouvoir se relever.

Cependant, la créature l'avait repérée et se détourna des quatre personnes plongées dans la piscine pour s'approcher d'elle en sifflant. Juliette avait envie de crier qu'elle n'était pas comestible et qu'elle lui donnerait certainement une crise d'urticaire s'il la touchait, mais sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge. Pétrifiée par les yeux du kanima, terrifiée par ses griffes qui cliquetaient sur le sol, hypnotisée par sa queue qui fendait l'air, elle le regarda approcher, sans pouvoir fuir, clouée au sol par sa cheville douloureuse.

**### - ###**

Allison jeta un regard embêté à Scott. La chasseuse et le loup garou étaient arrivés quelques instants plus tôt au lycée et ils se dirigeaient vers la piscine, Alex sur les talons. Les deux adolescents avaient conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la jeune fille les suivre jusqu'au bout. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit le kanima, autant pour lui cacher l'existence de créatures surnaturelles que pour éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve elle aussi impliquée dans les ennuis qu'ils devaient gérer.

La chasseuse finit par se retourner et arrêta la cadette Duval, qui lui jeta un regard surpris. Scott arrêta lui aussi de marcher, mais sa copine lui fit un signe de tête :

— J'ai besoin de parler à Alex. Continue, on te rejoint.

Le loup garou hocha la tête et partit en trottinant. La sœur de Juliette fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu m'arrêtes ? Je croyais que Stiles avait besoin d'aide et j'avais cru comprendre que c'était plutôt urgent.

— Ecoute, je … Je voudrais m'excuser pour … Pour ce soir.

— T'excuser ? répéta Alex. Mais … Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le moment ? On fera ça plus tard, tu ne crois pas ?

— Non, je … Je veux en parler maintenant, pour qu'on n'ait pas de malaise, après …

La cadette Duval roula des yeux.

— Mais Stiles ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'insister et ce n'est pas vraiment mon ami, mais …

— Scott est parti l'aider, déclara Allison. Je … Tu sais, mes parents … Ils sont un peu … Enfin, tu as vu le genre ce soir et …

La chasseuse n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son explication. Un cri strident retentit, brisant le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs du lycée. Alex frissonna. Elle fit un pas en avant mais son amie la retint par le bras.

— Attends, souffla-t-elle.

— Non ! protesta la jeune fille. C'est ma sœur qui vient de crier. Je sais qu'elle a peur de tout, mais à mon avis, pour une fois, il y a quelque chose de vraiment effrayant …

— Ce n'était pas un hurlement de peur, fit remarquer Allison. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle s'était fait mal …

La cadette Duval écarquilla les yeux.

— Et tu crois que c'est ce qui va me rassurer ?

Alex se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et se mit à courir en direction de la piscine. Allison fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de s'élancer pour suivre la jeune fille. Elles arrivèrent au niveau des bassins au moment où Scott affrontait le kanima. Derek, Erica, Stiles et Nina étaient sur la terre ferme, allongés, dégoulinants d'eau, l'air totalement épuisé, mais sains et saufs. Juliette était sur le sol, au niveau des gradins, les mains autour de sa cheville droite, le regard rivé sur la créature et le garçon qui se battait contre lui.

Même à l'autre bout de la pièce, Alex pouvait voir que Scott s'était transformé en loup garou, au vu de la soudaine pilosité de son visage et de sa posture accroupie. Elle ne s'en formalisa cependant pas. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir se transformer depuis le temps qu'elle regardait la série …

La jeune fille se précipita vers Nina, qui était plus proche d'elle que sa sœur, avant qu'Allison ait pu la retenir.

— Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant que son amie tremblait.

— Ouais … balbutia la plus petite du trio en essayant d'avoir l'air assuré. Mais si tu veux un conseil, évite de prendre un bain toute habillée. C'est pas très pratique …

— J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui s'amuse à plonger dans un bain sans retirer mes vêtements ? demanda la cadette Duval.

Nina sourit faiblement.

— Tu devrais aller voir Juliette, je crois qu'elle s'est fait mal.

Alex hocha la tête et se releva pour rejoindre son aînée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit-elle. C'est le kanima qui t'a blessée ?

— Si on extrapole, oui, on peut dire que c'est de sa faute si je suis blessée, grimaça l'étudiante, qui se sentait plus que ridicule.

Un bruit de bris de verre résonna et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Scott, qui venait d'être projeté contre un miroir par le kanima. La créature s'approcha de lui en sifflant et le garçon se redressa en brandissant un gros morceau de verre pour se défendre. En apercevant son reflet, l'animal eut un mouvement de recul. Puis, il prit la fuite en sautant sur le mur et en s'agrippant au plafond, avant de casser un carreau du toit pour s'échapper dans la nuit.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de toutes les bouches. Scott laissa tomber son morceau de verre tandis que Stiles se rallongeait sur le sol, épuisé par les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour soutenir trois personnes. Alex frotta l'épaule de sa sœur autant pour se rassurer que pour lui témoigner son soutien. Elle capta cependant parfaitement le regard noir que Derek leur lança.

Les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à re-pointer le bout de leur nez. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de les éviter …

**### - ###**

Stiles et Scott étaient penchés au-dessus d'un ordinateur portable posé sur le capot de la voiture d'Allison. Ils étaient en train de consulter le contenu de la clé USB qui était présente sur le porte-clé de Gérard, que le loup garou et son meilleur ami étaient allés récupérés après la fuite du kanima. La chasseuse attendait un peu plus loin avec Alex, Juliette et Nina.

Les deux filles avaient aidé la plus âgée du trio à sortir de la piscine en la soutenant. L'étudiante ne pouvait plus poser son pied par terre et attendait désormais avec les trois adolescentes sur les marches du lycée. Personne n'avait encore osé parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, chacun préférant se concentrer sur d'autres problèmes.

Derek et Erica s'étaient éloignés dès que les effets paralysants du poison du kanima avaient disparu tandis que Scott et Stiles avaient filé récupérer le porte-clé de Gérard, en comprenant que la clé USB accrochée dessus devait contenir le bestiaire. Allison était restée avec ses amies, compatissant avec la blessure de Juliette, mais essayant surtout de focaliser les pensées du trio sur autre chose que sur ce à quoi les filles venaient d'assister.

Alex n'avait pas manqué de se moquer de sa sœur quand elle avait appris qu'elle s'était tordue la cheville en voulant sauter du haut des gradins et non pas en accomplissant quoique ce soit d'héroïque.

— Tu m'as l'air d'une super-héroïne d'enfer ! ironisa la jeune fille. Ton nom de code, c'est La Maladroite, non ?

— Ha. Ha ! Très drôle. En attendant, je ne pouvais pas laisser cette créature tourner plus longtemps autour de la piscine. Nina allait finir par se noyer ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

— J'aurais pu tenir encore un peu, affirma la plus petite du trio.

Une ombre se dressa derrière elle et lâcha un ricanement :

— Tu rigoles ? T'as failli tous nous noyer ! lança Erica. Une minute de plus dans l'eau et tu y passais.

Nina baissa les yeux et Alex fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas tellement qu'on s'en prenne à sa meilleure amie. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait droit de la rabaisser et ce n'était pas la jeune louve, mais bel et bien la cadette Duval. C'est pourquoi elle riposta :

— Tu peux parler, mademoiselle parfaite. Mais en attendant, à ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose dans cette piscine. Tu étais même plutôt un poids mort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La blonde plissa les yeux et un air menaçant se peignit sur son visage. Alex déglutit.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre ce dont je suis capable, miss-j'ai-la-langue-bien-pendue-mais-le-cerveau-vide ? grogna l'adolescente en dévoilant légèrement ses dents.

La cadette Duval resta stoïque malgré les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés et ses paumes devenues moites. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas besoin de répliquer puisque Derek arriva derrière Erica et lui balança une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

— Calme-toi. On a autre chose à faire que d'échanger des insultes, gronda-t-il.

La louve lui lança un regard agacé mais ne rétorqua rien. Elle se contenta de le suivre tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Stiles et Scott.

— C'est un kanima.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et lancèrent un regard surpris à l'alpha. Lorsque le fils McCall glissa un coup d'œil vers les filles assises dans les marches, le loup garou s'agaça.

— Ca ne sert à rien de faire la langue de bois maintenant, cracha-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Elles ont vu la créature. Et elles t'ont aussi vu métamorphosé, Scott. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir leur cacher ton secret plus longtemps ?

Le ton du jeune homme était clairement réprobateur. Alors que son meilleur ami baissait la tête d'un air coupable, Stiles intervint :

— Tu le savais depuis longtemps, qu'on affrontait un kanima ?

— Non. Je l'ai deviné quand il a été troublé par son reflet, avoua Derek.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit Scott.

— Il ne sait pas ce qu'il est, ni qui il est, expliqua l'alpha.

Le fils du shérif hocha la tête avant de demander :

— Tu sais autre chose ?

— J'ai entendu des histoires … Des rumeurs …

— Mais il est comme nous ? s'enquit le jeune loup.

— C'est un métamorphe, oui, déclara Derek. Mais … C'est … un peu plus que ça. C'est comme …

Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, Stiles murmura :

— Une abomination.

L'alpha releva la tête et échangea un long regard avec l'adolescent. Nina, Alex et Juliette ne purent se retenir et pouffèrent, se retenant de faire un commentaire sur l'alchimie qui liait les deux garçons. Elles s'attirèrent les regards intrigués d'Erica et Allison, qui ne comprenaient visiblement pas ce qu'elles trouvaient de si drôles à la situation. Derek se tourna brusquement vers le trio et son visage s'assombrit, ce qui arrêta immédiatement les rires des trois filles. L'alpha se détourna des deux adolescents pour se rapprocher d'elles.

— Ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne doit pas s'ébruiter, annonça-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Vous avez vu des choses que vous n'auriez pas dû voir. Si jamais vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit la dernière chose que vous fassiez. Je ne veux même pas que vous en discutiez entre vous. Je ne peux pas vous faire oublier, mais je peux faire en sorte que vous ne soyez plus capable de parler.

Nina et Juliette hochèrent la tête, pétrifiée, mais Alex, qui s'était prudemment reculée derrière Allison, osa lancer :

— Tu veux qu'on aille raconter ça à qui ? Qui nous croirait ?

Le loup garou tourna ses yeux vert clair vers elle et elle frissonna :

— Je voulais dire … Vous … Vous voulez qu'on aille raconter ça à qui ? bredouilla-t-elle. Je … Personne ne nous croirait et on nous prendrait pour des folles.

Derek la toisa quelques instants avant de faire un signe de tête à Erica et de commencer à s'éloigner avec elle. Scott l'interpella :

— Il faut qu'on s'unisse contre cette créature. Et peut-être en parler aux Argent …

L'alpha se retourna, une expression furieuse sur les traits :

— Tu leur fais confiance ?

— Personne ne fait confiance à personne ! C'est bien ça le problème ! explosa l'adolescent.

Il se reprit pour déclarer un peu plus calmement :

— Pendant qu'on est là en train de s'engueuler pour essayer de savoir qui est dans quel camp, cette bête effrayante, plus forte et plus rapide que nous tue des gens. Et pour l'instant, on ne sait toujours rien sur elle !

Le visage de Derek resta aussi maussade alors qu'il se détournait pour partir.

— Je sais une chose. Quand je la trouverais, je la tuerai.

Allison se gara devant chez Nina. Avant que l'adolescente n'ait pu sortir, la chasseuse déclara :

— Derek ne l'a pas dit d'une façon très gentille, mais il a raison. Il ne faut pas que vous parliez de ce que vous avez vu ce soir. C'est vraiment important que tout ça reste secret.

— Oh, on ne comptait pas prendre ses menaces à la légère, assura Alex. Je pense que c'est le genre de personnes qui tient ses promesses. Enfin, celles de ce genre.

— Ca doit être assez chamboulant, tout ce que vous avez vu ce soir, lança la jeune Argent sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

Les trois autres filles échangèrent un coup d'œil. En fait, elles n'étaient pas du tout surprises, étant donné que tout s'était déroulé comme dans la série et qu'elles avaient déjà vu cet épisode plusieurs fois. Elles n'étaient donc pas vraiment bousculées, si ce n'est que c'était tout de même autre chose que de vivre une situation sur l'écran ou en vrai.

— On a vu pire, tenta de plaisanter Juliette.

— Mais ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas aller raconter tout ça à la presse ou à la police, assura Nina.

Allison leur sourit.

— Je vous promets qu'on en parlera à tête reposée.

— Je croyais que Derek ne voulait pas du tout qu'on en discute, même entre nous, releva Alex.

La chasseuse l'observa dans le reflet du rétroviseur intérieur.

— Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas tous les ordres que me donne Derek.

La cadette Duval sourit. Elle adorait vraiment Allison. Nina ouvrit sa portière et salua ses amies.

— On se voit demain. Vous me dîtes quand vous êtes rentrées ?

— Pas de souci ! affirma sa meilleure amie. Là, on va à l'hôpital pour la cheville de Juliette mais je garde mon téléphone sur moi.

— Euh … Je ne suis pas sûre que mon téléphone soit toujours en vie, grimaça l'adolescente. Il était dans ma poche quand j'ai sauté dans la piscine donc … Je vais le mettre à sécher, mais je pense qu'il est plutôt en mauvais état.

Alex fit la moue et après avoir adressé un dernier signe de main à son amie, Nina ferma la portière de la voiture et s'éloigna pour rentrer chez elle.


	18. Chapitre 17

— Et ensuite, j'ai décidé de sauter et je me suis foulée la cheville. Après, vous êtes arrivés, Scott, Allison et toi, le kanima a fui et quand je me suis retournée vers les gradins, je n'ai pas réussi à voir Matt. C'est tout, la suite, vous la connaissez.

Juliette se tut. Elle était assise dehors, devant le lycée, avec Nina et Alex, profitant du soleil. Les deux filles avaient elles-mêmes racontées ce qui leur était arrivé pendant le match, afin qu'elles puissent recouper les différentes informations qu'elles avaient.

— Donc, au final, Tucker est mort ? finit par demander Nina.

— Ca ne te semble pas évident ? ironisa Alex.

— Il y a encore un petit espoir parce que je ne suis pas rentrée dans le garage pour voir le corps … expliqua Juliette.

— Quoi ? Tu as loupé l'occasion de voir un vrai cadavre ? C'est vraiment dommage, se moqua sa sœur.

La plus âgée du trio lui fit les gros yeux et Nina poursuivit sa réflexion :

— Donc, si Tucker est mort quand même, malgré ton intervention, ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas pu empêcher son décès.

Sa meilleure amie ne put retenir un rire sarcastique.

— C'était la remarque la plus intelligente de l'année. Non, vraiment, t'en as pas d'autres, des comme ça ?

La plus petite du trio fit la moue.

— J'essaie d'être sérieuse !

— Mais je le suis entièrement à cet instant précis, assura Alex.

— Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Matt est allé tuer Tucker, bien que Juliette ait réussi à lui sauver la vie une première fois.

Un silence suivit la déclaration de l'adolescente. L'aînée Duval finit par reprendre la parole :

— Je me sens vraiment mal, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. A chaque fois que je vois Matt, même s'il est en mode « je contrôle le kanima pour tuer ceux qui m'ont noyé quand j'étais petit », je n'arrive pas à le voir comme le meurtrier qu'il est. Bon, il me file la trouille quand même mais … Il a l'air quand même plutôt gentil et il a une tête si adorable …

Alex haussa un sourcil et fit claquer son pouce et son majeur devant les yeux de sa sœur.

— Hé ! Oh ! Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Matt, le fou furieux qui se sert du kanima pour assouvir sa vengeance, pas de Stephen Lunsford, l'acteur sympa qui te plaît bien.

— Je sais, se défendit Juliette. Mais quand vous le croisez pendant vos cours, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a l'air sympa ? Je veux dire, difficile de croire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui. Il a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, un lycéen comme les autres, gentil et marrant, banal quoi !

— Gentil, marrant et banal ? Vous parlez de moi ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

L'étudiante fit un bond sur place tandis que Nina et Alex sursautaient elles aussi, mais de façon un peu moins voyante. Les trois filles se retournèrent avec horreur pour découvrir Matt. Il avait lancé sa dernière réplique avec humour mais il perdit de sa bonne humeur en réalisant que les adolescentes avaient le visage crispé.

— Euh, oui, non, peut-être, ça dépend des jours, répondit Alex pour tenter de combler le silence qui s'était installé.

— Hein ? fit le photographe, qui n'avait pas compris sa réponse.

Nina donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie et tenta de faire bonne figure :

— Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Matt hocha la tête, perplexe, avant de se tourner vers Juliette.

— Je peux te parler ?

— Euh non, enfin si, oui, bien sûr, parlons, parlons, bafouilla l'étudiante.

Le photographe laissa passer quelques instants, puis, voyant que l'étudiante ne faisait pas mine de bouger, il précisa :

— Juste nous deux.

— Oh ! s'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant.

Elle ramassa prestement ses affaires, se redressa à l'aide de ses béquilles, faillit trébucher mais réussit miraculeusement à suivre Matt sans s'étaler par terre. Tout en s'éloignant avec le photographe, Juliette jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction de sa sœur et de son amie, les suppliant silencieusement d'appeler la police si jamais elle ne donnait pas signe de vie dans les prochaines dix minutes.

Nina adressa un sourire amusé à Alex.

— Tu crois qu'il va lui demander de sortir avec ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

— A mon avis, il va plutôt lui demander à quelle sauce elle souhaite être mangée … soupira la cadette Duval avec un air angoissé.

— Comment ça ? s'enquit sa meilleure amie, un peu déboussolée.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut la prendre à part pour la draguer ? s'impatienta Alex. Je te rappelle que c'est Matt et que Juliette est au courant qu'il contrôle le kanima. Dans le meilleur des cas, il va l'intimider – ce qui ne devrait pas être bien dur, vu qu'elle a peur de son ombre. Mais il est plus probable qu'il cherche à l'éliminer.

— Et donc nous, on va rester là sans rien faire ? demanda Nina.

Les deux amies se regardèrent un long moment avant de se lever dans le même mouvement. Elles s'apprêtaient à s'élancer derrière Matt et Juliette, qui s'étaient installées un peu plus loin, sur une table de pique-nique, lorsque la voix de Scott les empêcha de se jeter sur le photographe pour lui refaire le portrait – sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

— Les filles !

Alex et Nina se retournèrent et virent que le loup garou et Stiles se dirigeaient vers elles. La plus petite du trio devint rouge comme une pivoine en apercevant le fils du shérif et se mit à fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

— Ca va ? leur demanda Scott en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Nina hocha la tête et Alex répondit :

— La nuit a été courte, mais ça va.

— C'est sûr qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, vous avez dû être un peu perdue, compatit le loup garou. C'est pour ça, j'aimerais qu'on en parle ensemble, ce soir, chez moi.

Stiles resta silencieux et il se contenta d'observer les deux filles avec un soupçon de méfiance. La cadette Duval n'appréciait pas trop d'être dévisagée de la sorte mais elle pouvait comprendre que le fils du shérif ne lui fasse pas confiance. A sa place, elle ferait pareil.

— Oh, oui, il y a de ça mais je ne disais pas vraimet ça par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, rectifia l'adolescente. En fait, j'ai passé une partie de ma soirée aux urgences, pour la cheville de Juliette.

Le garçon grimaça :

— Rien de grave ?

— Non, juste une petite foulure de rien du tout, annonça Alex. On a simplement dû attendre des heures qu'un médecin daigne s'activer pour nous prendre en consultation. Une fois qu'elle est rentrée dans un cabinet, elle en a eu pour cinq minutes. On lui a examiné rapidement la cheville et elle n'a même pas passé de radio. Ils lui ont filé des béquilles, une crème pour faire je sais pas trop quoi, une sorte d'attelle et ils lui ont dit de repasser à la fin de la semaine si la douleur n'était pas passée.

— Je vois, lança Scott. Bon, alors, vous êtes quand même d'accord pour qu'on en parle ce soir, chez moi ?

Alex haussa les épaules, montrant ainsi qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal.

— En plus, on pourra en profiter pour bosser sur notre devoir de chimie, Nina, proposa Stiles, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois de la conversation.

La jeune fille, toute rouge, secoua la tête en prenant soin de fixer ses chaussures.

— Ca ne s'est pas arrangé, tes allergies … nota Stiles en lui lançant un regard compatissant.

Le loup garou frappa dans ses mains, un air satisfait sur le visage.

— Parfait. Vous allez en cours d'économie, vous aussi ?

— Ouaip, annonça la cadette Duval.

— On se retrouve là-bas, alors ? fit Scott en reculant d'un pas.

Alex lui fit un signe de tête et attendit que les deux garçons se soient assez éloignés pour se retourner et jeter un coup d'œil vers la table sur laquelle Matt et Juliette étaient installés. Ils semblaient discuter calmement et si le photographe comptait assassiner sa sœur, ce n'était apparemment pas pour tout de suite.

— Alors, on intervient ? lui demanda Nina, dont les joues avaient retrouvé une couleur raisonnable.

— Je ne pense pas. Ca a l'air de bien se passer, pour le moment.

— Donc, on va en cours ?

Alex hocha la tête. Elle attrapa son sac mais juste avant de suivre sa meilleure amie, elle attrapa son téléphone portable et envoya un texto à sa sœur. Puis, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe, priant pour que rien n'arrive à son aînée.

**### - ###**

Juliette entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone et l'attrapa pour lire le texto qu'elle avait reçu.

« Si jamais il essaie de te faire du mal, hurle et j'accoure pour lui casser la figure ».

Le message venait d'Alex et l'étudiante ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle imaginait très mal sa sœur et son gabarit de poids plume anorexique contre Matt. La jeune fille tapa rapidement une réponse.

« Ca devrait le faire. »

Juliette était beaucoup plus rassurée maintenant que lorsque le photographe avait demandé à la voir à part. Elle avait avancé d'un pas tremblant avec le garçon, persuadée que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir n'allait pas lui plaire. Matt s'était arrêté près d'une table et s'était assis sur le banc qui y était collé. L'étudiante était restée debout, le regardant d'un air méfiant. Le photographe avait froncé les sourcils et avait tapoté la place à côté de lui.

— Assis-toi. Tu ne vas pas rester debout alors que tu as la cheville cassée.

— Foulée, avait corrigé automatiquement la jeune fille.

Le garçon avait acquiescé et Juliette avait consenti à s'installer à côté de lui, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Ca va aller, ton pied ? avait demandé Matt.

— Ouais, c'est pas grand-chose, avait affirmé l'étudiante. C'est l'affaire de deux, trois jours. Enfin, normalement …

— Ca m'a surpris de te voir sauter. Je n'imaginais pas que tu ferais ça, avait soufflé le photographe.

— Bin … Nina était en mauvaise posture et tu n'arrivais pas à rappeler le kanima alors, je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

— Te casser la cheville, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eu, avait plaisanté le garçon.

— Elle n'est pas cassée, elle est foulée, avait souligné la jeune fille.

Un ange passa. Comme Matt semblait chercher ses mots, la jeune fille lui avait demandé :

— Tu as fait quoi, après que j'aie sauté à terre ? Je ne t'ai pas vu quitter la piscine.

— J'ai attendu que vous soyez parti pour sortir à mon tour aussi, avait rapidement expliqué le garçon sans s'attarder sur les détails.

C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille avait reçu le message de sa sœur. Une fois son texto envoyé, elle rangea le téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Le photographe se racla la gorge et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce tu sais sur moi ?

En voyant que l'étudiante ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le garçon la coupa :

— Et n'essaie pas de nier quoique ce soit. Je sais que tu me connais mieux que ce que tu ne devrais. A toi de me convaincre que tu peux être mon alliée et pas mon ennemie.

Juliette se mordit la lèvre. Comment expliquer à Matt qu'elle connaissait bien son passé sans lui révéler qu'il était un personnage d'une série qu'elle adorait ? La jeune fille commença prudemment :

— Je sais que tu es un garçon, que tu fais partie de l'équipe de crosse et que tu aimes faire de la photo.

Le photographe fronça les sourcils avant de laisser échapper un petit rire impatient.

— Sois un peu sérieuse, lui reprocha-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je te parle d'autre chose que les banalités que tout le monde connaît.

L'étudiante fixa un instant l'adolescent assis à côté d'elle avant de lâcher :

— Je sais que tu as failli te noyer, quand tu étais plus jeune, à cause de l'équipe de natation qui fêtait sa victoire. Je sais qu'on t'a jeté dans la piscine des Lahey et que personne ne t'a écouté quand tu as dit que tu ne savais pas nager parce que tout le monde était saoul. Je sais que M. Lahey t'a repêché de justesse et t'a interdit d'en parler. Je sais qu'il t'a reproché de ne pas savoir nager, qu'il t'a dit que c'était ta faute et que tu ne pouvais t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

Matt fixait Juliette sans rien dire, les yeux brillants comme s'il revivait ce que l'aînée Duval était en train de décrire.

— Mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'y étais pour rien. Tu avais dix ans. Tu voulais juste échanger des BDs avec un copain. Tu n'avais rien demandé.

La jeune fille arrêta de parler. En avait-elle trop dit ? Anxieuse, elle attendit la réaction du photographe. Après un long moment de silence, il plissa les yeux et murmura :

— Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

L'étudiante hésita avant d'inventer une explication :

— Je faisais partie de l'équipe de natation du lycée. J'ai trois ans de moins que les joueurs qui étaient à la fête où tu t'es noyé. Je n'avais pas été invitée, parce que j'étais trop jeune et que je n'avais participé au championnat qu'en tant que remplaçante, au cas où l'un des nageurs se blesserait. Mais je les ai entendus parler de leur soirée et de toi dans les vestiaires.

La jeune fille se tut et attendit que Matt réagisse. Le photographe était blême et l'observait d'un air choqué. Puis, il détourna vivement la tête et se leva brusquement du banc. Il s'éloigna sans le moindre regard pour l'étudiante. L'aînée Duval le regarda s'éloigner sans faire le moindre geste. En avait-elle trop dit ? Pourtant, pour une fois, elle avait contrôlé ses émotions et n'en avait pas trop révélé – enfin, d'après elle, elle avait été plutôt sobre.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit de nouveau et Juliette plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste pour l'en sortir. Elle s'attendait à découvrir un message d'Alex s'inquiétant pour elle, mais à la place, elle lut un texto au nom d'Andrew.

« J'espère que tu vas bien. Donne des nouvelles. Tu nous manques. »

La jeune fille mit son écran en veille sans prendre le temps de répondre au SMS. Elle resta un moment sur le banc, puis se décida à se lever pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'il y avait un rayon qui conservait les livres de promotion des années précédentes. L'étudiante avait envie de consulter ceux qui correspondaient aux années où elle était au lycée. Peut-être qu'elle en apprendrait plus sur sa vie actuelle et sur ses amis. Ainsi que sur le fameux Andrew, qui la suivait depuis qu'elle avait atterri à Beacon Hills.

**### - ###**

Nina et Alex étaient assises juste devant Scott et Stiles. La cadette Duval était très satisfaite de sa place. Elle n'était pas trop devant, donc ne passait pas pour une fayote, et n'était pas trop au fond, ce qui lui permettrait de pouvoir admirer le coach comme elle le voulait. D'ailleurs, Finstock sembla la reconnaître car lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il lui adressa un petit sourire.

— Hiiiiii ! Il m'a souriiiiii ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

— Oui, bah fais gaffe à ce qu'il ne te vire pas de cours parce que tu fais trop de bruit, se moqua Nina.

Alex lui tira la langue et marmonna quelque chose sur la jalousie et les allergies que la plus petite du trio ne comprit pas vraiment. Jackson arriva juste avant que l'enseignant ne commence son cours et s'installa derrière Scott, les sourcils froncés comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Il finit par interpeller les deux garçons à voix basse – mais son chuchotement n'échappa pas aux deux filles.

— Hé ! Couille droite et couille gauche.

Scott et Stiles relevèrent la tête sans pour autant se retourner, l'agacement se peignant sur leurs traits.

— Dîtes moi ce que c'est qu'un kanima ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent d'un air choqué mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander comment il était au courant pour la créature. Finstock frappa son bureau avec un livre d'économie et lança d'une voix forte :

— Votre attention, jeunes gens ! Un petit rappel avant de commencer les révisions.

L'enseignant glissa un regard vers Scott.

— Certains d'entre vous, comme McCall, devraient peut-être se mettre au cours de soutien parce que l'examen semestriel que vous allez passer demain est si incroyablement difficile …

Le coach se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de finir sa phrase :

— … Que si je le passais, je sais même pas si j'aurais la moyenne ! Ceci étant dit, il me faut un volontaire au tableau pour répondre à la première question. Allons-y, je vous écoute !

Alex hésita un instant à lever la main pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Finstock, mais elle n'y connaissait rien en économie et si elle allait au tableau, elle redescendrait à coup sûr dans l'estime de son enseignant. Elle préféra donc ne pas se proposer.

— Toi, là-bas, au tableau ! s'exclama le coach en désignant un élève.

Derrière les deux filles, Jackson s'était remis à parler avec Scott et Stiles.

— Paralysé des pieds à la tête. Vous avez une idée de ce que ça fait ? cracha le blond.

— Ouais, ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, ironisa Stiles.

Le jeune Whittemore adressa un regard noir au garçon tandis que Scott choisissait de ne pas se formaliser de leurs échanges.

— Attends … Pourquoi Derek t'aurait testé toi plutôt qu'un autre ? s'étonna l'adolescent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? s'agaça Jackson.

— Ils pensent que c'est Lydia ? s'enquit Stiles.

— J'en sais rien, ils ont dit « cours de chimie » et « Lydia ». C'est tout, j'en sais pas plus.

Le garçon avait à peine fini sa phrase que le coach, qui s'était approché d'eux, se mit à crier :

— Jackson ! Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais partager avec la classe ?

Scott et Stiles se retournèrent en prenant un air innocent et le blond se mit à bredouiller :

— Euh … Euh … Rien, à part une éternelle admiration pour mon … Mon coach !

Finstock sourit avant de déclarer :

— C'est très gentil, cela me touche.

Jackson lui rendit son sourire avant de répondre :

— Oh je vous en prie !

Le visage du coach se durcit et il darda un regard noir sur l'adolescent avant de gronder :

— Maintenant, tu la fermes ! Compris ?

L'enseignant se détourna et demanda d'une voix radoucie :

— Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Dès que Finstock se fut éloigné, Scott attrapa Stiles par le bras pour l'attirer à lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est pas elle ? souffla-t-il, en sous-entendant que Lydia pourrait très bien être le kanima.

— Ecoute, j'ai regardé dans les yeux de cette bestiole, expliqua son meilleur ami sur le même ton. Et ce que j'ai vu, c'est de la méchanceté pure. Quand je regarde dans les yeux de Lydia, je vois cinquante pour cent de méchanceté.

Le fils du shérif se réinstalla à sa place avant de concéder :

— Bon d'accord, peut-être soixante. Quarante maximum dans ses bons jours !

— Mais ça vaut rien, ça, comme argument, Stiles ! répliqua Scott.

Son meilleur ami soupira.

— Ouais, je m'en rends bien compte. Mais c'est pas elle, j'te jure ! C'est impossible, d'accord ? Elle a rien d'anormal.

Scott ne sembla pas totalement convaincu mais n'insista pas. Alex et Nina échangèrent un regard. Elles n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange entre les trois garçons et elles disposaient d'informations qui leur permettaient d'y voir plus clair qu'eux sur la situation. Malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient rien leur dire.

Surtout que les propos de Stiles n'allaient pas tarder à être contredit par Lydia elle-même, puisque la jeune fille venait de se lever pour aller au tableau répondre à la question de Finstock. Alex et Nina se regardèrent de nouveau. Elles savaient ce qui allait se passer. Lydia allait halluciner et voir Peter tout en écrivant à l'envers sur le tableau un appel à l'aide. Ce qui n'allait pas plaider en faveur de la jeune fille.

Pourtant, la vérité était que c'était Jackson le kanima et non pas Lydia. Malheureusement, pour le moment, tout le monde l'ignorait.


	19. Chapitre 18

Alex et Nina suivaient Stiles et Scott. Les garçons discutaient à voix basse, ce qui n'empêchait pas les deux amies d'entendre toute leur conversation.

— Derek va pas la tuer ! assura le loup garou en entrant dans la salle de chimie. En tout cas, pas sans avoir de preuve.

— Il va la tester, comme il l'a fait pour Jackson, insista Stiles en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Nina faillit rentrer dans l'adolescent et réussit à piler de justesse, son nez à deux centimètres du sac à dos du garçon.

— La question, c'est où et quand ? poursuivit le fils du shérif sans se rendre compte de la jeune fille rouge écarlate juste derrière lui.

Les quatre jeunes observèrent un instant Lydia, installée à une table du premier rang, puis leurs regards se tournèrent sur Erica et Isaac, qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Les deux groupes se toisèrent un instant.

— Ici et maintenant, souffla le loup garou en réponse à la précédente question de son meilleur ami.

Les deux betas de Derek firent mine de s'avancer vers Lydia, mais Stiles et Scott se jetèrent presque sur les tabourets à côté de la jeune fille, afin d'empêcher leurs ennemis de s'assoir à côté d'elle. La rousse leur fit les gros yeux, surprise par leur réaction, mais les deux garçons se contentèrent de lui offrir un sourire crispé. L'adolescente n'insista pas. Au vu de l'hallucination dont elle avait été victime un peu plus tôt, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que quelqu'un accepte d'être son voisin.

Erica et Isaac voulurent s'assoir juste derrière eux, mais Alex et Nina s'étaient précipitées pour s'installer à la paillasse. La cadette Duval posa son sac sur la table et envoya un sourire narquois au beta de Derek, s'autorisant même à papillonner des cils pour l'agacer encore plus.

Isaac plissa les yeux et attrapa Alex par le bras pour la faire reculer, l'éloignant délibérément de la place qu'elle voulait occuper. Il lui colla ensuite son sac dans les bras et lui renvoya le même sourire ironique que celui qu'elle venait de lui adresser, avant de s'assoir sur le tabouret.

La première réaction de la jeune fille fut de lui envoyer son cartable à la figure pour le déloger de sa place. Se rappelant que c'était un loup garou et que niveau combat corps-à-corps, elle ne faisait pas le poids, elle décida de garder son sac à dos dans les bras. C'était sûrement mieux si elle voulait éviter un aller simple à l'hôpital.

Sa seconde réaction fut donc de se mettre à crier à l'agression ou de se mettre à hurler de douleur en prétextant qu'Isaac lui avait cassé le bras. De toute façon, quitte à attirer l'attention sur elle, autant y mettre les grands moyens. Et puis, elle ne pourrait jamais passer pour plus folle que Lydia.

Mais avant qu'Alex ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Nina empoigna Erica et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui parler d'un ton sec et qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

— On était assises là avant vous. Allez-vous trouver une autre place.

La blonde fronça les sourcils, prête à répliquer, mais l'air implacable affiché sur le visage de la brune sembla la convaincre de ne pas insister. Elle fit un signe de tête à Isaac pour lui signifier de se lever et alla s'installer au fond de la classe avec lui, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Nina.

Alex s'assit sur le tabouret que le loup garou venait de libérer et lança un regard admiratif à sa meilleure amie. D'ordinaire, elle était plutôt du genre à se faire toute petite et à ne rien répondre quand on l'attaquait – ou quand on cherchait à lui voler la place qu'elle convoitait, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, puisqu'elle veillait toujours à s'assoir au premier rang et que personne d'autre ne voulait s'y installer.

— Wow. Bien joué ! murmura la cadette Duval.

— Hmmm … De quoi ? demanda Nina en se frottant les yeux, comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

Sa meilleure amie fronça les sourcils.

— Bin, pour avoir récupérer nos places …

— Oh. Ah. Héhé, répondit très intelligemment la plus petite du trio.

— Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir viré Erica et Isaac ? s'étonna Alex. Je veux dire, pour toi, c'est quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel, donc tu devrais t'en souvenir.

— Euh … Si je dis non, c'est grave ?

La cadette Duval haussa les sourcils.

— Oui ! Ca vient de se passer à l'instant ! Tu as un Alzheimer précoce ou quoi ?

Nina n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Harris était entré dans la salle et venait de poser ses mains avec force sur la paillasse des deux filles, fixant Alex d'un air impatient.

— Est-ce que je peux avoir le calme ou est-ce que ce que vous dîtes est si brillamment intéressant que vous allez nous faire l'honneur de le partager avec nous ?

La cadette Duval en resta bouche-bée. Elle se sentait tellement agressée par son professeur que toute la répartie dont elle faisait habituellement preuve s'était envolée. L'enseignant la toisa quelques secondes avant de se détourner de sa paillasse et d'expliquer :

— Comme l'a dit Albert Einstein, seules deux choses sont infinies : l'univers et la stupidité humaine. Pour l'univers, je n'ai pas de certitude absolue. J'ai, en revanche, été confronté à la stupidité infinie de l'homme.

Pour appuyer sa dernière phrase, Harris tapota sur l'épaule de Stiles. Une moue agacée se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescent mais il ne dit rien. Alex se sentit moins idiote. Elle n'était pas la seule qui perdait tous ses moyens face au professeur de chimie.

— Ainsi donc, afin de combattre le fléau de l'ignorance dans ma classe, vous allez unir vos efforts et faire des expériences par groupe de deux, en alternance. Cela sera l'occasion de voir si deux cerveaux valent effectivement mieux qu'un.

L'enseignant fit une pause avant de rajouter :

— Ou dans le cas de M. Stilinski, la moitié d'un.

Le fils du shérif roula des yeux et Alex aurait juré que Harris lui avait jeté un regard à elle aussi.

— Erica, commençons par vous, annonça le professeur de chimie. Vous allez faire équipe avec …

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà, la quasi-totalité des garçons se proposaient pour être le binôme de la jolie blonde. La cadette Duval aperçut même une fille lever discrètement la main. Elle se tourna pour en faire part à Nina quand elle réalisa avec horreur que sa meilleure amie avait elle aussi le bras en l'air.

Alex se jeta sur elle pour lui faire baisser la main, mais Harris l'avait déjà vu. Alors qu'il était sur le point de remballer tous les adolescents qui s'étaient portés volontaires, un sourire sardonique se peignit sur ses lèvres.

— Merci de vous porter volontaire, Nina. Vous serez donc le binôme d'Erica.

Pendant que le professeur continuait de former les binômes, la cadette Duval cracha :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te proposer ? T'es folle ou quoi ?

— Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! affirma sa meilleure amie. Mon bras s'est levé de lui-même. Le temps que je m'en rende compte, Harris m'avait déjà vu.

Alex secoua la tête en soupirant. Ce cours promettait déjà d'être compliqué, puisqu'Erica et Isaac étaient prêts à tout pour tester Lydia, mais si en plus Nina commençait à parler et à agir sans s'en rendre compte, elles n'étaient pas sorties de l'auberge.

**### - ###**

Juliette tapotait un livre ouvert devant elle. Il s'agissait de l'album de promo de sa dernière année de lycée. Les autres livres attestant de sa présence dans l'établissement était empilés devant elle. L'étudiante avait cherché à reconstituer son passé et avait épluché les albums afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les noms présents dans son répertoire de téléphone.

Elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de cet Andrew qui semblait la poursuivre et elle avait par conséquent supposé qu'elle l'avait rencontré à l'université. Par contre, la jeune fille avait découvert que Kathy, la fille qui lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages depuis qu'elle avait atterri à Beacon Hills, s'appelait en réalité Katherine Jones et avait été dans sa classe tout le long du lycée. Elle avait également trouvé d'autres noms qui pourraient correspondre avec ceux présents dans ses contacts, mais elle n'était pas certaine de ses déductions.

Juliette se passa la main dans les cheveux et consulta son téléphone. Elle venait de recevoir un texto de Kathy – quand on parlait du loup … - qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir eu de réponses à ses précédents messages. L'étudiante soupira. Il allait falloir qu'elle réponde à ses amis avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent et ne préviennent la police en la pensant kidnappée.

Elle commença à rédiger un SMS avant de remarquer Matt qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Le garçon se rapprocha de la table où Danny et Jackson étaient installés et tira une chaise pour s'assoir avec eux. La jeune fille tendit l'oreille pour suivre leur conversation, même si elle savait déjà de quoi ils allaient parler. Le photographe allait demander à Jackson s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui aurait pu rentrer chez lui et falsifier la vidéo qu'il avait prise le soir où il s'était transformé pour la première fois en kanima.

— Moi, je pourrais, déclara Danny. Je crée mes propres logiciels et je sais que ta mère oublie de fermer la porte de la cuisine.

Jackson souffla d'un air exaspéré.

— Moi aussi, j'aurais pu le faire, vu que c'est mon appareil, affirma Matt. En fait, on aurait pu faire le coup ensemble.

Danny lâcha un petit rire et Jackson lança un regard surpris à son meilleur ami. Juliette, elle, fixait toujours le photographe. Il venait de parfaitement noyer le poisson – même si le jeu de mot était particulièrement mal choisi. Le garçon finit par la remarquer et lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle, l'étudiante plongea derrière son album, dans l'espoir de se cacher. Lorsqu'elle osa jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le livre, Matt s'était levé et était presque sorti de la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille rassembla rapidement les albums qu'elle avait consultés et en clopinant, elle alla les remettre à leur place dans les archives. Elle attrapa son sac et ses béquilles avant de se diriger elle aussi vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. En passant à côté de Danny et Jackson, elle entendit ce que les deux garçons se disaient.

— T'as un moyen de savoir qui a fait le montage ? demanda le blond.

— Y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a accès chez toi dans ton entourage ? s'enquit son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Whittemore sembla réfléchir et au moment où Juliette arrivait aux portes de la bibliothèque, elle croisa Stiles et Lydia qui y entraient. La rousse lui jeta un bref regard, sûrement intriguée par ses béquilles, mais le garçon lui adressa un petit sourire un peu crispé. Juliette sortit dans le couloir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait appris en consultant ces albums. Une voix derrière elle la fit se retourner. C'était sa sœur qui venait de l'appeler. Elle se dirigeait vers elle, Nina à ses côtés.

— J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu n'as pas répondu, lui reprocha Alex.

L'étudiante fit la grimace.

— Oh, pardon. J'étais à la bibliothèque alors j'ai mis mon portable en silencieux.

— Je m'inquiétais, je me disais que Matt t'avait peut-être fait du mal …

L'aînée Duval prit un air embêté.

— Ah. Bin, en fait, il voulait juste me parler d'hier soir. Il voulait que je lui dise tout ce que je savais sur lui.

La jeune fille résuma brièvement ce qu'elle avait dit au photographe, puis embraya sur un autre sujet avant que sa sœur ait pu lui reprocher d'en avoir trop dit :

— J'ai regardé les albums de mes années lycée. Et j'ai découvert que j'avais bien été dans l'équipe de natation pendant un an. Mais j'en suis partie deux ans avant d'avoir mon diplôme.

— Et alors ? demanda Nina.

— Bin, je pensais avoir totalement inventé cette histoire d'équipe de natation … avoua l'étudiante.

— Pour le coup, c'était plutôt bien joué, admit Alex. Si jamais il prenait l'envie à Matt de venir vérifier si tu disais vrai, au moins, il saura que tu ne lui as pas menti. Enfin, pas entièrement.

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils.

— Oui, c'est sûr. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que … Ce que j'ai cru inventer était en fait la vérité. Alors, si ça se trouve … J'ai vraiment entendu l'équipe de natation parler de Matt, de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait et … Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider …

Alex et Nina échangèrent un regard, puis la plus petite du trio déclara d'une voix douce :

— Tu n'y es pour rien, Juliette. Ce n'est pas ta faute si le père d'Isaac a laissé l'équipe boire et s'ils ont jeté Matt dans la piscine. C'est eux qui sont coupables, toi tu n'as rien de mal à te reprocher …

— Mais j'aurais pu parler, mettre fin à son calvaire, dénoncer ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal, insista l'étudiante.

— Tu n'es absolument pas responsable de lui, annonça Nina. Matt est fou, de toute façon. Souviens-toi que dans la série, il ne cherche pas seulement à se venger. Il est aussi raide dingue d'Allison, et quand je dis dingue, je ne suis pas loin de la vérité. L'accident qu'il a vécu quand il était petit l'a traumatisé mais il était sûrement psychologiquement faible à la base. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour le sauver, il aurait fini par péter un boulon tôt ou tard … Et de toute façon, rappelle-toi qu'en vrai, on n'appartient pas à cet univers. Nous, on vient d'arriver. On n'a aucun pouvoir sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq, dix ou quinze ans. Sinon, autant prendre aussi sur nous l'incendie du manoir Hale !

La plus âgée du trio ne sembla pas convaincue mais ne répliqua rien. Alex, quant à elle, avait froncé les sourcils.

— Si tu faisais partie de l'équipe de natation … Tu crois que Matt va aussi s'en prendre à toi ?

— Euh … Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça, bafouilla Nina, réalisant ce que cela pourrait impliquer.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira Juliette. Je n'étais pas sur la photo de l'équipe de natation de 2006, j'ai regardé dans les albums pour savoir. J'ai dit à Matt que j'étais remplaçante alors si ça se trouve je n'ai pas eu le droit d'être sur la photo. Ou j'avais peut-être déjà décidé de quitter l'équipe au moment où on la photo a été prise. J'en sais rien …

— Mais vu ce que t'as dit à Matt ce matin, il est possible qu'il te prenne en grippe, maintenant, rétorqua Alex. Enfin, si j'étais à sa place, je chercherais à t'éliminer avec tous les autres. Y aurait pas deux poids, deux mesures, avec moi !

Sa sœur fit la moue et sa meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel.

— Quel optimisme ! Toi, y a pas à dire, t'es douée pour réconforter les autres !

Un silence suivit son soupir. Puis, Juliette demanda :

— Ca a été, votre journée ?

— A part le fait que Nina défend bec et ongles Erica et m'abandonne à la moindre occasion, parfait ! ironisa Alex.

— Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, râla la plus petite du trio.

— Tu parles ! Dès que Harris a demandé qui voulait se mettre avec Erica, tu t'es aussitôt proposée !

Nina leva les yeux au ciel.

— Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te l'explique ? Je n'ai pas décidé de lever la main, elle s'est levée toute seule.

— Tu as recommencé à agir contre ta volonté ? demanda Juliette.

La plus petite du trio ne sembla pas entendre l'intervention de son amie puisqu'elle contrattaqua aussitôt :

— Et puis d'abord, je te rappelle que toi, tu as fait plus fort que moi ! Tu t'es presque jetée sur Erica lorsqu'elle a sorti ses griffes en classe pour menacer Allison.

— Sorti ses griffes ? Elle ne les a juste sorties, elle les lui a enfoncées dans la jambe jusqu'à l'os ! protesta Alex. Et dois-je te rappeler qu'à ce moment où tu m'accuses de m'être jetée sur Erica, alors que je me suis juste avancée à côté d'Allison pour la protéger, tu t'es toi-même levée de ta place pour venir défendre ta petite chérie ?

— Ce n'est pas ma petite chérie ! Mais ça t'arrange, toi, de te montrer à côté d'Allison, non ? Vu que tu es sensée sortir avec, ça va mettre en place les rumeurs. T'as tout gagné, hein ?

Le ton montait entre les deux amies et Juliette s'écria :

— Wow ! Temps mort ! Vous n'allez pas vous engueuler pour ça ?

Alex et Nina s'ébrouèrent et semblèrent redescendre sur terre. Un adolescent aux cheveux sombres qui passait dans le couloir et les observait se disputer baissa la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide lorsque la cadette Duval lui lança un regard noir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en classe ? s'enquit la plus âgée du trio.

— En fait, on a un peu pété les plombs, avoua sa sœur.

— C'était le cours de chimie où Isaac et Erica font avaler du venin à Lydia parce qu'ils pensent que c'est elle le kanima. Tu sais, on était par binôme, et on changeait de partenaire au cours de l'expérience … expliqua son amie.

— Nina a commencé à agir bizarrement, poursuivit Alex. Elle a d'abord réussi à virer Erica et Isaac des places auxquelles on voulait s'assoir, puis, elle a levé la main malgré elle pour être partenaire avec Erica …

— Je ne me rendais pas trop compte de ce que je faisais, je ne m'en souvenais même pas jusqu'à ce qu'Alex m'en parle, gémit Nina.

Sa meilleure amie secoua la tête.

— Ensuite, Erica et Allison se sont un peu pris le chou en classe et évidemment, on a voulu aller les défendre …

— Toujours sans nous rendre compte de ce qu'on faisait, crut bon de préciser la plus petite du trio.

Juliette siffla.

— Et bah dis donc … Mais, vous ne vous êtes pas battues au moins ?

— Non, la rassura sa sœur. Mais c'était moins une. Comme Allison et Erica ont été surprises par notre intervention, elles ont arrêté de se chamailler, du coup, on est revenu à nous. Et je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour éviter une heure de colle. Harris me déteste pourtant, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a fait comme s'il n'avait rien vu !

— Après, on a continué comme si de rien n'était et on a vu Lydia qui avalait le poison du kanima. Et maintenant, la meute de Derek est persuadée que c'est elle, le kanima ! lança Nina.

— D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on te cherchait, poursuivit Alex. On voulait te dire qu'il fallait qu'on se dépêche de rejoindre le parking avant que les autres partent chez Scott.

— Si c'est si urgent, pourquoi vous ne me le dîtes que maintenant ? s'étonna Juliette.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard embêté.

— Mais tu nous as posé des questions, aussi ! se défendit la plus petite du trio en agitant la main vers sa soeur.

— Et puis, si tu ne t'étais pas foulée la cheville, tu aurais pu prendre ta voiture et on n'aurait pas eu besoin de squatter celles des autres pour suivre les événements, riposta sa meilleure amie.

L'aînée Duval en resta bouche bée. Elle n'en revenait pas de la mauvaise foi des deux adolescentes. Alex ne la laissa cependant pas répondre.

— Bon, allez, on se dépêche ! On a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça ! En plus, on va mettre deux heures à rejoindre le parking avec toi sur tes béquilles, alors allons-y !

Nina s'empressa de suivre sa meilleure amie et Juliette secoua la tête avant de les suivre à son tour.


	20. Chapitre 19

Juliette, Nina et Alex arrivèrent à côté de la Jeep bleue juste au moment où Allison, Stiles, Jackson et Lydia sortaient du lycée. La chasseuse leur lança un regard perplexe tandis que le blond fronçait les sourcils et qu'une moue désappointée se peignait sur les traits du fils du shérif. Les trois filles se regardèrent et la cadette Duval lança à la cantonade :

— On doit se voir chez Scott, ce soir.

Stiles sembla soudain se rappeler ce détail qui lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

— Oh euh … Mais ma Jeep n'a que quatre places …

— Je vais prendre ma voiture, annonça Allison. Tu emmènes Jackson et Lydia chez Scott et on se retrouve là-bas.

Le garçon lui fit les gros yeux, comme s'il ne trouvait pas que c'était une très bonne idée de mêler les trois adolescents à leurs histoires, mais la chasseuse haussa les épaules, comme pour lui signifier que de toute façon, elle finirait tôt ou tard par être englobée dans leurs ennuis. Pendant que les trois filles suivaient la brune, le blond poussa presque la rousse dans la Jeep de Stiles.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? couina la jeune fille, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Alex jeta un regard à Nina. Il était peut-être encore un peu trop tôt pour annoncer à Lydia que Derek, Erica, Boyd et Isaac étaient des loups garous et pensaient qu'elle était le kanima, une créature reptilienne qui tuait des gens à Beacon Hills. Alors qu'en fait, c'était Jackson, son ex-petit ami, qui l'était.

La cadette Duval jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut la rousse, la main plaquée contre la vitre arrière de la Jeep, qui regardait le lycée s'éloigner d'un air perdu. Oui, décidément, il était encore un peu tôt pour tout lui révéler.

— Je sais que vous n'êtes pas encore au courant de la totalité des événements, annonça Allison. Mais comme vous allez l'être rapidement, je pense que ce n'est pas trop dérangeant si je vous emmène avec nous. Ca ne plaira sûrement pas à Derek de vous voir impliquées là-dedans, mais je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense. De toute façon, vous en savez déjà pas mal … Vous savez vous battre ?

Nina et Alex se jetèrent un regard interloqué. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment familières des sports de combat et étaient plutôt maladroites, alors elles n'étaient pas vraiment les alliées idéales. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, la cadette Duval lança :

— Non. Mais on pourra toujours utiliser les béquilles de Juliette pour taper des ennemis, s'il le faut !

**### - ###**

Allison gara sa voiture juste derrière celle de Stiles. Les quatre filles descendirent et rejoignirent le brun, Lydia et Jackson sur le perron du domicile des McCall. La bande d'adolescents entra dans la maison grâce à la clé que possédait le fils du shérif et resta plantée dans le vestibule pendant que le meilleur ami de Scott fermait la porte à double tour.

Après avoir vérifié par la fenêtre que la rue était encore vide, Stiles se retourna vers ses amis et capta le regard à la fois perplexe et agacé de Lydia. Comme personne ne lui venait en aide, il inventa une excuse pour justifier son comportement :

— Euh … Y a eu pas mal de cambriolages dans le coin.

La rousse hocha la tête sans pour autant paraître vraiment croire à son mensonge. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers une chaise et l'attrapa pour la placer contre la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Comme Lydia lui faisait signe d'expliquer son geste, l'adolescent crut bon d'en rajouter une couche :

— Et aussi un meurtre !

Tout le monde sentait qu'il s'enfonçait mais personne ne l'aidait à se sortir de cette situation.

— Un vrai bain de sang, conclut-il.

Allison finit par faire un petit signe de tête à Jackson, qui roula des yeux avant de soupirer :

— Lydia ? Viens avec moi. Faut que je te parle.

La rousse sembla confuse mais suivit tout de même le blond en lançant :

— J'hallucine. Vous êtes tous devenus cinglés ici ou quoi ?

Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, la tension sembla diminuer un peu et Stiles demanda :

— Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

— Tu n'as qu'à travailler sur ton devoir de chimie avec Nina, pendant qu'Allison, Juliette et moi, on glande ! proposa Alex.

Sa meilleure amie se sentit immédiatement rougir violemment et s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'ils avaient plus urgent à faire mais la chasseuse sembla trouver l'idée plutôt intéressante.

— Ca pourrait vous faire passer le temps autrement qu'en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

— Mais, il faut bien qu'on fasse le guet, protesta Stiles.

— Je continuerai de surveiller la rue, proposa Allison. Je ne me sens pas vraiment tranquille et je ne vais pas pouvoir rester assise sans rien faire. Surtout que je ne pense pas que Scott puisse retenir longtemps Derek et sa meute, ni les faire changer d'avis. Mais on n'a pas besoin d'être plusieurs pour ça.

— Et bien moi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de glander ! lança Juliette en se dirigeant vers le canapé pour s'y laisser tomber.

Alex tapota amicalement le dos de sa meilleure amie en lui adressant un large sourire avant de rejoindre sa sœur. Allison se tourna vers la fenêtre tout en sortant son arbalète. Stiles fit un signe de tête à Nina.

— Tu viens ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, les joues toujours rouges. Les deux adolescents allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires de leurs sacs.

— Tu sais, je voulais te dire … commença Stiles à voix basse, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers l'entrée. Pour ta mère …

Nina fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir, et osa lever la tête vers lui.

— Je … Je suis vraiment désolé, lança-t-il d'un ton gêné. Et si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. Je sais ce que c'est.

Si la jeune fille n'avait pas aperçu une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du garçon, elle se serait mise à éclater de rire en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir. Elle se retint de justesse. Il était difficile pour elle d'être triste en sachant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la mère qu'elle avait dans cet univers. Par contre, elle compatissait entièrement avec le fils du shérif et comprenait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

— Je suis désolée pour ta mère aussi, balbutia l'adolescente.

— Oh, ce n'est rien, assura le garçon. Je m'en suis plus ou moins remis, même si je ne l'oublierai jamais …

Le cœur de Nina était comprimé par l'émotion. Elle était plus proche de Stiles que jamais, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ils partageaient les mêmes blessures – même si la jeune fille ne se souvenait pas du tout de sa mère fictive – et la lueur de tristesse qui flottait dans les yeux du garçon la bouleversait.

Avant d'avoir pu vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait faire, l'adolescente se pencha en avant et embrassa le fils du shérif sur la bouche. Celui-ci sursauta et c'est à ce moment là, alors que ses lèvres étaient déjà contre celles de Stiles, que Nina réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. La jeune fille recula brusquement, les joues enflammées, manquant de tomber de sa chaise en se jetant en arrière.

— Oh. Nonnonnonnonnon qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pardonpardonpardonpardon !

— Euh … Ne t'excuse pas, rigola nerveusement Stiles, qui avait un peu rosi. C'est pas bien grave.

— Non mais je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, bredouilla l'adolescente en plaquant ses mains contre ses joues.

Le fils du shérif haussa les épaules et jeta un nouveau regard vers le vestibule.

— Oh, ça doit être l'émotion. Le stress, la fatigue. Ca arrive, c'est tout. C'est pas la fin du monde non plus, on aurait pu, euh … Euh, je sais pas, on aurait pu coucher ensemble sans se protéger et tu serais tombée enceinte et là, ça aurait été vraiment grave, parce qu'on n'a que seize ans et …

Nina arrêta d'écouter ce que le garçon disait. Elle ne voulait pas s'évanouir. C'était déjà compliqué de réaliser qu'elle avait embrassé l'adolescent alors s'imaginer avoir un rapport intime avec lui. Et être enceinte ? Oh non, il valait mieux qu'elle oublie tout ça avant d'avoir envie de mourir de honte.

— Ca va ? s'inquiéta Stiles en voyant qu'elle avait le regard dans le vide.

— O… Oui, bafouilla la jeune fille.

Le garçon sourit et désigna du doigt son visage écarlate.

— Héhé … On dirait que tu es allergique à moi.

« Si seulement tu savais à quel point c'est vrai », pensa l'adolescente, au bord de l'évanouissement.

— Bon, on travaille sur notre devoir ? proposa le fils du shérif.

Nina hocha la tête même si elle n'avait pas du tout la tête à se concentrer sur un quelconque exercice de chimie. Elle avait encore l'impression d'avoir la bouche de Stiles contre ses lèvres. La jeune fille fixa cependant sa feuille, lisant son sujet sans vraiment en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le garçon laissa échapper un rire et l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers lui.

— Excuse-moi, mais en fait, ce baiser, ça me rappelle que quand on était à l'école maternelle, je voulais que tu sois mon amoureuse.

— Quoi ? croassa Nina, dont le cœur venait de s'arrêter.

— Ouais, confirma Stiles. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

La jeune fille le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Si le garçon lui avait réellement manifesté le moindre intérêt, elle s'en rappellerait à coup sûr ! Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle aurait pu oublier aussi facilement.

— Tu avais refusé parce qu'à l'époque, tu étais amoureuse de Scott. Enfin, c'est vieux tout ça. On est tous les deux passés à autre chose depuis, hein ?

— Bien entendu, couina Nina, qui n'en revenait pas d'être passé à côté de la chance de sa vie.

— Allez, assez parlé ! Travaillons un peu.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bon dieu, qu'elle avait pu être stupide quand elle avait été petite. Une décision pareille aurait dû être suivie d'une mise à mort. Elle pouvait heureusement se consoler un peu avec ce baiser volé. Si la honte ne la tuait pas avant …

**### - ###**

Pendant que Nina et Stiles étaient dans la cuisine, les sœurs Duval s'étaient laissées tomber dans le canapé du salon pendant qu'Allison continuait d'observer la rue à travers la fenêtre. Juliette avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer tandis qu'Alex détaillait la pièce plus parce qu'elle n'avait pas autre chose à faire que par réel intérêt.

— Vous ne posez pas beaucoup de questions, finit par remarquer la chasseuse.

La cadette Duval haussa les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de tout ça. On trouvera bien un autre moment pour se poser et discuter de tout ça à tête reposée, non ?

— Quand même, vous n'avez pas envie qu'on vous éclaire un peu sur ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna la jeune Argent. Je veux dire, à votre place, j'aurais déjà posé au moins un millier de questions.

Juliette et Alex échangèrent un regard. C'était compliqué pour elles de demander des explications alors qu'elles les avaient déjà. Elles risquaient plutôt de se démasquer qu'autre chose. Mais d'un autre côté, ne rien demander, c'était également attirer l'attention sur elle. La plus jeune des deux sœurs se lança donc :

— Bin, en fait … On se demandait pourquoi vous quittiez si précipitamment le lycée. Ca a un rapport avec hier soir ou pas ?

Allison fit la moue.

— Un peu. La créature que vous avez vue à la piscine est un kanima. C'est en réalité un métamorphe, un humain qui est capable de changer de forme. C'est lui qui est responsable des derniers meurtres qui viennent de se passer à Beacon Hills. On ne sait pas encore qui est le kanima, mais Derek pense que c'est Lydia. Il veut donc … Eliminer la menace qu'elle représente.

— Par éliminer la menace, tu veux dire trouver un antidote ? demanda innocemment Juliette.

— Pas exactement, non, soupira la chasseuse.

Elle ne donna pas plus de détails et les sœurs n'insistèrent pas. Alex finit par poser une nouvelle question :

— Et Scott ? Il était bizarre, hier, non ?

Allison mit quelques instants avant d'avouer :

— Oui. C'est parce que c'est un loup garou.

Les deux filles se forcèrent à afficher un air de surprise sur leurs visages.

— Il n'est pas le seul, compléta la chasseuse. Et ma famille chasse les lycanthropes. C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer ensemble. Mes parents n'acceptent pas notre relation.

— Oui, en effet, ça complique tout ! lança Alex en grimaçant.

La chasseuse se tourna vers elle pour lui adresser un sourire.

— On fait avec, assura-t-elle. On s'aime, mes parents devront bien l'accepter un jour.

Juliette hocha la tête et Allison se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle sursauta brusquement et appela Stiles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Alex en se levant, même si elle savait plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait.

Le fils du shérif rejoignit la chasseuse dans le vestibule, un pli soucieux barrant son front. La jeune fille lui désigna la fenêtre et le garçon écarta le rideau pour découvrir quatre silhouettes dans la rue. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de cuir mais malgré la luminosité décroissante, elles étaient parfaitement toutes identifiables. Derek et sa meute étaient rassemblés devant chez Scott, dans le seul but de tuer Lydia qu'ils pensaient être le kanima.

Allison attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de son petit ami. Le garçon décrocha au bout d'une sonnerie.

— C'est moi, annonça la chasseuse. Faut que tu viennes, on a besoin de toi. Tout de suite.

Les sœurs Duval n'attendirent pas la réponse du loup garou mais elles savaient qu'il allait se précipiter chez lui pour venir leur prêter main-forte. Le lycée n'étant quand même pas la porte à côté, il mettrait un certain temps pour les rejoindre. Un temps que mettrait Derek à profit pour tenter de tuer Lydia.

**### - ###**

Stiles et Allison ne quittaient plus le vestibule. Ils jetaient fréquemment des regards par les fenêtres, observant ce que la meute faisait. Boyd s'était approché de la maison, sûrement pour vérifier combien il y avait de personnes dedans, et était à présent en train de donner les renseignements qu'il avait récolté à Derek.

Le fils du shérif se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira :

— C'est pas vrai …

Allison semblait nerveuse et tapotait son téléphone. Stiles finit par lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

— Je … Je crois que … balbutia la chasseuse. Il faut que j'appelle mon père.

Assises dans le canapé du salon, Alex, Nina et Juliette attendaient que les choses se passent. Aucune des trois filles ne tenaient à s'interposer entre la meute de Scott et celle de Derek mais elles se jetaient des regards suspicieux. La plus âgée du trio se doutait que sa sœur voudrait protéger Allison tandis que son amie défendrait Erica, comme elles l'avaient fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et cela risquait de provoquer de pimenter la situation si les deux filles se mettaient à se taper dessus.

Stiles et la chasseuse continuait de discuter de la possibilité d'appeler Chris à leur rescousse. La jeune fille pensait que c'était la seule solution pour les sortir de ces ennuis tandis que le garçon trouvait qu'il n'était pas très intelligent de lui prouver que Scott et Allison se voyaient toujours.

— Ils ne sont pas là pour nous faire peur. Ils sont là pour tuer Lydia, insista la chasseuse.

— On pourrait attendre que Scott arrive, proposa Stiles.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience que le loup garou ne serait peut-être pas arrivé à temps pour raisonner Derek ou les protéger. Juliette chercha une blague à faire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Comment appelle-t-on le croisement entre un zombie, un loup garou et un fantôme ?

Personne ne lui répondit et la jeune fille donna la réponse :

— Je ne sais pas, mais si vous le voyez, courrez ! Héhéhéhé. Héhéhé. Héhé. Hé.

La blague tomba à l'eau. Stiles et Allison étaient trop occupés à regarder dehors pour écouter la boutade. Alex et Nina se contentèrent de jeter un regard morne à l'étudiante avant de recommencer à se toiser avec suspicion. Juliette se renfrogna. D'accord, ce n'était pas sa meilleure blague et ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Mais il y avait trop de tension pour elle dans la pièce. On aurait pu au moins applaudir ses efforts pour faire de l'humour.

— J'ai une idée, finit par déclarer Stiles en observant l'arbalète qu'Allison tenait à la main. Dégommes en un. Vas y !

— Attends, t'es sérieux ? s'étrangla la chasseuse.

— On a dit à Scott qu'on pouvait se défendre tout seul, alors on va le faire ! insista le fils du shérif. Essaye, on n'a rien à perdre.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter un instant, puis, après avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil dehors, elle prit sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle protège Lydia et les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Derek et sa meute leur faire du mal.

— D'accord, concéda-t-elle.

— Ils s'attendent pas à ce qu'on les attaque, poursuivit Stiles. Si l'un d'entre eux se prend une flèche, j'te garantis qu'ils vont se barrer ! Alors, dégommes en un, vas y !

Allison écarta doucement le rideau de la fenêtre derrière laquelle elle était postée.

— Lequel ? demanda-t-elle.

Stiles inspira profondément. Il savait très bien lequel il allait nommer. Et son choix ne se portait pas uniquement sur Derek parce qu'il voulait se venger de toutes les fois où il l'avait effrayé ou frappé. Non, s'il allait donner son nom, c'était parce que c'était bel et bien le plus dangereux des quatre. C'était lui l'alpha et sans leur chef, les trois autres seraient rapidement en déroute.

— Derek. Derek, si tu peux. Essaye de viser la tête.

— Si Scott est capable d'arrêter une flèche en plein vol, Derek le peut aussi.

Allison marquait un point.

— Ok, soupira le fils du shérif. N'importe lequel des trois autres, alors …

— Des deux autres, le corrigea la chasseuse.

— Non, j'ai dit des trois autres, répéta le garçon avant d'être pris d'un gros doute et de se jeter sur le rideau pour l'écarter.

Stiles observa la rue où il n'y avait plus que trois personnes. Derek, Boyd et Erica toisaient le domicile des McCall, sans bouger, le dos droit.

— Il est passé où, Isaac ? s'inquiéta le fils du shérif.

Allison ne répondit pas et recula de quelques pas, bras tendu, arbalète chargé. Elle se concentra pour viser Erica, contrairement aux ordres du brun. Derek avait beau être la cible idéale pour mettre en déroute les autres, il était beaucoup trop compliqué de le blesser. Mieux valait tenter de s'en prendre à la blonde, qui s'était fait mordre récemment et donc, ne maîtrisait pas encore toutes son potentiel.

Stiles avait toujours le nez collé à la vitre, ce qui fit que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne vit Isaac qui s'approchait d'eux par derrière. Pourtant, le loup garou n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. En effet, Nina s'était levée d'un bond du canapé et s'était jetée sur Allison, poussant la jeune fille par terre afin de dévier son tir tout en hurlant :

— Pas Ericaaaaaa !

Isaac se figea, surpris par l'intervention de l'adolescente. Cependant, en voyant que la chasseuse s'était relevé et avait repoussé Nina, il fit un mouvement vers la jeune Argent afin de la mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Il n'eut cependant pas la possibilité de la toucher. Avant même qu'il ait pu l'attraper par son pull, le loup garou se fit frapper au visage et la douleur qu'il ressentit lorsque son nez se brisa sous l'impact le sonna quelques instants et le fit rouler au sol.

En voyant qu'Allison se faisait pousser par Nina, Alex avait aussitôt réagi. Elle avait attrapé l'une des béquilles de sa sœur et s'était avancé pour défendre la chasseuse. Cependant, la jeune fille avait jugé qu'Isaac était une menace plus importante pour son amie et en le voyant avancer, elle lui avait abattu la béquille sur le visage en poussant un cri sauvage.

Juliette se leva du canapé et sautilla sur un pied vers le vestibule.

— Hé, on se calme !

Sa sœur ne l'écouta pas et après avoir envoyé le loup garou au tapis, elle leva la béquille pour en mettre un coup à Nina, qui avait roulé sur elle-même et tentait d'arracher son arbalète à Allison.

— Mais, stop ! s'égosilla la plus âgée du trio.

Aucune des deux autres filles ne l'écouta. Alex tenta de frapper sa meilleure amie mais Nina esquiva son coup de béquille en se jetant en arrière. Elle se releva pour faire face à la cadette Duval qui avait de nouveau relevé la béquille, prête à s'en servir pour frapper l'adolescente qui lui faisait face.

Isaac, dont le nez était désormais réparé grâce à son pouvoir de guérison, observa les deux filles qui se faisaient face. Dans quel asile de fous venait-il de pénétrer ?


	21. Chapitre 20

Alex et Nina ne se toisèrent pas longtemps. La cadette Duval attaqua rapidement sa meilleure amie, profitant de l'avantage que lui fournissait la béquille de sa sœur. Nina se plaqua contre le mur pour éviter la canne et donna un coup de pied dedans pour déstabiliser l'autre adolescente.

Sa tactique porta ses fruits puisqu'Alex lâcha la béquille. Nina lui sauta aussitôt dessus et lui tira les cheveux. La cadette Duval ne se laissa pas faire et griffa les mains de sa meilleure amie pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elle la frappa également dans les genoux pour essayer de la faire tomber au sol.

Stiles, qui était resté figé sur place par la surprise, se secoua et entoura Nina de ses bras pour la faire reculer. La jeune fille se débattit et feula comme un chat. Isaac se releva, hésitant à porter main-forte à la plus petite du trio. Il ne la pensait pas dans son camp, mais si elle pouvait mettre en déroute ses ennemis, alors il n'allait pas cracher sur une paire de mains supplémentaires.

Pendant que le fils du shérif tentait de maîtriser Nina, le loup garou décida finalement de laisser l'adolescente se débrouiller seule et préféra tenter une nouvelle fois d'approcher Allison, qui était elle aussi en train de se relever. En le voyant s'approcher de la chasseuse, Juliette tendit la béquille qu'il lui restait devant ses jambes pour le faire trébucher. Isaac buta contre sa canne et s'étala par terre, juste devant la jeune Argent.

Alex se retourna brusquement, délaissant Nina qui ne représentait pour le moment plus une menace pour Allison, et sauta sur le loup garou en poussant un cri strident. Elle tordit les bras du garçon dans son dos tout en s'asseyant sur ses jambes pour l'empêcher de remuer.

— On ne touche pas à Allison !

— Mais calme-toi ! la réprimanda Juliette d'un ton hystérique qui n'eut aucun effet apaisant sur sa sœur.

Allison hésita entre aller aider la cadette Duval à maîtriser Isaac ou à aller voir Stiles qui peinait à maîtriser Nina qui se débattait entre ses bras. Avant qu'elle ait pu se décider, le loup garou rua et envoya Alex rouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. La carrure poids plume de la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment un avantage face à un lycanthrope. Expédiée au sol, elle manqua faire tomber sa sœur, qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.

— Ma cheviiiiiiille ! protesta Juliette en tendant les bras pour garder l'équilibre.

Alex ne sembla pas s'en soucier et se redressa pour faire face à Isaac, dont les pupilles avaient viré au doré et dont les dents s'étaient allongées. Il grogna et la cadette Duval frissonna. Elle papillonna des cils, semblant enfin reprendre ses esprits.

A l'étage, Lydia avait été alertée par le bruit de leur bagarre. Sa voix s'éleva :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Allison bondit en avant pour se précipiter dans l'escalier afin de la retenir. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la rousse descende au rez-de-chaussée. Elle commença à gravir les marches mais Isaac ne comptait pas la laisser faire. Il voulut bondir sur elle, mais un poids s'abattit sur son dos. Alex venait une fois de plus de lui sauter dessus pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à la chasseuse.

Le loup garou commença à la trouver plus qu'agaçante. La jeune fille tenta de l'étrangler en entourant son cou de ses deux bras mais d'un coup d'épaule, le garçon l'envoya une nouvelle fois par terre. Il grogna et dévoila ses dents, l'air menaçant. La cadette Duval sembla enfin revenir à elle une bonne fois pour toute puisqu'elle écarquilla les yeux avant de lever les bras devant elle tout en couinant :

— Oh, je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

Juliette leva sa béquille en l'air et menaça Isaac avec.

— Tu veux t'en reprendre un coup ? lança-t-elle.

Le loup garou plissa les yeux et gronda de nouveau. Le sang de l'étudiante se glaça dans ses veines et ses bras se mirent à trembler.

— J'ai … J'ai pas peur de toi, bégaya-t-elle, ce qui gâcha totalement son intention de vouloir paraître sûre d'elle.

Tout le monde pouvait deviner qu'elle mentait. Alors qu'Isaac faisait un pas vers elle, Scott débarqua dans l'entrée et se jeta sur le loup garou. Ils roulèrent tous les deux à l'autre bout du vestibule. Le jeune McCall tenta de se relever mais l'autre lycanthrope le poussa plus loin dans le couloir. Ils disparurent de la vue des sœurs Duval. Juliette fit deux sauts pour rejoindre sa cadette et l'aider à se relever.

— Ca va ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Alex n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Nina réussit à mettre un coup de coude dans le ventre de Stiles, ce qui coupa la respiration du garçon, qui la lâcha. La jeune fille bondit sur la porte, envoya valser la chaise que le fils du shérif avait posé contre la poignée, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit.

Juliette, sa sœur et Stiles se précipitèrent derrière elle pour la retenir mais Nina s'arrêta sur le perron, fixant Boyd et Derek, qui étaient désormais seuls dans la rue. Les deux loups garous tournèrent la tête vers elle et l'adolescente fronça les sourcils. Où était Erica ?

Un bruit sourd à l'intérieur de la maison la renseigna. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir la blonde sauter par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier et disparaître à l'étage. Alex poussa un cri révolté :

— Pas mon Allison, pétasse !

La cadette Duval bondit vers les marches, mais avant d'avoir pu les atteindre, elle se sentit attrapée et traînée en arrière. Nina l'avait suivi et avait agrippé son pull pour la retenir. Les deux filles recommencèrent à s'écharper, tandis que l'on entendait toujours les bruits de lutte entre Isaac et Scott dans la cuisine.

— Alors, on veut aller sauver son boudin blond ? cracha Alex en tirant sur le T-shirt de sa meilleure amie.

— Pas du tout, je veux juste la voir refaire le portrait de ta petite copine ! répliqua Nina en plaquant une main contre le visage de l'adolescente.

— Mais arrêtez ! se lamenta Juliette en restant toutefois à prudente distance des deux filles. Vous allez vous faire mal …

Stiles, qui venait de refermer la porte d'entrée, regardait d'un air hébété les deux amies qui se tapaient dessus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle scène pourrait se produire devant lui et pourtant, depuis quelques mois, il était habitué aux bizarreries et à l'étrangeté. Alors que l'aînée Duval et le fils du shérif regardaient, impuissants, Nina et Alex tenter qui d'éborgner l'une, qui d'étouffer l'autre, Scott sortit de la cuisine en traînant Isaac par le bras. Le beta semblait groggy et le jeune McCall fronça les sourcils en découvrant les deux adolescentes qui se bagarraient.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? demanda-t-il à Stiles.

— Je crois qu'elles se battent pour défendre Allison et Erica, lui répondit son meilleur ami.

Scott sembla encore plus perplexe et se tourna vers Juliette, qui haussa les épaules.

— Je pense qu'elles reprendront leurs esprits si tu leur rugis après.

L'adolescent plissa les yeux mais s'exécuta. Ses yeux prirent la teinte dorée qui témoignait de sa transformation et il poussa un grondement qui fit sursauter les deux amies. Elles se figèrent dans une position plutôt cocasse avant de cligner des yeux et de se reculer lentement, complètement ébouriffées.

— Wow. Euh … On vient vraiment de se taper dessus ? demanda Alex en observant sa meilleure amie.

— Aïe, se plaignit Nina en se frottant la joue. Tu m'as fait vachement mal.

— Et toi, alors ? rétorqua la cadette Duval. Tu m'as pratiquement arraché le bras !

— Pour ce que tu t'en sers … lui lança l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

Alex écarquilla les yeux avant de riposter :

— Bin, vu l'état de ton visage, je pense que je me suis bien servie de mes bras, cette fois !

Avant que Nina ait pu répliquer, Allison apparut en haut de l'escalier. Alex leva un visage inquiet vers elle, même si elle savait que c'était la blonde qui avait perdu leur duel.

— Je vais bien, assura la chasseuse pour répondre aux questions muettes des autres adolescents. J'ai réussi à paralyser Erica. Elle est allongée par terre.

La plus petite du trio se renfrogna en entendant ça, mais Juliette lui donna discrètement un coup de béquille pour la rappeler à l'ordre et l'empêcher de perdre la tête une fois de plus. Scott alla chercher Erica à l'étage et la traîna sans ménagement dans les escaliers, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Nina, qui s'abstint cependant de faire la moindre réflexion.

Le loup garou attrapa ensuite Isaac par le bras et alors que Stiles lui ouvrait la porte, le jeune McCall jeta les deux lycanthropes dehors, devant Derek. L'alpha inspira profondément d'un air agacé et regarda d'un air mauvais les six adolescents sortir sur le perron.

— Je crois que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu refuses d'être avec moi, lança le loup garou à la veste en cuir. T'es pas un oméga. Tu es déjà un alpha. Et tu as ta meute.

Allison et Stiles se jetèrent un regard tandis que Scott tentait de garder une figure neutre. Alex se décala mine de rien pour tenter de se faire remarquer par Derek, mais l'alpha avait le regard rivé sur le jeune loup garou. Nina, elle, lorgnait sur Erica d'un air inquiet. Quant à Juliette, elle était fatiguée et était avachie sur ses béquilles. Sa cheville la lançait et elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle.

— Mais tu sais que tu pourras pas me battre, déclara Derek avec un sourire.

Alex retourna à sa place initiale. En fait, à ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas très envie de se faire remarquer par l'alpha. Il avait une expression sur le visage qui était plus proche du « Je vais te bouffer sur le champ » que du « J'ai envie de te faire un câlin ».

— Je peux te retenir le temps que la police arrive, répliqua Scott.

Le sourire de Derek se fana quand il entendit les sirènes d'une voiture des forces de l'ordre. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit ou faire le moindre geste, un sifflement retentit et tout le monde leva la tête vers le toit de la maison. Le kanima se faufilait sur la toiture et tourna sa tête recouverte d'écailles vers eux. Il poussa un cri strident qui fit courir de longs frissons dans les dos de tout le monde.

Derek fut celui qui resta le plus stoïque, mais Alex le soupçonnait d'avoir aussi peur que les autres. Quant à Juliette, ce fut sans surprise celle qui eut la réaction la plus vive. Alors que des rictus inquiets se peignaient sur les visages des autres adolescents, l'aînée Duval sursauta vivement, décollant presque du sol et laissa échapper un petit coassement. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne s'en formalisa. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la créature qui disparut dans la nuit.

Un silence suivit la disparition du kanima. Puis, Derek jeta un regard à Isaac et Erica, toujours allongés sur le sol.

— Emmène-les. On s'en va, ordonna-t-il à Boyd.

Au même instant, Lydia sortit de chez Scott, les yeux plein de larmes mais le pas décidé. Tout le monde l'observa comme si elle était un fantôme, trop choqué pour réagir.

— Quelqu'un pourrait avoir la gentillesse de me dire ce que c'est que ce cirque ? s'écria la rousse.

Scott détourna les yeux de la jeune fille pour fixer l'endroit où le kanima avait disparu.

— C'est Jackson … souffla-t-il.

Alex échangea un regard entendu avec Nina. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Toute la lumière était faite sur l'identité du kanima et on allait finalement laisser Lydia tranquille. Comme si la pauvre n'avait pas d'autres soucis à gérer pour le moment. La cadette Duval voulut lancer un regard à sa sœur et son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle n'était plus à côté d'elle. L'adolescente regarda de tous les côtés, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'étudiante. La gorge nouée, Alex réussit tout de même à lancer :

— Quelqu'un a vu où est passé Juliette ?

**### - ###**

La voiture d'Allison se gara devant chez Lydia. Le trajet entre le domicile des McCall et celui de la rousse s'était déroulé dans un silence pesant. Nina et Alex n'osaient pas faire la moindre réflexion, la chasseuse ne savait pas quoi dire et sa meilleure amie boudait. Finalement, après avoir inspiré profondément et s'être passé une main sur le visage, la brune se décida à dire :

— Il faut que tu me jures que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne raconteras ce qu'il vient de se passer à personne.

— Je veux bien jurer de ne rien raconter à personne, concéda Lydia. Mais explique moi un minimum ce qui vient juste de se passer !

— C'est assez compliqué, bredouilla Allison. C'est …

— Et si tu commençais par me dire pourquoi Derek était là ? la coupa la rousse. Ou par me dire où Jackson est allé ? Ou qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Erica ?

Allison retint un soupir, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie.

— A moins que t'aies besoin d'une minute pour inventer un mensonge valable ? lança Lydia.

— Si je te demande ça, c'est en partie parce que Scott et moi, on n'est pas censés se voir, en fait, expliqua la chasseuse. Alors, il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes ça pour toi, ok ?

La rousse lui jeta un regard outré.

— Très bien, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qui signifiait qu'en réalité, rien n'allait bien. Je te promets de garder pour moi ce que je sais sur toi et ton petit copain. Je m'en fiche si je suis la seule à ne pas être au courant de vos petits secrets. Même tes deux nouvelles amies ont l'air plus au courant de moi de ce qu'il se passe.

Alex et Nina s'empressèrent de protester, pour prendre la défense d'Allison.

— Hein ? Qui ? Nous ? … Noooooon !

— On ne sait rien de chez rien !

— Je ne sais même pas de quoi on parle ! C'est quoi, le sujet ?

— Je ne sais jamais rien, de toute façon, moi.

Leurs protestations tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Ou plutôt, elles ne convainquirent pas l'adolescente, qui leur lança un regard condescendant.

— Et d'ailleurs, la vérité, c'est que je m'en balance ! ajouta Lydia avant d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir.

Allison lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour la retenir.

— Hé ! Scott est pas un petit copain de plus, t'en es consciente ?

La rousse se contenta de déclarer d'un ton agressif :

— Lâche mon blouson.

— Essaie de te souvenir une demie seconde, s'il te plaît ! insista la chasseuse.

— Me souvenir de quoi ? s'énerva son amie.

— De ce que ça fait, de tenir à quelqu'un.

Allison avait les yeux brillants.

— Je te parle de ces fois au lycée où on aperçoit dans le couloir celui qu'on aime et qu'on retient son souffle le temps de … De parcourir la distance qui nous sépare.

La jeune fille laissa passer quelques instants avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante :

— Ou ces autres fois en cours où … On regarde sans arrêt l'horloge parce qu'on sait qu'il est à quelques mètres à l'extérieur à nous attendre. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on ressent ?

— Non, finit par lâcher Lydia après quelques secondes.

La chasseuse parut surprise.

— Enfin, comment ça, non ? T'en as eu, des petits copains.

— Aucun de ce genre, avoua la rousse avant de sortir définitivement de la voiture.

Elle claqua la portière derrière elle, laissant la brune désemparée. Alex se pencha vers elle et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Ca ira mieux demain …

— Elle a vraiment l'air furieux, soupira Allison.

— C'est parce qu'elle ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe, et elle est encore sous le choc de la soirée.

La chasseuse fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

— En parlant de choc de la soirée … Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous battre l'une contre l'autre ?

Alex jeta un regard en coin à Nina, qui haussa les épaules.

— Euh … C'est … Quelque chose qui nous arrive, de temps en temps … inventa la cadette Duval. C'est notre façon de nous montrer notre amitié.

— En vous tapant dessus ? releva Allison, sourcil levé.

— Bin, oui. Ne nous juge pas, chacun ses goûts !

La chasseuse resta perplexe quelques instants avant de contrattaquer.

— Et vous, vous vous prouvez votre amitié en criant « ne fais pas de mal à Allison » ou « ne touchez pas à Erica » ?

Alex gonfla ses joues d'air en cherchant un moyen de se sortir de son piège. Son mensonge n'était déjà pas crédible à la base et il venait de s'effondrer avec la remarque de la brune. Nina permit de changer de sujet en s'écriant brusquement :

— Je sais où est Juliette !

Les regards des deux autres filles se braquèrent sur elle.

— Où ça ? demanda la cadette Duval.

— Elle est au Jungle, expliqua précipitamment sa meilleure amie. Je réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure, mais je viens de me souvenir que ça ne peut-être que ça ! Parce que rappelle-toi que …

Nina laissa sa phrase en suspens en réalisant qu'Allison l'écoutait attentivement. Alex, qui avait compris le raisonnement tenu par son amie, lui faisait les gros yeux en espérant qu'elle arrête de parler avant de se trahir et retint un soupir de soulagement quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas allée au bout de sa phrase.

— Rappelle-toi que … Que je sais où elle est !

— Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? insista la chasseuse.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et Alex reprit la parole :

— On t'expliquera plus tard. En attendant, il faut aller au Jungle pour récupérer Juliette ! Tu veux bien nous déposer ?

Allison hocha la tête, à moitié convaincue. Elle n'osa cependant pas refuser et démarra sa voiture. Sur la banquette arrière, Nina et sa meilleure amie échangèrent un regard. La nuit n'était pas prête de se finir.

**### - ###**

Juliette avançait avec détermination. Une ampoule s'était formée sur chacun de ses pouces à cause du frottement de ses doigts contre la poignée de sa béquille, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La jeune fille était mue par cette force étrange qui s'emparait d'elle et la guidait jusqu'à Matt. Elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avancer dans la nuit ni d'arpenter les rues de Beacon Hills toute seule.

La lumière que produisait les enseignes du Jungle, le club gay de la ville, lui agressèrent les yeux mais cela ne suffit pas à la faire revenir à elle. Juliette s'engagea sur le parking et commença à remonter une allée. Une voiture noire était garée sur la dernière place. Une plaque blanche était accrochée à l'arrière du véhicule. On pouvait y lire la citation d'Albert Einstein : « Imagination is more important than knowledge ».

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant, fixant la voiture. Elle avait atteint son but. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Matt de rappeler le kanima avant qu'il ne fasse du mal à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires d'hier, je le ferai demain, si j'ai le temps (j'aurais aussi une journée chargée donc je ne peux rien promettre :/). Merci à vous pour votre soutien :)


	22. Chapitre 21

Matt ouvrit les yeux. Il les avait fermés pour mieux se concentrer. Le lien télépathique qui l'unissait au kanima devenait de plus en plus fort. Le garçon ne pouvait pas voir à travers ses yeux, mais il avait parfois des flashs, des sensations qui l'envahissaient. C'était souvent bref et ténu mais quand il se concentrait, il parvenait à les capter.

Le photographe ne pouvait cependant pas se laisser trop distraire. Il était ici pour une raison particulière : récupérer la tablette tactile dans le coffre de Danny pour y effacer la vidéo de Jackson que l'adolescent avait réussi à restaurer. Pendant que le kanima sèmerait la panique dans le club, Matt pouvait forcer le coffre du véhicule sans être inquiété.

Il avait tout prévu. Il avait mis des gants pour ne pas laisser d'empreinte, il avait pris soin de se couvrir le visage avec une capuche et une écharpe. Il n'y avait qu'une caméra de surveillance à l'entrée du club, mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un indiscret qui le prendrait en photo. Avec l'évolution de la technologie, tout était désormais équipé d'un appareil photo.

Et puis, surtout, le garçon avait volé la voiture de Harris. L'idée lui était venue la première fois qu'il était allé au garage de Tucker, sous prétexte de faire une vidange. Pendant que le jeune homme s'affairait sur sa voiture, le photographe avait aperçu une facture au nom de son professeur de chimie. Le plan s'était rapidement monté dans son esprit. Il avait eu du mal à se procurer un double des clés, mais après avoir usurpé l'identité de son enseignant, il avait réussi à l'obtenir.

Matt ne supportait pas Harris. Il le trouvait arrogant et rabaissant. Et si on pouvait l'accuser des meurtres qu'il commettait, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau de sa vengeance. C'est donc sans aucun remords qu'il avait emprunté la voiture du professeur pour sa mission de ce soir. Et c'est sûr de lui qu'il sortit du véhicule, prêt à aller récupérer la vidéo de Jackson se transformant pour la première fois.

Le garçon se figea cependant en découvrant une silhouette qui se découpait dans la pénombre, juste derrière son véhicule. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaître Juliette, qui l'observait d'un air neutre, appuyée sur ses béquilles. La colère remplaça bientôt la surprise et il aboya :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je suis venue te demander d'arrêter ce que tu fais.

Le ton de l'étudiante était détaché, presque froid. Matt fronça les sourcils. Il ne la connaissait pas bien mais elle lui avait parue assez émotive le peu de fois où il l'avait croisée. L'entendre utiliser cette voix plate et dénuée de sentiments, ajouté à son regard vide, était plutôt déroutant. Mais le photographe ne s'attarda pas sur ces détails.

Peu importait que la jeune fille ait une double personnalité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle avait été au courant qu'il s'était noyé et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour dénoncer les coupables. Toutes ces années, elle avait gardé le secret pendant que lui étouffait dans ses cauchemars et se perdait dans la solitude et la douleur.

Elle méritait de mourir, au même titre que tous les membres de l'équipe de natation de 2006.

— Dégage, cracha le garçon. Bouge de mon chemin. Ou je te jure que tu seras la prochaine sur ma liste.

— La vengeance ne t'apportera rien, déclara calmement Juliette, toujours d'un air absent, comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'exprimait à travers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? répliqua Matt. Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis. Tu n'es qu'une lâche, une sale trouillarde, une gamine pourrie gâtée qui ne connaît rien de la douleur et de la peur. On t'a toujours tout donné mais tu n'as jamais rien donné aux autres. Allez, tire-toi !

La jeune fille voulut répondre mais le photographe n'attendit pas d'en entendre davantage. Il avança et la bouscula au passage d'un coup d'épaule. Déséquilibré, l'étudiante tomba au sol.

— Mais aïe-euh ! se plaignit Juliette d'une voix qui semblait être redevenue la sienne.

Matt se retourna. La jeune fille était en train de s'examiner les mains, qui s'étaient écorchées lorsqu'elle avait chuté. Elle jeta un regard perdu par-dessus son épaule et sembla attendre que le photographe lui explique ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le garçon hésita un instant, avant de secouer la tête. Il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. L'étudiante ne l'avait peut-être pas noyé, mais elle n'avait rien dit durant toutes ces années. Elle ne méritait aucune pitié.

Après avoir tiré sa capuche plus bas sur son visage, il se détourna et disparut entre les voitures. Les épaules de Juliette s'affaissèrent et après s'être essuyé les paumes sur son jean, elle attrapa ses béquilles et se releva tant bien que mal. L'aînée Duval aperçut la Jeep de Stiles qui se garait à l'autre bout du parking. Le fils du shérif en sortit et courut rejoindre Scott, planqué contre un mur du club. Ils ne semblèrent pas l'apercevoir et la jeune fille ne fit rien pour attirer leur attention.

Matt ne tarda pas à réapparaître. Il passa à côté de l'étudiante sans lui accorder le moindre regard et se réinstalla au volant de la voiture de Harris. Lorsqu'il recula, elle se décala prudemment. Elle était persuadée que le photographe n'hésiterait pas à l'écraser si elle restait sur son passage. Et une cheville foulée lui suffisait amplement. Le véhicule quitta le parking, la laissant seule dans la nuit.

Juliette frissonna. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

**### - ###**

Allison, Nina et Alex arrivèrent peu de temps après que Matt ne se soit enfui. Elles se garèrent à la place que le photographe avait occupée quelques instants auparavant et sortirent pour rejoindre Juliette, qui s'était assise sur un petit muret.

— Mais enfin, où étais-tu passée ? lui demanda sa sœur sur un ton de reproche.

— Bin … J'étais ici, répondit l'étudiante, comme si la réponse semblait évidente.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Alex laissa échapper un rire et ce fut Nina qui reprit la parole.

— Pourquoi tu es partie sans nous prévenir ?

— Parce que tu crois que j'ai voulu m'en aller ? ironisa Juliette. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais ici quand j'ai atterri par terre après que …

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant en réalisant qu'Allison l'écoutait elle aussi.

— Que … Qu'un … Qu'un garçon m'avait poussé, finit-elle par déclarer. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu arriver jusqu'ici, mais vu que je n'ai pas de voitures, pas d'ailes et pas de vaisseau spatial, je pense que je suis venue à pied.

— Bon, je suppose que je vais vous ramener chez vous, alors, soupira la chasseuse. La soirée a été plutôt chargée en émotions, il est temps qu'on aille tous se coucher.

— C'est le cas de le dire, grommela Alex.

— Ce serait sympa, oui ! approuva Juliette. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester dans le coin alors que le kanima y rôde.

Allison, qui avait fait mine de retourner vers sa voiture, s'arrêta net.

— Le kanima est là ?

L'étudiante se mordit la langue avant de bégayer :

— Euh … Je crois …

— Tu crois ou tu en sûre ?

La jeune fille fit une grimace tandis que sa sœur lui lançait un regard noir. Elle était la reine des boulettes.

— Au fait, j'ai vu Scott et Stiles entrer dans le club, annonça Juliette. Je crois qu'ils suivaient le kanima. Je n'en suis pas certaine car je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais comme ils ont utilisé l'escalier de secours et sont passés par le toit pour entrer dans le bâtiment, je suppose que ce n'est pas dans le simple but d'aller faire la fête dans une boîte gay.

La chasseuse hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son véhicule pour sortir son arbalète de son sac à main. Alex fit les gros yeux à Juliette qui haussa les épaules.

— Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, annonça Allison.

— Je viens avec toi, proposa aussitôt la cadette Duval.

Elles s'éloignèrent et l'étudiante lança :

— Ouais, bah moi, je reste là. Pour faire le guet. Au cas où, ça vous intéresse.

Nina se laissa tomber à côté de Juliette.

— Tu ne vas pas avec elles ? lui demanda la plus âgée du trio.

— Non. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir, avoua son amie. De toute façon, Jackson ne va tuer personne. Et je risque plutôt de me faire piétiner dans la cohue qu'autre chose.

Juliette hocha la tête et observa l'intérieur de ses pouces, sur lesquels des cloques apparaissaient distinctement.

— Matt m'en veut vraiment … soupira-t-elle. J'aurais jamais dû lui raconter que j'avais fait partie de l'équipe de natation.

— Et moi, j'aurais jamais dû embrasser Stiles, se lamenta Nina.

L'étudiante hoqueta et se tourna vivement vers son amie.

— Quoiquoiquoi ? Répète ça !

— J'ai pas fait exprès, gémit la plus petite du trio. Il était là, à côté de moi, dans la cuisine de Scott, à me dire des mots gentils et à être tout triste. Je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de le faire et pouf ! Avant que j'aie pu me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'étais déjà collé à ses lèvres.

Juliette ne put se retenir de rire.

— C'est plutôt bien, non ? Moi, je trouve ça mignon, en tout cas. Il a dit quoi ?

— Un truc du genre que ça pouvait arriver, que c'était pas grave et que même s'il avait été amoureux de moi en maternelle, on était désormais passé à autre chose !

L'étudiante secoua la tête, un sourire à la fois attendri et hilare sur les lèvres.

— Tu l'as dit à Alex ?

— Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui en parler puisqu'on est parties à ta recherche. Mais si je ne me fais pas tuer par quelqu'un avant la fin de cette aventure, je crois que c'est la honte qui finira par avoir raison de moi !

**### - ###**

Allison gravit les marches de l'escalier de secours avec souplesse et rapidité. Alex tenta de l'imiter tout en ayant l'impression d'avoir la grâce d'un hippopotame. La chasseuse avait déployé son arbalète et la tenait devant elle, prête à s'en servir si la moindre menace se profilait devant elle.

Les deux filles atteignirent rapidement le toit et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la porte utilisée par Scott et Stiles pour pénétrer dans le club. Elles n'eurent cependant pas le temps de l'atteindre. Des cris de panique se mirent à résonner dans la rue et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers le sol, elles se rendirent compte que la foule commençait à sortir de l'établissement, se dispersant dans tous les sens, certains tentant de regagner leur véhicule pour fuir, d'autres préférant s'en aller à pied.

Allison lança un regard à Alex et lui fit signe de rester derrière elle. La chasseuse fit un pas vers la porte mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'en approcher davantage, elle s'ouvrit brusquement. La jeune fille brandit son arbalète devant elle, prête à tirer.

Jackson apparut dans la lumière. Il n'avait plus que quelques écailles sur le visage, le cou, le bras et le torse. Il avança vers les deux adolescentes et au fur et à mesure, les dernières écailles disparurent. Une vilaine plaie courrait le long de sa hanche et de son flanc gauches, déversant des ruisseaux de sang sur sa peau pâle. Et surtout, il était complètement nu.

Allison eut un petit sursaut et Alex leva les yeux au ciel pour ne pas trop observer le garçon qui titubait vers elle. Les joues rouges, elle ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment qu'elle était encore devant l'escalier de service et elle n'eut pas le temps de se pousser. Jackson lui tomba dans les bras et la jeune fille faillit partir en arrière sous son poids. Ses genoux fléchirent, mais elle tint bon de justesse.

— Débarrasse-moi de ça ! glapit-elle. Je vais mourir écrasée sous son poids !

Avant qu'Allison ait pu faire le moindre geste, Scott, rapidement suivi de Stiles, fit irruption sur le toit. Le loup garou s'approcha d'Alex pour attraper Jackson et la jeune fille poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Une grimace dégoûtée se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit que ses paumes étaient recouvertes de sang poisseux.

Pendant qu'Allison demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, l'adolescente jeta un regard autour d'elle pour trouver un endroit où se laver les mains. Il n'y avait évidemment pas de point d'eau ou de chiffon sur lequel s'essuyer alors, lorsque Scott passa à côté d'elle, elle frotta ses mains sur le dos de Jackson, inconscient.

— Hé ! Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda Stiles.

— J'ai plein de sang sur les mains, je ne vais quand même pas le garder là ! expliqua Alex. Et il est hors de question que je m'essuie sur mon jean.

— Quand même, c'est pas un chiffon, rétorqua Allison.

— Bin, t'aurais préféré que je m'essuie sur tes affaires ? répondit la cadette Duval. De toute façon, c'est son sang, ça va pas le gêner …

Les deux amis échangèrent un coup d'œil mais n'insistèrent pas. Ils redescendirent et après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était trop occupé à sauver sa peau pour se préoccuper d'eux, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la Jeep pour y installer Jackson.

Juliette et Nina les rejoignirent et pendant que Stiles expliquait en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, Scott repartit vers le club. Les secours arrivaient et commençaient à évacuer ceux qui avaient été paralysés par le kanima. Le loup garou cherchait donc à interroger Danny avant qu'il ne soit emmené à l'hôpital.

Quelques voitures de police arrivèrent, sirène allumée, et se garèrent venant l'établissement où venait de se passer les agressions. Stiles commença à se lamenter :

— Oh merde … Si mon père arrive, je vais me faire tuer !

Son meilleur ami ne tarda pas à revenir vers eux, la mine dépitée.

— J'ai rien pu tirer de Danny.

— Ok. Tu permets qu'on dégage d'ici avant que je me fasse repérer par les adjoints de mon père ?

Scott hocha la tête et les filles se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Allison tandis que les deux garçons grimpaient dans la Jeep bleue. Ils étaient sur le point de démarrer lorsqu'une voiture de police se gara en face d'eux.

— C'est le père de Stiles, annonça la chasseuse à ses trois passagères.

Les filles ne dirent rien mais elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de la brune pour savoir que c'était le shérif qui venait de descendre du véhicule. Son fils sortit de sa Jeep et échangea quelques mots avec lui. Les quatre adolescentes étaient trop loin de lui pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais elles se doutaient que le garçon inventait un mensonge pour justifier sa présence, tentant d'abord de se déclarer homosexuel avant de se servir de Danny comme alibi.

Finalement, après avoir donné une tape sur l'épaule de son père, Stiles regagna sa Jeep et quitta le parking. Allison le suivit et observa Juliette, qui s'était assise sur le siège avant passager.

— Prends mon téléphone et appelle Stiles, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et ce fut Scott qui décrocha, étant donné que son meilleur ami conduisait. L'étudiante mit la conversation sur haut-parleur, pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

— Où allez-vous ? demanda la chasseuse.

— Je ne sais pas … avoua le loup garou.

— Et si on allait chez toi ? proposa le fils du shérif.

— Chez moi ? s'étrangla Allison. Tu oublies qu'il y a trois chasseurs chevronnés qui vivent avec moi ?

— Je disais ça à Scott, précisa aussitôt Stiles.

La brune haussa les sourcils en se rendant compte de sa méprise.

— Y a ma mère, ça va pas le faire ! déclara le loup garou.

— Merde … jura son meilleur ami.

— Il faut qu'on l'emmène dans un endroit où on pourra l'enfermer le temps de pouvoir faire le point … Ou le temps de le convaincre qu'il est dangereux ! expliqua Scott.

Alors que tout le monde réfléchissait à une solution, le fils du shérif glissa :

— J'en reste à l'idée qu'il faut le tuer.

— Hors de question qu'on le tue ! Oublie ! s'écria le loup garou.

— T'es chiant, soupira Stiles.

— Moi, je trouvais que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, glissa Alex.

Elle s'attira les regards surpris et vaguement réprobateur des trois autres filles et elle leva les mains pour se défendre.

— Je … Je plaisantais, hein ?

— Ok, j'ai une idée, fit Stiles.

— Est-ce qu'on devra enfreindre la loi ? s'enquit son meilleur ami d'un ton soupçonneux.

— Comme si tu connaissais pas la réponse, répliqua le fils du shérif.

Allison leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son petit ami répondait :

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'espoir fait vivre …

— Bah espère pas ! asséna Stiles.

— Et c'est quoi, le plan ? demanda Allison.

Alex, Nina et Juliette se regardèrent. Elles savaient déjà quelle était l'idée qui trottait dans la tête du garçon mais ce n'était pas la meilleure qu'il ait eu.

— Il faudrait qu'on enferme Jackson dans un fourgon blindé, expliqua le fils du shérif. Comme ceux qui servent à transférer les prisonniers d'un endroit à l'autre. Il ne pourrait pas s'en échapper et en plus, il y a des menottes dedans pour l'immobiliser.

— Et où comptes-tu trouver ce genre de fourgon ? s'enquit la chasseuse.

— Il y en a au poste de police, assura le garçon. On a juste à l'emprunter quelques temps.

— Et par emprunter, il veut dire « voler », précisa inutilement Scott.

Allison secoua la tête.

— Mais les parents de Jackson vont finir par se poser des questions, non ?

— On a récupéré ses affaires, donc il doit y avoir son téléphone dedans. On enverra un texto pour dire qu'il reste dormir chez un copain, un truc du genre …

La chasseuse ne parut pas convaincue mais n'insista pas. Sur la banquette arrière, Alex et Nina échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Le plan de Stiles allait plutôt apporter des ennuis à son père qu'autre chose et en plus, il ne permettrait même pas aux deux garçons de convaincre Jackson qu'il était dangereux.

— Je trouve que ce plan craint carrément ! lança Juliette.

Sa sœur et son amie n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. De quel droit se permettait-elle de dire ça ? Elles s'étaient pourtant mises d'accord pour ne pas intervenir dans l'intrigue …

— Je pense qu'ils s'y connaissent mieux que nous, en ce qui concerne la gestion d'une créature surnaturelle, glissa Alex en insistant bien sur la fin de sa phrase pour que sa sœur comprenne qu'elle devait se taire.

L'étudiante se retourna pour observer sa sœur.

— Et peut-être qu'on est tellement impliquées dans cette histoire maintenant qu'on peut quand même donner notre point de vue, rétorqua-t-elle pour faire comprendre à sa cadette que de toute façon, cela n'allait pas changer grand-chose à l'intrigue initiale.

Alex ne parut pas d'accord mais elle n'insista pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Scott.

— Je ne sais pas mais voler un fourgon de police va sûrement nous attirer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose !

— Mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, insista Stiles. Il faut à tout prix qu'on mette Jackson en lieu sûr. Je l'ai déjà croisé trois fois sous sa forme de kanima et à chaque fois, on a frôlé le drame ! J'ai pas tellement envie de le laisser se balader en liberté.

— Si on découvre que c'est toi qui a volé le fourgon, non seulement, ça va t'attirer des ennuis, mais ça va aussi retomber sur ton père, déclara Alex, qui avait finalement décidé d'appuyer sa sœur.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous proposez comme solution ? râla le fils du shérif.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis, Nina proposa :

— Et si on le mettait chez Derek ?

— Mais tu es folle ! s'égosilla Scott.

— Derek a clairement dit qu'il voulait tuer Jackson, rappela Allison. Je crois que le fourgon blindé est encore une meilleure solution.

— Vous croyez vraiment qu'il va se jeter sur lui d'un coup pour l'égorger ? ironisa Alex.

Scott poussa un long soupir mais ce fut Stiles qui répondit.

— Oui. C'est tout à fait son genre.

— Ha … lâcha la cadette Duval. Mais si on se met tous devant lui et qu'on explique calmement ?

— Encore faudrait-il qu'il veuille nous écouter, souffla Allison.

— Au pire, on lui propose de tuer Juliette en échange de Jackson ? glissa Alex.

La chasseuse lui lança un regard étonné tandis que son aînée levait les yeux au ciel.

— C'est vraiment ça, la solution de rechange ? bafouilla Scott.

— Disons qu'on oublie la partie où Derek tue quelqu'un, intervint Nina. On peut aller le voir, le raisonner et lui faire comprendre qu'on a besoin de son aide. Il ne va pas tuer Jackson si on se met devant pour l'en empêcher …

— Si tu te mets devant Jackson, je pense que tu ne l'effrayeras pas beaucoup, lui glissa sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et se reprit.

— Derek écoutera Scott. J'en suis sûre.

A l'autre bout du fil, Stiles et le loup garou soupirèrent. Puis, le lycanthrope annonça :

— Bon, d'accord. On va tenter d'aller parler à Derek.


	23. Chapitre 22

— C'est hors de question.

Derek avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air fermé sur le visage. Le groupe d'adolescents avait débarqué quelques minutes plus tôt dans le hangar à bus qu'il occupait et Scott lui avait demandé d'héberger Jackson, ce que l'alpha refusait de faire.

— Allez, ce ne sera que pour une nuit ! insista le jeune McCall.

— La seule raison pour laquelle je veux avoir Jackson devant moi, c'est pour le tuer, déclara froidement Derek.

Alex et Nina se jetèrent un coup d'œil exaspéré. Qu'est-ce que l'alpha pouvait être borné ! Leur échange n'échappa cependant pas au loup garou, qui reprit :

— Ca en gêne peut-être certains, mais je ne compte pas laisser une créature qui commet des meurtres se balader tranquillement dans la ville.

— On n'a nulle part où le mettre ! protesta Scott.

— Et bien chez moi, ce n'est pas le point de chute de tous les adolescents perdus de Beacon Hills ! décréta sèchement Derek.

Alex se retint de justesse de lui demander s'il considérait vraiment ce dépotoir à vieux bus rouillés comme chez lui. Si elle était courageuse, elle n'était cependant pas téméraire. Et si elle n'osait déjà pas provoquer Harris qui ne pouvait, dans le pire des cas, ne lui mettre que des heures de colle, l'adolescente n'allait pas envoyer une pique à l'alpha qui lui, pouvait se servir d'elle comme confettis.

— Mais c'est de ta faute si Jackson est comme ça ! intervint Stiles.

Le loup garou lui adressa un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet sur le garçon, bien trop habitué pour s'en effrayer.

— C'est toi qui l'a mordu, c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça, maintenant … insista le fils du shérif.

— C'est lui qui est venu me chercher, riposta Derek.

— Oh, bien sûr, parce que le grand méchant loup que tu es n'avais pas les moyens de lui refuser ce qu'il voulait, hein ?

L'alpha aurait bien donné une bonne leçon de politesse à ce petit prétentieux s'il avait été seul et s'il avait eu du temps à perdre. Mais même une bonne paire de claques ne suffirait pas à lui remettre les idées en place.

— Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, cracha le loup garou.

Scott tenta d'avancer un autre argument pour le convaincre, mais le sujet semblait clos pour Derek. Il fit un mouvement de tête vers Juliette, Alex et Nina et s'enquit :

— Et elles, elles font parties de ton lot de réfugiés que tu cherches à caser quelque part ?

Cette fois-ci, la cadette Duval ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

— Les réfugiées te remercient, mais elles ont leurs maisons qui sont bien plus confortables que ce taudis.

Avant que l'alpha ait pu répondre, Scott expliqua :

— Ce sont des amies. Et elles sont au courant pour nous.

— Evidemment qu'elles sont au courant, puisque tu les ramènes avec toi quand tu te bats sous ta forme de loup garou ! cracha Derek en faisant référence à cette fameuse nuit à la piscine du lycée où le kanima l'avait attaqué.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne les ai pas ramenées avec moi ! se défendit-il. Il n'y avait qu'Alex qui me suivait. Je te rappelle que Nina était déjà dans la piscine avec toi et Juliette était au sol avec sa cheville foulée quand je suis arrivé.

— J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elles faisaient là, d'ailleurs.

Le regard de l'alpha s'était fixé sur les trois filles. Allison, Stiles et Scott se retournèrent pour les observer, curieux de connaître leurs versions des faits. Nina fut totalement prise au dépourvue et glissa un regard en coin vers sa meilleure amie, qui, les sourcils froncés, semblaient réfléchir au moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Juliette fut celle qui ouvrit la bouche en premier pour fournir une explication.

— Je suis un émissaire.

La mâchoire d'Alex faillit se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que Nina jetait un regard horrifié à son ami. La plus âgée du trio ne se démonta cependant pas et poursuivit :

— J'ai été envoyée en formation à Beacon Hills pour quelques temps. Evidemment, les meurtres liés au kanima ne m'ont pas échappé et j'ai commencé à enquêter dessus. Ce qui m'a conduit à me rendre à la piscine ce fameux soir où vous faisiez trempette à quatre.

Sa sœur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta de serrer les dents. L'excuse était gonflée et bancale, mais elle avait le mérite de sembler véridique au regard des autres. Derek hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de particulièrement complexe et que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son esprit. Scott, lui, plissa les yeux et demanda :

— C'est quoi, un émissaire ?

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, Alex émit un petit bruit qui se situait entre le cri étranglé et le couinement apeuré. Les yeux exorbités, elle s'était raidie et son visage tirait désormais sur le blanc. Nina lui attrapa l'épaule, l'air inquiet, tandis que les regards convergeaient vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Allison.

— Je … Je, je … balbutia la plus petite du trio.

Juliette ne paniqua pas. Elle suivit le regard de sa sœur et soupira en découvrant ce qui avait entraîné cette réaction. La jeune fille s'approcha du vieux bus devant lequel Derek se tenait et se servit d'une de ses béquilles pour écraser l'araignée qui avait eu le malheur de se déplacer sur la carcasse rouillée.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de l'insecte. Je n'avais rien contre toi mais ma sœur est très phobique donc … Je me charge d'éliminer les individus de ton espèce quand vous passez dans son champ de vision, parce que sinon, elle est morte de trouille.

L'araignée écrasée, Alex se détendit aussitôt, soufflant profondément.

— Je déteste ces bestioles ! cracha-t-elle tandis que sa sœur revenait vers elle.

Derek inspira, les yeux brillants d'agacement. Il se retenait visiblement à grand peine de virer les adolescents de sa propriété à coup de pied dans le derrière.

— Maintenant, dégagez de chez moi avant que je ne change d'avis et que je n'éventre Jackson, déclara-t-il sur un ton froid.

L'alpha se détourna et rentra dans son bus sans accorder plus d'attention aux adolescents. Scott et Stiles se regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ.

**### - ###**

— On en revient donc à mon idée : voler un fourgon de police.

Stiles croisa les bras devant lui, attendant que Scott et Allison se rangent à son avis. Les adolescents avaient quitté le hangar à bus où vivait Derek et s'étaient garés dans la forêt pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. Alex, Nina et Juliette parlaient entre elles, à côté de la voiture de la chasseuse, tandis que les deux garçons et la brune s'étaient mis à côté de la Jeep pou pouvoir continuer de surveiller Jackson.

— Je ne sais pas … commença le loup garou. Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure solution.

— Mais c'est la seule qu'on a pour l'instant ! insista le fils du shérif.

— Ca pourrait vous attirer des ennuis, à toi et à ton père, rappela Allison. Surtout que si on se fait attraper avant d'avoir réussi à voler le fourgon, on retournera à la case départ avec la différence près que cette fois, on aura un casier judiciaire. Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut vraiment le coup.

— Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le tuer, grimaça Stiles.

Scott roula des yeux, exaspéré.

— Il en est hors de question ! Je ferai tout pour sauver Jackson. Il doit forcément exister un remède. Je suis sûr qu'on peut éviter d'en arriver à de telles décisions.

Son meilleur ami leva les bras au ciel en râlant :

— Alors, trouve-nous une idée de génie ! Parce que là, moi, je suis à court !

Le loup garou soupira. Il avait l'esprit vide. Comment aider Jackson alors que lui-même commençait à peine à comprendre la complexité et le danger que représentait sa lycanthropie ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Alex réprimandait sa sœur.

— Une émissaire ? Vraiment ? De toutes les excuses que tu pouvais sortir, il fallait que ce soit celle-là ? Surtout que le coup du « Je suis en formation », c'était carrément de trop !

— Hé ! Au moins, j'ai dit quelque chose, se défendit Juliette. Et puis, dire que je ne suis pas encore une émissaire à part entière, ça me permet de ne pas tomber des nues si on me demande un renseignement que j'ignore. Au moins, on pourra mettre ça sur le compte de ma formation incomplète.

— C'est vrai qu'au moins, on a pu changer de sujet, intervint Nina.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est comme l'idée d'amener Jackson à Derek : terriblement mauvaise ! Il avait manqué de justesse le découper au Jungle et nous, on vient lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent.

— Bin, au moins, ça évite de voler un fourgon de police et d'attirer des ennuis à Stiles et à son père, expliqua son aînée.

— Ah oui ? Et à propos du fait de ne pas intervenir dans l'intrigue ? railla sa sœur.

La plus âgée du trio secoua la tête.

— Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on peut vraiment se tenir hors des événements, maintenant ? On est plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de s'en tenir écarté.

La jeune fille cala sa béquille contre elle avant de désigner sa cadette du doigt.

— Toi, tu t'es mise à surprotéger Allison. Tu es même allé dîner avec Scott chez elle, le soir du match de crosse.

— Mais ça n'a en rien changé l'intrigue ! protesta Alex.

— Non, mais tu as répondu au téléphone à la place de Scott. Ca ne paraît être rien, mais normalement, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

Avant que sa sœur ait pu insister, Juliette continua d'expliquer :

— Et la bagarre chez Scott ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça, ça ne risquait pas de changer l'intrigue ? Si Nina avait pris le dessus, elle aurait pu empêcher Allison de paralyser Erica et ça aurait pu tout changer. Peut-être qu'elle aurait réussi à tuer Lydia …

— Mais heureusement, ça n'est pas arrivé, marmonna la cadette Duval.

— Non, c'est sûr, concéda la plus âgée du trio. Mais le problème vient du fait qu'on est forcée à interagir avec les personnages de la série. Vous n'aviez pas envie de vous battre l'une contre l'autre, je me trompe ?

Les deux amies secouèrent la tête.

— Et moi, je n'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver devant Matt quand il a des pulsions meurtrières et lui sortir un discours sur la paix, le pardon et la tolérance. Pourtant, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de faire depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Alors il va falloir qu'on admette qu'on a un rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire. Et peut-être que si on arrête de lutter et qu'on se laisse guider par cette pulsion et qu'on l'accepte, bin, peut-être qu'on pourra faire un truc vraiment bien.

Nina hocha la tête mais Alex resta dubitative.

— Tu veux dire … Comme sauver Matt, Allison et Erica de la mort ?

— On est peut-être leurs anges gardiens, approuva Juliette.

Avant qu'elle ait pu exposer plus avant sa théorie, sa sœur lui fit un signe de tête pour la faire taire. Scott, Stiles et Allison revenaient vers eux.

— On a décidé de voler le fourgon de police, annonça le loup garou.

En voyant les visages choqués des trois filles, il expliqua sa décision :

— On ne voit vraiment pas comment faire autrement et il faut vraiment tenir Jackson à l'écart, autant pour lui que pour les autres. On ne peut pas le laisser tuer des gens et si Derek lui tombe dessus, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

— Je vais m'arranger pour que personne ne sache que c'est moi qui ai volé le fourgon, afin que ça n'attire pas d'ennuis à mon père, annonça Stiles.

— Et on va faire en sorte que les parents de Jackson ne s'inquiètent pas de sa disparition, compléta Allison.

— Mais vous pensez que votre solution va durer sur la longueur ? fit remarquer Alex. Je veux dire, même si on réussit à enfermer Jackson dans le fourgon et en admettant qu'on arrive à le cacher à la police, ses parents vont finir par s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir rentrer au bout d'un moment. Et le lycée va bien leur signaler qu'il ne vient plus en cours …

Les trois autres adolescents échangèrent un regard.

— C'est vrai que dis comme ça … grimaça Allison.

— Ce n'est qu'une solution provisoire, assura Scott. Mais il est déjà tard et en plus, Jackson peut se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre ….

Les sœurs Duval se lancèrent un regard désespéré. Elles savaient parfaitement comment cette histoire allait se finir mais elles ne voyaient pas comment changer la situation. Le vol de fourgon coûterait son poste de shérif au père de Stiles pendant quelques jours mais tout finirait par s'arranger. Seulement, Jackson finirait par s'échapper du fourgon et recommencerait à tuer des gens, sans que Scott puisse l'en empêcher.

Avant que le loup garou propose de regagner les véhicules, Nina prit la parole d'une voix lente :

— J'ai peut-être une autre idée …

**### - ###**

Stiles jeta un regard aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les observait avant de sortir de sa Jeep. Les quatre filles descendirent de la voiture d'Allison pour le rejoindre tandis que Scott s'occupait de descendre Jackson.

— Vite ! siffla le fils du shérif en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'ai pas envie que ses parents nous voient faire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils regardent dehors à cette heure-ci ? répondit Allison. Et puis, on ne voit pas de lumière. Ils doivent dormir.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte sans répliquer. Il était assez agacé qu'au final, ce fut l'idée de Nina qui ait été adoptée par le groupe. Non pas qu'il remette en question cette proposition, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance au trio. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui leur prouvait que les filles les aidaient et ne cherchaient pas plutôt à servir leurs propres intérêts ?

Le groupe s'enfonça dans la maison, Scott en dernier, portant Jackson, toujours évanoui. Sans parler, ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol, la chasseuse en tête, puisqu'elle était déjà venue ici.

— Cet endroit me colle la chair de poule, marmonna Stiles.

— Moi aussi, bafouilla Juliette en regardant de tous les côtés, s'attendant presque à voir quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – surgir du noir pour l'attaquer.

Allison descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la cave, utilisant son téléphone portable pour s'éclairer. Avisant un interrupteur, la plus âgée du trio tendit le bras et l'actionna. Le bruit que firent les néons en s'allumant et la soudaine luminosité fit sursauter les autres adolescents qui se tournèrent vers elle.

— Oh, euh … Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en bredouillant. Je … Je trouvais que c'était bien de … D'allumer pour éviter de se planter dans les … les escaliers parce que … Avec mes béquilles …

Personne n'écouta la fin de son explication. Allison descendit les dernières marches et s'approcha du congélateur qui était entreposé dans le fond de la pièce tandis que Scott refermait la porte derrière lui.

Nina avait proposé d'utiliser la maison d'Isaac pour cacher Jackson. Le bâtiment était désormais inhabité et la police venait de clore l'enquête. Il y avait donc très peu de risques que quelqu'un vienne ici ou entende les cris de Jackson et cela permettait d'éviter de voler un fourgon de police.

— Ca ressemble un peu à une violation de domicile, avait grimacé Stiles.

La plus petite du trio n'avait pas été capable de lui répondre mais Alex l'avait soutenue.

— Oui, mais c'est la meilleure idée qu'on est, bien loin devant le vol et l'assassinat.

Tout le monde avait fini par se ranger à cette proposition, ce qui expliquait qu'ils étaient désormais dans le sous-sol des Lahey. Allison s'approcha du congélateur dont les bords étaient extrêmement cabossés. La jeune fille passa sa main sur une des parois.

— Tu l'as vraiment bien abîmé, fit-elle remarquer en faisant allusion à cette nuit où elle avait enfermé Scott dedans et où le loup garou s'en était échappé en l'entendant crier lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face au kanima.

Le garçon fit une grimace gênée et Stiles s'accroupit à côté du frigo.

— Tu es sûr que ça va résister ?

— Il faudra bien … fit son meilleur ami.

— Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'insister, grinça le fils du shérif, mais si jamais le frigo cède et que c'est moi qui suis en face du kanima, je ne pense pas être capable de le remettre dedans.

Scott haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha du congélateur et y laissa tomber Jackson. L'adolescent tenta ensuite de redresser les parois cabossées avant de refermer la porte supérieure du caisson refroidissant.

— Il va pouvoir respirer ? s'inquiéta Alex.

— Je pense … déclara prudemment le loup garou.

— Il va y rester longtemps, insista la jeune fille. Et le congélateur n'est pas si grand que ça. Il va finir par épuiser sa réserve d'oxygène, surtout que quand il sera réveillé, il risque de s'énerver.

— On pourrait bloquer la fermeture de la porte pour permettre à l'air de pénétrer à l'intérieur, suggéra Juliette.

— Bien sûr ! railla Stiles. Et si on fait ça, on fait comment pour le garder à l'intérieur du congélateur ?

— Avec ça, répondit la plus âgée du trio en désignant la chaîne métallique qui traînait par terre.

Les adolescents s'activèrent pour trouver du carton qu'ils placèrent entre l'ouverture du congélateur et la porte afin d'en empêcher la fermeture totale. Ensuite, ils placèrent la chaîne autour du caisson réfrigérant et la force surhumaine de Scott ne leur fut pas de trop. Stiles faillit se coincer les doigts sous le congélateur, mais ils réussirent à le bloquer de façon à ce que Jackson ne puisse pas s'en aller.

— On aurait peut-être dû lui entraver les mains et les jambes ? lança Nina juste avant qu'Allison n'accroche un cadenas sur la chaîne.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel mais Stiles approuva l'idée :

— Plus il sera compliqué pour lui de sortir, mieux je m'en porterai.

La plus petite du trio en rosit de plaisir. Ils trouvèrent de la corde – et ils se forcèrent à ne pas penser à l'usage qu'en faisait le père d'Isaac – avec laquelle ils lièrent les poings et les jambes de Jackson. Ils ne trouvèrent malheureusement pas de quoi le bâillonner car Scott refusa d'utiliser le chiffon plein de cambouis qu'Alex dénicha sur un bidon gluant.

Allison finit par placer le cadenas sur la chaîne et Scott déclara :

— Je le surveillerai cette nuit.

— Je reste avec toi, s'empressa de dire la chasseuse.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis, le loup garou demanda :

— Qui me remplacera demain matin ?

Le trio et Stiles échangèrent un regard avant que Juliette ne se propose :

— Je n'ai pas à aller au lycée donc, je suppose que m'ennuyer là-bas ou ici, ça revient au même.

— Je prendrais le relai en milieu d'après-midi, proposa le fils du shérif. Je finis les cours tôt.

— Nina n'aura qu'à y aller avec toi, déclara Alex avec un air innocent.

Stiles glissa un regard vers l'adolescente qui avait écarquillé les yeux.

— Et toi, tu surveilleras quand ? s'enquit Scott sans se soucier du trouble de la plus petite du trio.

— Moi ? Je suis suppléante, annonça la cadette Duval. Ca veut dire que si l'un d'entre vous ne peut, pour X ou Y raison, venir ici, je le remplace.

Le loup garou plissa les yeux, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Allison prit le portable de Jackson, qu'elle avait glissé dans sa veste, et commença à taper un message à l'attention de ses parents. Elle le fit lire aux autres avant de l'envoyer.

— Tu ne devrais pas mettre « je vous aime », à la fin, signala Juliette.

La chasseuse lui lança un coup d'œil perplexe et Alex approuva :

— Quel adolescent met « je vous aime » à la fin d'un message pour ses parents ? Surtout quand c'est pour leur dire qu'il reste dormir chez un copain !

— Sinon, le message est très bien, déclara Nina.

La brune envoya le texto après avoir retiré les trois derniers mots. Puis, Scott et elle saluèrent leurs quatre amis, qui quittèrent le sous-sol pour rentrer se reposer un peu. La journée du lendemain risquait d'être bien longue. Mais au moins, ils avaient attrapé Jackson et le gardait sous contrôle.

Cependant, combien de temps cela durerait-il ?


	24. Chapitre 23

Nina eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux lorsque son réveil sonna. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec Alex et Juliette de la situation. Les deux sœurs Duval étaient restées avec elle, autant pour pouvoir discuter que pour éviter à Stiles, qui les avait ramenées, de faire un détour supplémentaire.

Les filles avaient détaillé leurs différentes interventions de la soirée et avaient conclu que le fait de mettre Jackson chez les Lahey plutôt que dans un fourgon de police volé ne devrait pas avoir de grosses incidences sur la suite des événements. Ou tout du moins, elles l'espéraient.

Elles avaient fini par s'endormir, épuisées, et le réveil était désormais plus que difficile pour elles. Tant bien que mal, elles se rendirent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bains pour se préparer avant d'aller au lycée, réussissant à éviter M. Carmin, le père de Nina, que la jeune fille ne voyait d'ailleurs pas très souvent. Juliette les accompagna car il fallait qu'elle prenne le bus pour remplacer Scott à la surveillance de Jackson.

Sur le chemin, le téléphone portable d'Alex sonna et elle décrocha pour entendre la voix de sa mère dans le combiné :

— Tu es réveillée ?

— Euh, si je te réponds, oui, répondit la cadette Duval.

— C'est bien. Je voulais m'en assurer, pour ne pas tu rates tes cours du matin. Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies une nouvelle heure de colle.

Le ton de la femme était vaguement réprobateur et Alex en fut un peu déboussolée, autant parce qu'elle avait encore l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil que parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas les allusions de sa mère sur son comportement de mauvaise élève.

— Et bien, je suis debout et en route pour le lycée.

Juliette et Nina l'écoutaient, un air curieux sur le visage. L'adolescent articula silencieusement :

— C'est notre mère.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas entretuées, avec ta sœur ? poursuivit Mme Duval.

Alex fronça les sourcils.

— Euh … Non. On ne s'est même pas pris la tête … bredouilla l'adolescente, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir sa mère.

— C'est bien. Je suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez de mieux en mieux.

— Euh, moi aussi, je suppose, déclara Alex, qui se demandait bien jusqu'à quel point elle était censée détester sa sœur. On arrive au lycée, alors, je te laisse, je ne peux pas avoir mon portable collé à l'oreille pendant les cours.

Mme Duval salua sa fille et lui demanda de passer le bonjour à son aînée. L'adolescente raccrocha et secoua la tête pour répondre aux regards interrogateurs de Juliette et Nina.

— Ma mère s'inquiétait parce qu'elle pensait qu'on se serait entretuées cette nuit.

Avant que l'une ou l'autre ait pu répondre, Stiles se dirigea vers elles. La plus petite du trio ne rougit miraculeusement pas, mais une moue gênée se peignit sur son visage et elle tenta de regarder partout sauf en direction de l'adolescent.

— Tu es encore là ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant Juliette.

— Ouais, j'attends le bus, expliqua la plus âgée du trio.

— Tu veux que je te dépose ? proposa le garçon.

— Non, ça ira. Tu seras en retard, sinon.

Le fils du shérif n'eut pas le temps d'insister. Une fille blonde et un garçon brun s'approchaient du groupe. Nina les observa longuement. Ils ne lui disaient rien du tout. Elle ne les avait jamais vus dans la série et elle se demanda brièvement s'ils étaient comme elles, perdus dans un univers qui n'était pas le leur.

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à avoir les réponses à ses questions. La blonde eut un grand sourire et se jeta sur Juliette, qui lâcha ses béquilles sous le coup de la surprise.

— Tu m'as trop manqué ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te revoir ! s'enthousiasma l'inconnue en la serrant contre elle.

La plus âgée du trio resta un instant stupéfaite avant de balbutier :

— Haha. Ouais, c'est euh … Cool de se … De se revoir, ici, là, maintenant.

La blonde finit par la lâcher avec un dernier sourire et recula d'un pas.

— Surprise ! glapit-elle en désignant le garçon brun.

Plus grand d'une tête que Juliette, il avait des yeux d'un noir profond et une expression énigmatique sur le visage. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il paraissait sympathique ou inquiétant. Avant d'avoir pu le détailler davantage, le garçon s'était approché et l'étudiante ouvrit les bras, s'attendant à avoir le droit à un nouveau câlin. Mais le jeune homme se pencha et posa sa bouche sur celle de l'aînée Duval.

Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau, le garçon essayait déjà de glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de Juliette. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et posa ses mains sur le torse de l'inconnu pour le repousser tout en laissant échapper un cri de protestation qui était un vague mélange d'insultes et de questionnement.

— Mais ça va pas ? C'est pas écrit « libre-service » sur mon front ! s'offusqua l'étudiante en se frottant la bouche avec le revers de sa main. On aura tout vu ! Où est passé la galanterie ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda la blonde, l'air surpris. Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir ?

— Tu me demandes ce qu'il m'arrive ? glapit Juliette. Ca te semble normal que ton pote me saute dessus pour me rouler un patin ?

L'inconnue fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Mais … Ce n'est pas mon pote. Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

Alex et Nina se lancèrent un regard pendant que la plus âgée du trio plissait les yeux pour dévisager l'adolescent qui venait de l'embrasser. Les deux amies venaient de comprendre qui était ce garçon mystérieux. Et la blonde confirma aussitôt leurs soupçons :

— C'est Andrew, ton petit ami.

**### - ###**

Scott ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, veillant sur Jackson. Allison était partie une heure et demie plus tôt pour rentrer chez elle, afin de se rafraîchir un peu avant d'entamer une journée de lycée. Elle avait prévu de dire à ses parents qu'elle avait dormi chez Lydia pour travailler sur un devoir, afin d'avoir un alibi pour expliquer qu'elle ait découché.

Peu après son départ, le blond était sorti de son évanouissement et avait immédiatement commencé à frapper les parois du congélateur, se servant de ses genoux et de ses coudes, étant donné qu'il avait les pieds et les poings liés. Scott avait essayé de le rassurer en lui disant que c'était pour son bien. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il était le kanima, une créature à l'apparence de reptile qui s'en prenait à des gens innocents, mais Jackson n'avait pas voulu le croire et s'était mis à hurler et à frapper de plus en plus fort.

L'adolescent avait fini par se lasser, conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'échapper par la force et de temps en temps, des insultes plus ou moins distinctes s'échappaient du congélateur. Scott avait hâte que Juliette vienne le remplacer. Le temps lui paraissait beaucoup plus long maintenant qu'Allison était partie.

Jackson donna un nouveau coup contre la paroi du congélateur et une flopée de jurons parvint au loup garou qui soupira. Il allait falloir trouver rapidement une solution définitive à ce problème, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de le surveiller tous les jours.

**### - ###**

Juliette observa d'un air méfiant le garçon et la fille qui venaient d'arriver. Alex réfléchit à toute vitesse à une solution pour se tirer de ce pétrin tandis que Nina faisait la moue. Aucune des trois adolescentes n'avait réfléchi à ce qu'elles feraient dans une telle situation.

La vie des deux plus jeunes du trio était plutôt simple : aller au lycée, ne pas se faire coller, et, puisqu'elles étaient au courant pour les loups garous, tenter de les aider sans faire plus de dégâts que de bienfaits. Mais elles ignoraient tout de la vie de Juliette, mis à part qu'elle était à l'université pour étudier le droit.

Leurs parents n'avaient pas eu l'air surpris de la voir à Beacon Hills puisqu'elle était apparemment en vacances. Ou peut-être en période de révision, d'après les sous entendus de Mme Duval. Mais à part ces quelques éléments, elles ne savaient rien de sur Juliette, à part quelques détails grappillés de ci, de là par la jeune fille. A leur décharge, elles avaient eu fort à faire depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans l'univers de Teen Wolf.

Toujours est-il que l'étudiante sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits et déclara d'une voix assurée :

— Bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes. Je me rappelle encore de toi, Kathy.

Alex ne put retenir une mimique étonnée. Sa sœur y allait sûrement au bluff et si d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt une mauvaise tactique, il semblait que pour cette fois, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

La blonde hocha la tête et Juliette reprit :

— Et je sais aussi qui est Andrew. Mais ce n'est plus mon petit copain.

Kathy haussa les sourcils et le garçon sembla véritablement blessé par cette affirmation. Il voulut parler, mais la blonde prit la parole avant lui :

— Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es partie sans un mot ? Pour fuir ?

— Peut-être. Ou peut-être que j'en avais marre. Que j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de distance …

— Tu aurais pu au moins nous laisser un mot, protesta Kathy d'un ton réprobateur.

— Oui, c'est vrai, admit Juliette. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir, me retrouver avec ma sœur et …

La blonde laissa échapper un rire moqueur et lui lança un regard perçant.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

Comme l'aînée Duval ne répondait pas, Kathy précisa :

— Genre, tu es revenu à Beacon Hills pour Alex ?

Elle avait presque craché le prénom de sa sœur et il y avait tellement de dédain dans sa voix que le sang de Juliette ne fit qu'un tour. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle et Alex n'étaient pas censés s'entendre, mais il semblait étrange pour tout le monde qu'elles soient toujours fourrées ensemble. D'accord, sa cadette était parfois cynique, souvent moqueuse, mais c'était sa sœur et elle était toujours là pour elle. Alors Juliette n'allait pas laisser tout le monde bafouer le lien qui les liait et se moquer d'elles.

Prise d'une colère comme rarement elle en avait connu, elle éclata :

— Et bin figure-toi que oui, je suis revenue pour elle, parce qu'elle me manquait. Et j'en avais probablement aussi marre de voir vos deux tronches de cake à longueur de temps. Tu me saoules, Kathy, c'est clair ? Je sais même pas pourquoi on est amie, parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'on est grand-chose en commun ! Et toi, Andrew, désolée si c'est brusque, mais entre nous, c'est fini. Maintenant, j'y vais, parce que j'ai des trucs à faire.

Juliette partit en boitillant vers l'arrêt de bus, laissant en plant le groupe d'adolescents et oubliant de ramasser ses béquilles sous le coup de la colère. Alex et Nina échangèrent un coup d'œil intrigué pendant que Stiles fixait le bout de ses chaussures, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise.

Kathy et Andrew se regardèrent. Le garçon avait toujours l'air aussi blessé mais la blonde semblait s'attendre à une telle réaction. Elle attrapa l'étudiant par le bras et s'éloigna non sans avoir lancé un regard venimeux en direction d'Alex. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil mais retint sa langue.

— Bon, euh … Si on allait en cours ? proposa Stiles pour dissiper le malaise.

Nina hocha la tête et ramassa les béquilles que Juliette avait abandonnées avant d'entraîner sa meilleure amie, qui observait toujours Kathy et Andrew, avec elle. La cadette Duval remarqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui l'observait régulièrement. Il détourna la tête quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait vu et l'adolescente se sentit envahir par une bouffée de colère. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle détestait ce garçon. Et elle ne supportait pas qu'il la dévisage comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il me gave ! siffla-t-elle.

Nina lui lança un regard perplexe et Alex lui désigna du menton le garçon en question.

— Il n'arrête pas de me regarder.

— Il est peut-être amoureux de toi, suggéra la plus petite du trio.

— Tu crois ? demanda sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait pas vu les choses de cette façon.

Nina haussa les épaules et les deux filles passèrent sans s'en rendre compte devant Matt, qui était en train de poser l'antivol sur son vélo. L'adolescent se releva lentement et observa Juliette, qui montait dans un bus. Son regard se durcit et il serra les dents, avant de se détourner. Il ressentait énormément de rancœur contre elle et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger.

**### - ###**

Allison avait rejoint Stiles, Alex et Nina un peu avant le début des cours. Elle avait l'air fatigué mais s'était maquillée pour tenter de dissimuler ses traits tirés. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas posé de question, ni son grand-père, ce qui n'était pas forcément pour rassurer ses amis. Ils les trouvaient beaucoup moins suspicieux qu'ils n'auraient dû l'être.

Scott arriva juste au moment où la sonnerie retentissait, tout essoufflé, les yeux brillants de fatigue et les cheveux en bataille. Il s'était effondré à côté de son meilleur ami et avait passé l'heure à somnoler, à moitié avachi sur sa table.

En sortant de cours, Allison eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir Gérard qui attendait devant la salle de classe. Il sourit à sa petite fille, qui se força à lui répondre. Elle s'apprêtait à suivre Alex et Nina, tandis que Stiles et Scott s'éloignaient prudemment dans une autre direction, quand le proviseur l'appela :

— Est-ce que tu peux me suivre dans mon bureau ? Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

La chasseuse ne trouva aucun argument pour refuser et suivit son grand père. Alex fit un pas pour la suivre, mais Nina la retint par le bras.

— Attends, souffla-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas les suivre.

— Et pourquoi pas ? riposta l'adolescente. Tu sais autant que moi comment il va lui empoisonner l'esprit avec ses discours à la noix. Alors tant que je peux l'empêcher de lui pourrir le cerveau, je vais le faire.

— Et tu vas faire comment, bécasse ? demanda la plus petite du trio sans se démonter. Tu vas surgir dans son bureau en criant « Laisse ma petite Ally d'amour tranquille » et l'assommer avant de t'enfuir avec Allison sous le bras ?

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée de l'appeler « ma petite Ally d'amour », étant donné qu'il pense que je sorte avec et que je n'ai pas envie que cette rumeur enfle, mais ça me semble un plan plutôt efficace, approuva sa meilleure amie.

Nina leva les bras au ciel.

— Tu as pensé à la gigantesque épée qu'il cache dans son bureau ? Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, elle est hyper tranchante et Gérard sait très bien s'en servir !

Alex se renfrogna et grommela entre ses dents :

— Je ne peux pas laisser Allison entre ses sales pattes …

La plus petite du trio haussa les épaules, comprenant ce que pouvait ressentir son amie – sans ajouter qu'elle devait sûrement être au prise avec cette force qui les submergeait parfois et les obligeait à porter secours à certains personnages.

— Ecoute, je vais quand même les suivre … commença lentement la cadette Duval.

Nina lui fit les gros yeux mais sa meilleure amie poursuivit :

— Mais je vais juste écouter ce qu'ils se disent. Et si je trouve que la conversation dégénère, j'interviens poliment en disant que … Que j'ai encore perdu mon emploi du temps. Ca a l'air d'être quelque chose que je faisais régulièrement, alors autant que je ne perde pas mes mauvaises habitudes !

Alex était très fière de son plan. La plus petite du trio soupira et lança :

— Bon, d'accord. Mais je viens avec toi ! Tu auras probablement besoin de moi pour faire le guet, et on ne sera jamais trop de deux pour affronter Gérard …

La cadette Duval sourit à son amie. Elles avaient beau s'insulter gentiment et se moquer l'une de l'autre, elles seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre.

**### - ###**

Juliette écoutait d'une oreille distraite les insultes que Jackson proférait contre elle. Elle repensait à son altercation avec Kathy et Andrew. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'étudiante se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment inventé les excuses qu'elle avait données à ses deux amis. La jeune fille avait le sentiment que si elle était revenue à Beacon Hills pendant sa semaine de révision, c'était pour prendre de la distance avec sa meilleure amie et son petit copain. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Juliette avait beau réfléchir, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner pourquoi elle voudrait s'éloigner de Kathy et Andrew. Peut-être faudrait-elle qu'elle se force à s'excuser pour pouvoir avoir des réponses de leur part ? L'étudiante doutait cependant qu'ils puissent l'éclairer puisqu'apparemment, elle était partie sans un mot.

La jeune fille se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était laissé tomber et s'approcha en clopinant du congélateur. Elle arrivait à marcher mais sa cheville était toujours douloureuse et elle se maudissait pour avoir oublié ses béquilles au lycée. A vrai dire, elle ne les avait pas exactement oubliées, mais elle avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aurait dû les ramasser. Mais par fierté, elle n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Elle le regrettait désormais.

Juliette souleva la porte du congélateur et Jackson cligna des yeux avant de lui lancer un regard assassin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'ensevelir d'insultes mais la jeune fille l'empêcha de parler et lui brandit un paquet de gâteaux sous le nez.

— T'en veux un ?

Le blond lorgna sur la boîte, l'air vaguement intéressé, avant de maugréer :

— Tu veux que je les mange comment ? En les faisant léviter jusqu'à ma bouche ?

Il leva ses mains liées l'une contre l'autre pour appuyer ses propos.

— Tu ne peux rien faire léviter, annonça l'étudiante en roulant des yeux.

— Oh, alors, est-ce que tu préfères que je me serve de ma queue pour me nourrir ? persifla Jackson.

La jeune fille le fixa d'un air interdit avant de secouer la tête.

— T'es vraiment con, finit-elle par soupirer.

— C'est vrai que je devrais te remercier de participer à mon emprisonnement, railla le blond.

— Ne fais pas de mauvais esprit … s'agaça l'étudiante. Scott t'a expliqué que …

— Que vous faisiez ça pour mon bien, la coupa l'adolescent. Parce que je suis un lézard géant qui tue des gens.

— Tu ne le crois pas, hein ?

Le regard que lui adressa Jackson suffit comme réponse. Juliette poussa un long soupir et ouvrit le paquet de gâteau. Elle en prit un et l'approcha de la bouche du garçon.

— Si tu me mords, je te jure que … Que … Je ne sais pas encore ce que je te ferai, mais je suis sûre que la douleur me donnera d'excellentes idées pour te le faire payer.

Le blond ne parut pas impressionné par la menace mais il croqua docilement dans le gâteau, sans tenter d'enfoncer ses dents dans les doigts de la jeune fille. L'étudiante lui donna plusieurs gâteaux avant d'attraper son téléphone portable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce midi ? Je vais demander à Stiles de t'apporter ton repas.

— Du saumon grillé sur son lit de haricots verts et en dessert, un tiramisu à la vanille. Et si possible, un grand verre de grenadine pour accompagner le tout, ironisa Jackson.

Juliette leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur le blond. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il n'aurait certainement le droit qu'à un sandwich mais elle s'arrêta et fixa la main de l'adolescent.

— Et regarde ! fit-elle en lui attrapant le poignet. Tu vois qu'on ne te ment pas !

De petites écailles vertes étaient apparues sur la peau de Jackson et s'étalaient de plus en plus largement sur son bras. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux et un sourire triomphal éclaira le visage de la jeune fille. Son expression se flétrit cependant rapidement quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

L'étudiante se retourna vivement et aperçut une silhouette, capuche relevée sur la tête, à deux pas d'elle. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle reçut un coup sur la tempe et s'effondra au sol.


	25. Chapitre 24

— Pour gagner une bataille, il faut en savoir le plus possible sur son ennemi, déclara Allison.

— Impressionnant, répondit Gérard d'un ton appréciateur.

Alex suivait la conversation entre les deux Argent, l'oreille collée contre la porte. Nina attendait à quelques pas, surveillant l'angle du couloir pour la prévenir si quelqu'un arrivait. De cette façon, la cadette Duval pouvait se redresser et donner l'air qu'elle attendait simplement son tour pour passer chez le proviseur plutôt que d'être découverte en train d'écouter des conversations censées être privées.

— Avec ton père, nous sommes précisément confrontés à ce problème, en ce moment, poursuivit le proviseur. Nous avons en face de nous un ennemi au sujet duquel nous ne savons quasiment rien. Il a même …

— Hmm, hmm ! fit Nina en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

Alex se redressa d'un bond et fit mine d'observer attentivement ses ongles. Sa meilleure amie resta appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur et adressa un sourire avenant à son professeur d'histoire, qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. Une fois qu'il eut disparu de leur champ de vision, la cadette Duval fit de gros yeux à la plus petite du trio, pour lui faire comprendre d'être plus discrète la prochaine fois. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et fit une grimace signifiant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement car si elle était plus discrète, son amie risquait de ne pas l'entendre.

Alex recolla son oreille contre la porte et reprit l'écoute de la conversation entre les deux Argent.

— … Quelque chose qui expliquerait sa disparition ?

La cadette Duval ferma les yeux. Elle savait que Gérard voulait parler de l'absence suspecte de Jackson et qu'il soupçonnait sa petite fille d'en savoir plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait admettre. Un silence suivit sa question et Alex se demanda brièvement s'il valait mieux mentir ou se taire, quand on avait le proviseur en face de soi.

— Laisse-moi te dire ce que je sais pas expérience, reprit le grand père d'Allison. Je sais qu'un adolescent cherche toujours à protéger ses amis. C'est presque un réflexe.

La cadette Duval entendit un grincement et devina que Gérard devait s'être levé de sa chaise – à moins que ce ne soit ses os qui fassent ce bruit quand il se levait. Il n'était plus de la première jeunesse, le papy !

— Et je suis persuadé que ma petite fille n'hésiterait pas à protéger ses amis même si pour se faire, elle devait mentir. Alors, je vais à nouveau te poser une question, à la différence près que je vais avoir un petit avantage sur toi. Ce sera absolument sans douleur.

Alex serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester Gérard ! Si seulement il pouvait s'étouffer avec de la purée ou des petits pois … Ou n'importe quoi de comestible, elle n'était pas difficile sur ce point-là.

— Je veux juste pouvoir prendre ton pouls, annonça le proviseur. Considère que c'est un jeu. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est dire la vérité. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos de la disparition de Jackson ?

Allison n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre. La cadette Duval avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte et était entré dans le bureau avant que Nina n'ait pu la retenir. C'était une mauvaise idée. C'était même une très mauvaise idée, et la jeune fille le savait. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle allait faire, la force mystérieuse l'avait poussée à interrompre cette discussion.

Et comme par hasard, maintenant qu'elle était plantée dans le bureau, avec les regards intrigués d'Allison et Gérard posés sur elle, la force était partie, laissant Alex se débrouiller pour expliquer son comportement intrusif.

— Je … balbutia-t-elle.

— Oui, mademoiselle Duval ? demanda froidement le proviseur, un doigt appuyé contre la gorge de sa petite fille.

— Je … Je croyais que … bafouilla l'adolescente. Je croyais que c'était les toilettes. Euh, non, je ne voulais pas dire les toilettes, parce que … Je ne vais jamais faire pipi dans votre bureau et je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez que je pense que votre bureau ressemble à des toilettes mais … Euh … Enfin … Je voulais dire que …

— Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes trompée de pièce ? supposa Gérard, l'air légèrement agacé.

Alex, la bouche sèche, hocha la tête. Le proviseur lui paraissait de plus en plus effrayant. Son esprit choisit cet instant pour lui remettre en tête la présence de l'épée tranchant qu'il utilisait pour découper les loups garous et ses genoux commencèrent à trembler.

— C'est ça, bégaya-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Il va falloir que je retourne en cours, annonça Allison en se levant de sa chaise. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne sais rien.

Gérard recula d'un pas pour laisser sa petite fille sortir. Son visage était impassible, il était donc impossible de savoir s'il la croyait ou non. Avant que les deux amies ne sortent de son bureau, il leur lança :

— Alors, comme ça, vous êtes ensemble ?

Alex lança un regard si suppliant à Allison que celle-ci décida d'avouer :

— Non, c'était juste une blague de Scott pour énerver mes parents.

Le proviseur hocha la tête et les deux filles refermèrent la porte de la pièce derrière elles. Elles rejoignirent Nina, qui fixait quelque chose. Elles suivirent son regard et découvrirent un ouvrier en blouson bleu foncé et en pantalon beige qui fixait une caméra au mur. Les trois amies échangèrent un regard inquiet. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

La sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir, alors elles se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur salle de classe, sans échanger le moindre mot. D'autres caméras avaient été fixées dans le lycée et Allison les observa d'un air interloqué.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la classe, il n'y avait plus que quatre sièges libres, éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Alex et Nina grimacèrent d'avance de devoir être séparées. Allison, elle, se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, deux places derrière Stiles. Les deux amies allèrent s'installer aux derniers bureaux libres en traînant des pieds. Scott entra au moment où la sonnerie retentissait et s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami.

Juste avant que le professeur n'entre dans la salle, Nina se souvint de ce qui allait se passer. Et même si elle adorait Eaddy Mays, elle n'était pas prête, psychologiquement parlant, à voir Victoria Argent juste devant elle.

Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol après qu'elle ait refermé la porte de la salle et Allison, qui s'était levée de sa chaise pour appeler Scott, se rassit, déconfite. Sa mère s'avança jusqu'au bureau contre lequel elle s'adossa et expliqua :

— J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre professeur ne se sentait pas bien, plus tôt dans la journée, et a dû rentrer chez lui. Et donc, c'est moi qui suis chargée de le remplacer, malheureusement pour vous.

Victoria lança un regard appuyé à Scott qui la fixait, la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où vous en êtes dans le programme ? Monsieur McCall ? Vous pourriez faire ça ?

A travers la salle, Alex et Nina se lancèrent un regard pendant que Scott consultait frénétiquement le classeur dans lequel il avait rangé ses cours. Une longue heure les attendait.

**### - ###**

La sonnerie ne retentit pas assez vite pour Allison et Scott. Le cours leur sembla durer quatre fois plus longtemps que d'habitude. L'adolescente était extrêmement gênée que ce soit sa mère qui leur fasse classe – comme si elle n'avait pas assez de son grand père dans le rôle du proviseur ! Bientôt, elle découvrirait que son père avait été engagé pour gérer la cantine ou pour nettoyer les toilettes. Quant à Scott, il s'était fait interrogé à de multiples reprises par la mère de la chasseuse – et évidemment, il n'avait su répondre à aucune question.

Pour Alex et Nina, il fut long aussi, parce qu'elles étaient loin l'une de l'autre et n'osaient pas communiquer en utilisant leurs téléphone portables, de peur de se le faire confisquer par Victoria. Mais finalement, l'heure de cours s'écoula et elles purent quitter la salle. Scott et Stiles partirent les premiers tandis qu'Allison prenait le plus de temps possible pour ranger ses affaires.

Alex et Nina firent mine de l'attendre mais Victoria lança :

— Allison ? Je peux te parler ?

La chasseuse releva la tête de son sac et hocha lentement la tête. Le regard que posa la femme sur les deux adolescentes les fit frissonner et la plus petite du trio attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie.

— On t'attend dehors. Dans le couloir, annonça Nina avant de rectifier, en voyant les éclairs qui jaillissaient des yeux de Victoria : Ou devant les casiers. Loin d'ici, quoi. A tout à l'heure !

Alex avait serré les mâchoires mais son amie l'entraîna à sa suite.

— Dépêche-toi, marmonna la plus petite entre ses dents. Tu t'es déjà fait repérer par Gérard, on ne va pas en plus rajouter Victoria dans la balance.

La cadette Duval grommela dans ses moustaches mais se laissa faire. Elles s'éloignèrent jusqu'au casier, espérant qu'Allison ne se laisse pas impressionner par sa mère. La jeune fille les rejoignit peu de temps après, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

— Alors, elle voulait te dire quoi ? s'enquit innocemment Alex.

La chasseuse sembla hésiter puis finit par déclarer :

— Elle voulait me dire de continuer à m'accrocher et d'avoir de bonnes notes. Que les examens semestriels approchaient et que ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher. Le discours habituel des parents, quoi.

Nina et Alex firent mine de comprendre bien qu'elles soient déçues par le manque de confiance d'Allison envers elles. Les adolescentes savaient parfaitement que Victoria venait de rappeler à sa fille de rester loin de Scott si elle tenait à ce qu'il reste en vie. Mais la chasseuse embraya :

— Où sont Scott et Stiles ? Il faut que je leur dise un truc à propos de …

La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant avant de se rappeler que ses deux amies étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

— A propos de Jackson.

— Ah bon ? fit Nina.

— Ouais, mon grand-père m'a dit ce matin qu'il avait appelé ses parents pour leur signaler l'absence de leur fils, et ils se sont aussitôt inquiétés, ce qui est plutôt normal. Ils ne se doutaient de rien, apparemment, comme ils ont reçu son texto d'hier, mais du coup, ils ont peur qu'il se soit fait enlevé ou pire, en faisant une soirée avec son copain. Mon grand-père les a rassuré en leur disant que Jackson avait sûrement juste séché les cours, mais s'ils ne le voient pas rentrer aujourd'hui, ils vont appeler la police à coup sûr.

— Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'enquit Alex, qui n'avait pas vraiment vu le coup venir.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais en parler avec Scott et Stiles …

— C'est risqué que tu ailles leur parler, glissa Nina. Je veux dire, si tu ne veux pas que ta famille apprenne pour toi et Scott. Parce que non seulement, y a ton grand père et ta mère dans le lycée, mais il y a aussi des caméras, maintenant.

— Alors, moi, je vais leur dire ! se proposa la cadette Duval. Attendez-moi là !

Allison et Nina observèrent leur amie se frayer un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves. Pourvu que Scott ou Stiles trouve une solution. Parce que dans le cas contraire, le plan que le trio avait trouvé pour éviter qu'ils n'aient des ennuis en mettant Jackson à l'écart des autres allait tomber à l'eau.

**### - ###**

Alex courrait comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Elle esquiva souplement deux lycéens qui se bécotaient en plein milieu du passage, se plaqua contre un casier pour éviter un groupe de solides gaillards qui rigolaient à plein poumons et poussa sans ménagement et sans s'excuser une fille brune en mini-jupe qui lui barrait le passage.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle rattrape Scott et Stiles à temps pour qu'ils les aident à trouver une solution au problème Jackson. La jeune fille déboula sur le terrain de crosse, hors d'haleine. Elle s'arrêta un instant, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre sa respiration. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour scruter les environs, l'adolescente aperçut le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui l'observait, de l'autre côté du terrain.

Il était debout, face à une plaque brillante, et ne la quittait pas des yeux, la regardant avec un mélange de défi et de crainte. Alex se sentit comme d'habitude envahie par une bouffée de colère quand elle le vit. Elle se redressa et fit un pas en avant, prête à le héler. Mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule et elle se retourna en sursautant.

Le coach la regardait avec un sourire ravi, comme s'il l'avait attendu toute la journée et qu'il était sincèrement heureux que le moment de se retrouver soit enfin arrivé.

— Ah, enfin, on va pouvoir commencer notre course !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que déjà, il brandissait une espèce de drap d'une couleur marron douteuse. Alex loucha dessus et répéta sur un ton poli :

— Une course ?

— Oui, notre course en sac à patates ! Celle que nous devons faire depuis si longtemps !

La jeune fille ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir convenu de faire une course en sac à patates avec l'entraîneur – si elle en avait un jour discuté avec lui, elle s'en souviendrait forcément. Mais Finstock ne semblait pas se soucier de son trouble et après lui avoir fourré un sac dans les bras, il l'entraîna jusqu'à une ligne tracée dans le sol.

— Le but, c'est d'être le plus rapide à atteindre l'arrivée, expliqua-t-il d'un ton réjoui.

Alex lui sourit poliment et se retint de lui dire qu'elle n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose en sport, mais qu'elle savait quand même comment se déroulait une course.

— Interdiction de sortir un seul pied du sac, poursuivit le coach.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on gagne si on arrive le premier ? demanda la jeune fille.

— Oh, on en discutera le moment venu, fit l'entraîneur avec un sourire qui inquiéta l'adolescente.

Elle chercha un moyen de gagner du temps ou, encore mieux, d'abandonner cette course en sac à patates. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas partager un moment avec Finstock, mais elle devait absolument rejoindre Scott et Stiles pour leur dire … Pour leur dire quoi, déjà ?

Alex chercha un soutien du regard et découvrit sa sœur, assise dans les gradins, qui l'applaudissait.

— Ouaiiiiiiis ! Allez, vas-y, je crois en toi !

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. Juliette n'était pas censée être là. Elle devait surveiller … Qui devait-elle surveiller, déjà ?

Alex secoua la tête quand un sifflement lui perça les tympans. Le temps qu'elle revienne sur terre, le coach s'était déjà élancé et avait pris une longueur d'avance. Résignée, la jeune fille sauta dans son sac à patates et commença à avancer. Mais plus elle sautait, plus la ligne d'arrivée lui semblait loin. C'était comme si elle faisait du sur place. Dans les gradins, sa sœur s'égosillait en lui lançant des encouragements mais elle était incapable de faire la moindre progression, alors que Finstock était déjà presque arrivé.

Un peu en retrait, Nina observait avec angoisse sa meilleure amie qui était en train de se faire battre à plates coutures par le coach. Elle cherchait un moyen de l'aider mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un groupe qui arrivait sur sa droite. Il s'agissait de joueurs de l'équipe de crosse, torse et pieds nus, uniquement vêtu du short de l'équipe. Scott était en tête, avec Jackson, et la plus petite du trio fronça les sourcils. Le blond n'aurait pas dû être là, elle en était certaine. Mais pourquoi ?

Les garçons portaient une plaque grise et brillante. Nina se demanda un instant ce qu'ils faisaient avant de réaliser qu'il y avait un adolescent, debout sur la plaque, et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Stiles. Les joueurs de l'équipe continuèrent de s'avancer vers elle et le fils du shérif la regardait depuis son perchoir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Contrairement aux autres, il avait un T-shirt.

Finalement, les garçons posèrent Stiles au sol, juste devant Nina, qui était incapable de bouger. L'adolescent lui sourit et descendit de la plaque argentée sur laquelle ses coéquipiers l'avaient porté. La jeune fille ne pensait plus à sa meilleure amie, qui devait avoir perdu sa course, depuis le temps qu'elle faisait du sur-place. Elle avait même totalement oublié le message qu'Allison voulait faire parvenir à Scott. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que le fils du shérif était devant elle, lui souriant d'un air charmeur. Et ça lui suffisait pour être comblée.

Stiles attrapa le bas de son T-shirt et l'enleva d'un geste sensuel. Nina rougit si vivement qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle se força à regarder le nez de l'adolescent pour ne pas lorgner sur son torse – et elle était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, elle serait morte sur place. Le sourire du garçon s'accentua et ses mains se posèrent sur son short.

— Encore tes allergies ? la taquina-t-elle.

Nina ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ça. C'était impossible. Elle devait rêver.

— Réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle.

La phrase résonna en écho autour d'elle, devenant de plus en plus grave au fur et à mesure qu'elle se répétait.

Juliette se redressa d'un bond, manquant se cogner la tête contre Stiles, qui s'était penché au-dessus d'elle.

— Ca va ? s'inquiéta le garçon en reculant prudemment, pour éviter le moindre choc s'il reprenait l'envie à la jeune fille de faire de nouveau un mouvement brusque.

L'étudiante ne lui répondit pas, l'esprit pas encore totalement clair. Elle avait été arrachée de son évanouissement un peu brutalement et son cerveau n'était pas encore totalement actif. Les yeux dans le vague, elle tenta de rattraper les bribes de rêve dont elle se souvenait encore. Un sac à patate. Des gradins. Un plateau d'argent. Des garçons torses nus.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle faisait toujours des rêves particulièrement étranges, mais elle ne voyait pas le lien entre ces quatre éléments. Et plus Juliette tentait de s'en rappeler, moins elle parvenait à se souvenir de ce dont elle avait rêvé.

Stiles posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

— Euh … Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, l'air perdu.

— Sac à patates ?

— Hein ?

— Euh … Rien ! bafouilla l'étudiante en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire et en rougissant.

Le fils du shérif haussa un sourcil mais changea de sujet.

— Où est Jackson ?

— Bin … Dans le congélateur … supposa Juliette.

— Si je te pose la question, c'est qu'il n'y est plus ! s'agaça l'adolescent.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux avant de se défendre :

— Mais … Comment veux-tu que je sache où il est ? Je viens de me réveiller, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

D'un coup, les images de son agression lui revinrent en tête. Elle revoyait cette silhouette encapuchonnée qui l'assommait. Un frisson la parcourait. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne. Matt.

Stiles ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble. Il se leva et jeta un regard vers le caisson réfrigérant.

— Je venais te relayer et je t'ai trouvé par terre, avec le congélateur vide …

Juliette fit une grimace mais cela lui causa une douleur à la tempe, là où le photographe l'avait frappée pour l'assommer.

— Je suppose qu'il faut appeler Scott, soupira le fils du shérif en secouant la tête et en attrapant son téléphone portable.

Il ne retint pas un soupir. Plus le temps passait, et plus le garçon trouvait qu'ils auraient eu moins d'ennuis en tuant Jackson dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion.


	26. Chapitre 25

Les six adolescents s'étaient regroupés dans la cave des Lahey. Stiles avait appelé Scott pour le prévenir et le garçon avait fait un détour au lieu de se rendre directement à la clinique vétérinaire. Le fils du shérif avait également appelé Allison pour qu'elle vienne voir les dégâts.

Alex était à côté de sa sœur, qui tenait une poche de glace enroulé dans une serviette contre sa tête. Nina était elle aussi près de son amie. Le loup garou, quant à lui, examinait le congélateur tandis que la chasseuse enroulait une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts d'un air anxieux.

Lorsque Scott se redressa, Stiles lança :

— C'est la merde, hein, vieux ?

Son meilleur ami ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers Juliette.

— Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien vu ? insista-t-il.

L'étudiante grimaça et secoua la tête.

— Rien du tout. Je donnais des gâteaux à manger à Jackson et tout d'un coup, des écailles sont apparues sur sa peau. J'ai regardé sa main et après, je me suis retournée. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi qui m'a assommé mais je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de le reconnaître. Je crois que c'était un garçon, mais ça aurait pu être une fille aussi. Il, ou elle, portait une capuche sur la tête, avec un blouson noir et un jean. Je crois … Je ne suis pas très sûre. En fait, le blouson était peut-être pas noir … Je ne sais plus …

Scott fit la moue avant de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami et d'Allison.

— Il va falloir que j'aille travailler, annonça-t-il. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait peut-être aller voir Danny pour lui demander pourquoi Jackson lui en voulait, hier.

— C'est ta priorité ? s'étonna la chasseuse.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et Stiles approuva :

— Tu ne penses pas qu'avant d'aller voir Danny, il faudrait remettre la main sur Jackson ?

— Euh … fit le loup garou, qui n'avait pas vu le problème de ce côté-là.

— On a totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation, déclara Allison. Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'en parle à mon père …

— Non ! s'écria Scott. On peut encore gérer le truc, on va trouver une solution et …

— Et quoi ? l'interrompit Stiles. On a déjà réussi à l'isoler une fois et il s'est échappé. Il a un complice, de toute évidence. Ca nous fait donc deux problèmes à gérer et pas des petits problèmes. On n'est que des adolescents. On ne peut pas se battre contre un kanima et son meilleur ami !

Le loup garou baissa la tête et Allison reprit :

— Mon père a besoin d'avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle entre ses mains pour réussir à arrêter Jackson.

— Et mon père doit être mis au courant, renchérit le fils du shérif. Il fait face à des meurtres auxquels il ne comprend rien et il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe réellement.

Scott soupira. Il n'était pas certain que la meilleure solution soit de révéler à tout le monde la véritable nature de Jackson. Mais quel soutien leur restait-il ? Derek n'avait qu'une seule envie : tuer le blond – une solution qu'il commençait à trouver de plus en plus intéressante. Le père d'Allison en viendrait certainement à la même idée quand il serait au courant de tout. Et le shérif ne pourrait probablement rien faire.

Mais son meilleur ami avait raison. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents. Ce n'était pas à eux de s'occuper de ce genre d'affaires.

Les épaules du loup garou s'affaissèrent et alors qu'il allait donner son accord, Alex intervint :

— On peut peut-être attendre un peu avant de mettre tout le monde au courant ?

Les regards convergèrent vers elle mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas.

— Juliette pourrait peut-être essayer de s'en occuper ?

Le même air perplexe se peignit sur les traits des adolescents, l'aînée Duval y comprit. Alex roula des yeux avant de s'expliquer :

— Elle vous a dit que c'était une émissaire. Une émissaire en formation, certes. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle peut gérer ça avant qu'on soit obligés d'en parler à tout le monde.

Allison et Stiles ne parurent pas convaincus par l'idée. Il faut avouer que Juliette ne représentait pas vraiment le candidat idéal pour arrêter une créature reptilienne dont le venin pouvait vous paralysez des pieds à la tête en quelque seconde. Avec ses béquilles et sa bosse sur le front, l'étudiante paraissait plutôt frêle.

Pourtant, elle se força à sourire.

— On peut déjà voir ce que ça donne dans les prochaines heures, proposa-t-elle. Si on voit que ça dégénère trop, on pourra toujours prévenir qui il faut …

— Mais il y a des gens qui meurent, répéta Stiles, en appuyant sa phrase comme si personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— On en a conscience, assura Juliette. Mais on ne peut quand même pas abandonner Jackson. Je veux dire, il est super lourd et pas forcément votre meilleur ami, mais on ne peut quand même pas le laisser se faire tuer … Je veux dire, il a tué d'autres personnes, mais … Est-ce qu'il se contrôle vraiment ?

Son plaidoyer n'était pas très convaincant mais Scott la soutint, soulagé de trouver une nouvelle solution.

— Quand j'ai essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'il était, il a totalement refusé de me croire. Il m'a insulté et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de croire à ce que je racontais. Il n'a sûrement pas conscience de ce qu'il est …

Stiles et Allison échangèrent un regard peu convaincu, mais finalement, ils se rangèrent du côté du loup garou.

— Mais si Jackson tue encore une seule personne, on sera obligé de prévenir tout le monde, déclara la chasseuse tandis que le fils du shérif hochait la tête.

Scott soupira et prit congé de ses amis après avoir confié à son meilleur ami la responsabilité d'aller demander à Danny s'il savait pourquoi Jackson en avait après lui. Alex, Nina et Juliette camouflèrent un soupir. Elles avaient réussi à éviter la catastrophe pour le moment.

En voulant aider Stiles et son père et leur éviter d'avoir des ennuis à cause du vol de fourgon, elles étaient intervenues dans la trame initiale de l'histoire. Normalement, Jackson aurait dû rester enfermé dans le camion de police jusqu'à la nuit. Il se serait ensuite échappé, appelé par Matt pour tuer deux nouvelles personnes, avant de rejoindre le commissariat de police et annoncer que c'était Scott et Stiles qui l'avaient retenu prisonnier pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Et maintenant, le blond était en liberté, beaucoup plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû, parce que le trio avait eu l'audace de vouloir changer l'intrigue afin d'éviter des ennuis à leurs amis – et c'était plutôt étrange de penser aux trois héros comme des gens proches d'eux.

Une question hantait les filles : fallait-il qu'elle continue de vouloir aider Scott, Stiles et Allison ou valait-il mieux qu'elles se contentent de trouver le moyen de regagner la vie réelle ?

**### - ###**

Allison déposa le trio devant chez les Duval. Les filles comptaient discuter de leur futur comportement, c'est-à-dire savoir si elles allaient continuer d'aider leurs amis, au risque de leur apporter plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Leur but n'était pas vraiment de changer l'intrigue mais plutôt d'alléger les soucis que pouvaient avoir les héros – et si elles pouvaient limiter les pertes humaines, ce ne serait pas non plus de refus. Mais si leurs interventions valaient à trois adolescents plus de problèmes que de solutions, il faudrait peut-être réviser leur plan d'action.

Malheureusement, quand elle arriva dans son salon, Juliette eut la désagréable surprise de se trouver nez-à-nez avec Andrew. Le garçon eut l'air assez gêné et la jeune fille resserra instinctivement la main sur ses béquilles, que sa sœur lui avait rendues. Avant que l'étudiante ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une silhouette se leva du canapé et l'aînée Duval retint un grognement. Kathy lui souriait d'un air aimable tandis que sa mère lui lançait un regard étonné.

— Et bien, vous êtes déjà rentrées ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? demanda Juliette d'un ton sec.

Mme Duval eut l'air sincèrement surprise par la question de sa fille.

— Et bien, ils voulaient te voir alors je leur ai proposé d'attendre que tu rentres ici.

— Et quelqu'un se soucie du fait que moi, je n'ai peut-être pas envie de les voir ? s'énerva l'étudiante.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils, interdite. Elle ne semblait pas habituée à ce que la jeune fille lui parle de cette façon et Alex la comprenait. Sa sœur s'énervait rarement. Mais elle semblait excédée en voyant sa soi-disant meilleure amie et son fameux petit copain. Elle s'éloigna d'ailleurs sans plus tarder et grimpa les escaliers en tapant des pieds – ce qui n'était pas très impressionnant, puisqu'elle s'aidait toujours de ses béquilles pour avancer afin de soulager sa cheville foulée.

— Euh … On va la suivre, lança la cadette Duval avant d'entraîner Nina dans son sillage.

Elles entendirent Kathy dire « Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était en colère » avant d'atteindre l'étage et de rejoindre Juliette dans sa chambre. L'étudiante était sur son lit, son ordinateur portable ouvert devant elle. Elle leva les yeux de l'écran en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir et en les voyant entrer, elle soupira :

— Ah, c'est vous …

— Tu nous avais un peu oublié en bas, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait te rejoindre … fit Alex.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es autant énervée quand tu les vois, annonça Nina en s'asseyant à côté de son amie. Je veux dire … C'est sensé être ta meilleure amie et ton petit copain. Alors, d'accord, on ne les connaît pas vraiment, mais justement, pourquoi tu leur en veux autant ?

Juliette haussa les épaules.

— Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'ai une boule de colère qui me submerge quand je les vois.

Alex et sa meilleure amie échangèrent un regard à peine étonné. Elles avaient eu à faire avec des choses beaucoup plus étranges que cette haine que ressentait la plus âgée du trio envers deux personnes qu'elle aurait dû normalement aimer.

— C'est pour ça que je veux essayer de trouver s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous avant qu'on arrive dans Teen Wolf … Enfin, je veux dire que …

Nina lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris. La cadette Duval sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et elle le sortit pour consulter le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

— C'est Allison, expliqua-t-elle. Elle me dit que Stiles est allé voir Danny à l'hôpital, qu'il lui a appris qu'il avait récupéré une vidéo pour Jackson mais que lorsqu'il a voulu aller chercher la tablette de Danny, elle n'était plus dans le coffre de sa voiture.

— Oui, bah on savait que Matt n'allait pas laisser traîner des indices, souligna Nina.

— Matt ! s'écria Juliette en faisant sursauter sa sœur et son amie. C'est lui qui m'a assommé dans la cave des Lahey.

— On s'en doutait un peu, maugréa Alex.

La cadette Duval se frotta les yeux avant de demander :

— Du coup, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Nina secoua la tête, l'air perdu, tandis que les épaules de Juliette s'affaissaient.

— On n'a pas trente-six solutions, bredouilla-t-elle. On va devoir attendre que Matt se remette à vouloir tuer pour que je passe en mode « zombie » afin de le retrouver et de tenter de le raisonner. Si Jackson arrête de tuer sur commande, Stiles et Allison n'auront pas à mettre au courant leurs pères. Mais si vous avez une meilleure idée, je suis tout à fait prête à l'entendre.

Les deux autres filles baissèrent le regard et l'étudiante poussa un soupir résigné.

— Je sens qu'une super nuit m'attend …

**### - ###**

Matt ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il avait attendu cet instant toute la journée. Ou plutôt, depuis qu'il avait récupéré Jackson. L'adolescent avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, la veille au soir, quand le contact avec le kanima avait été brusquement rompu. Le photographe avait mis un long moment avant de réussir à localiser la créature et quand il y était parvenu, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de sécher les cours pour aller voir où elle était.

En s'arrêtant dans la rue où habitait Jackson, il avait d'abord cru que le garçon était chez lui. Puis, Matt avait compris qu'il était en réalité chez les Lahey. Une bouffée de haine l'avait envahi. Le blond ne pouvait pas être allé de son plein gré dans cette maison. Pas en sentant tout le ressentiment qu'éprouvait le photographe par rapport à cet endroit.

L'adolescent s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans la cave avant d'y descendre. Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à trouver un plan d'action. Il avait attrapé une pelle après avoir descendu silencieusement les marches de l'escalier et avait assommé Juliette juste au moment où elle se retournait. Le garçon n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui abattre l'outil sur la tête. Cette fille lui collait trop au train à son goût, elle fouinait dans des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas et surtout, elle était au courant du drame qu'il avait vécu enfant et n'avait rien fait pour l'aider.

Matt rouvrit les yeux. Il ne devait pas s'égarer. S'il était là, c'était bel et bien pour se venger de ceux qui l'avaient noyé. Il aurait aimé leur faire payer dès qu'il avait récupéré Jackson, mais le photographe avait réfréné ses ardeurs. Il ne devait pas se précipiter, au risque de tout faire rater. L'adolescent avait donc attendu que la nuit tombe, rongeant son frein. Dès qu'il avait estimé que c'était le bon moment pour agir, il avait volé la voiture de Harris – encore une fois – et s'était dirigé vers la forêt.

Le garçon avait repéré depuis un bon moment la petite caravane dans laquelle Sean et sa copine vivaient. Il avait donc trouvé le chemin sans difficulté et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, attendant que Jackson le rejoigne. Et maintenant que le kanima était tout proche – il le sentait au plus profond de son être –, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Matt descendit de la voiture et referma la portière sans faire de bruit. Il sursauta en voyant une silhouette se dessiner dans la brume, juste devant lui, et son cœur s'accéléra sous le coup de la surprise. Le photographe ne tarda cependant pas à reconnaître Juliette qui s'approchait de lui.

— Dégage de mon chemin, s'agaça aussitôt l'adolescent.

Ce fut au tour de l'étudiante de sursauter et elle papillonna des cils, s'arrêtant à deux pas du garçon.

— Oh … Ca y est … souffla-t-elle.

Matt fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il choisit de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il avait plus de preuves qu'il n'en fallait que tout ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille. Alors, il n'était plus à une phrase étrange ou deux près.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, mais je peux te donner un conseil, barre-toi vite fait, grinça le photographe avant de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête.

— Non, écoute-moi ! plaida Juliette en essayant de se mettre en travers de sa route. Ne va pas les voir, laisse-les tranquille, s'il te plaît …

— Toi, laisse-moi tranquille ! protesta Matt en repoussant l'étudiante. Je ne veux pas de tes conseils ni de tes leçons de morale. Je sais ce que je fais. Je sais ce que je veux. Et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'empêcher de me venger.

— Mais je veux juste t'aider, couina l'étudiante.

Le photographe la fusilla du regard et la jeune fille recula d'un pas, apeurée.

— Il fallait m'aider quand tu en avais la possibilité, cracha le garçon. Maintenant, il est trop tard. Tu m'as laissé mariner dans mes cauchemars, tu m'as laissé porter ce fardeau tout seul alors que tu pouvais m'aider. Tu n'es pas mieux que les autres et je te jure que si tu te mets encore une fois en travers de mon chemin, je te tue.

Juliette déglutit et hocha la tête. Matt la contourna et s'avança vers la caravane. L'étudiante ne se retourna pas. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle tremblait. Outre la peur que venait de lui flanquer le photographe, elle se sentait coupable. Son personnage n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aider le garçon alors qu'elle était au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait raison dans le fond. Elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres, même s'il exagérait un peu en déclarant vouloir la tuer.

Des éclats de voix commencèrent à retentir derrière elle mais Juliette refusa de se mêler de ça. Elle était loin de prendre la menace de l'adolescent à la légère. Et comme la force qui l'avait obligée à partir de chez elle et l'avait guidé jusqu'ici ne semblait pas l'envahir, la jeune fille décida de rentrer chez elle, illico presto.

Elle se sentit soudain très lâche, car pour sauver sa propre peau, elle n'hésitait pas à abandonner un futur papa à son triste sort. L'étudiante tenta de se dire que c'était sa faute, qu'il aurait dû défendre Matt au lieu de se moquer de lui en apprenant qu'il ne savait pas nager, qu'il n'avait qu'à pas boire à cette maudite fête et que de toute façon, elle ne faisait pas vraiment le poids contre le kanima. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue par ses propres excuses.

Etait-il temps de tout révéler au shérif et à Chris Argent ? Le trio n'était clairement pas efficace : ce qu'elles entreprenaient pour aider les personnages ne marchaient jamais et elles n'avaient aucun moyen d'arrêter la créature reptilienne. Peut-être que cela arrangerait tout si elles donnaient des informations que les héros ne devaient découvrir que plus tard ?

Non, Juliette venait de penser à un autre moyen de quitter les ennuis dans lesquels elles étaient plongées : que Deaton leur explique comment partir de cet univers pour regagner la vie réelle. Ca arrangerait à coup sûr leurs affaires.

L'étudiante serra ses bras contre elle. Elle avait froid. Et la forêt lui faisait peur. La brume qui flottait entre les arbres et la nuit tombée ajoutaient au caractère effrayant du bois. Des branches et des feuilles mortes craquaient sous les pieds de la jeune fille et elle était persuadé que ce cri bref qu'elle venait d'entendre était celui que Sean avait poussé au moment où le kanima avait enroulé sa queue autour de son cou.

Juliette secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Avoir l'image d'un mort en tête alors qu'on avançait dans une forêt peu engageante n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se rassurer. Surtout quand on était une fille à l'imagination débordante et qu'on sursautait dès qu'on entendait le moindre bruit suspect. A sa décharge, le bois qui bordait Beacon Hills n'était pas des plus fréquentables. Il y rôdait tout de même, selon les saisons, des loups garous, des chasseurs, des kanimas, des Darachs, des Onis ou des Nogitsunes …

Perdue dans ses pensées – c'est-à-dire, s'imaginant en train d'essayer d'échapper à toutes les menaces qui étaient apparues dans Teen Wolf au cours des trois premières saisons -, Juliette ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait rejoint la route. Ce ne fut que lorsque deux phrase surgirent au milieu du virage dans lequel elle venait de s'engager et qu'elle fut éblouie qu'elle réalisa où elle était. Tétanisée à la fois par la surprise et la peur, et aveuglée par les deux rayons lumineux, la jeune fille resta clouée sur place, avec le véhicule qui lui arrivait dessus.

* * *

Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos commentaires aujourd'hui. On se retrouve donc demain pour vos réponses et pour un nouveau chapitre ;)


	27. Chapitre 26

Mme Duval posa un saladier sur la table et consulta l'heure sur le cadran digital du four.

— Tu penses que ta sœur rentrera bientôt ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille cadette, assise dans la cuisine en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de manger.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Alex en regardant son portable.

Une heure plus tôt, Juliette s'était levée d'un bond de son lit, comme si un ressort l'avait envoyée vers la porte de sa chambre. Ni sa sœur, ni Nina n'avait tenté de la retenir. Elles avaient compris que la plus âgée du trio partait pour tenter d'arrêter Matt. Un peu plus tôt, elle leur avait demandé de ne pas l'accompagner, pour ne pas courir de risques inutiles et se faire blesser toutes les trois en même temps.

Alex avait tenté de proposer des arguments pour aller avec sa sœur – « Mais si jamais il t'attaque, tu vas être toute seule face à lui ! Et s'il faut appeler les secours mais que tu es évanouie, tu vas faire comment ? En plus, tu es en béquille, t'es pas vraiment la plus grosse menace pour Matt. ». Juliette n'avait pas cédé et sa sœur l'avait regardé partir avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Nina avait ensuite dû rentrer chez elle, histoire de se changer et de prendre une douche. Alex avait demandé à sa mère si elles pouvaient la ramener, ce que Mme Duval avait accepté. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Kathy et Andrew et l'adolescente avait supposé qu'ils étaient partis après avoir vu que Juliette ne voulait pas leur parler.

La cadette Duval ne savait pas ce que sa sœur avait donné comme explication pour justifier son absence – elle ne savait même pas si elle avait dit pourquoi elle sortait – alors elle préférait ne pas avancer de réponse qui les mettrait dans l'embarras. Sa mère soupira :

— Tu sais quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

Alex comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à la réaction de Juliette quand elle avait vu son petit copain et sa meilleure amie dans son salon, mais pour en être sûre, elle demanda innocemment :

— Tu veux dire par rapport à Kathy et Andrew ?

— Oui, confirma Mme Duval. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. D'habitude, il n'y en a que pour eux deux. Mais j'ai l'impression que depuis qu'elle est partie à la fac et qu'elle partage un appartement avec Kathy, leur relation s'est dégradée …

— C'est pas facile de vivre avec quelqu'un vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, répondit évasivement Alex.

Sa mère se passa la main dans les cheveux.

— Tu penses qu'elles se sont disputées ? Je trouvais déjà étrange que Juliette revienne ici pour ses révisions, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui … Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

Alex secoua la tête, toujours dans un souci de ne commettre aucune gaffe en inventant une fausse histoire. Comme le dit le proverbe, prudence est mère de sûreté.

— Ah. Je m'étais dit que peut-être … Vu que vous êtes très proches en ce moment …

La femme s'ébroua et tapa dans ses mains.

— Bon, assez parlé d'elle ! Et toi, ta journée ?

— Je me suis faite collée, avoua la cadette Duval avec une moue piteuse.

Lorsqu'elle courait dans les couloirs pour tenter de rattraper Scott, afin de lui passer le message d'Allison, l'adolescente avait dû slalomer entre les élèves. Dans sa course, elle avait dû faire le choix entre foncer dans un groupe de sportif en priant pour qu'ils s'écartent de son chemin ou bousculer un élève pour continuer dans son élan. Evidemment, elle avait choisi la deuxième solution, qui lui semblait plus raisonnable que de courir le risque de finir écrasée contre un tas de muscles.

Sauf que la personne qu'elle avait bousculée – et Alex estimait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment poussé la personne, mais plutôt effleuré son bras – n'était pas un élève, mais Harris. Le professeur s'était fait un malin plaisir de crier pour arrêter dans sa course l'adolescente, qui n'eut d'autres choix que de revenir en arrière, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, prête à se faire incendier.

Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Harris lui avait passé un savon avant de lui donner une heure de colle pour le lendemain – ce qui était plutôt injuste, étant donné qu'elle l'avait simplement un peu effleuré. Pas de quoi en faire tout un drame !

Alex n'avait rien trouvé à répondre et s'était contenté de hocher la tête, les jambes tremblantes. Dès que le professeur avait semblé avoir fini, elle avait tourné les talons et s'était éloignée le plus possible avant qu'il ne décide de l'ensevelir sous les heures de colle – et elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de n'avoir gagné qu'une seule heure de retenue. Connaissant Harris, ça aurait pu se finir bien plus mal.

— Encore ? grimaça Mme Duval et sa fille se sentit vexée, car ce n'était normalement pas dans ses habitudes d'en recevoir. Ca faisait un moment que tu n'en avais pas eu. Je me disais que ta sœur avait une influence bénéfique sur toi …

Alex haussa les épaules. Elle n'y pouvait rien, si Harris avait une dent contre elle. Le téléphone sonna et la femme se dirigea dans la salle pour y répondre. L'adolescente consulta une nouvelle fois son portable et soupira. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa sœur et ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

**### - ###**

Juliette ferma bêtement les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas la réaction la plus intelligente à avoir lorsqu'une voiture vous fonçait dessus mais elle était incapable de bouger, aveuglée par les phares et paralysée par la terreur. Ce n'était pas la fin qu'elle aurait voulu. La jeune fille aurait préféré mourir beaucoup plus âgée, dans son sommeil, après avoir vécu un intense triangle amoureux avec Stephen Lunsford et Tom Hiddleston – et de préférence, un triangle amoureux où les garçons la courtiserait, pas un où elle devrait se battre avec l'un pour obtenir les faveurs de l'autre – et eu trois ou quatre enfants, ainsi que plein de petits enfants.

A la place de ça, elle allait se faire écraser par une voiture après s'être fait menacé de mort par un psychopathe assoiffé de vengeance et perdue dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien. L'étudiante espérait au moins que son épitaphe serait une belle phrase qui donnerait envie de pleurer rien qu'en la lisant.

Un crissement de pneus lui parvint aux oreilles et cela la déconcentra pour réfléchir à la phrase qu'elle aimerait voir gravée sur sa tombe. Juliette serra encore plus fort les paupières. Si elle possédait le moindre pouvoir de téléportation, c'était le moment idéal pour s'en servir. De toute façon, elle n'aurait probablement plus aucune chance de l'utiliser après s'être fait rouler dessus alors …

La gomme des pneus laissa de longs rubans noirs sur la route lorsque le conducteur du véhicule tenta vainement d'éviter le choc. Le volant fut tourné d'un coup sec et l'aile droite de la voiture frôla la jeune fille. Le rétroviseur lui rentra dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et la renversant en arrière. Le véhicule s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, de travers.

L'étudiante rouvrit les yeux prudemment. Elle se redressa et se palpa rapidement, vérifiant qu'elle était toujours en un seul morceau. Une portière claqua mais elle était incapable de détacher son regard de ses doigts, qu'elle avait du mal à discerner dans le noir. Pour une morte, elle se sentait encore bien vivante.

— Ca va ? lui lança une voix masculine, qui suffit à la convaincre qu'elle ne s'était pas faite écrasée.

Derek la surplombait, l'air plus agacé que véritablement inquiet, ce que sa question suivante confirma :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Si elle avait été Alex, Juliette aurait sûrement osé sortir une réponse ironique du genre « J'étais partie cueillir un peu d'aconit pour me protéger du grand méchant loup ». Mais elle n'était pas sa sœur et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

— Je cherchais le kanima.

Evidemment, l'alpha fronça immédiatement les sourcils et l'étudiante se maudit de ne pas savoir tenir sa langue lorsqu'elle était en situation de stress.

— Je veux dire, se reprit-elle, que je ne le cherchais pas pour jouer avec lui. Je le cherche parce que je suis une émissaire et que même si je suis en formation, mes … Mes supérieurs m'ont dit que j'étais capable de gérer ce problème, alors … Je le cherchais, pour essayer de … De trouver une solution.

Le regard que lui lança Derek était si affligé que Juliette se sentit horriblement vexée par le manque de considération que l'alpha avait pour elle.

— Tu dois être suicidaire ou alors très naïve, annonça le loup garou.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Mais, je … Non ! bafouilla la jeune fille en essayant de dire plusieurs choses en même temps.

— Il suffit de te regarder pour savoir que tu n'es absolument pas de taille pour t'occuper de cette histoire, poursuivit Derek. Tes supérieurs doivent vouloir ta mort.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'ironie dans la voix de l'alpha, mais beaucoup de dédain. L'étudiante serra les poings et se mordit la langue. Elle brûlait d'envie de faire taire le loup garou en lui révélant tout : que Matt était le véritable maître du kanima, que Gérard allait le tuer pour prendre possession de la créature, qu'il cherchait à devenir un loup garou pour survivre à la maladie qui le rongeait, qu'Erica et Boyd allait partir parce qu'ils ne le considéraient pas comme un bon alpha et que ça allait les mener à leur perte …

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les retint. Elle savait tant de choses, elle savait que tant de drames allaient arriver. Et elle ne pouvait rien dire et presque rien faire. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de d'intervenir pour améliorer la situation, les événements s'aggravaient par la suite.

Derek ne sembla pas vraiment se rendre compte de son trouble ou alors, il pensa qu'il avait blessé son amour-propre. L'alpha secoua la tête et grogna :

— Tu es garé où ?

— Je suis venu à pied, répondit Juliette sans desserrer les dents.

Le loup garou retint un soupir et son visage se ferma un peu plus. Il finit cependant par proposer :

— Monte. Je te ramène.

La jeune fille aurait voulu se permettre le luxe de refuser. Mais la forêt l'inquiétait vraiment et la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la cheville était si vive qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir atteindre la Camaro sans s'écrouler par terre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter de monter dans le véhicule.

Alors, elle suivit Derek jusqu'à sa voiture. Juliette jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Que faisait Matt ? Avait-il des remords, même ne serait-ce qu'une simple pensée pour la vie que Sean aurait pu avoir s'il ne l'avait pas tué ? L'étudiante secoua la tête et s'assit sur le siège passager de la Camaro avant de refermer la portière. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Le photographe était désormais son ennemi et rien d'autre.

**### - ###**

Nina était assise dans le canapé de son salon, devant une émission sportive. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'elle aimait regarder et elle ne supportait pas bien longtemps de rester devant, mais son père avait apparemment l'habitude de la regarder et elle n'osait pas lui demander de changer.

Celui-ci s'était levé pour aller réceptionner les pizzas qu'ils avaient commandées un peu plus tôt et il ne tarda pas à revenir, déposant sur la table basse deux cartons plats.

— Sers-toi, fit-il en désignant les boîtes à pizza qu'il avait ouvertes.

Nina ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Même si elle aurait préféré faire autre chose que passer sa soirée à regarder un programme sportif avec son père, elle mourrait de faim. Elle attrapa une part de pizza au fromage et mordit dedans avec appétit.

— J'ai été voir ta mère, aujourd'hui, lança son père d'un coup.

L'adolescente faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de pizza. Elle réussit à déglutir tant bien que mal et observa l'homme assis à côté d'elle du coin de l'œil. Comment pouvait-il être allé voir sa mère alors qu'elle était morte ? La situation était beaucoup trop glissante pour que Nina réponde quoique ce soit. Elle laissa donc son père continuer.

— Il faudrait qu'on aille sur sa tombe ensemble, un de ces jours.

L'adolescente hocha lentement la tête, toujours incertaine de la réponse à donner.

— Ca lui ferait plaisir, tu sais … ajouta M. Carmin.

Il semblait attendre une réponse et la jeune fille n'eut d'autres choix que de dire quelque chose. Elle opta pour une réponse qu'elle estimait assez vague tout en étant adaptée à la conversation.

— Elle me manque.

— Elle me manque aussi, avoua son père en fixant sa pizza d'un air triste.

Nina hocha la tête et essaya de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait à la télé pour trouver un moyen de détourner la conversation. M. Carmin finit cependant par s'ébrouer et se passa la main sur le visage.

— Ha ! Saleté de puma. Je suis bien content qu'il soit mort, maintenant.

L'adolescente se figea, son sang se glaçant dans ses veines. Elle se tourna lentement vers son père, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard surpris. La jeune fille prit sur elle pour lâcher de sa voix la plus assurée :

— Ouais, comme tu dis, saleté de puma …

M. Carmin s'installa confortablement dans le fond du canapé tandis que Nina reportait son regard sur la part de pizza qu'elle avait dans les mains. Un puma ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était en plein cauchemar.

Soudain, elle n'avait plus faim.

**### - ###**

Juliette se frotta vigoureusement les yeux pour tenter de rester éveillée. Elle était rentrée chez elle trois heures plus tôt. Derek ne lui avait pas décroché un mot pendant le trajet, ce qui n'avait pas dérangé la jeune fille, qui préférait le silence aux remarques dévalorisantes que l'alpha aurait pu lui lancer. Le loup garou ne l'avait pas déposée devant chez elle mais l'avait laissée descendre au bout de la rue, comme si faire cinquante mètres de plus en voiture lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Sa mère avait essayé de savoir ce qu'elle était allée faire mais l'étudiante n'avait pas voulu le dire. Mme Duval s'était donc contentée de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas à son service, qu'il y avait des horaires à respecter et que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils l'attendaient pour manger. Juliette avait formulé une vague excuse à laquelle personne n'avait vraiment cru et le repas avait été servi.

Une fois la table débarrassée, la jeune fille avait entraîné sa sœur dans sa chambre et l'avait briefée sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Alex n'avait pas eu l'air vraiment surprise par la tournure des événements qui collait de nouveau avec la série mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir las. Elle s'était chargée d'envoyer un texto à Allison pour lui annoncer que Juliette n'avait pas réussi à arrêter le kanima, puis, elle était partie dans sa chambre.

L'aînée Duval avait ensuite attrapé son ordi et avait continué de chercher des informations sur Kathy et Andrew. Elle avait fouillé leurs comptes sur les réseaux sociaux, avait vérifié les messages privés qu'ils avaient échangés avec elle et avait même relu tous ses historiques de conversation de ses dernières semaines.

Mais elle n'avait trouvé aucun indice pour expliquer la colère qu'elle ressentait envers sa meilleure amie et son petit copain. Fatiguée de ne trouver aucune réponse et les yeux brûlants, la jeune fille décida de marcher pour se réveiller un peu. Elle alla s'accouder à la fenêtre de sa chambre et observa la rue en contrebas, plongée dans le noir à cause du lampadaire qui ne fonctionnait plus.

Malgré l'obscurité, Juliette réussit à distinguer une forme qui avançait dans la petite cour juste devant chez elle. Elle cligna vivement des yeux et se pinça, mais l'étudiante fut forcée de réaliser que c'était bel et bien le kanima qui rôdait au pied de sa maison.

La jeune fille tira les rideaux et recula vivement. C'était une réaction assez inutile car ce ne serait pas des pans de tissus qui allaient empêcher la créature de rentrer dans sa chambre, mais elle espérait qu'ils la ralentiraient assez pour que … Pour que quoi ? Quel était le plan de secours à suivre lorsqu'un kanima cherchait à vous tuer ?

Juliette savait pourquoi il était là. C'était Matt qui devait l'envoyer pour poursuivre sa vengeance. Il avait été on ne peut plus clair dans la forêt : il la considérait aussi responsable que les membres de l'équipe de natation de 2006. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il envoie Jackson s'assurer qu'elle paye comme les autres.

La jeune fille attendit un long moment, debout dans sa chambre, le dos raide, les muscles tendus. Rien ne se passa. Elle n'avait pas assez de courage, sinon, elle serait allée jeter un œil derrière les rideaux pour vérifier si le kanima était toujours là. D'ailleurs, était-ce bien lui ? N'avait-elle pas imaginé sa présence ou ne l'avait-elle pas confondu avec un chien errant ?

Juliette se morigéna. Elle avait un don particulier pour faire des erreurs, comme parler avant d'avoir tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, lire un autre mot que celui qui était écrit, entendre une phrase différente de ce qui avait été prononcé ou encore oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire une minute auparavant, mais de là à prendre un chien pour le kanima, il y avait un fossé. La jeune fille était certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il pas ? Au final, est-ce que des rideaux suffisaient à lui faire peur ?

Peu rassurée, l'étudiante finit par reculer prudemment d'un pas. Il était possible que la créature la guette derrière la fenêtre et lui saute dessus dès qu'elle la verrait bouger. Mais encore une fois, le kanima ne se montra pas. Juliette retourna lentement jusqu'à son lit, ferma son ordinateur, le posa par terre, éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous sa couette, qu'elle remonta au-dessus de sa tête. C'était une bien maigre protection contre Jackson, s'il se décidait à l'attaquer, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait.

Juliette resta longtemps dans le noir, les yeux ouverts, attendant le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes que le kanima se décide d'en finir avec elle. Malgré son inquiétude, elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisée.

En bas de chez elle, Jackson, sous sa forme reptilienne, faisait les cent pas.


	28. Chapitre 27

Juliette ressemblait à un fantôme lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle n'avait fait que se réveiller en sursaut toutes les demi-heures, avec la peur de découvrir le kanima penchée sur elle, ses griffes plantées dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit et c'est donc avec un visage blanc et marqué par la fatigue qu'elle se traîna dans la cuisine, le lendemain matin, étonnée d'être encore en vie.

Sa mère remarqua bien son malaise mais ne fit aucun commentaire, supposant que ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état était la présence de Kathy et Andrew à Beacon Hills. Alex, par contre, lança plusieurs regards interrogateurs à sa sœur. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, pour vérifier que le kanima ne rôdait plus devant chez elle, Juliette lui répondit par une grimace qui signifiait qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Mme Duval déposa ses filles au lycée et elles attendirent Nina pour que la plus âgée du trio s'explique sur sa fatigue. Elle leur raconta qu'elle avait aperçu le kanima en train de rôder devant sa chambre pendant la nuit juste avant d'aller se coucher et tenta de ne pas se mettre à pleurer en voyant l'air horrifié qui s'était peint sur le visage des deux autres filles.

Alex et Nina tentèrent de la rassurer, en lui disant qu'elle avait peut-être mal vu, qu'elle avait sûrement confondu un animal errant avec la créature, qu'elle avait peut-être rêvé ou que, dans le pire des cas, le kanima passait juste par là par hasard. Juliette sourit faiblement mais aucune des explications ne la rassura.

Sa sœur et sa meilleure amie durent aller en cours et la plus âgée du trio se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, où elle s'effondra sur une chaise et somnola derrière un manuel de droit, tentant de récupérer un peu de sa nuit mouvementée. Cependant, elle n'avait toujours pas l'esprit tranquille et à chaque bruit qu'elle entendait – des pas sur le sol de la pièce, des pages tournées, des doigts qui tapotaient contre la table, le bip de la machine qui scannait les codes barres des livres – elle ouvrait les yeux, craignant de découvrir Jackson juste devant elle, prêt à la tuer.

Lorsque Scott et Stiles arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, Juliette resta à sa table, trop fatiguée pour les rejoindre. Allison, Nina et Alex ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Les filles se dirigèrent vers le rayonnage voisin de celui dans lequel les garçons s'étaient engagés. La cadette Duval attrapa un livre et commença à le feuilleter. Sa meilleure amie regarda par-dessus son épaule pendant que la chasseuse passait une tablette tactile à Scott à travers une étagère.

Le garçon attrapa l'objet pendant que son meilleur ami, qui faisait lui aussi semblant de regarder un livre, lorgnait sur l'écran. Le loup garou fit glisser ses doigts sur la tablette pour zoomer sur le texte afin de pouvoir le lire.

— C'est tout ce que Lydia a pu traduire, chuchota Allison, et croyez-moi, elle était super troublée.

— Ah ouais ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? s'enquit Scott.

— Qu'on avait décidé de s'inscrire à un jeu en ligne où il faut combattre des créatures mythologiques.

Le ton employé par la chasseuse était railleur et un sourire moqueur s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, comme si l'idée de participer à un tel jeu était totalement saugrenue. Scott laissa échapper un ricanement mais Stiles fronça les sourcils.

— Je joue à un jeu en ligne où il faut combattre des créatures mythologiques !

Les deux adolescents lui lancèrent un regard surpris tandis qu'Alex et Nina rigolaient sous cape.

— Oh … Super ! lança Allison, gênée.

— Là-dedans, on sait comment trouver qui le contrôle ? demanda Scott pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux.

— Pas vraiment, regretta sa petite amie. Mais Stiles avait raison pour les tueurs.

Le fils du shérif fit un geste de victoire et cria à voix basse :

— Ouais.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Nina et Alex lui donna un coup de coude, le regard amusé.

— Ils disent que le kanima serait une arme de vengeance, poursuivit Allison. Ils parlent d'une légende sur un prêtre sud-américain …

La jeune fille s'interrompit pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, afin de vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Ses deux amies l'imitèrent par réflexe.

— … Qui se sert du kanima pour exécuter tous les meurtriers de son village, termina la chasseuse.

— Vous voyez, après tout, c'est p'tet pas si mal ? glissa Stiles.

— Jusqu'à ce que le lien entre eux soit tellement fort qu'il peut lui faire tuer qu'il y veut, précisa Allison en attrapant un livre dans l'étagère au-dessus d'elle, afin de faire semblant de le lire.

Le fils du shérif resta bouche-bée un instant avant de lâcher :

— Alors, là, c'est pas cool. On est très mal barrés !

La chasseuse jeta un nouveau coup d'œil derrière elle avant de reprendre :

— Il y a autre chose. Théoriquement, le kanima devrait être un loup garou, mais il peut pas …

La jeune fille arrêta de parler, le temps qu'une adolescente qui s'était approchée pour replacer un livre dans une étagère ne s'éloigne de nouveau.

— … Le devenir tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé dans son passé la raison qui l'empêche de se transformer, compléta Scott en lisant l'une des phrases traduites par Lydia.

— Si ça veut dire que Jackson a besoin de passer quelques milliers d'heures avec un psy, pour moi, c'est pas un scoop, ironisa Stiles.

— Et si … commença Allison d'une voix lente. Si ça avait un rapport avec ses parents ? Ses parents biologiques.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec attention.

— Ouais, quelqu'un sait ce qui leur est arrivé ? demanda Scott en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

— Peut-être Lydia ? proposa Stiles.

— Et si c'est pas le cas ? fit le loup garou.

Le fils du shérif fit la moue et la chasseuse enchaîna :

— Y a pas de mesure d'éloignement contre moi, alors je peux très bien aller lui parler.

— Une mesure d'éloignement ? répétèrent en chœur Alex et Nina.

Les deux filles regardaient avec étonnement la jeune fille. Elles savaient que dans la série, Scott et Stiles avaient interdiction d'approcher Jackson puisque celui-ci avait révélé que les adolescents l'avaient kidnappé. Mais elles pensaient qu'elles avaient évité ce passage là puisque leurs amis leur avaient promis d'attendre avant de tout révéler au shérif et à Chris et que le kanima avait rôdé devant chez les Duval toute la nuit.

Allison grimaça et avoua :

— En fait, hier, après que tu m'aies dit que ta sœur n'avait pas réussi à arrêter le kanima, nous avons décidé, avec Scott et Stiles, de tout raconter à son père, afin qu'il prenne des mesures en conséquence. Sauf que Jackson est arrivé au commissariat avant nous et a raconté que les garçons l'avaient kidnappé. Ils s'en sont tirés avec l'interdiction de s'approcher de Jackson à moins de quinze mètres.

Alex et Nina hochèrent la tête et la chasseuse interpréta leur silence de travers.

— On ne reproche rien à ta sœur, assura-t-elle. On sait qu'elle a fait du mieux qu'elle a pu. D'ailleurs, elle a l'air épuisé par tous les efforts qu'elle a fournis cette nuit.

Allison jeta un regard vers l'étudiante qui était toujours affalée derrière son bouquin de droit, la tête sur les bras.

— Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, il n'y a pas de mesure d'éloignement contre moi, donc, je peux aller parler à Jackson.

— Et moi, je fais quoi ? demanda Scott.

— Il faut que tu repasses ton exam', tu te rappelles ? lança la chasseuse, en faisant allusion au devoir de chimie que l'adolescent avait loupé.

Le loup garou se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui hocha la tête pour appuyer les propos de son amie. Alex ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il était hors de question que la jeune fille aille affronter Jackson toute seule. Nina lui donna un coup de coude pour la faire taire. Elles avaient fait assez de dégâts comme ça, elles n'allaient pas en rajouter. De toute façon, la jeune Argent ne risquait rien, alors le trio n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir.

La cadette Duval fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Allison posa sa main sur celle de son copain et murmura :

— Tu me le promets ?

Scott serra les doigts d'Allison entre les siens.

— S'il tente quelque chose, tu t'enfuis tout de suite.

— Je peux me défendre toute seule, assura la chasseuse.

— Allison, si t'es blessée pendant que je passe cet examen débile, je risque de péter les plombs ! se récria le loup garou.

— Moi aussi ! intervint Alex.

Les deux garçons et Allison la regardèrent d'un air surpris et l'adolescente se justifia en bafouillant :

— Bin, c'est mon amie et Jackson est dangereux et …

— Tu pourrais l'accompagner, suggéra Scott. Pour être sûre que quelqu'un soit là pour t'aider en cas de problème.

— Je ne peux pas, je suis collée par Harris cet après-midi, grimaça Alex.

Le loup garou lui adressa un regard compatissant et Allison s'agaça :

— Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ?

— Je sais pas … avoua son petit ami. Quelque chose de … De bizarre ou de pas normal, enfin, j'en sais rien !

— Quelque chose de maléfique ! conclut Stiles en passant sa tête à travers l'étagère.

Allison le repoussa du plat de la main et Alex insista :

— Tu ne devrais pas y aller seule. Il tue des gens.

— Quand il est sous sa forme de kanima, souligna la chasseuse.

— Et toi, Nina ? Tu n'es pas collée ? s'enquit Scott.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et le loup garou la désigna de la main :

— Elle peut t'accompagner, alors.

Allison leva les yeux au ciel et la jeune fille bégaya :

— Euh … Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit nécessaire. Et puis, on doit terminer notre … Notre devoir de chime avec … Avec Stiles …

Alex lança un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas normal de préférer rester avec la personne pour laquelle on avait un béguin plutôt que de vouloir porter secours à une amie potentiellement en danger. Heureusement, le fils du shérif proposa une nouvelle solution :

— Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas Juliette qui t'accompagnerait ? C'est une émissaire, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais elle a l'air de savoir quelques trucs sur les créatures mythologiques, alors … Elle pourrait être utile, non ?

Alex haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue, et Allison observa d'un air incertain la jeune fille qui somnolait sur une table.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que … commença-t-elle avant de se faire couper par Nina.

— C'est une excellente idée ! En plus, elle a encore ses béquilles, alors, elle pourra s'en servir pour assommer Jackson, si besoin.

Stiles adressa un sourire ravi à la jeune fille, qui se mit à rougir.

— Mon arbalète sera tout aussi efficace, annonça la chasseuse.

— Et comment tu vas expliquer le fait que tu as lancé une flèche sur un de tes camarades ? demanda Alex. C'est pas très discret, comme arme. Vous avez assez d'ennuis comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter en lançant un procès pour possession d'armes et utilisation sur mineurs où je ne sais quoi !

Le groupe se tut quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir à la décision à prendre. Finalement, Allison soupira :

— D'accord. Ok pour y aller avec Juliette. Mais je vous assure qu'on n'aura aucun problème.

Stiles et Scott échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Ils avaient eu à affronter tant de soucis depuis le début de l'année qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à croire qu'un de leurs plans puisse se dérouler sans accroc.

**### - ###**

Alex avait la joue dans sa main et tapotait un cahier avec son stylo. Elle semblait s'ennuyer profondément et n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'heure qu'il était, semblant trouver le temps désespérément long, comme si Harris avait le pouvoir de rajouter des secondes dans les minutes, et des minutes dans les heures. L'enseignant lui jetait d'ailleurs régulièrement des regards avec un sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage, comme s'il se réjouissait de la voir s'ennuyer autant mais qu'il se forçait à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Scott était en train de travailler sur le devoir de chimie qu'il devait rattraper. Le garçon gomma l'une des réponses qu'il avait noircie et jeta un regard vers la pendule. Alex suivit son regard par réflexe. Il était presque midi trente.

Allison devait être en route pour parler avec Jackson. Elle avait décidé de le voir sur le temps du midi, pour éviter que l'adolescent ne quitte le lycée à la fin des cours avant que la chasseuse ait pu l'intercepter. Pendant ce temps-là, Stiles était chargé de récupérer des informations auprès de Lydia tandis que Nina finissait leur devoir toute seule.

Alex et Scott savaient que leur plan était plus que bancal. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de rester dans cette salle jusqu'à ce que Harris les libère. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver leurs cas. Et puis, Allison était forte. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire si Jackson tentait de lui faire du mal.

Ils avaient pourtant beau se répéter cette phrase, aucun des deux adolescents n'y croyaient vraiment. Et ils s'attendaient au pire.

**### - ###**

Allison et Juliette suivaient Jackson le plus silencieusement possible. La plus âgée boitillait car elle n'utilisait pas ses béquilles pour avancer, afin que le bruit que les cannes faisaient quand elles touchaient le sol n'alerte pas l'adolescent. Elle prenait soin de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa cheville blessée tandis que la chasseuse marchait tout doucement, afin que ses talons ne claquent pas.

Le garçon sembla cependant les entendre car il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir et se retourna. Les deux filles arrêtèrent de marcher et Juliette retint même sa respiration. Jackson finit par reprendre sa route et entra dans les vestiaires des garçons. Allison retira ses chaussures et avança lentement dans le couloir. L'aînée Duval la suivit en silence.

Au moment où la chasseuse allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte des vestiaires, une ombre se profila derrière la vitre et Matt sortit de la pièce, faisant sursauter Allison qui laissa échapper un cri. Juliette, quant à elle, se raidit d'un coup. Elle avait totalement oublié ce détail. Il faut dire que quand Alex l'avait secoué pour la réveiller et lui expliquer son rôle, la jeune fille avait accepté sans trop comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle s'était contentée de suivre Allison, encore trop fatiguée pour réfléchir correctement au déroulement des opérations.

Mais en voyant le photographe juste en face d'elle, son sang se glaça. Elle se rappela qu'il voulait la tuer et que, comme par hasard, son arme préférée était à quelques pas. La jeune fille se força à rester calme. Ils étaient en plein milieu du lycée et Allison était là. Matt n'allait pas l'attaquer maintenant. Il n'était pas aussi bête que ça.

Le garçon lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil avant de se concentrer sur la chasseuse et de lui adresser un sourire radieux qui aurait fait fondre le cœur de Juliette si elle n'avait pas su que l'adolescent comptait la supprimer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

— Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs, avoua Matt en riant.

L'étudiante déglutit, les yeux écarquillés. C'était lui qui faisait peur, pas le contraire !

— Désolée, je voulais juste … Euh … Non, rien, bafouilla Allison en baissant les yeux au sol.

— Très jolies, tes chaussures, la complimenta le photographe en tentant de meubler la conversation.

Juliette savait pertinemment qu'il faisait ça pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec Allison et trouver l'occasion de l'inviter à la rave. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il faisait ça le temps de trouver une occasion d'envoyer la chasseuse autre part et qu'il profiterait ensuite d'être seule avec elle pour la tuer tranquillement. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et la secoua, ce que Matt remarqua. Il lui lança un regard amusé tandis qu'Allison répondait :

— Oh … Euh … Oui, j'avais mal aux pieds, alors, euh …

La jeune fille se pencha pour remettre ses chaussures et le photographe plaisanta :

— C'est pour ça que j'évite les talons.

En temps normal, Juliette éclatait de rire, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait perdu tout son humour et elle fut incapable de sourire à la réplique.

— Quoi ? fit Allison, qui n'avait visiblement pas compris la boutade.

— Euh … Non, rien, répondit Matt. Ah, au fait ! Vous êtes au courant de la soirée underground ? Apparemment, ça va être super. Y a des têtes d'affiches.

Le photographe semblait s'adresser à elles deux, mais l'étudiante avait conscience qu'en réalité, il ne parlait qu'à Allison. Et à vrai dire, ça l'arrangeait plutôt qu'il se contente de discuter avec la chasseuse. L'aînée Duval n'était pas du tout en état de formuler la moindre phrase.

— Tu veux parler d'une rave ? demanda la jeune Argent, l'air perdu.

— T'es sûre qu'on peut parler d'une rave si on se drogue pas ? demanda Matt. Moi, j'appelle ça une fête !

Allison ne l'écoutait qu'une d'une oreille et jeta un regard vers la porte.

— Mais en tout cas, j'ai un pote qui peut m'avoir des billets, si jamais ça te dit. Tu veux une place ?

— Euh … Non, pas trop, j'ai pas mal de truc de prévus en ce moment. Et toi, Juliette ?

La jeune fille resta coite. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien saisir ce qu'il se passait. Normalement, Allison aurait dû accepter que Matt l'invite à la rave, histoire d'en être débarrassé le plus vite possible et de pouvoir aller parler avec Jackson. Alors pourquoi diable proposait-elle à son amie d'y aller à sa place ? En temps normal, l'étudiante aurait adoré une telle proposition, mais savoir que le photographe voulait la tuer réduisait son enthousiasme en miettes.

— Alors, Juliette ? insista Matt. Je crois que tu es en pleine révision en ce moment. Ca te ferait du bien, de sortir un peu, non ?

La gorge de Juliette était toute sèche. Elle pouvait presque lire dans le cerveau du photographe le plan qu'il était en train de mettre en place : il l'invitait à la rave, il s'arrangeait donc pour qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux et il appelait Jackson pour qu'il vienne la tuer. Simple et efficace.

— Ca va ? s'inquiéta Allison devant son manque de réaction.

— Elle a l'air fatigué, déclara Matt. Manque de sommeil ?

Juliette serra les dents. Il fallait qu'elle réponde, histoire d'être débarrassée le plus vite possible du photographe.

— Ouais, je n'ai pas très bien dormi hier soir.

— Je vois, fit le photographe. Alors, pour la rave, je te trouve une place ?

L'étudiante retint un frisson. Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer. Il lui suffisait de refuser son invitation. Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à sortir avec Matt. Elle répondit donc :

— Bien sûr, je serai ravie !

Evidemment, il fallait que la force mystérieuse qui la poussait à protéger le photographe prenne le pouvoir à ce moment-là. Elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans les pires situations mais là, c'était le pompon ! Cette force était-elle suicidaire ? Parce qu'accepter la proposition de Matt ne pouvait que la mener droit dans le mur.

— D'accord. C'est vendredi, alors … J'attends ça avec impatience.

Le garçon leur sourit et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Juliette eut envie de se laisser tomber par terre et de crier pour évacuer la tension qu'elle ressentait mais Allison ne lui laissa pas un instant de répit :

— Je vais entrer dans les vestiaires, chuchota-t-elle. Tu restes dehors et si tu entends le moindre bruit suspect, tu vas chercher de l'aide, d'accord ?

L'étudiante aurait bien voulu lui dire que l'aide la plus utile se trouvait en ce moment-même dans une salle pour repasser un examen, mais la chasseuse ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et entra dans les vestiaires. L'aînée Duval resta les bras ballants dans le couloir, à attendre.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle se retourna lentement, persuadée qu'elle allait se retrouver face au regard meurtrier de Matt, et fut immensément soulagée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Andrew. Son soulagement fut cependant de courte durée car l'adolescent lui demanda :

— On peut parler ?

Et sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille devina qu'elle n'allait pas aimer cette conversation.

* * *

Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment alors j'ai du mal à tout concilier. Je vais essayer de venir le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et surtout, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne lorsque j'ai répondu à mes reviews ... Merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent !


	29. Chapitre 28

— J'ai pas le droit de le dire ! claironna Lydia, la tête haute.

Elle venait de sortir d'une salle de classe et Stiles la suivait.

— J't'en prie ! insista le garçon. Quand quelqu'un dit « j'ai pas le droit de le dire », c'est qu'il meurt d'envie de le dire. Alors, dis le moi !

— Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? demanda la rousse.

— J'peux pas te le dire, avoua le fils du shérif.

— Alors, je te dirai rien, asséna la jeune fille.

— Mais t'es en train de me dire que tu pourrais me dire quelque chose si tu voulais bien, non ? contrattaqua l'adolescent.

Lydia fronça les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir pendant une seconde avant de lancer :

— C'était une question ?

— Bah, oui, ça ressemble à une question … lâcha Stiles.

— Très bien, sourit la rousse. Dis-moi si ça ressemble à une réponse : Non.

Le fils du shérif grimaça et lâcha un grognement de contrariété. Nina, qui marchait juste derrière lui, le suivit. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Erica qui observait l'adolescent en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et au lieu de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir de chimie comme convenu, la jeune fille décida de rester avec Stiles. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour affronter la blonde.

**### - ###**

Andrew fit un pas en arrière pour faire comprendre à Juliette qu'il avait envie de discuter ailleurs, mais l'étudiante ne fit pas mine de le suivre. Le garçon inspira profondément et prit sur lui pour ne pas faire de commentaires.

— Je suis un peu pressée alors ce serait bien qu'on trouve un autre moment pour discuter.

— Pourquoi ? Tu fais le guet pendant que ta pote s'envoie en l'air dans les vestiaires ? s'agaça Andrew.

Juliette fronça les sourcils et son ex se justifia :

— C'est bien une fille qui vient de rentrer, non ?

— T'es en train de sous-entendre que mon amie est une fille facile qui se tape n'importe qui, n'importe où ? fit semblant de s'offusquer l'étudiante.

— Euh … Je pensais que c'était avec son copain, expliqua le garçon en prenant conscience de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et pinça ses lèvres. Andrew reprit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire autre chose :

— De toute façon, quand est-ce qu'on pourra reparler ? Tu ne veux plus me voir, tu refuses de répondre à mes appels ou mes messages … Tant que je te tiens, je préfère ne pas remettre à plus tard notre discussion.

Juliette jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte des vestiaires. Elle n'entendait rien, ni cri, ni bruit de lutte, ce qui voulait dire que pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Et de toute façon, si tout se passait comme dans la série, ce serait Scott qui interviendrait pour sauver Allison. Mais vu que Matt venait de l'inviter, elle, et pas la chasseuse, à aller à la rave, l'étudiante se méfiait. Il lui faudrait peut-être intervenir et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par Andrew, même s'il avait le droit à des réponses.

— D'accord. Tu as deux minutes. Pas plus, concéda l'adolescente.

Le garçon inspira profondément et se lança :

— J'aimerais avoir des réponses. Pourquoi c'est fini entre nous ? Tout se passait très bien, on parlait de l'avenir, d'acheter une maison, de se marier, d'avoir des enfants … On avait même trouvé le nom pour notre chien. Et puis, d'un coup, tu décides de retourner à Beacon Hills et tu pars sans rien dire. Tu ne nous donnes aucune explication, tu nous laisses sans nouvelles et quand on vient te voir avec Kathy, en pensant te faire plaisir, tu nous jettes – tu me quittes et tu refuses de parler avec ta meilleure amie. Et le plus bizarre, c'est que tu sembles être cul et chemise avec ta sœur, alors qu'en temps normal, vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis très content si tes relations avec ta sœur s'améliorent, mais explique-moi pourquoi tu me quittes. J'ai besoin de savoir. Tout allait si bien … Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'on t'a raconté des mensonges sur moi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ?

Andrew fixa intensément Juliette, attendant sa réponse. La jeune fille se passa la langue sur la lèvre, perturbée. Le garçon avait l'air d'être très gentil et elle en avait semblé très amoureuse. Le problème était qu'elle ne le connaissait pas et qu'elle ne comptait pas rester toute sa vie dans l'univers de Teen Wolf. L'étudiante choisit donc de répondre prudemment :

— Je suis assez perdue en ce moment. Je me pose plein de questions et j'ai besoin de prendre du recul. Etre ici me permet de me ressourcer et de réfléchir tranquillement.

— Et la fac ? demanda Andrew. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre, il va falloir rentrer.

Juliette se mordit la lèvre et choisit de botter en touche.

— Les deux minutes sont passées.

— Attends ! s'écria le garçon. On était bien parti, on peut continuer de parler encore un peu …

L'étudiante se retourna vers la porte, inquiète à l'idée de ce qu'il se passait dans les vestiaires. Si Jackson décidait de tuer Allison, il était tout à fait capable de le faire dans le silence le plus total. Son ex sembla remarquer qu'elle n'était pas rassurée car il suggéra :

— On devrait peut-être aller voir …

— Non, c'est bon, tout est sous contrôle ! assura la jeune fille en se collant à la porte pour empêcher son ex d'y entrer. Mais je pense que tu devrais partir. Je n'ai … Je n'ai plus envie de parler aujourd'hui.

Andrew lui jeta un regard si triste que Juliette se sentit envahie par la culpabilité. Elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre sans cœur et de faire du mal à un gentil garçon qui l'aimait vraiment. Mais l'étudiante ne voyait vraiment pas comment gérer autrement la situation. Si son elle de fiction avait été amoureuse du jeune homme, son elle de la vie réelle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Et avec tous les soucis que le trio devait gérer, l'aînée Duval n'avait vraiment pas le temps de simuler des sentiments avec Andrew, même s'il était plutôt sympathique.

— Je te … Je te tiens au courant pour … Pour quand on se reparlera, balbutia-t-elle.

Un air blessé se peignit sur le visage d'Andrew mais il hocha la tête.

— D'accord. Envoie-moi un message.

Il tendit la main et effleura celle de Juliette avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lent. L'étudiante le regarda partir et dès qu'il eut tourné à l'angle du couloir, elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte des vestiaires à la volée.

**### - ###**

— Lydia ! appela Stiles. S'teuplé, attends !

La rousse n'accorda pas la moindre attention à l'adolescent et poursuivit sa route sans s'arrêter. Le fils du shérif la regarda s'éloigner et fut soudain poussé par Erica. La blonde voulut le plaquer contre le mur mais avant d'avoir pu réagir, Nina lui sauta dessus et l'éloigna de Stiles.

Les deux filles se débattirent quelques instants. La plus petite du trio ne faisait pas le poids face à la blonde et ne tarda pas à se retrouver avec un bras contre la gorge tandis que de l'autre main, la louve avait agrippé Stiles par le col de sa chemise.

— Pourquoi vous posez des questions à Lydia sur les parents biologiques de Jackson ?

— Pourquoi tu sors tes griffes devant les caméras ? rétorqua le fils du shérif en désignant une du doigt.

Erica se retourna et recula d'un pas, après avoir rétracté ses griffes.

— Ok. C'est bon. Tu veux jouer à Catwoman ? railla Stiles. Je serai ton Batman.

— Faut croire que tu serais plutôt du genre Robin, répliqua la blonde. Et Nina serait Batman. Regarde comment elle cherche à te défendre.

La plus petite du trio rougit instantanément et baissa les yeux au sol, comme si elle trouvait un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures. Le fils du shérif haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Il contourna la louve et fit mine de s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente lui lance :

— Si tu veux savoir où sont les vrais parents de Jackson, ils ne sont pas très loin d'ici.

Stiles se retourna, intrigué. Par réflexe, Nina murmura :

— Ils sont tous les deux au cimetière.

Les deux adolescents lui lancèrent un regard étonné. Erica sembla même vaguement déçue qu'elle lui gâche son effet de surprise. La brune bégaya une explication :

— Je viens de me souvenir que … Au cimetière, j'avais … Hem … J'ai vu leurs tombes en … Quand je vais voir ma mère et …

Stiles hocha la tête et Erica fit une moue dédaigneuse. Elle s'éloigna en faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds derrière elle mais le fils du shérif s'élança derrière elle. Nina soupira. Quand ce n'était pas Juliette qui faisait une gaffe, c'était elle. Alex n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer d'elle. La jeune fille se secoua et au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort, elle suivit Stiles dans le couloir.

**### - ###**

Alex s'ennuyait ferme.

Elle avait fait une multitude de jeux pour tenter de passer le temps. L'adolescente avait noirci un carreau sur deux de sa feuille pour faire un damier. Elle avait ensuite tracé un parcours et avait poussé son crayon du bout du doigt en essayant de ne pas dépasser les limites. Elle avait tenté de dessiner mais n'avait pas trouvé le résultat satisfaisant. Elle avait imaginé Harris dans différentes tenues – pompier, éboueur, strip-teaser, jardinier, magicien et bien d'autres encore – mais l'enseignant avait fini par remarquer son regard fixe et elle avait détourné la tête avant qu'il ne lui rallonge sa punition pour une quelconque raison.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et la retenue que le professeur de chimie lui avait donné aurait dû être finie depuis un moment, mais la cadette Duval n'osait pas demander la permission de sortir, de peur qu'il ne lui impose de rester assise sur son tabouret jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pourtant, les jambes d'Alex la démangeaient furieusement et elle brûlait d'envie de se précipiter pour voir si Allison s'en sortait avec Jackson.

L'adolescente observait de temps en temps Scott et elle remarqua qu'il était troublé. Il devait utiliser son ouïe surdéveloppée pour écouter ce qu'il se passait entre la chasseuse et le kanima et au vu de la tête qu'il faisait, tout ne devait pas si bien se dérouler.

Le loup garou cassa la mine de son crayon et fit une petite grimace. Juste après, il ferma les yeux, comme s'il se concentrait et Alex put presque voir son oreille se tendre pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait dans les vestiaires. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'expression paniquée qui se peignit sur ses traits ne plut pas du tout à l'adolescente. Le fourmillement qui habitait les jambes de la cadette Duval s'intensifia. Et si tout se passait de travers ? Si Jackson faisait du mal à Allison ? Si Juliette n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser et qu'elle se faisait elle aussi blesser ?

Scott et Alex se levèrent dans le même mouvement. Alors que le loup garou posait précipitamment sa feuille d'examen sur le bureau de Harris, la jeune fille jetait ses affaires dans son sac.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, McCall ? le rappela l'enseignant.

— L'heure est passée, répondit l'adolescent.

— Vous ne partirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à toutes les questions. Aucun de vous deux, précisa le professeur.

Scott inspira profondément et se rapprocha du bureau pour noircir à la va-vite les réponses auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Alex l'attendit en trépignant sur place. Lorsque le loup garou eut coché la cinquantième réponse, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent hors de la salle sous le regard légèrement perplexe de Harris.

**### - ###**

Lorsque Juliette pénétra dans les vestiaires, elle trouva Allison plaquée contre un mur, Jackson, complètement nu, l'empêchant de bouger. Les doigts de l'adolescent étaient terminés par des griffes qu'il promenait le long du cou de l'adolescente et cela permit à l'étudiante de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers le corps dévêtu qui se trouvait juste sous son nez.

— J'espère que ton père t'a appris à te défendre … murmura le blond.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ou plus exactement, ses béquilles, Juliette ne laissa pas le temps à la chasseuse de répondre et se jeta sur Jackson, essayant de le frapper avec ses cannes. Elle réussit à l'atteindre à l'arrière du crâne et l'adolescent recula pour se mettre hors de portée de coup.

Allison et l'étudiante se collèrent l'une contre l'autre pour faire front face au blond et reculèrent pour mettre de la distance entre elles et lui. Des écailles commencèrent à apparaître sur sa peau, le vert tranchant froidement avec son épiderme pâle. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le regard qu'il lança aux filles les fit frissonner. Elles se serrèrent encore plus l'une contre l'autre et la chasseuse attrapa l'une des béquilles de Juliette pour avoir une arme avec laquelle se défendre.

Jackson fit un pas en avant et les deux filles levèrent les béquilles. C'était une bien maigre protection contre l'adolescent, mais c'était mieux que rien. Le garçon pencha lentement la tête sur le côté et brusquement, sauta sur la chasseuse. Celle-ci fendit l'air avec la béquille mais ne réussit pas à toucher le blond, qui avait souplement esquivé son attaque.

Allison ne se démonta pas et tenta de le frapper de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Jackson n'esquiva pas mais tendit le bras et attrapa la béquille. Il tira dessus d'un coup sec pour l'arracher des mains de la chasseuse qui perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au mur pour éviter de tomber.

Juliette s'approcha du garçon avec une moue terrifiée. Elle brandit tout de même sa béquille devant elle et tenta d'assommer l'adolescent, qui ne parut pas du tout inquiété par elle. Comme il venait de le faire pour Allison, il arrêta la canne en plein vol, mais au lieu de tirer, il poussa. La poignée de la béquille s'enfonça dans la poitrine de l'étudiante qui bascula en arrière, le souffle coupé. Elle s'effondra sur un banc qui se trouvait juste derrière et pendant quelques secondes, des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux.

Le blond jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce les béquilles qu'il avait arrachées des mains des deux filles et s'approcha lentement d'Allison. La chasseuse recula en même temps que Jackson avançait vers elle mais elle finit par être acculée contre un mur. Alors que l'adolescent continuait de se rapprocher, la jeune Argent leva la main et gifla le garçon.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et sembla reprendre ses esprits. Les écailles qui avaient commencé à apparaître sur sa peau s'effacèrent d'un coup. Il fit un pas en arrière en se frottant la joue et murmura :

— Allison ?

— C'est pas trop tôt, marmonna Juliette, encore à moitié assommée.

Jackson sembla réaliser qu'il était complètement nu car il se précipita vers ses affaires pour enfiler un short. Au même moment, Scott fit irruption dans les vestiaires, Alex sur les talons. En le voyant arriver, Allison s'empressa de déclarer :

— Je vais bien, ça va ! Scott, tout va bien !

Mais cela n'empêcha pas le loup garou de se précipiter sur le blond, qu'il poussa violemment contre les casiers du vestiaire. Le garçon s'écrasa violemment contre l'une des armoires grises, qui partit en arrière sous la violence du choc et entraîna dans sa chute celles qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

— Scott ! hurla la chasseuse.

— T'as interdiction de m'approcher, Scott ! s'écria Jackson, le regard venimeux.

— Crois-moi, déclara le jeune McCall, je fais tout ce que je peux pour me retenir.

Le visage du blond se tordit à cause de la colère et il se releva souplement pour se jeter sur le loup garou. Alex, elle, s'était précipitée sur Allison et vérifiait qu'elle possédait toujours tous ses bras, toutes ses jambes et sa tête, pendant que Jackson projetait Scott contre un mur du vestiaire.

— Tu es sûre que ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente d'un ton pressé.

— Moi, il m'a explosé la tête contre un banc, gémit Juliette en se relevant.

Sa sœur n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de ses blessures, puisqu'elle ne réagit pas. Les garçons disparurent brièvement de leur vue, puisqu'ils se battaient dans les douches. L'aînée Duval boitilla jusqu'à ses béquilles et se rapprocha des deux autres filles.

— On essaie de les arrêter ? suggéra-t-elle.

— Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ça ? souffla la chasseuse.

Alex répondit à la question en poussant un rugissement et en sautant sur le dos de Jackson. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour aider Scott à s'en sortir, mais bel et bien pour venger Allison. Le kanima ne se laissa cependant pas faire, et alors que le loup garou tentait de le maîtriser, il l'envoya heurter le mur des douches avant de faire rouler par terre la cadette Duval d'un mouvement souple. Celle-ci finit sa course en se cognant la tête contre les casiers tombés par terre.

Essoufflé, le blond sortit des douches pour finir de se rhabiller, croyant qu'il avait mis KO ses deux adversaires. Mais Scott sauta par-dessus le mur pour lui tomber dessus, l'air plus révolté que jamais. Juliette et Allison reculèrent lorsque Jackson roula jusqu'à leurs pieds. Alex se redressa, l'air sonné mais aussi en colère que le loup garou.

La jeune fille sembla cependant reprendre un peu de ses esprits lorsque le blond se saisit d'un poids qu'il lança droit sur Scott. Son cerveau devait commencer à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas de taille à lutter dans une bagarre qui opposait deux créatures mythologiques. Le loup garou réussit à arrêter le projectile mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la nouvelle attaque de Jackson, qui ne lui laissa pas un instant de répit et le poussa contre le mur.

Alex recula d'un pas et se contenta d'observer le combat de loin, refroidie par les coups que se portaient les garçons. Elle jeta un regard vers sa sœur qui haussa les épaules et brandit de nouveau sa béquille.

— Ca marchera peut-être cette fois ? suggéra-t-elle sans en avoir l'air convaincu.

Allison ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à regarder son copain se faire exploser la figure contre un lavabo. L'eau qui s'échappa du mur l'aspergea et l'aveugla un instant, ce qui permit à Jackson de profiter de son avantage pour le saisir par son col et lui asséner un nouveau coup.

— Mais arrêtez ça ! les supplia la chasseuse.

Aucun des deux garçons ne l'écouta et ils continuèrent de se bagarrer, évacuant la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre en se cognant dessus. Les trois filles les regardaient sans savoir quoi faire, conscientes qu'elles n'avaient pas leur place dans un combat pareil.

**### - ###**

— Attends, Erica ! s'écria Stiles en courant après la blonde. Tu sais comment ils sont morts ?

L'adolescent devinait que la jeune fille en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer et depuis que le passé de Jackson était devenu un point important dans toute cette histoire, il ne voulait pas laisser passer une chance d'obtenir des informations. Nina trottinait derrière lui en se mordant la langue. Elle savait bien évidemment ce qui était arrivé aux parents biologiques du blond, mais elle ne pouvait pas le révéler au fils du shérif.

— Ca se pourrait ! lança Erica tout en continuant d'avancer. Si tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ça t'intéresse …

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa question et bien qu'elle leur tourne le dos, Nina devinait qu'elle avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. La louve menait la danse et ils étaient dépendants d'elle. Même si au final, la brune était déjà au courant de tout. Elle décida donc de tenter d'empêcher Erica d'en venir à la conclusion que Jackson était le kanima en bredouillant :

— Il nous suffit d'enquêter un peu pour savoir ce qui leur est arrivé. On n'a pas vraiment besoin de toi.

— Alors, débrouillez-vous, claironna la blonde.

Stiles soupira et secoua la tête. Erica ralentit subitement le pas et finit par s'arrêter. Nina fit la moue. La louve venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi le fils du shérif était intéressé par le passé de Jackson, ce qu'elle confirma en soufflant :

— C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles resta muet de surprise quelques secondes avant de balbutier :

— Quoi ? De qui tu parles ?

— Le test était négatif, enchaîna Erica en recommençant à avancer. Mais c'est bien lui ! C'est Jackson.

La bouche du fils du shérif s'arrondit et il sembla soudain paniqué. Nina ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant, même avec cette tête. Le garçon se mit à courir pour rattraper la blonde, qui avait pris de l'avance en marchant d'un pas déterminé.

— Attends ! Le dis pas à Derek, la supplia-t-il. Tu peux pas faire ça ! Y a plein de choses que tu sais pas.

La plus petite du trio grimaça. Elle adorait Stiles, mais son plaidoyer n'était quand même pas très convaincant. Erica était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et elle était en position de force. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait pouvoir espérer la convaincre de se taire.

— Et c'est pas parce que t'as été mordue par l'alpha que ça te donne le droit de détruire la vie des gens, insista le garçon.

— Pourquoi pas ? répliqua la blonde en se retournant pour lui faire face. C'est pourtant ce que tout le monde a fait avec moi.

Nina se sentit envahie par une vague de tristesse. Elle eut envie de serrer la blonde contre elle pour la consoler mais se retint. La jeune fille n'était pas sûre que la louve apprécierait qu'elle se précipite sur elle. Alors, pendant qu'Erica dévoilait à Stiles les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour lui, l'adolescente observa le sol et remarqua la flaque d'eau qui commençait à s'étaler dans le couloir. Le fils du shérif la remarqua lui aussi et la blonde finit elle aussi par se retourner.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit brusquement et Scott s'étala par terre, sur le dos, tandis que Jackson le suivait, prêt à le frapper une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Merci à la personne anonyme qui m'a laissé une review sur le précédent chapitre. Désolée, en ce moment, je ne poste plus très régulièrement, j'essaie de faire mon maximum pour venir le plus souvent possible pour poster un nouveau chapitre ... Enfin, bref, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant et que vous avez passé un bon moment en me lisant.

Je vous embrasse tous !


	30. Chapitre 29

Erica se précipita sur Jackson pour tenter de le séparer de Scott tandis que Stiles se jetait sur son meilleur ami pour l'éloigner de son co-capitaine. Nina s'empressa d'aider la blonde à maintenir le kanima loin du loup garou. Quant à Allison, elle surgit hors des vestiaires pour prêter main forte à Stiles. Alex et Juliette arrivèrent bonnes dernières dans le couloir, s'interposant entre les deux garçons pour leur faire un barrage supplémentaire.

Quelques élèves alertés par le bruit de la bagarre observaient de loin la scène en échangeant des commentaires à voix basse. Ils reculèrent néanmoins à l'abri dès que la voix de Harris claqua :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Calmez-vous !

Les deux sœurs Duval échangèrent un regard affligé. Evidemment, tout ce qu'il serait intéressant de changer afin d'améliorer leur quotidien - du genre : éviter que Harris leur pourrisse la vie - n'était pas affecté par leurs interactions avec la série. Il était temps de battre en retraite. Elles n'avaient absolument pas le temps de se faire coller, surtout Alex qui sortait à peine d'une retenue.

— Arrêtez ! ordonna le professeur de chimie en se rapprochant du groupe d'adolescents.

Les quelques lycéens qui assistaient à la scène de loin reculèrent d'un pas, afin de rester hors de portée du courroux de l'enseignant. Seul Matt s'approcha pour ramasser la tablette tactile qui traînait par terre. Juliette recula de deux pas pour rester hors de sa vue, disparaissant dans les vestiaires et entraînant sa sœur avec elle.

Tandis que le photographe essuyait l'écran de la tablette avec sa manche, Allison, Nina, Erica et Stiles lâchèrent Jackson et Scott. Harris les toisait, un air désapprobateur sur le visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? Vous êtes devenus fous ? Jackson, calmez-vous !

Matt avait la tête penchée sur la tablette pour lire ce qui était écrit dessus. Il tapota sur l'écran pour envoyer la page affichée sur sa propre boîte mail, afin de pouvoir consulter le document en temps voulu. Le professeur de chimie continua de vitupérer :

— M. McCall ! Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? Stilinski ?

Les adolescents étaient assez embarrassés par la situation, et un peu essoufflés d'avoir dû retenir le loup garou et le kanima. Jackson et Scott, quant à eux, semblaient encore ivres de colère, même s'ils se retenaient de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Personne ne répondit à l'enseignant, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

— C'était par terre, glissa Matt en tendant la tablette tactile à Scott.

Agacé par son intervention, Harris attrapa l'objet d'un mouvement sec avant de toiser les six adolescents adossés contre les murs du couloir.

— Vous et vous ! commença-t-il en désignant Jackson et Scott.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes et se ravisa. Il fit un mouvement plus large pour désigner tous ceux qui avaient participé à la bagarre, même Matt, situé derrière lui.

— Ou plutôt, vous tous. En retenue. A 15h. Même vous, les deux Duval qui se cachent dans les vestiaires. Je vous ai vues, ce n'est pas la peine de vous planquer comme ça !

Le photographe écarta les bras en faisant une moue choquée tandis qu'Alex et Juliette avançaient en traînant des pieds. Personne ne protesta plus que ça. Ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de discuter avec Harris. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. La cadette Duval attendit que l'enseignant se soit éloigné pour soupirer :

— Bon, ça aurait pu être pire !

Les autres adolescents lui lancèrent un regard condescendant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que de laisser enfermer dans la même pièce à quelques mètres d'intervalle deux garçons qui se détestaient, dont l'un était un loup garou et l'autre le kanima ?

**### - ###**

A 15h, ils se rendirent tous à la bibliothèque où Harris les attendait de pied ferme. Scott et Stiles laissèrent tomber leurs sacs au sol et s'assirent sur les premières chaises qui tombèrent sous leurs fesses. Erica s'installa en face d'eux et Nina se précipita à leur table, sans trop savoir si elle faisait ça pour protéger la blonde ou pour profiter de sa proximité avec le fils du shérif. Matt, Allison et Jackson se rendirent à la table juste derrière et Alex se glissa à la dernière place libre, histoire de pouvoir surveiller les moindres faits et gestes du kanima, dans l'optique de défendre la chasseuse.

Juliette, elle, tenta de négocier sa liberté.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me coller, je ne fais pas partie du lycée.

Le sourire froid qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'enseignant lui fit froid dans le dos et lui permit de comprendre qu'elle avait déjà perdu cette bataille.

— Vous avez raison, Mlle Duval, concéda le professeur de chimie. Il serait plus juste d'appeler la police pour leur signaler votre comportement dérangeant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Je pense que dans ce cas là, on appellerait ça coups et blessures sur mineur. Mais c'est vous qui étudiez le droit, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi.

Mortifiée, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'assit à une table seule. Jackson lança d'un air supérieur :

— Oh. On peut pas être en retenue ensemble. J'ai une mesure d'éloignement contre ces abrutis.

Le blond fit un mouvement du bras pour désigner Scott et Stiles. Harris ne se laissa pas démonter et demanda :

— Tous ces abrutis ?

Alex osa glisser pendant quelques centièmes de seconde un regard exaspéré vers l'enseignant tandis que Nina levait les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours plaisant d'entendre leur professeur de chimie parler de ses élèves avec autant d'amour.

— Non, juste les deux abrutis qui sont là, précisa le fils du shérif en se montrant du doigt avec son meilleur ami.

— Très bien, déclara Harris. Vous deux, asseyez-vous là.

L'enseignant désignait la table où Juliette s'était assise et les deux garçons se traînèrent jusqu'aux chaises libres pendant que Matt sortait un paquet de chips de son sac. Jackson sembla estomaqué par la réaction du professeur de chimie. Visiblement, il s'attendait à une autre réponse. Peut-être même espérait-il échapper à la retenue. En tout cas, le garçon était désormais obligé de rester assis dans la bibliothèque pendant son heure de colle, comme les autres.

— Je vais tuer ce mec ! grogna Scott.

— Non, tu vas pas le tuer, riposta Stiles, qui avait pourtant longtemps insisté sur cette idée. Tu vas découvrir qui le contrôles et ensuite, tu l'aideras et tu vas le sauver.

— En plus, le sang, ça tâche, grommela Juliette.

Le fils du shérif lui lança un regard en biais pendant que son meilleur ami persistait :

— Non. T'avais raison, on va le tuer !

— Ha, j'te jure … soupira Stiles.

Scott se retourna une nouvelle fois pour fusiller Jackson du regard. L'aînée Duval jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et observa Matt, qui était occupé à pianoter sur sa tablette. Alex, assise à côté de Jackson, observait les réactions du photographe. Cependant, celui-ci resta stoïque tout au long de sa lecture, sûrement parce qu'il avait déjà entendu parler du kanima grâce à Juliette.

— Scott ? finit par chuchoter le fils du shérif. Et si c'était Matt ?

Le loup garou pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que Juliette se raidissait.

— Il est lié à cette histoire de vidéos, non ? insista Stiles en observant le photographe.

— Danny a dit que c'était Matt qui avait découvert qu'il manquait deux heures sur la vidéo, contra son meilleur ami.

— Justement ! Comme ça, il essaie d'éloigner les soupçons.

Scott observa le garçon assis à côté d'Allison, qui avait rangé sa tablette et grignotait maintenant ses chips avant de déclarer d'un air dubitatif :

— Il oblige Jackson à tuer le père d'Isaac, le chasseur des Argent et le mécanicien qui répare ta voiture ?

— Ouais !

— Pourquoi ?

Stiles se trémoussa sur sa chaise avant de lâcher :

— Parce que … Ce mec est maléfique.

Scott laissa passer quelques secondes avant de râler :

— C'est parce que tu l'aimes pas !

— Ouais, ce type m'énerve, ch'sais pas pourquoi ! Regarde-le, t'as vu sa tronche ?

Le fils du shérif se renfonça dans son siège tout en observant Matt proposer des chips à Jackson.

— Pas d'autres hypothèses ? demanda Scott, qui visiblement, ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ce que lui disait son meilleur ami.

A côté de lui, Juliette se détendit et retint un soupir de soulagement. Stiles ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur le cœur du mystère lié au kanima. La jeune fille avait craint un instant qu'à cause de toutes les interactions qu'Alex, Nina et elles avaient eu avec la série, les héros découvrent la vérité sur le reptile et le photographe avant l'heure.

Les ennuis n'étaient pas encore totalement finis pour autant. Alors que les deux garçons avaient arrêté de parler de Matt, Jackson se frotta le front en grimaçant. Il finit par attraper son sac et se lever sous les regards intrigués d'Allison et Matt.

— Ca va ? lui demanda Harris, légèrement inquiet en voyant les rictus de douleur de son élève. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

— Si, je vais me passer un peu d'eau, assura Jackson en quittant la bibliothèque.

Les autres adolescents le suivirent du regard et Harris se leva de sa chaise.

— Personne ne bouge, prévint-il avant de suivre le blond.

Stiles et Scott n'attendirent même pas que la porte se soit refermée derrière leur enseignant pour quitter leurs places et se précipiter à côté d'Erica pour tenter de lui soutirer des informations sur les parents de Jackson.

Alex, elle, échangea un coup d'œil avec sa sœur, puis avec Nina. Le trio savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver à l'adolescent dans les toilettes et elles n'avaient pas forcément envie d'y repenser. Il y avait quand même des choses plus agréables qu'un serpent qui vous jaillissait de l'œil avant de disparaître dans un lavabo.

**### - ###**

Nina retourna le livre pour pouvoir en observer la tranche, afin de savoir sur quelle étagère le replacer. Harris s'était levé quelques minutes plus tôt et les lycéens avaient cru que cela annonçait la fin de leur heure de colle. Cependant, l'enseignant les avait vite détrompés en ricanant et en leur indiquant qu'ils ne pourraient partir que lorsqu'ils auraient fini de ranger les trois chariots remplis à craquer de livres à remettre à leur place.

Ils s'étaient répartis par groupe de trois pour aller plus vite. Alex, Juliette et Nina étaient dans le rayon à côté de celui de Jackson, Erica et Matt. Les trois jeunes gens ne parlaient pas, au contraire de Scott, Stiles et Allison. Le loup garou venait de revenir du bureau du proviseur, où il avait été appelé quelques minutes plus tôt, et la conversation allait bon train.

— Ca veut dire qu'il est né après la mort de sa mère par césarienne, chuchota le fils du shérif. Ils ont dû le sortir de son cadavre.

Les trois amis étaient encore en train d'analyser les informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées concernant Jackson, négligeant clairement le rangement des livres. Alex ne manquait pas de leur adresser des regards agacés à travers les étagères en voyant qu'ils ne faisaient rien, ce qui signifiait qu'ils mettraient plus de temps à sortir d'ici. Mais aucun des adolescents ne s'en rendit compte.

Nina sentait bien que sa meilleure amie se retenait de ne pas les houspiller et elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt frustrant de devoir faire du rangement alors qu'à côté, Scott, Stiles et Allison discutaient. Mais elle aimait trop les trois personnages pour leur faire la moindre remarque.

Juliette se rendit dans le rayon voisin pour y remettre un livre. Matt leva les yeux en la voyant arriver et la jeune fille déglutit, le stress l'envahissant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être déstabilisée par ses yeux bleus ! L'aînée Duval détourna le regard et tendit le bras pour glisser l'ouvrage sur l'étagère mais elle ne réussit pas à remettre le livre en place.

Elle batailla quelques instants, essayant de pousser les romans sur l'étagère avec la tranche de celui qu'elle avait dans la main, mais ne réussit pas à avoir un espace assez large pour y ranger le livre. Matt s'approcha d'elle et le lui prit avec un petit sourire suffisant. Juliette se sentit rougir – de colère ou de honte, elle ne savait pas trop – quand le photographe réussit à mettre l'ouvrage sur l'étagère du premier coup.

Il se tourna vers elle et sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais Jackson poussa un soupir bruyant qui attira son attention. Le garçon se retourna et lança :

— Ca va, Jackson ?

Le blond hocha brièvement la tête mais même sans connaître la suite des événements, Juliette aurait pu deviner qu'il était loin d'aller bien. Il était extrêmement pâle et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Matt devait avoir entendu les accusations de Stiles, qui n'avait pas été franchement discret un peu plus tôt en l'accusant d'être le maître du kanima, et il allait faire en sorte de se mettre hors de soupçons en forçant Jackson à l'attaquer.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille attrapa le bras du photographe et le fixa, essayant de lui demander par le regard de ne pas faire ce à quoi il pensait. Le garçon se dégagea d'un mouvement sec et recula, fusillant du regard Juliette, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules et se dépêcha de repartir à son chariot avant que Matt ne se décide à la tuer sur place.

— Alors, c'était un accident ou non ? souffla Allison.

— Tout ce qui est écrit dans le rapport, c'est enquête non concluante, annonça Stiles.

Alex roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment, espérant faire comprendre à ses trois amis qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose et de s'activer à ranger le chariot de livre sur lequel ils étaient appuyés. Cependant, sa réaction n'eut aucun effet puisque Scott posa une question :

— Alors, ses parents ont pu être tués ?

Le fils du shérif acquiesça :

— Si c'est le cas, ça colle avec la légende du kanima. Vous savez, il cherche à tuer les meurtriers.

— Mais pour qui ? Pour Jackson ou pour la personne qui le contrôle ? demanda Allison.

— Il faut qu'on lui parle. Il faut qu'on lui dise ! lança Scott en faisant un pas en avant.

— Attends ! voulut le retenir la chasseuse. N'y va pas !

Mais Scott était déjà dans l'allée principale. Alex et Nina échangèrent un regard angoissé. Elles savaient très bien ce qui était censé se passer mais elles étaient également certaines que la force allait les forcer à intervenir. Les deux filles voulurent se retourner pour voir où était Juliette mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille.

La cadette Duval se sentit envahie par une vague de froid. Où était encore passé sa sœur ?

**### - ###**

Juliette avait à peine regagné son chariot qu'elle avait senti la force qui la poussait à protéger Matt prendre possession d'elle. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ce que la force la quitte et qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était plus là où elle aurait dû être.

Elle avait l'impression que ses membres étaient devenus du coton et que son cerveau venait de s'éteindre brutalement. L'aînée Duval avait conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, mais elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur son corps. C'était à la fois angoissant et relaxant. Pouvoir lâcher prise et se laisser guider, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Sans pouvoir refuser à ses jambes de bouger, Juliette se vit avancer entre les rayons et arriver en face de Matt. Le lycéen était en train d'examiner la couverture d'un livre et il releva les yeux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Derrière lui, Jackson se retournait lentement. Son épiderme était tacheté de vert et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Il s'avança vers le photographe, une main aux griffes dégoulinantes de venin brandit devant lui.

L'aînée Duval ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire ce qu'il voulait. Le kanima était rapide mais elle avait l'avantage de l'être aussi lorsque la force s'emparait d'elle. D'un mouvement vif, la jeune fille poussa Matt hors du chemin de Jackson. Le garçon s'écrasa contre une étagère, qui faillit partir en arrière sous son poids. Le kanima abattit sa main et il griffa Juliette en plein front.

La force quitta brutalement la jeune fille, qui sentit une vive chaleur l'envahir. Elle vacilla un instant, déboussolée par le départ de la force, puis, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra contre Matt. L'aînée Duval aurait pu s'en réjouir – ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle aurait la chance d'être aussi proche du photographe que ça – mais le garçon ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enthousiasmer.

Par réflexe, il tendit les bras pour la retenir avant de les écarter pour la laisser tomber par terre. La tempe de Juliette cogna contre le sol mais grâce au venin du kanima qui circulait dans ses veines, ses nerfs étaient bloqués et elle ne sentait donc pas la douleur. La jeune fille se prit pourtant à penser que lorsque le poison se serait dissipé, elle s'en sortirait probablement avec une énorme bosse sur le front.

Scott arriva une seconde après que Jackson ait disparu. Il découvrit Juliette, étalée par terre, et Matt, plaqué contre une bibliothèque, l'air perdu. Le loup garou se précipita vers l'aînée Duval pour vérifier si elle allait bien, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de prendre soin d'elle.

Une explosion retentit au dessus de lui alors que Jackson sautait d'un meuble à un autre en faisant exploser l'une des lampes à néon du plafond. Des livres tombèrent des étagères alors qu'une pluie d'étincelle se mettait à crépiter, forçant Scott à se protéger la tête avec ses bras. Matt l'imita et s'accroupit.

Le loup garou lutta pour ne pas se transformer, même si ses crocs tendaient à pointer hors de sa bouche et que ses yeux voulaient virer au doré. Il ne fallait pas que le photographe l'aperçoive.

— Occupe-toi d'elle ! lança-t-il au garçon face à lui avant de se retourner et d'appeler Erica.

La jeune fille, seule dans son rayon, se retourna, les pupilles jaunes. Jackson passa au dessus d'elle, dans un saut souple et vif. Il fit tomber de nouveaux livres et trembler une autre bibliothèque. Stiles se précipita sur Allison pour la protéger et l'entoura de ses bras pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Alex dérapa à côté d'eux et se tint droite, prête à frapper Jackson s'il s'approchait trop près de la chasseuse.

Scott vérifia chaque allée pour tenter de trouver le kanima et s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le fils du shérif et sa petite amie, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Quelques secondes de trop. Jackson en profita pour atterrir sans bruit derrière Erica, qui reculait dans une allée, le cherchant des yeux au dessus des bibliothèques.

Il tenta de la griffer, mais c'était sans compter Nina, qui avait saisi un gros dictionnaire sur le chariot et fit de larges mouvements avec devant elle pour éloigner le kanima. Elle réussit à lui dévier la main et la créature recula de quelques pas en poussant un sifflement sourd. Profitant de son avantage, la jeune fille poussa un cri afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre elle – ce qui était faux, mais c'était la force qui lui dictait sa conduite.

Jackson bondit et disparut de sa vue. Alerté par son cri, Scott se précipita dans l'allée, Alex sur les talons. La force semblait ne plus faire effet sur elle, vu l'air paniqué qu'elle affichait. Nina sentait elle aussi qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Le dictionnaire qu'elle tenait lui semblait aussi lourd qu'une voiture – non pas qu'elle ait déjà porté une voiture, mais si elle devait un jour en porter une, il lui semblerait qu'elle pèserait exactement ce poids-là.

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri étouffé fit sursauter les quatre adolescents qui se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Scott et Alex rebroussèrent chemin tandis qu'Erica bousculait Nina, qui tituba avant de lâcher son dictionnaire et de suivre le mouvement. Stiles était écrasé au sol et Allison était adossée à une bibliothèque, immobile. Une longue éraflure rouge lui courrait le long du cou.

Scott poussa un cri avant de se précipiter vers sa copine. Il lui prit la main et lui tapota la joue.

— Je … Stiles ? balbutia Allison.

Le fils du shérif poussa un grognement pour signifier qu'il était toujours en vie.

Nina s'effondra contre une bibliothèque, hors d'haleine. Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle avait porté un dictionnaire pendant trente secondes et ça lui suffisait pour être épuisée. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi un peu du choc dû à la force qui l'avait contrôlée, mais ce n'était quand même pas bien glorieux, tout ça.

A côté d'elle, Alex serra les poings, la mâchoire contractée. Sa meilleure amie devina qu'elle devait se sentir furieuse de ne pas avoir pu défendre Allison. Un bruit derrière elle les fit se retourner. Jackson était face à un tableau, droit comme un i. La cadette Duval fit un mouvement vers lui mais Erica la rattrapa par les cheveux.

— Reste-là ! siffla-t-elle.

Scott aida Stiles à se redresser avant de se placer devant lui et Allison. Ils observèrent le blond écrire avec des gestes mécaniques la phrase « Restez hors de mon chemin ou je vous tuerai » avec une craie. Puis, dans un geste aussi rapide que souple, il passa au travers d'une fenêtre pour s'enfuir, laissant les adolescents seuls dans une pièce dévastée.

* * *

Un p'tit mot rapide pour vous remercier de votre soutien et m'excuser pour ma totale irrégularité. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de vous faire languir comme ça mais j'ai des tas d'événements imprévus qui s'enchaînent les uns à la suite des autres ... Heureusement, rien de désagréable ! Mais du coup, je suis plutôt indisponible et occupée donc ça m'empêche de venir ... Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews (j'espère que j'ai oublié personne ? Sinon, j'en suis navrée !) et de poster un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Théoriquement, d'ici une semaine, j'aurais plus de temps libre, donc j'espère retrouver un rythme plus régulier mais je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre ... A très vite et encore une fois, merci de votre soutien !

J'en profite pour adresser mes remerciements à tous les anonymes qui commentent mes histoires. Je ne peux pas vous répondre personnellement, mais je suis vraiment touchée par vos messages !


	31. Chapitre 30

Scott fut le premier à réagir. Il s'accroupit à côté d'Allison et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille murmura :

— Tu fais quoi ?

— Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, déclara le loup garou, comme si ça lui paraissait évident.

— Non. Mes parents vont péter un câble s'ils apprennent que j'ai été agressée par le kanima, bredouilla la chasseuse.

— Oui, bah c'est normal ! Nous aussi, on s'inquiète pour toi ! décréta Alex.

Scott sembla hésiter un peu, ne sachant s'il valait mieux prendre le risque de voir les Argent en colère et s'assurer que sa copine allait bien ou attendre sans rien dire. A côté de lui, Stiles grimaçait sans pour autant donner son avis. La voix de Matt leur parvint depuis l'allée où il était toujours caché.

— Je crois qu'il va aussi falloir emmener Juliette. Elle a perdu connaissance …

Alex s'ébroua et se retourna vivement pour se précipiter à côté de sa sœur. Elle lui tapota la joue et la secoua en l'attrapant par les épaules, espérant la sortir de son évanouissement.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, lui fit remarquer le photographe.

La cadette Duval lui adressa un regard noir mais se retint de faire la moindre remarque. Stiles finit par se lamenter :

— On va se faire déchirer par Harris …

— C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? grinça Erica.

— Et si au lieu de se disputer, on appelait une ambulance ? proposa Nina.

— Moi, ça va aller ! assura Allison. Je crois que je commence à sentir mes doigts de pied.

Scott lui lança un regard dubitatif que la chasseuse soutint du mieux qu'elle put.

— De toute façon, tu veux que les médecins fassent quoi pour moi ? Je ne crois pas qu'il ait un antidote contre le poison du kanima.

— Mais Juliette va avoir besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, insista Alex. Il faut prévenir les secours.

— On pourrait commencer par prévenir le lycée, suggéra Erica.

— On va se faire déchirer, répéta Stiles.

— Tu crois qu'on y est pour quelque chose ? rétorqua la louve. Et de toute façon, y a des caméras, dans la bibliothèque ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, le proviseur doit déjà être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil haineux vers Allison et personne ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Bon, on l'appelle, cette ambulance ? s'enquit Matt.

**### - ###**

Alex faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Elle attendait que Nina sorte du bureau du proviseur. La cadette Duval venait elle-même d'y passer un quart d'heure – et pas le meilleur de sa vie.

Comme les adolescents l'avaient prévu, Gérard et Victoria n'avaient pas tardé à entrer dans la bibliothèque dévastée. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se concerter pour inventer un mensonge plausible expliquant les dégâts causés et la disparition de Jackson. Il n'y avait aucun risque que quelqu'un parle volontairement de la transformation du blond, puisque ce n'était ni dans l'intérêt de Matt, ni dans celui d'Erica ou encore de Scott, Stiles et Allison. Mais ils allaient forcément raconter des versions différentes et les Argent sauraient qu'ils mentaient.

Quand on lui avait demandé de raconter sa version des faits, Alex avait joué l'idiote. Elle s'était concentrée pour avoir des larmes dans les yeux et avait feint d'être complètement déboussolée. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se masser les tempes et de bégayer – ce point-ci n'étant pas difficile à mettre en œuvre, étant donné qu'elle était stressée par la présence de Gérard et Victoria en face d'elle. La jeune fille avait assuré ne pas bien se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé et avoir des souvenirs plutôt flous. Elle avait juste parlé des néons qui avait explosé, des cris, de la bousculade et de la précipitation.

La cadette Duval ne s'était pas sentie très convaincante mais les deux Argent n'avaient pas vraiment insisté, sûrement parce qu'ils commençaient à être rodés à ce genre de témoignages, étant donné qu'avant l'adolescente, ils avaient déjà entendu Scott, Stiles, Erica et Allison – qui n'était plus paralysée – raconter leurs versions des faits. La présence de la psychologue scolaire, Mlle Morrell, n'avait pas non plus dû les inciter à poser trop de questions indiscrètes.

Alex attendait donc que Nina, la dernière à passer, sorte du bureau. Normalement, la cadette Duval aurait dû être à l'hôpital avec sa sœur, mais lorsque les secours étaient arrivés et avaient demandé si quelqu'un accompagnait Juliette, c'était Matt qui s'était proposé. Encore secouée par les événements et totalement surprise par la réaction du photographe, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Ce n'était que lorsque Nina lui avait enfoncé son coude dans les côtes en lui faisant les gros yeux qu'Alex s'était dit que laisser son aînée en tête à tête avec une personne qui avait lancé le kanima sur elle et avait clairement annoncé qu'il comptait la tuer n'était sûrement pas l'idée du siècle. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Matt s'éloignait avec les secours et les deux filles étaient convoquées dans le bureau du proviseur.

La cadette Duval marchait d'un angle à l'autre du couloir, comptant les minutes. Elle trouvait que Nina restait bien longtemps dans le bureau et elle était sûre que ce n'était pas vraiment son imagination qui influençait sa perception du temps. Gérard devait être en train de cuisiner sa meilleure amie pendant que Victoria aiguisait les couteaux et les fourchettes.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout du couloir, un garçon surgit en face d'Alex, la sortant de ses pensées et la faisant sursauter. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui la fixait de temps en temps au lycée. Avant d'avoir pu s'énerver contre lui – et sans trop savoir pourquoi elle avait envie de lui crier dessus, d'ailleurs – le garçon l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

Surprise, la cadette Duval n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux alors que l'adolescent lui demandait :

— Où est-ce que tu l'as mis ?

La jeune fille battit des cils et secoua la tête.

— J'en ai besoin. Il faut que tu me le rendes, décréta le garçon sur un ton pressant.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'écria Alex.

— Ne fais pas l'ignorante ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

La cadette Duval roula des yeux.

— C'est si dur que ça de croire que non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et que j'aurais bien besoin d'une explication claire et précise ?

Le garçon plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

— J'en ai besoin. Demain, il va falloir que tu me le rendes. Sinon, il va nous arriver des ennuis à tous les deux.

— C'est une menace ? s'enquit Alex, qui tentait d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle alors qu'une angoisse sourde commençait à monter en elle.

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

— Une mise en garde. Je peux te protéger, si tu me le rends demain. Sinon … Je ne pourrais pas garantir ta sécurité.

Le garçon sembla hésiter et fixa les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il fit un mouvement de tête vers l'avant avant de reculer et de s'éloigner sans plus se retourner. La cadette Duval resta contre le mur, interdite. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas assez de souci à gérer comme ça ? Fallait lui rajouter un ado pas net qui lui demandait de lui rendre quelque chose dont elle ignorait totalement la nature. Est-ce que c'était une chaussette ? Un jeu vidéo ? De l'argent ? Un cadavre ? Après tout, elle pouvait tout imaginer.

La porte du bureau du proviseur s'ouvrit, arrachant la jeune Alex à ses pensées. Nina sortit, le visage pâle et les yeux rougis.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'alerta aussitôt la cadette Duval. T'as mis trois plombes à sortir ! Ils t'ont torturé ?

— Non, la rassura sa meilleure amie. Mais tu me connais. Y avait trop de pression, trop de stress … Ils étaient agglutinés autour de moi et je pouvais presque sentir leurs regards me trouer la peau. Je me suis mise à pleurer, alors, ils comprenaient rien à ce que je disais. Donc ils me demandaient de répéter, mais ça me mettait encore plus la pression, du coup, je m'embrouillais … Je crois qu'ils m'ont laissé sortir parce qu'ils en avaient marre plus que parce que je leur ai donné des informations utiles.

Alex hocha la tête et tapota l'épaule de la plus petite du trio pour lui témoigner son soutien.

— On va à l'hôpital pour voir Juliette ? demanda Nina.

— Non. Le temps qu'on trouve un bus et qu'on y soit, elle sera sûrement rentrée à la maison, expliqua la cadette Duval en consultant l'heure sur son téléphone. Ca fait un moment qu'elle est partie et normalement, elle devrait rentrer à la maison ce soir.

On sentait bien que la jeune fille n'était pas vraiment sûre d'elle et qu'elle essayait simplement de se rassurer que sa sœur allait bien. Sa meilleure amie lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Alex s'ébroua et demanda :

— Tu viens dormir chez moi ? J'ai des trucs à te raconter.

— Ca tombe bien, moi aussi …

**### - ###**

Juliette ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond blanc d'un air impassible. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite pour découvrir un rideau bleu délavé et une perfusion reliée par un tube transparent à la saignée de son coude. Elle regarda ensuite à gauche et vit Matt qui l'observait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

La jeune fille ferma les paupières quelques secondes. Juste le temps que toutes les informations remontent à son cerveau. Et là, elle les rouvrit en grand.

Elle était encore à l'hôpital. Et l'aînée Duval commençait à en avoir vraiment marre d'atterrir à cet endroit à chaque fois qu'il y avait un peu d'action. Quant à l'action en question, c'était Jackson qui l'avait griffé et paralysé. Sans parler de Matt, qui la menaçait de mort depuis plusieurs jours et qui était dorénavant penché au-dessus d'elle.

Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que le photographe n'essaye de l'étouffer avec un oreiller ? Et avait-il déjà été commettre le meurtre que le kanima ne pouvait pas faire pour lui ? Pourquoi Alex n'était pas avec elle ? Matt avait-il profité que Juliette soit dans les choux pour éliminer Nina et sa sœur ?

La jeune fille voulut poser toutes ces questions en même temps et la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de déclarer fut :

— Abeuargh ?

Un sourire franchement moqueur s'afficha sur le visage du photographe.

— Ah ouais ? Tout ça ? ironisa-t-il.

Juliette se racla la gorge en essayant de ne pas rougir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, résumant assez bien ses pensées.

— A ton avis ? répondit le garçon.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle choisit de mettre les pieds dans le plat, autant pour avoir des réponses franches que parce que de toute façon, c'était dans sa nature.

— Tu cherches à me tuer ?

Matt éclata de rire, visiblement surpris.

— Non ! Si je voulais te tuer, j'aurais eu le temps de le faire depuis le temps. Tu es restée dans les vapes vachement longtemps !

L'aînée Duval se sentit instantanément soulagée. Pourtant, il fallut qu'elle insiste :

— Excuse-moi, mais ces derniers-temps, tu n'étais pas vraiment amical avec moi …

Le sourire de Matt se fana et son visage se durcit. Juliette regretta d'avoir voulu jouer à la maligne.

— C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt fâché après toi. Je t'en veux de n'avoir rien fait pour m'aider alors que tu savais ce que l'équipe de natation m'avait fait. Mais à la réflexion, ça ne mérite pas de te tuer. Tu étais une gamine. Tu étais un peu plus vieille que moi, mais t'étais quand même une gamine. Et puis, j'ai besoin de toi. Et tu me seras plus utile vivante que morte.

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait se réjouir de ce changement d'avis. A vrai dire, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle préférait presque le Matt assoiffé de vengeance et plein de rancoeur.

— C'est pour ça que tu as envoyé le kanima chez moi, l'autre jour ?

Le photographe fronça les sourcils, surpris.

— Comment ça ?

— Bin. Hier, y avait le kanima en bas de chez moi. Il a rôdé toute la nuit devant ma fenêtre.

— C'était là qu'il était, alors … murmura Matt.

— C'est pas toi qui l'avait envoyé, alors ? s'alarma Juliette, qui encore une fois, n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle trouvait que c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le garçon secoua la tête, l'air pensif.

— Ca confirme ce que je pensais … Mais, c'est bizarre … Ils n'en parlent pas, dans la légende.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Juliette.

Une infirmière tira subitement le rideau, les faisant sursauter.

— Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée ?

Elle commença à s'occuper de la jeune fille et Matt fit mine de reculer. Devinant ce qu'il voulait faire, l'aînée Duval se jeta sur lui. A vrai dire, c'était la force qui l'avait poussé à bouger. En réalité, Juliette était trop perturbée pour vouloir retenir le photographe de son plein gré. Sauf qu'elle était encore un peu paralysée. Ses jambes ne suivirent pas vraiment le mouvement et seul son buste partit en avant.

La jeune fille se serait donc magnifiquement étalée sur le sol si Matt n'avait pas tendu les bras pour la rattraper in extremis. L'aînée Duval se rappela brièvement de la scène de la bibliothèque, où le photographe n'avait pas hésité à la laisser tomber alors qu'elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour amortir sa chute. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, il se contenta de la remettre au fond de son lit avec une moue exaspérée.

Juliette agrippa ses manches et chuchota :

— Je sais à quoi tu penses et ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Matt la fixa sans rien dire. La jeune fille serra plus fort sa veste et insista :

— Crois-moi. Il ne faut pas que tu fasses ça.

Le photographe inspira profondément avant de se dégager et de s'éloigner. Juliette poussa un soupir énervé. L'infirmière lui lança d'un ton amusé :

— C'est votre petit ami ?

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard si noir que la femme se mit à bégayer :

— Oh, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas …

— C'est pas mon copain, grommela Juliette en se rendant compte qu'elle y était allée fort avec cette brave dame qui voulait juste faire la discussion.

L'infirmière n'insista pas et se garda de faire le moindre commentaire qui ne soit pas médical. L'aînée Duval, elle, s'enfonça dans ses pensées. Plus le temps passait, plus la situation se compliquait.

**### - ###**

Juliette se frotta la saignée du coude, là où la perfusion avait été plantée quelques minutes plus tôt. On venait de l'autoriser à sortir de l'hôpital et même si ses examens n'avaient rien montré d'inquiétant, elle se sentait encore un peu faible. C'était sûrement dû au poison du kanima, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait entièrement évacué de son organisme. Ses jambes étaient toutes tremblantes et elle se prit les pieds dans une chaise, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol.

Par miracle, elle réussit à se maintenir debout. La jeune fille ne se gêna cependant pas pour jeter un regard noir par-dessus son épaule vers la chaise qui lui avait fait un croche-pied. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, l'aînée Duval se trouva nez-à-nez avec Matt. Ou plutôt, nez-à-menton.

Juliette sursauta, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur ou que le photographe se trouvait en face d'elle, et elle fit un tel bond qu'elle se retrouva trois pas en arrière. Le garçon avait un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres mais il ne fit pas de commentaires. Il se contenta de se rapprocher d'elle et la jeune fille croisa les bras devant elle tout en tentant de reprendre contenance.

— Alors, euh … Tu l'as fait ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

— Ca dépend de quoi on parle, répondit Matt d'un ton plat.

L'aînée Duval fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour préciser sa pensée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'articuler la moindre phrase. Sa mère et son père débarquait dans le hall de l'hôpital et foncèrent droit sur elle. Derrière eux, venaient Alex et Nina, un peu moins inquiètes, mais tout de même avec des mines soucieuses.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta Mme Duval. Personne ne nous a prévenus ! C'est Alex qui nous a expliqué que tu étais à l'hôpital quand elle est rentrée …

— On a aussitôt foncé ici, renchérit son mari. On voulait absolument savoir ce qui s'était passé.

— Oh euh … Trois fois rien, un petit évanouissement dans la bibliothèque … mentit Juliette. J'aurais pas dû sauter le déjeuner, je crois.

Alors que sa sœur hochait la tête, approuvant son mensonge, ses parents l'ensevelirent sous une avalanche de discours réprobateurs et de conseils nutritionnels. La jeune fille n'écouta strictement rien et chercha le photographe du regard. Celui-ci s'éloignait en direction de la sortie et l'aînée Duval s'élança vers lui, bien décidée à le retenir tant qu'elle ne saurait pas s'il avait, ou non, tué la copine de Sean.

— Matt ! appela-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Plus exactement, Juliette voulut se précipiter. Mais elle s'emmêla les jambes, comme à son habitude, et trébucha. Après avoir tenté vaillamment de reprendre son équilibre, elle se sentit piquer vers le sol. Heureusement pour elle, le photographe s'était retourné et la rattrapa pour la troisième fois de la journée – ce qui pouvait compenser ce moment dans la bibliothèque où il l'avait délibérément laissée tomber.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'écrasa contre son ventre, dans une posture un peu trop délicate à son goût, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de rougir ou de s'embarrasser. Elle commençait à avoir trop l'habitude de ce genre de situation pour s'en inquiéter, désormais.

— Dis-le moi ! chuchota-t-elle alors que le garçon la redressait. Dis-moi si tu l'as tuée ou pas. C'est très important.

Matt la fixa un instant sans rien dire. Puis, il murmura :

— Je passe te chercher dans deux heures. Arrange toi pour me rejoindre. On doit parler.

Le photographe recula et s'éloigna définitivement. Il passa à côté d'Andrew, qui était figé dans le hall, les yeux brillants de douleur et de tristesse. Juliette s'étonna un instant de son regard avant de brusquement comprendre le cheminement de son ex-petit ami. Il avait dû croire que Matt était le garçon pour lequel elle avait mis un terme à leur relation.

La jeune fille aurait presque eut envie d'en rire. Si seulement Andrew savait qu'en réalité, le photographe avait plus envie de l'utiliser ou de la tuer que de sortie avec … Le garçon tourna les talons sans rien dire et repartit sans rien dire.

— Qui c'était ? demanda Mme Duval, qui s'était rapproché de sa fille.

Juliette secoua la tête.

— Un ami. Pourquoi Andrew était là ?

La femme prit un air coupable.

— Je me suis permis de lui envoyer un texto quand j'ai su pour toi. Même si vous êtes en froid, je me suis dit qu'il avait le droit de savoir que tu étais à l'hôpital. J'ai mal fait ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

— Non. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

Un ange passa, puis, Alex glissa :

— On rentre ? Je suis certaine que Juliette a envie d'un bon repas pour se remplir le ventre après toutes ces émotions !

Les parents Duval approuvèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking pour gagner la voiture.

Tapi sur le toit de l'hôpital, le kanima regarda Juliette s'installer sur la banquette arrière.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour mon absence prolongée. J'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et je vois les résultats arriver. J'ai ainsi le plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis prise en Master Création Littéraire au Havre ! Cela explique ma récente indisponibilité, je finalisais mon dossier et j'ai ensuite travailler sur mon entretien.

Je devrais recommencer à publier plus régulièrement. J'espère réussir à tenir mon rythme de publication normal. Merci pour votre soutien et à très vite !


	32. Chapitre 31

— Et il m'a dit qu'elle s'était faite tuer par un puma, termina Nina. Ca m'a aussitôt mis la puce à l'oreille, parce qu'on sait parfaitement qu'ici, les tueurs, ce ne sont pas les pumas, mais les loups garous !

La jeune fille soupira et les deux sœurs Duval échangèrent un long regard. Juliette semblait épuisée mais elle gardait vaillamment les yeux ouverts. Après avoir pris un rapide repas, l'aînée avait prétendu être fatiguée – et ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais elle s'était servie de ce prétexte pour fausser compagnie à ses parents – pour monter à l'étage. Le trio s'était ensuite réuni dans la chambre de la cadette Duval et avait fait le point sur les derniers événements.

Durant cette conversation, il avait donc été question du récent changement d'attitude de Matt vis-à-vis de la plus âgée des trois filles. Alex se méfiait de lui tandis que Nina préférait voir ça sous un angle positif. Quant à Juliette, elle semblait blasée par le garçon et s'attendait à tout venant de sa part.

Une fois ce point discuté en long, en large et en travers, la cadette Duval avait raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Elle avait avoué ne pas avoir compris la menace de ce garçon et se demandait s'il fallait la prendre au sérieux. Nina s'en était aussitôt inquiétée mais Juliette avait relativisé : après les loups garous et les kanimas, que pouvaient-elles craindre ?

Enfin, Nina avait conclu en expliquant ce que son père lui avait révélé sur la mort de sa mère. Les trois filles poussèrent le même soupir en chœur. Elles étaient clairement dépassées par les événements.

— Et si on retournait voir Deaton ? suggéra Alex. Ca fait longtemps, il aura peut-être trouvé une solution.

— Si c'était le cas, il nous aurait déjà contactées, rétorqua sa meilleure amie.

— On ne lui a pas laissé nos coordonnées, fit remarquer Juliette.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il en a besoin ? ironisa sa sœur. C'est un émissaire, il en sait bien plus long que nous sur les créatures fantastiques. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui laisse notre numéro de téléphone ou notre adresse pour nous trouver.

L'aînée Duval haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Son téléphone émit un petit son pour lui signaler qu'elle avait reçu un texto. La jeune fille ravala donc la phrase qu'elle allait prononcer pour se concentrer sur la lecture de son message.

— C'est qui ? lui demanda Nina.

— Matt. Il est devant la maison. Il me demande de venir.

Alex et sa meilleure amie échangèrent un regard.

— Tu ne devrais pas y aller, lança la cadette Duval.

— J'ai pas vraiment le choix, annonça Juliette en se levant. Si je n'y vais pas, il serait capable de me lancer le kanima aux trousses. Et si je peux survivre encore quelques jours, ça m'arrange.

— Alors, laisse nous y aller avec toi ! insista sa sœur.

La plus âgée du trio s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre et secoua la tête.

— Non. Matt ne va jamais parler devant vous.

— Donc, on va t'attendre là sans rien faire ? grinça Nina.

Juliette haussa les épaules.

— Vous n'avez qu'à enquêter sur le puma et sur le mec aux cheveux noirs. J'ai mon téléphone. Si j'ai un problème, je vous appelle.

La jeune fille quitta la pièce et Alex poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Et si jamais elle a pas le temps de nous appeler, on fait comment ? râla-t-elle.

Nina fit la moue mais ne répondit rien. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que tout se passe bien pour Juliette. Dans le cas contraire, elles n'auraient probablement pas le temps d'intervenir.

**### - ###**

Juliette avait d'abord tenté une descente prudente par les escaliers. Sa foulure à la cheville était presque de l'histoire ancienne. A part une petite douleur lorsqu'elle s'appuyait trop sur sa jambe, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Peut-être que le poison du kanima avait eu un effet positif, au final, et avait aidé à guérir sa blessure ?

La jeune fille avait rapidement réalisé que la technique « passer ni vu, ni connu par la porte d'entrée » allait être compliquée à mettre en œuvre. Ses parents étaient toujours dans le salon, à discuter. Ils allaient forcément la voir et lui interdiraient probablement de sortir, arguant qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose.

L'aînée Duval rebroussant donc chemin et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre. La voiture de Matt était stationnée juste devant chez ses voisins. Et il y avait au moins deux mètres cinquante de distance entre sa fenêtre et le sol.

Juliette n'était pas sujette au vertige mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir la tête qui tourne en anticipant la chute. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord de la fenêtre et elle se força à déglutir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ils le faisaient tous, dans les films d'action. Ils sautaient du haut d'immeuble de vingt étages sous une pluie de coups de feu, atteignaient le sol en faisant une petite roulade et se relevaient sans une seule égratignure. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la jeune fille se blesse.

L'aînée Duval ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et inspira un grand coup avant d'enjamber le rebord de sa fenêtre. Assise les jambes dans le vide, elle se concentra sur les maigres conseils qui lui venaient en tête : ne pas faire de mouvement brusques après avoir sauté pour ne pas se déséquilibrer, plier les genoux pour amortir la réception, ne pas se raidir, ne pas se mettre la langue entre les dents pour ne pas se la mordre …

Avant d'avoir pu paniquer, Juliette sauta. Elle ne s'était pas laissée le temps de faire un décompte ou de se sentir prête. Elle se connaissait. Plus elle attendait, plus son courage fuyait.

Le choc fut un peu rude et réveilla la douleur dans sa cheville, mais par miracle, la jeune fille ne se cassa rien. Elle finit par contre à quatre pattes, déséquilibrée lors de son atterrissage. L'aînée Duval avait une sensation désagréable dans la plante des pieds, un peu comme si on la chatouillait, mais d'une façon douloureuse. Elle se laissa quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut le kanima qui la fixait, de l'autre côté de la rue. Le reptile l'observa quelques secondes avant de se fondre dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Juliette sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et se remit debout tant bien que mal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait depuis chez elle avant de se diriger vers la voiture de Matt.

La jeune fille ne voulait pas courir, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être trop morte de peur, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à marcher en sachant que le kanima rôdait près d'elle. Et surtout, elle ne savait pas si sa cheville allait tenir le choc. Elle choisit donc de faire un compromis entre les deux et trottina à travers sa petite cour et sur le trottoir.

Le photographe la regarda s'installer sur le siège passager avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Jolie chute, commenta-t-il. C'est un exploit que tu sois encore en un seul morceau. Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple de passer par la porte d'entrée ?

— Bien sûr ! Et j'aurais dit à mes parents que je rejoignais un garçon qui voulait me tuer il y a encore quelques jours mais qui voulait faire ami-ami avec moi, maintenant ?

Matt ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer intensément Juliette. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille détourna le regard.

— Alors ? Euh … Tu l'as fait ?

— De quoi ? demanda le photographe après quelques instants de silence.

— La fille de l'hôpital. La copine de Sean, précisa l'aînée Duval.

Comme le garçon ne répondait toujours pas, Juliette insista :

— Tu l'as tuée.

— Non, répondit platement Matt.

— Non ? répéta la jeune fille sur le ton de la surprise.

Le photographe roula des yeux mais confirma tout de même.

— Non.

L'aînée Duval se sentit à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Elle avait réussi à sauver Matt sur ce coup-là. Mais cela n'allait-il pas apporter plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose ?

— Comment tu savais ? finit par lancer le photographe. Comment tu pouvais savoir que j'allais la tuer ?

— C'est compliqué, soupira Juliette.

Le regard que lui adressa le garçon signifiait clairement qu'il n'allait pas en rester là, alors la jeune fille se força à inventer une explication satisfaisante sans pour autant lui révéler la vérité.

— Tu n'en es pas à ton coup d'essai, et tu as tué son copain. Je vois pas pourquoi t'aurais laissé l'un des deux en vie. Et puis, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de natation elle aussi, non ?

Matt ne semblait pas totalement convaincu et continuait de fixer l'ainée Duval, comme s'il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose et qu'il essayait de percer ce secret par la simple force de son regard.

— Et je sais pas … Je devais avoir une sorte de pressentiment … Comme si je savais ce que tu allais faire.

— Grâce à Jackson ? demanda le photographe, soudain visiblement intéressé.

Juliette haussa un sourcil.

— De quoi tu me parles ?

— Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'es rendue compte de rien ? s'agaça le garçon.

— Au risque de passer pour une cruche, non, je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial, déclara la jeune fille d'un ton impatient.

Matt fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de démarrer sa voiture.

— On va où ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'aînée Duval.

— Juste rouler un peu, histoire que tes voisins ou tes parents ne s'alertent pas de voir une voiture inconnue garée devant chez eux. Tu as envie que la police rapplique ?

Juliette secoua la tête et elle attacha sa ceinture pendant que le photographe s'engageait sur la route.

— J'ai lu les infos que Scott, Allison et Stiles ont trouvées sur le kanima, annonça le garçon après quelques instants de silence.

— Tu as appris des trucs intéressants ? demanda la jeune fille sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

— Pas tellement. Rien que je n'avais déjà compris.

Un ange passa et Matt finit par reprendre la parole :

— Par exemple, j'aurais bien aimé comprendre pourquoi tu contrôlais Jackson, maintenant, toi.

Juliette resta bouche-bée une minute avant d'éclater de rire.

— Tu te fous de moi, là, hein ?

Matt freina pour s'arrêter à un feu et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

— J'en ai l'air ?

L'hilarité de l'aînée Duval s'envola aussitôt lorsqu'elle croisa le regard froid et le visage de marbre du photographe.

— Non, mais c'est du délire total, là, bégaya-t-elle.

— Et pourtant, c'est la seule explication possible, assura le garçon.

Juliette secoua la tête.

— Attends. Si je contrôlais vraiment le kanima, tu crois pas que je l'aurais empêché de me griffer, dans la bibliothèque ? C'était pas la meilleure expérience de ma vie.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, expliqua Matt en redémarrant alors que le feu passait au vert. Je suis son maître. Il obéit à mes ordres. Je voulais que Jackson m'attaque dans la bibliothèque pour détourner les soupçons et tu t'es interposée. C'est pour ça que tu t'es pris un coup de griffe mal placé.

— Et je t'en sens complètement navré, railla la jeune fille.

Le photographe ne prit pas la peine de relever la moquerie et tourna le volant pour s'engager sur un parking.

— J'ai commencé à me poser des questions depuis un moment, poursuivit-il en se garant sur une place. Quand tu m'as avoué être au courant de ma noyade à cause de l'équipe de natation, j'étais furieux contre toi. Je trouvais que tu méritais de mourir autant que les autres.

Un frisson secoua l'aînée Duval de la tête au pied. Le ton neutre qu'employait le photographe était encore plus effrayant que s'il s'était énervé.

— Je t'ai prise en photo. Je voulais que Jackson aille t'éliminer. Je voulais que tu paies pour ce que j'ai vécu, que tu paies ton silence. Mais chaque jour, je te voyais revenir au lycée et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Jackson allait tuer tous ceux que je lui désignais, mais toi, tu survivais inexorablement.

Prise d'un vertige, Juliette posa la main sur la poignée de la portière. Elle ne comptait pas vraiment s'enfuir, elle cherchait plutôt un point solide auquel se raccrocher pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas plongée dans un cauchemar – ce qui, au final, aurait été plutôt rassurant, car elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette réalité.

— Et surtout, il a été rôder autour de chez toi plusieurs fois, sans jamais t'attaquer. Comme s'il cherchait à vérifier que personne ne viendrait t'importuner, conclut Matt.

La jeune fille tenta de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, mais il fallait avouer que c'était loin d'être facile. Sous le choc, elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette révélation. Comment était-ce possible qu'elle se mette à contrôler le kanima ?

— Alors, tu as une idée ? lui demanda le photographe après avoir laissé filé quelques secondes de silence. Pour Jackson et toi ?

L'aînée Duval secoua la tête.

— J'en sais absolument rien. Je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et … Non, je vois vraiment pas.

Matt poussa un soupir mais n'insista pas. Il se frotta le nez avec le dos de sa main tout en fixant le parking vide en face de lui. Le photographe finit par demander :

— Ca aurait fait quoi, si j'avais tué la copine de Sean ?

— Tu aurais fini par te transformer en kanima à ton tour, déclara Juliette d'une voix blanche. Si tu te mets à te venger des meurtriers sans utiliser le kanima, tu prends sa place. Et d'ailleurs, tu devrais te méfier. Les membres de l'équipe de natation ne sont pas exactement des tueurs. Alors, vérifie que tu n'as pas des écailles qui commencent à te pousser sur le corps.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

— C'est simple pourtant, s'énerva la jeune fille. Tu utilises le kanima pour te venger des meurtriers. Si tu tues des innocents ou si tu tues quelqu'un de tes propres mains, tu deviens le kanima à la place du kanima. C'est le revers de la malédiction.

Matt tapota sur le volant de sa voiture et posa une nouvelle question :

— C'est ton ex ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? demanda l'aînée Duval, complètement prise au dépourvu.

— Le mec de l'hôpital. Celui que j'ai croisé avant de partir … C'est ton ex, c'est ça ?

Juliette plissa les yeux et répondit :

— Euh, ouais. Ouais, c'est mon ex mais euh … Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu me parles de ça alors que c'est totalement hors-sujet ?

Le photographe lui décrocha un sourire en coin.

— Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison c'est ton ex et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais tu devrais te méfier.

— Me méfier ? répéta la jeune fille, totalement perdue.

— Oui. Si tu le détestes trop, Jackson pourrait aller lui régler son compte. De manière définitive. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

L'aînée Duval voyait parfaitement de quoi le garçon voulait parler et elle se sentit soudain terrifiée par le pouvoir que représentait le kanima. Une pensée de travers et elle pouvait éliminer n'importe qui de sa vie.

— Mais … Il ne faut pas que je le prenne en photo ou un truc du genre ? s'enquit-elle.

— Je suppose que c'est différent pour tout le monde. Moi, je prends mes victimes en photo, mais toi, il te suffit peut-être de juste les regarder. Tant que t'as pas essayé, on ne peut pas savoir.

Juliette se sentit nauséeuse. Peut-être était-il temps de finir sa vie en ermite et de laisser le bon soin à Nina et Alex de trouver le moyen de quitter cet univers. Si jamais il y avait une solution pour quitter ce cauchemar …

— Je crois qu'il faudrait que je rentre chez moi, déclara-t-elle faiblement.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pris ni ses clés, ni son téléphone portable, qu'elle aurait pourtant juré avoir mis dans la poche de son sweat.

— Oh non … soupira-t-elle.

— Quoi ? s'enquit Matt.

— J'ai pas mes clés, ni mon téléphone, se lamenta la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez moi …

Le photographe laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

— Ca nous laisse toute la nuit pour discuter de notre partenariat.

— Notre partenariat ? releva l'aînée Duval, qui ne se rappelait pas s'être mis d'accord sur une quelconque coopération entre leur deux partis.

— Oui. On est dans le même bateau, maintenant, assura le garçon. On contrôle le kanima et il va falloir discuter de ce qu'on va faire, désormais.

Il redémarra sa voiture et Juliette se tassa dans le siège passager. Les galères s'arrêteraient-elles de pleuvoir sur elle, un jour ?

**### - ###**

Nina s'était endormie sur une liasse de feuilles tout juste sorties de l'imprimante. Alex se frotta les yeux pour tenter d'en dissiper les picotements. Il était trois heures du matin et ça faisait un quart d'heure que sa meilleure amie s'était assoupie.

La cadette Duval ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle allait certainement avoir les feuilles collées à la joue lorsqu'elles se réveilleraient et que dans le pire des cas, l'encre aurait même déteint sur sa peau, ce qui ferait que des morceaux de phrases seraient visibles sur son visage. Elle ne fit cependant rien pour empêcher ce scénario d'arriver. Déjà, elle trouvait l'idée marrante et en plus, elle avait la flemme de bouger. Bien entendu, quand Nina se réveillerait, Alex se contenterait de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la tirer de son sommeil, étant donné qu'elle semblait si bien endormie …

Les deux amies avaient tenté de percer les mystères qui les entouraient toute la soirée. Elles s'étaient d'abord concentrées sur Nina, tachant d'en savoir plus sur la mort de sa mère, mais elles avaient rapidement tourné en rond. A part quelques articles de presse, il n'y avait rien qui traitait de sa mort. Les filles avaient tout de même imprimé le peu d'informations qu'elles avaient réussi à grappiller.

Puis, elles avaient tenté de découvrir qui était le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait menacé Alex. Elles avaient épluché les réseaux sociaux – et la cadette Duval s'était étonnée de découvrir le nombre d'amis qu'elle avait dans cet univers – mais n'avait pas retrouvé sa trace parmi les contacts de la jeune fille. Il leur avait fallu faire des recherches poussées, comparer des commentaires d'anciennes photos et recouper des données pour enfin découvrir son identité.

Il s'agissait de Jack Winters et apparemment, il était en très bons termes avec Alex jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent brutalement de se parler cinq semaines plus tôt. La cadette Duval n'avait trouvé aucun indice qui pourrait lui permettre de comprendre ce qu'elle devait rendre à ce Jack. Mais apparemment, elle avait été très déçue par lui, comme en témoignait l'un de ses statuts. Elle continua de fouiner quelques instants, mais la fatigue la rattrapa, et quand elle piqua trop dangereusement du nez, la jeune fille décida d'éteindre son ordi et de se coucher.

Alex vérifia une dernière fois son téléphone. Aucun message de Juliette. Le proverbe disait « Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle ! ». Pourtant, la cadette Duval se sentait loin d'être rassurée. Sa sœur arriverait-elle à se tenir loin des ennuis, pour une fois ?


End file.
